


words cannot describe

by tinyhyung (suchen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Drama, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, PERO ESTO NO ES UN FIC TRISTE!!!!!!!11!!, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 70,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchen/pseuds/tinyhyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae es experto en dar consejos a otros que nunca es capaz de aplicarse a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with no words

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic me ha quitado años de vida. Aquí [una canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHG3LQCpVok), por si alguien tiene curiosidad~

 

Si algo le había enseñado la vida a Kim Jongdae era que hacerle favores a Baekhyun nunca traía nada bueno.

—Recuérdame por qué acepté todo esto del periódico —preguntó Jongdae, golpeteando con los dedos sobre el ratón y mirando la pantalla con la vista desenfocada, sólo veía letras borrosas.

—Porque eres un amigo maravilloso y los amigos maravillosos hacen cosas buenas por sus amigos —contestó Baekhyun sin dejar de teclear.

—¡¿Y en qué lugar te deja eso a ti, entonces?! —exclamó Jongdae, riendo.

—Venga, siempre te estás quejando pero sabes tan bien como yo que también te beneficia a ti. —Baekhyun se apartó por fin del escritorio y se inclinó en la silla para mirar a su amigo—. ¡Te da créditos y además es práctica para tu futura carrera!

—Baekhyun —replicó Jongdae. Cogió un bolígrafo que empezó a dejar caer sobre la mesa, para oír un ruido que no fuera el de la voz de Baekhyun poniéndolo de los nervios—. Me pusiste de encargado de la Sección de Consejos para Anónimos Desesperados.

—Bueno, ¿y quién te dice que no acabarás ganándote la vida con eso? El mundo del periodismo es muy complicado, la gente tiene muchos problemas... ¡Y hasta ahora has hecho un muy buen trabajo! ¿Crees que entrarían tantos mensajes si no? El tráfico de la página ha aumentado bastante desde que empezaste a contestar tú... Y eso significa más dinero para el presupuesto del periódico impreso. Así que menos quejarse y más trabajar.

Baekhyun volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador, dando el caso por cerrado. Las discusiones con Baekhyun siempre eran así, te permitía dar dos argumentos antes de soltar una parrafada que te dejaba con la boca abierta y sin palabras y tras eso, consideraba que ya te había dedicado suficiente atención. Jongdae le sacó la lengua, riendo por lo bajo y murmurando «no soy tu esclavo», pero esta vez miró con atención a la pantalla.

Lo que más rabia le daba era tener que aceptar que de verdad era bueno contestando las preguntas del resto de estudiantes y ayudándolos a superar problemas, aunque nunca pasaran de ser problemas leves, y lo cierto es que durante el tiempo desde que había empezado a hacer este trabajo en el periódico quincenal de la SNU, el número de mensajes había ido aumentando progresivamente. Para todas las dudas y reparos con los que enfrentaba sus propios dilemas, nunca le había costado nada ayudar a los demás a salir adelante con los suyos.

Con un resoplido, empezó a repasar los mensajes que habían llegado durante la semana. Muchos eran bastante parecidos, en realidad, y eso los hacía fáciles de contestar, así que no había quejas por ese lado. No era una tarea complicada, pero pasar por la misma pregunta de «Me gusta una chica de mi curso pero no sé cómo conseguir que me haga caso» cincuenta veces seguidas acabaría aburriendo a cualquiera. Siempre tecleaba la misma respuesta de la forma más amable y cómica posible, «¡sé valiente, el mundo es de los que se arriesgan, el  _no_  ya lo tienes!», y siempre sonreía pensando en lo tonto que era responder con un consejo que él mismo no era capaz de aplicarse, y lo que es peor, que la gente lo probara y funcionara, como mostraban los mensajes de agradecimiento que recibía a menudo. Las situaciones eran diferentes, al fin y al cabo. Ojalá sus circunstancias fueran tan fáciles.

Tras contestar unos veinte mensajes, empezó a leer uno que llamó su atención.

—Eh, Baekhyun, escucha esto.

Baekhyun se incorporó en la silla y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jongdae para indicarle que le estaba escuchando, así que este empezó a leer:

—«No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto aquí, pero tampoco sé a qué otra persona podría decírselo. Soy gay, pero no sé cómo contárselo al resto o cómo empezar a relacionarme con otros chicos de esa forma.»

Baekhyun soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ja! En fin, este es fácil, ¿no? Sólo necesita el empujoncito fuera del armario y ya está.

—Para ti todo es  _fácil_... Ya veo por qué esta sección no tenía ningún éxito cuando te encargabas tú.

—La vida no es tan complicada —explicó Baekhyun, extendiendo una mano para mirarse las uñas—. No hay que darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, siempre te lo digo pero nunca me haces caso. Lánzate, si te caes y te haces daño, cúrate rápido y vuelve a levantarte.

—Aconsejar a personas adultas es un poco más complejo que eso, Baekhyun. Ese consejo sólo funciona cuando tienes seis años y estás aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta.

—¡Pero si es lo mismo! —se quejó Baekhyun, dando un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta, y ante la mirada de Jongdae, continuó con más calma—: Vale, tienes razón, acepto que salir del armario no es tan fácil. Pero tampoco es  _tan_  complicado... —Jongdae arqueó aún más una ceja—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú eres el que lo ha pasado, no yo.

—Exactamente —asintió Jongdae, y empezó a pensar cómo contestar al anónimo—. Mientras tanto, encárgate de tus artículos sobre la exposición de los de Arte, he visto bastantes erratas y eso que sólo he echado un vistazo por encima…

—¿Ves? ¡Otra razón más por la que eres imprescindible aquí! —exclamó Baekhyun, y parecía que nunca dejaba de reír—. Ese ojo tan criticón que tienes.

Jongdae se limitó a sacarle la lengua otra vez, contagiado por la risa de Baekhyun, y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla. Sabía por experiencia que salir del armario, aunque sólo fuera para tus amigos, no era  _nada fácil_. Había tantas cosas que tener en cuenta antes de contestar… ¿Tendría algún amigo de mente muy abierta al que pudiera confesárselo primero? ¿Cómo serían sus padres, serían muy religiosos, o muy conservadores? ¿Exactamente cuánto miedo tenía a enfrentarse a los demás? ¿Había conseguido asumirlo por completo él mismo? ¿Se sentía capaz de explicar cómo se sentía, o igual que le pasaba a él, no sabía ni por dónde empezar? Empezó a teclear.

«Lo primero es tener confianza en ti mismo y asumir quién eres, cómo es tu entorno y cómo reaccionarían a una confesión así. Ante todo, ten en mente que ser homosexual sólo indica que te gustan los hombres, ni más, ni menos. No cambia ni define quién eres, es sólo un rasgo más. No vas a convertirte en una mala persona de repente, no vas a tener peor humor ni vas a empezar a empezar a travestirte por las noches por eso. Es posible que haya personas que se alejen de tu lado, pero ¿por qué ibas a querer conservar a esas personas junto a ti, si no son capaces de quererte o aceptarte por seguir siendo quien eres, con la única diferencia de que ahora saben que quieres besar a chicos? Tienes que vivir tu vida por ti, no por ellos. 

Te aconsejo que no empieces por tus padres, si te da miedo o no estás seguro de que vayan a reaccionar bien. Empieza por un amigo cercano, alguien en quien creas que puedes confiar plenamente, ¡pero sobre todo confía en ti! Estas situaciones siempre son difíciles, pero hacerlo es como quitarse una montaña en encima, así que ¡ánimo!»

—Es buena idea lo de empezar por un amigo cercano, sí. —La voz de Baekhyun resonó a su espalda y Jongdae se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Joder, Baekhyun, con el ruido que haces siempre, hasta dormido… Te odio cuando decides ponerte ninja.

—Está muy bien ese consejo. Me suena de algo. ¿A ti no? —continuó Baekhyun con su sonrisa rectangular, como siempre miraba a Jongdae cuando quería decir «admite que tengo razón».

—Sí, me lo dijo alguien que es muy pesado y nunca se calla y siempre está diciendo cosas. Eso en concreto le salió con sentido, pero fue por casualidad, pura suerte.

Baekhyun rompió a reír a carcajadas y le pasó un brazo por el cuello, y Jongdae, como siempre, no pudo evitar reír con él. Era verdad que Baekhyun era un pesado y nunca se callaba, pero hacía reír a Jongdae hasta que se le saltaban las lágrimas con sus bromas en los mejores momentos y también en los peores para hacer que no parecieran tan malos; también había permanecido ahí, a su lado, cuando más lo necesitaba y lo había visto temblar como una hoja sin que se le escapara ni una sola risita. Jongdae le estaba y le estaría siempre agradecido por eso.

—Sí, seguro. Has puesto hasta lo de travestirse... A ver si algún día te aplicas el cuento —replicó Baekhyun, y tras soltar otra carcajada, dejó el tema, para sorpresa de Jongdae—. Es hora de echar el cierre, ¿has terminado con nuestro anónimo asustado?

Jongdae pulsó el botón de Enviar, cerró la página y dejó el ordenador en proceso de apagarse.

—Consejo enviado —dijo, y cogió su mochila del suelo, al lado de la mesa—. Podemos irnos.

 

 

Ya estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación compartida en el dormitorio universitario, tras un duro día de clases además del trabajo en el periódico, y Jongdae seguía dándole vueltas al anónimo que había recibido. Baekhyun estaba cantando en la ducha, desafinando a propósito sólo para que a Jongdae le doliera la cabeza.

—¿Por qué crees que la gente enviará sus problemas en anónimo? —preguntó Jongdae cuando su compañero salió del cuarto de baño, frotándose el pelo con una toalla y con otra envolviéndole la cintura—. Quiero decir, ¿qué les hace pensar que ChenChen es el más indicado para resolver sus dudas? Ni siquiera saben quién es, o sea, quién soy yo, y yo no sé quiénes son ellos. No conozco sus circunstancias, ni cómo son, ¿por qué iban a confiar en mí?

—Pues precisamente por eso, claro —respondió Baekhyun, mirando a Jongdae como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza y estuviera igual de vacía que su cabeza original—. ¿No es obvio? Imagina que tienes un problema que te da vergüenza contarle a tu familia, o a tu mejor amigo, o simplemente quieres desahogarte… ¿No es más fácil contárselo a alguien que no podrá echarte nada en cara ni juzgarte porque no sabe quién eres?

—Entonces no es que confíen en mí, ¿no? Simplemente acuden a mí porque saben que incluso si su problema es grave, no podré mirarlos y decir «Mira, ese es el tío del problemón».

—Exacto.

—Pero yo podría ir contando por ahí los problemas de los demás…

—Se supone que para eso tuvimos una conversación seria antes de que te incorporaras, y dejamos claro que por tu bien y por el de todos los que envían mensajes al periódico, no puedes dejar que nadie sepa que eres tú quien contesta.

—¡Pero tú lo sabes! —exclamó Jongdae, incorporándose con una sonrisa. Baekhyun siempre tenía respuestas para todo.

—Bueno, pero yo soy un Caso Extra Especial, y además soy el redactor jefe. Y encima soy tu mejor amigo.

—Sí, supongo que es una forma de verlo… —murmuró Jongdae, y volvió a recostarse—. De todas formas… que alguien confiese algo tan gordo como su homosexualidad en mi apartado me parece… no sé.

—No es algo que se vea todos los días, desde luego... —Baekhyun tiró la toalla con la que se estaba frotando el pelo encima de la cama y dejó caer al suelo la otra. Jongdae recordó cómo siempre lo había hecho así, como si no se sintiera cohibido en absoluto a pesar de saber que Jongdae se sentía atraído por hombres, cómo nunca había cambiado incluso después de que en esa misma habitación, tras unos meses de vivir juntos y poco después de la confesión, Baekhyun quisiera enseñarle por enésima vez las fotos del reportaje de ropa interior de una modelo que le encantaba y él le recordara que le atraían más los abdominales del modelo masculino que el cuerpo de la chica en cuestión. «Ay, es verdad... Bueno, pues nada, más señoritas para mí», había concluido Baekhyun, y acto seguido ofreció, meneando las cejas: «Si quieres recorto al modelo de las fotos y te lo doy, por si lo quieres para cuando... ya sabes». Había seguido bromeando como de costumbre. Ni un ápice de su relación había cambiado, excepto porque quizá ahora Jongdae tenía más en cuenta cuánto quería a Baekhyun que lo molesto que podía llegar a ser—. De todas formas lo ha enviado por el buzón privado, ¿no? —continuó Baekhyun—. Sólo lo vas a saber tú. Bueno, y yo. Pero es algo que me hace sentir un poco triste, ¿no te parece? No debe de tener a nadie de mucha confianza si ha decidido contarle algo así a ChenChen…

—No es sólo cuestión de confianza en otras personas, ¿sabes? —dijo Jongdae, agarrando el oso de peluche que tenía a un lado de la cama—. Sobre todo se trata de confiar en uno mismo, y de ser  _capaz_  de contarlo. A mí me costó mucho tiempo decírtelo a ti, y eres mi mejor amigo.

Jongdae había cavilado sobre lo que sentía durante muchos meses desde que se dio cuenta antes de aceptarlo, y durante otros muchos antes de ser capaz siquiera de pensar en decírselo a Baekhyun, hasta que al final fue el propio Baekhyun quien lo enfrentó y le dijo: «¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de miedo? Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿no?». Jongdae tragó saliva y apenas consiguió susurrarlo. 

Baekhyun lo había mirado durante unos segundos que a Jongdae se le habían hecho eternos, mientras notaba el sudor frío en la espalda y el terror a volver a sentir el rechazo en la boca del estómago, pero Baekhyun se limitó a decir: «Bueno, por fin te decides a soltarlo» y acto seguido le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un apretón con la mano, tranquilizador, cuando Jongdae empezó a temblar por toda la tensión contenida.

—Por alguna razón ya me lo imaginaba antes de que lo habláramos, ¿sabes? —exclamó Baekhyun, y se tiró de un salto a la cama, con el pelo aún mojado. No había manera de convencerlo de que se secara el pelo antes de dormir—. O sea, mi sexto sentido me decía que ocultabas algo —dijo mientras se daba toquecitos en la sien con el índice—, y era eso o que me dijeras que fuiste tú quien rompió mi Xbox... Pero es que aún no puedo creerme cómo te pusiste, ¿qué pensabas que iba a hacer? ¿Tirarte piedras? ¿Decirte que no quería verte nunca más? Es impensable. ¡Habría sido mucho más probable que te tirara piedras si me hubieras roto la Xbox!

—Siempre es impensable, hasta que pasa. No todos los gays que han salido del armario se han encontrado a todo el mundo recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos… De hecho, lo que le ocurre a la mayoría es lo contrario. Lo diferente siempre crea rechazo... Sobre todo para los que han tenido muchos años para asentar en su mente lo que es  _normal_.

—Jongdae. —Baekhyun se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, serio, de esas pocas veces en que su gesto dejaba claro que se habían acabado las bromas—. Tus padres no van a repudiarte. Es una estupidez. Por Dios, tu madre es prácticamente un ángel, y siempre te he dicho que…

—Ya lo sé. — _¿Pero... y si no?_ , pensó Jongdae,  _¿y si te equivocas?_ —. Pero aun así, todavía no estoy preparado. Algún día, Baekhyun, te lo prometo. Pero no va a ser hoy. Ni esta semana.

Baekhyun le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes más antes de retirar las sábanas de su cama y meterse bajo las mismas. Se giró de modo que quedara de espaldas a Jongdae.

—En fin, la verdad es que esta semana ya tienes bastante con revisar los artículos del periódico e intentar llevar al día las entregas de clase. No puedes dejar caer esa media, no querrás darles  _dos_  disgustos a tus padres —refunfuñó Baekhyun desde debajo de su edredón—. Pero sabes que no lo digo porque me haga gracia la situación, Jongdae. Sabes que odio ver que lo pasas mal.

—No lo paso  _mal_ , no exageres —dijo Jongdae, tirándole el oso de peluche.

Baekhyun se levantó de la cama para devolverle el lanzamiento de peluche.

—¡Como vuelvas a sacar una C en Escritura Creativa sí que lo vas a pasar mal! Vete a dormir e intenta descansar esa cabeza tan grande que tienes para escribir algo que merezca una A+, anda —exclamó, y luego se metió en la cama, fingiendo que reflexionaba unos segundos—. Bueno, una B, lo justo para mantener la media, no podemos pedirte tanto.

—¡En realidad sí que disfrutas viéndome pasarlo mal, por eso nunca cierras la boca! —dijo Jongdae entre carcajadas, y estuvo a punto de lanzarle el oso de peluche otra vez, pero se contuvo y decidió taparse con las sábanas, abrazar al peluche y apagar la luz—. Calla y duerme.

—Buenas noches, Jongdae. Te quiero.

—Yo te odio.

—Seguro…

—Te odio mucho.

No le llegó respuesta, y pasados unos diez minutos empezó a oír los sonidos característicos que le indicaban que Baekhyun ya estaba profundamente dormido. A él le costó un poco más dormirse, y dio un par de vueltas en la cama pensando en cómo mejorar sus redacciones de forma urgente, en lo mucho que Baekhyun lo había ayudado hacía unos años aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo en voz alta y lo mucho que lo seguía ayudando ahora, sacándole risas aunque estuviera hasta arriba de trabajo y preocupaciones, y por último, en ese anónimo que estaba en una situación similar a la que él había pasado, y al que Jongdae estaba dispuesto a brindar tanto apoyo como pudiera, aunque no tuviera ni idea de quién se trataba.

 

 

Cuando empezó su segundo año de carrera de Periodismo y Comunicación en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, con una media de 3,3 sobre 4 en primero a base de esfuerzos sobrehumanos y muchas bebidas energéticas, Jongdae obtuvo una mejora en su beca de la KOSAF que pasó a cubrirle el 80% de las tasas universitarias y le proporcionó también un pequeño estipendio para los gastos del dormitorio y la vida en general.

Sus padres no se morían de hambre, pero no eran ni mucho menos ricos, y esta beca, cuando un solo semestre en la SNU ya costaba seis millones de won, era un alivio enorme del peso económico que suponían los estudios de su hijo. Sin embargo, esa beca sólo se mantendría si Jongdae seguía teniendo una media de más de 3, y había algo que amenazaba esa nota.

Jongdae estaba saliendo de una de sus clases de Teoría de la Comunicación y estaba a punto de marcharse con Kyungsoo para recoger a Baekhyun y salir a cenar cuando vio a su profesor de Escritura Creativa, el profesor Lee, en el pasillo. Se inclinó para saludarlo y seguir con su camino, pero cuando el hombre reparó en quién era, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—¡Jongdae-ssi! —dijo el profesor, y Jongdae volvió a hacer una reverencia cuando llegó hasta él—. Precisamente pensaba enviarte un correo electrónico para pedirte que vinieras a mi despacho cuando tuvieras un hueco entre clases. —El profesor se cambió una carpeta de mano para mirar su reloj—. ¿Tendrías un momento ahora? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Jongdae asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, profesor —dijo. Acordó con Kyungsoo que se encontrarían en su habitación y siguió al profesor hasta su despacho, dos pisos más arriba.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en la silla azul que había ante el escritorio con los nervios de punta. Baekhyun tenía razón en que Escritura Creativa era esa asignatura que ponía en riesgo su media, y a pesar de que Jongdae se esforzaba por llevar todas las entregas al día, siempre se las devolvían con la misma C o B- en rojo brillante. Nunca había llegado a suspender, pero para Jongdae había dejado de tratarse de aprobar o suspender desde que iba a secundaria, se trataba de sacar la mejor nota posible. Además, el profesor era una persona muy agradable, pero también era muy crítico y no eran pocas las veces que Jongdae había tenido que morderse el labio para mantener la compostura cuando el profesor le exponía sus opiniones sobre lo que había escrito.

—¿De qué quería hablarme, profesor? —preguntó Jongdae tras observar durante cinco minutos cómo el profesor hojeaba los folios que tenía en un archivador.

—Verás, Jongdae, quería que discutiéramos juntos las entregas que has hecho hasta ahora para la asignatura —respondió el hombre sin mirarlo, y sacó unas cuantas hojas grapadas—. Estás en el periódico de la universidad, ¿correcto?

—Sí, empecé en el segundo semestre del año pasado. Cuando los de último año terminaron las prácticas y se graduaron, mi compañero Byun Baekhyun necesitaba a alguien que le echara una mano, así que entré yo —explicó Jongdae.

—Mmm... —El profesor meditó durante un instante—. Recuerdo haber leído algún que otro artículo tuyo, reseñas sobre eventos de la universidad, de ese tipo. ¿Te encargas de alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, reviso todos los artículos antes de la publicación en papel. —Jongdae omitió la parte del buzón de consultas anónimas. Por suerte o por desgracia, los profesores rara vez entraban a la página web del periódico y tampoco solían colaborar para la misma, así que el profesor desconocía la existencia de ese apartado—. Para que no haya erratas ni faltas.

—El caso es que al leer tus artículos, pensé que estaban francamente bien escritos, Jongdae-ssi. Sin embargo... —Levantó el fajo de hojas grapadas que llevaba en la mano—. Me temo que no veo el mismo nivel aquí. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jongdae se quedó callado. Sabía que el profesor no intentaba desanimarlo, todo lo contrario; era un hombre que se esforzaba por que sus alumnos aprendieran y lo dieran todo de sí mismos, aunque a veces no supiera moderar sus críticas o no fuera consciente de lo mucho que podían llegar a afectarles.

—No lo sé, profesor. De verdad que a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

—No me malinterpretes, Jongdae. Ya te lo he dicho, no creo que seas un mal escritor. De hecho, si sólo se tratara de escribir artículos puramente informativos, no tendrías ningún problema. Sin embargo, se trata de escritura creativa, expresiva, y aunque tus redacciones no merecen un suspenso... tampoco puedo ponerles más de un seis. Estos textos están bien estructurados, son coherentes, pero... no encuentro en ellos nada del gancho y el sentimiento que debería haber. Se trata de  _expresar_  con las palabras, de hacerme sentir lo que tú sientes —dijo. Jongdae intentó sostenerle la mirada e intentó ver la comprensión en los ojos oscuros del profesor, pero la inquietud y el desánimo estaban minando poco a poco toda su positividad. Ojalá el profesor pudiera meterse en su cabeza e intentara comprender siquiera qué era lo que sentía Jongdae, si ni él mismo tenía claro cómo explicarlo—. Si tus circunstancias fueran otras —continuó el profesor—, no dejaría que te preocuparas por esto, pero si no me equivoco, tienes mucho interés en mantener tu media por encima de un 3 sobre 4, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor —contestó Jongdae. Suponía que en las fichas del alumnado se podía ver quién era becario y qué tipo de beca recibía—. Necesito mantener esa nota para conservar la beca que me permite estudiar en esta universidad.

—Eso tenía entendido... Jongdae-ssi, eres un buen estudiante y te mereces esa beca, no lo dudo ni por un momento —le dijo el profesor con voz tranquilizadora, y Jongdae asintió en silencio, agradecido—. Así que tenemos que encontrar una solución para esto, ¿no crees? No puedo dejar que sea mi asignatura la que haga descender esa media —concluyó, dando una palmada—. Bien, ¿qué opinas de recibir tutorías, apoyo con las redacciones? Podríamos llamarlo  _clases extra_.

—No querría que usted tuviera que... invertir su tiempo de esa manera en ayudarme, profesor —se apresuró a decir Jongdae, por no decir _malgastar_.

Estudiaba en una universidad de prestigio con los mejores profesores, y había entrado en ella sabiendo que tendría unos estándares con los que cumplir. Si no era capaz de dar el nivel, era un problema suyo y sólo suyo. Sin embargo, hacía todo cuanto podía...

—Oh, no te preocupes, mi horario tampoco me lo permitiría. No sería yo quien se encargara de esas clases. El Consejo de Estudiantes proporciona ayuda con estas cosas, y de hecho... —dijo, y se giró para teclear algo en su ordenador—, de hecho ya tenía a alguien en mente.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Jongdae, sorprendido—. No querría ser una molestia... —dijo, por ser educado, pero la perspectiva de que hubiera alguien de más o menos su edad y sin tanta autoridad y crítica como su profesor que lo ayudara a mejorar hacía que empezara a sentirse mucho más animado—. Pero si esa persona está de acuerdo, aceptaré la ayuda encantado, profesor. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mejorar en esta asignatura.

—Ese es el espíritu, estaba seguro de lo que podía esperar de ti —dijo el profesor, sonriente, y se levantó para ir hasta la impresora—. Bien, esta persona ya cursó Escritura Creativa el año pasado, y ahora mismo está cursando también Creativa II. Sabes que yo no soy dado a los favoritismos, pero lo cierto es que es uno de mis mejores alumnos, y si lo digo así es porque se ha ganado a pulso ese puesto. Disfruta mucho escribiendo, pero sobre todo se le da bastante bien, así que creo que podrás sacar mucho provecho de estudiar con él.

—Si me da un teléfono de contacto, hablaré con él e intentaré empezar las clases cuanto antes... —dijo Jongdae, entusiasmado. Ojalá fuera verdad que mejoraría con estas clases, ojalá su madre pudiera seguir presumiendo con sus amigas de sus notas impecables como lo hacía, ojalá Jongdae pudiera evitar decepcionarla, al menos con esto...

—Ya he hablado con él, por si acaso, y aunque está en último año y además, muy ocupado con las actividades del Consejo, está dispuesto a sacar tiempo para ti —explicó el profesor—. Dame un segundo, te estoy imprimiendo sus datos de la ficha de estudiante.

Jongdae esperó con las piernas descontroladas mientras ideaba formas de cuadrar las nuevas clases con sus obligaciones en el periódico. El profesor sacó el papel de la impresora y se lo tendió, doblado.

—Mucha suerte, Jongdae —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tu próxima entrega será en dos semanas, no me permitas ponerte menos de una B.

—Se lo aseguro, profesor —dijo Jongdae, se colgó la mochila e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Cuando, ya en el pasillo, abrió el papel con los datos que le había dado el profesor, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

 

Lo primero que hizo al entrar en su habitación fue tirar su mochila junto a la mesa y dejarse caer en la silla, con el papel doblado aún en la mano. Baekhyun y Kyungsoo estaban sentados en la mesa del primero, riéndose de algo en internet, y levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendidos.

—Bueno, ¿quién se ha muerto? —preguntó Baekhyun, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia Jongdae, que había cruzado los brazos sobre la mesa para hundir la cabeza sobre ellos.

—¿Tan mal te ha ido con el profesor? —dijo Kyungsoo, sin moverse de su sitio en la cama de Baekhyun. Baekhyun se giró para mirarlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué profesor?

—Lee, el de Escritura Creativa.

—¿Y por qué ha estado con...? Oh, no, no me digas que le ha suspendido por fin...

—Sé lo mismo que tú —cortó Kyungsoo, apretando los labios—. Espera a que salga de ese... estado de shock, y a lo mejor nos cuenta algo.

Jongdae habló sin levantar la cabeza, y su voz sonó amortiguada.

—El profesor considera que mi nivel en Escritura Creativa es insuficiente para mantener mi media. Me ha propuesto recibir clases extra, y mi tutor... —levantó el papel doblado, y Baekhyun no tardó ni un segundo en cogerlo.

Las carcajadas se hicieron esperar aún menos. Baekhyun empezó a reírse tanto que Jongdae pensaba que iba a asfixiarse y la verdad, una parte de él deseaba un poco que así fuera. Después de treinta segundos de risa, a Kyungsoo le entró curiosidad por fin y se levantó para arrebatarle el papel a Baekhyun. Leyó el papel, miró a Baekhyun como si fuera un lunático y luego miró a Jongdae, interrogante.

—¿Tu tutor es Joonmyun-hyung? —preguntó, con el gesto serio. Baekhyun se rio más fuerte y Kyungsoo lo miró con disgusto—. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

A Baekhyun se le cortó una carcajada a medias y se acercó a Kyungsoo, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—¿Cómo que qué me hace tanta gracia? ¡Es el amor platónico de Jongdae! ¿Dónde has estado todo este último año?

—Exacto, dónde has estado este último año cuando Baekhyun me hundía las costillas a codazos cada vez que nos lo cruzábamos por el campus. —Jongdae se incorporó por fin. Esto era lo que había estado temiendo—. ¡No es mi amor, ni platónico ni nada! ¡Dios, si decir que alguien en particular es guapo es estar enamorado, ¿entonces tú qué? ¿Estás enamorado de media universidad?

—Bueno, no es del todo mentira —dijo Baekhyun, guiñándole un ojo y pasando a ignorarlo por completo, porque Jongdae no era un participante válido en una conversación en la que se estaba discutiendo su  _supuesto_  enamoramiento—. ¡Y Kyungsoo! ¿Cómo es que tú no te habías dado cuenta? ¡Jongdae estuvo semanas hablando de él!

—¡Pero si eras tú el que sacaba el tema cada dos por tres! —se quejó Jongdae con voz chillona.

Kyungsoo los miró con el ceño algo fruncido y volvió a la mesa.

—La verdad es que suelo ignoraros cuando os ponéis así. De hecho no entiendo nada de lo que estáis diciendo ahora mismo.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué conoces tú a Joonmyun- _hyung_? —contraatacó Baekhyun.

—¿Porque yo también estoy en el Consejo? —contestó Kyungsoo, elevando la voz.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada?

—Desde principios de año, y te lo conté en cuanto aceptaron mi solicitud, inútil. Nunca volveré a arrepentirme de no haceros caso cuando habláis, en serio. En fin, ¿y dónde está el problema con que Joonmyun sea su tutor?

—Pues en que a Jongdae le va a dar mucha vergüenza —respondió Baekhyun a la vez que Jongdae decía «En que Baekhyun no me va a dejar en paz».

Kyungsoo suspiró y cogió su mochila del respaldo de la silla.

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza, créeme. Es más... puede que estando con él acabes sintiendo vergüenza, pero ajena —comentó Kyungsoo—. Joonmyun es muy majo y muy amable, y seguramente aprenderás mucho con él, pero es un poco rarito.

—¡No es raro! —exclamó Jongdae, y Baekhyun lo miró sonriendo como un gato que sabe que acaba de cazar al ratón—. No sé... O a mí no me pareció  _tan_  raro... Deja de mirarme así o te grapo la cara, Baekhyun.

—Bueno, seguro que se llevará bien con Jongdae —respondió Baekhyun, cogiendo la grapadora para salvar su rostro, que reflejaba lo encantado con la situación que estaba—. ¿Y ahora qué? Tendrás que mandarle un correo, ¿no? Venga, que te ayudo a escribirlo.

—No te acerques. Tengo una grapadora de repuesto —amenazó Jongdae intentando parecer peligroso, pero ya se le estaba escapando la risa.

—Y yo tengo una reunión del Consejo en veinte minutos —dijo Kyungsoo, comprobando la hora en su móvil—, y no quiero ser testigo de esto. ¿Quieres que le dé recuerdos tuyos a Joonmyun cuando lo vea?

Baekhyun gritó «¡¡Sí!!» y Jongdae gritó «¡No me traiciones, Kyungsoo, tú no!», y Kyungsoo cerró la puerta riéndose por lo bajo. Cuando Jongdae consiguió arrancarle el papel de los dedos a su compañero y Baekhyun consiguió requisar la grapadora de repuesto, cada uno se sentó en su mesa.

—¿Puedes dejarme estudiar de una vez? —preguntó Jongdae, jadeando por el forcejeo.

—Primero cuéntame más sobre lo de Joonmyun. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento normal, Baekhyun, ¿qué esperas que te diga? —dijo Jongdae, exasperado—. Te dije que era guapo, no que fuera un dios y que me hubiera convertido a su religión. No me voy a desmayar en cuanto lo vea. Aunque sé que eso te encantaría.

Era cierto, que no se iba a desmayar y que eso a Baekhyun le encantaría, pero lo que no era cierto es que se sintiera  _normal_  con respecto a Joonmyun. Sin embargo, no sabía poner en palabras el porqué, ya que apenas había cruzado dos palabras con él.

—Bueno, pero me sorprende que me dijeras algo así. No sé, desde aquel chico de la fiesta de primer año nunca me cuentas nada de los chicos que te gustan —se quejó Baekhyun, poniendo morritos—. Soy tu mejor amigo, tengo derecho a saber.

—Aunque me gustara, Baekhyun, no tiene ningún sentido que le dé tanta importancia —dijo Jongdae, encendiendo el ordenador—. Fuiste tú quien se obsesionó con investigarlo el año pasado, deberías saber mejor que nadie que tiene novia.

—Te dije que siempre estaba con una chica, pero ya sabes que nunca los vi besarse ni nada por el estilo, así que...

—Baekhyun, el periódico se publica esta semana, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir si Kim Joonmyun se besa con su novia en público o no —interrumpió Jongdae—. Tengo artículos que revisar y problemas del resto del mundo que resolver.

—Algún día tendrás que ocuparte de tus propios problemas también, Jongdae —dijo Baekhyun con un resoplido, se puso los auriculares para escribir una reseña sobre el nuevo álbum de su grupo idol favorito, que ya llevaba con retraso, y Jongdae no supo si le había dado tiempo a oírlo decir «¡Mi mayor problema eres tú!».

Él mismo se puso los cascos y empezó a revisar los artículos que había escrito en esas dos semanas y los mensajes anónimos que habían seleccionado para publicar en el periódico, y cuando terminó, echó un vistazo a los mensajes nuevos. Hubo uno que le hizo quitarse los cascos enseguida.

—Eh, Baekhyun, ven a leer esto —dijo con urgencia.

—Vaya, ahora sí que necesitas hablar conmigo, ahora ya no soy tu mayor problema.

—Calla y escúchame, que te interesa. El anónimo que quería salir del armario ha vuelto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Baekhyun fue hasta Jongdae de inmediato—. ¿Qué dice?

—«Te estoy muy agradecido por tu consejo. Sé que suena estúpido, que es algo que debería haber salido de mí desde un principio o que debería haber consultado con gente de mi confianza, pero por la razón que fuera, tus palabras me dieron el último empujón para dar el paso. Se lo confesé a uno de mis mejores amigos y se lo tomó tan bien que aún estoy sorprendido».

—Mira, tu anónimo tiene un mejor amigo tan bueno como el que tienes tú. Que soy yo.

—Espera, que aún no ha terminado. «La verdad es que en cuanto envié el anónimo me arrepentí, pero cuando recibí tu respuesta... me alegré de haberlo hecho. Es sorprendente lo que cuesta darte cuenta de que lo único que te hace falta es confiar en ti mismo y dejar de tener miedo, hasta el punto de necesitar que alguien completamente ajeno te lo diga sin adornos. Creo que a partir de ahora será cada vez más fácil. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad». —concluyó Jongdae.

—Vaya —dijo Baekhyun, tras unos momentos de silencio—. Es la primera vez que te dan las gracias con tanto sentimiento. A ver si este lo que quiere es tema contigo.

—No seas idiota, Baekhyun, tú eres la única persona de la universidad que sabe quién es ChenChen, ¿por qué iba a querer tema conmigo?

—Bueno, no lo sé, ya te dije cuando recibiste el primero que no acabo de entender del todo qué impulsa a esta persona a consultarte algo así en anónimo.

Jongdae tampoco lo entendía, pero sentía una especie de orgullo que le henchía el pecho cada vez que releía las palabras que había en la pantalla. Haberle hecho más fácil a otra persona el primer paso de algo por lo que él había pasado y comprendía lo hacía sentir muy feliz, y por un momento se olvidó de que tenía que mantener su media, de su beca, de Escritura Creativa y de que aún tenía que contactar con Kim Joonmyun para pedirle ayuda.

—En fin, ¿piensas enviarle ya un mail a Joonmyun, o es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —preguntó Baekhyun, porque era experto en lanzar bofetadas de realidad cuando Jongdae estaba extasiado con otras cosas.

—Sí, sí, Dios, no te preocupes, está claro que contigo al lado no podría olvidarlo ni por un segundo —se quejó Jongdae— Deja que conteste este mensaje primero.

—Bueno, pero no te escaquees. Te vigilo.

Jongdae resopló y abrió el cuadro de texto para contestar en privado.

«¡Lo más complicado siempre es dar el primer paso y dejar el miedo atrás! Y con toda seguridad, a partir de ahora será más fácil. Si hay algún chico que te guste y crees que hay posibilidades, por mínimas que sean, saca valor y dile lo que sientes. Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda, siempre que necesites consejo, aquí estará ChenChen ^^»

Tras asegurarse de que la respuesta no se mostraba en el tablón público, Jongdae suspiró y abrió su correo electrónico para escribir un mensaje a Joonmyun.

«Joonmyun-ssi: Soy Kim Jongdae, el alumno de Escritura Creativa del profesor Lee que necesita ayuda. Creo que el profesor ya te ha comentado mi problema a la hora de escribir mis redacciones. ¿Cuándo crees que podríamos vernos?»

—Qué correcto —dijo Baekhyun en su oído, y a Jongdae casi se le sale el corazón por la nariz—. Le podrías poner un corazón, una sonrisa o algo, que parece que el mensaje lo haya escrito mi padre.

—Déjame en paz, Baekhyun —dijo Jongdae, riendo y haciendo clic en Enviar antes de que Baekhyun intentara hacerse con el control del teclado—. Vete a seguir bailoteando en tu silla.

—Ya he terminado la reseña —dijo Baekhyun, enseñando dos dedos con gesto de victoria—. En tiempo récord,  _I'm the best_.

—Así vamos, luego tendré que corregir tus ochocientas erratas —dijo Jongdae, y apagó el ordenador—. Yo también he terminado con esto. Espera que recoja y podemos irnos a por la cena.

 

La respuesta de Joonmyun no llegó hasta una hora más tarde, cuando Jongdae estaba sorbiendo ramyun instantáneo sentado en el escritorio mientras oía a Baekhyun gritarle «¡Ayudadme en bot! ¡¡AYUDADME EN BOT!!» a la pantalla de su ordenador, fuera lo que fuera lo que significaba eso.

«¡El profesor ya me lo había comentado, esperaba tu mensaje! ^^ Si te parece bien, podríamos vernos para comer mañana y hablamos sobre lo que necesitas. ¿Podrías traer tus últimos escritos para que vea en qué te hace falta más refuerzo?»

Jongdae pensó en cómo sería hablar  _de verdad_  con Kim Joonmyun, puesto que lo único que había hecho la primera vez fue disculparse y darle las gracias dos veces y asentir con la cabeza. Lo imaginó sonriéndole cuando le corrigiera alguna redacción y le dio un vuelco el estómago, pero no como cuando sabía que el profesor Lee iba a criticar un escrito suyo. Un vuelco en el estómago que se sumaba a los problemas que era mejor ver de lejos, en otras personas.

«Ok», contestó Jongdae, y después de un minuto de pasarse la lengua por los labios mientras pensaba, añadió un «^^».

 

 

Fue en su segundo año en la SNU que Jongdae vio por primera vez a Kim Joonmyun. Apenas había empezado la primera semana de clases y Jongdae ya iba falto de horas de sueño y con una enorme necesidad de cafeína. Se dirigió al mostrador de la cafetería de la universidad y pidió lo mismo que siempre, un café americano. La cafetería estaba llena, el chico que había tras él daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie como si tuviera mucha prisa.

Mientras le servían el café, Jongdae se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón para coger la cartera y descubrió, para su horror, que no la llevaba. En ese mismo instante la imagen de Baekhyun diciéndole «Eh, Jongdae, te cojo una moneda de 500 para bajar a la expendedora» el día anterior se dibujó en su mente, clara como el agua. Recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho a Baekhyun que sin problema, pero que dejara la cartera donde la había encontrado. Al parecer Baekhyun no lo había recordado tan perfectamente.

El encargado ya le había dejado el vaso de cartón delante, y Jongdae empezó a agobiarse pensando en cómo pedirle al chico que le fiara los 2000 won que valía el americano para el día siguiente, o para esa misma tarde, podía volver corriendo al dormitorio si se daba mucha prisa en terminar de comer... Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el mismo estudiante que tenía detrás dejó un billete sobre el mostrador.

—Ponme a mí otro americano y cóbrate los dos —dijo, y cuando Jongdae se giró, le dirigió una sonrisa.

Era igual de alto que Jongdae, quizá un centímetro menos, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo peinado con una raya casi en medio que daba ganas de reírse de él, pero había  _algo_  en su rostro y su sonrisa, algo que no sabría describir con palabras y que lo dejó sin aliento, así que a Jongdae se le olvidó cómo reírse (probablemente no se acordaba ni de que se llamaba Jongdae en ese momento). El chico recogió el cambio que le tendía el encargado de la cafetería y viendo que este no se movía, le dio el café a Jongdae. Este lo cogió, y por fin recuperó el habla.

—Ah... ¡Muchísimas gracias! No tenías que molestarte, te lo devolveré hoy mismo si me dices dónde...

—Tranquilo, no hace falta que me lo devuelvas —se apresuró a decir el chico, agitando una mano—. Por 2000 won no me voy a arruinar, no te preocupes. Además, tienes cara de que lo necesitas. —(Tal vez Jongdae se habría sentido ofendido por esto, si se lo hubiera dicho Baekhyun en lugar de este chico)—. Esta será mi buena acción de hoy.

—Muchas gracias —repitió Jongdae, haciendo una reverencia breve. No quería perder segundos en no mirarle la cara a... «Kim Joonmyun», decía en la etiqueta de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

Una chica morena de pelo corto le hizo un gesto desde lejos a Joonmyun, y éste volvió a sonreírle a Jongdae como despedida.

—Bueno, me están esperando, ¡que te aproveche el café! —dijo, despidiéndose con la mano—. ¡Y descansa más!

Jongdae se quedó ahí plantado, con el vaso quemándole los dedos porque no le había puesto ningún protector, y las orejas ardiendo por otros motivos.

 

 

Con quince años, Jongdae estaba aprendiendo a relacionarse con más personas además de Baekhyun, después de que este tuviera que mudarse a Bucheon y cambiara de instituto. Se hizo muy buen amigo de un chico de su curso, tanto que estaba en casa y sólo pensaba en él, que estaba en clase y era como si la boca le doliera por tener que esperar al recreo o a los descansos entre clase y clase para hablar con él. El chico en cuestión quería ser peluquero, y Jongdae se ofrecía como conejillo de Indias siempre que quería experimentar con las tijeras, razón por la que no podía dejar que Baekhyun viera sus fotos del instituto cuando volvía a casa de su abuela, en Siheung, sin que pasara horas riéndose de él. 

Tuvo que llegar al tercer y último año de instituto para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ese chico no era lo que uno sentía por un simple amigo. Después de muchas noches en vela, de batallar con sus sentimientos para aclararse, de observarlo con optimismo y de tragarse la inseguridad, Jongdae se armó de valor y en la terraza del instituto, le confesó lo que sentía. 

No vio ninguna sonrisa, ni el más mínimo gesto que pudiera indicarle que el chico lo correspondía. Sólo una expresión helada de la más pura confusión y, para horror de Jongdae, algo de aversión.

«Eh... Esto es muy incómodo —dijo el chico, y volvió a titubear, sin saber qué decir. Su cara dejaba claro que de lo único que tenía ganas era de salir corriendo de allí. Jongdae quería pedirle que le perdonara, decirle que podían seguir siendo amigos—. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie». Y cumplió su promesa, no se lo contó a nadie, igual que Jongdae no volvió a confesarle su secreto a ningún otro. A partir de ese momento, tampoco volvieron a hablar. 

Ya no tenía quince años. Jongdae era un chico alegre y positivo, siempre con una sonrisa preparada para cualquiera que la necesitara y también para sí mismo. Había empezado a aceptar casi todas sus facetas sin reservas, poco a poco, y sobre todo mantenía tanto como podía su optimismo cercado dentro del terreno de sus posibilidades, porque ya sabía qué podía esperar de según qué situaciones y qué no. Detestaba dar pasos en falso, prefería conocer la situación y actuar cuando ya había conseguido librarse de posibles malas consecuencias.

Pese a lo que había pasado, sabía que la amistad entre un chico hetero y un chico gay no era imposible, porque su mejor amigo seguía siendo Baekhyun y podía sentir muchas cosas por Baekhyun pero ninguna de ellas era atracción. Sin embargo, una fuerte atracción era lo primero que había sentido al ver a Kim Joonmyun, y estaba seguro de que era una chispa que era mejor no avivar.

Los amores no correspondidos acaban inevitablemente en corazones rotos, y Jongdae sabía por experiencia que un corazón roto duele demasiado como para meterse en esa situación por propia voluntad, cuando puedes elegir ser feliz. Le iría mejor sin intentar pensar en Kim Joonmyun como nada más que ese chico guapo que una vez le pagó un café.

Aun así, y como ocurre con ese tipo de flechazos, en los días siguientes Jongdae no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada discretamente cuando entraba en la cafetería, a pesar de que rara vez lo encontraba allí. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente discreto para Baekhyun, que había desarrollado un instinto a base de que Jongdae no le contara nada y de que Baekhyun se quisiera enterar de todo, con lo que su amigo enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y fue el que se encargó de la «misión perseguir a Joonmyun». También fue él el que le habló a Jongdae de esa chica con la que lo había visto tanto, Park Sunyoung. Se trataba de una chica que acababa de empezar en la universidad y que a Baekhyun le sonaba de cuando se había apuntado a yoga a principios de curso (aunque sólo había ido a dos clases antes de desapuntarse diciendo que el ser humano no estaba hecho para pasar tanto tiempo cabeza abajo y retorcido).

—Si quieres vuelvo a ir a yoga para ver si me entero de algo —le había ofrecido Baekhyun por enésima vez—. Por ti lo haré, a ver si así te echas novio de una vez. Además, iban muchas chicas con mallas a yoga. Ahora que lo pienso... a lo mejor no me tendría que haber desapuntado tan pronto...

—No, Baekhyun, no necesito que vuelvas a yoga por eso, ni necesito que me estés buscando novio constantemente, ya soy mayorcito para buscármelo yo —dijo Jongdae, hastiado, intentando concentrarse en una gráfica de sus apuntes de Evolución de la Información en Medios Visuales—. Si quieres volver para ver culos, tienes mi bendición, pero por lo demás, déjalo ya.

—Pero es que es obvio que tal y como vas no lo encontrarás nunca, no sé por qué te rindes tan fácilmente... —se quejó Baekhyun, tumbándose encima de su libro de Derecho de la Información en la cama—. Deberías tener un lema para ligar, algo como «Bisexual hasta que se demuestre lo contrario», por ejemplo.

Jongdae soltó una carcajada.

—Me temo que la vida real no funciona así... —suspiró—. Además, en este caso, las pruebas no apuntan precisamente hacia mí.

—Cómo van a apuntar hacia ti, si te falta esconderte debajo de una piedra cada vez que lo ves, aunque sea a doscientos metros... Deberías intentar ser su amigo, al menos. Parece majo, ¿no?

—Ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en la cabeza, Baekhyunnie. Y me parece perfecto que tú puedas aprobar sin estudiar pero otros no somos tan afortunados, así que calla, o vete a jugar con Chanyeol, o algo.

Baekhyun se sentó delante de su ordenador y esperó a que cargara el League of Legends mirando a Jongdae como si le causara un aburrimiento insoportable, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la partida, se giró para decirle, con gesto solemne:

—Vas a morir virgen.

 

 

La cafetería estaba igual de llena que la primera vez que había conocido a Joonmyun, sólo que esta vez Jongdae se había asegurado cuatro veces de que tenía la cartera antes de salir. Joonmyun le había enviado un mail una hora antes para decirle en qué mesa estaría, para que lo reconociera, pero Jongdae no habría necesitado ese mensaje para encontrarlo. La mesa donde estaba sentado era su favorita, su mesa habitual, y hacía un año que Jongdae lo sabía porque Baekhyun se lo tomaba muy en serio cuando jugaba a ser paparazzi. Era una mesa para cuatro, junto a la ventana, donde siempre solía sentarse con otras dos personas: Sunyoung y un chico que acababa de terminar la universidad, Kim Jonghyun. Así que ahora era sólo Sunyoung, suponía Jongdae. En los últimos meses, había procurado no mirar. De cualquier forma, hoy estaba solo, esperándolo. En el último momento, a apenas un paso de la mesa, a Jongdae se le ocurrió preguntarse si, por algún casual, Joonmyun lo reconocería, pero en ese momento el chico alzó la mirada y al verlo ante él, se levantó y le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Jongdae-ssi, verdad? —dijo Joonmyun, y cuando Jongdae asintió, extendió una mano para indicarle que se sentara. La mesa estaba llena de bolígrafos, subrayadores y había dos libretas llenas de notas en varios colores en las que Joonmyun había estado escribiendo hasta que Jongdae había llegado—. Soy Kim Joonmyun, encantado.

—Sí, soy Kim Jongdae —respondió, e hizo una reverencia más profunda. Notaba un nudo de nervios en el estómago, era la primera vez que se estaba  _presentando_  a Joonmyun, a pesar de que él ya conocía su nombre desde hacía más de un año—. Lo siento por las molestias...

—No es ninguna molestia, no te preocupes —le aseguró Joonmyun con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus libretas y las guardaba con cuidado en la mochila—. Al menos hablas coreano, ¿sabes? Estoy en el programa BUDDY y desde hace una semana tengo a mi cargo a dos estudiantes chinos de intercambio que estarán aquí dos meses..

—¿Y no sabes chino? —preguntó Jongdae, agradecido al ver que Joonmyun era de conversación fácil.

—Sólo un poco —dijo—. Pero al menos Lu Han sabe bastante coreano y me interpreta para el otro —comentó Joonmyun, sonriendo, como si tuviera la imagen en la mente—. Zitao se limita a corregir mis tonos cuando intento hablar mandarín, pero es adorable y me será de ayuda para mis finales de... —Joonmyun miró a Jongdae a la cara, que lo escuchaba sin decir nada, y se mordió el labio, aparentemente arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar—. Perdona, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. ¿Has traído tus escritos como acordamos?

—No pasa nada. —La verdad era que Jongdae no se sentía molesto en absoluto, le parecía agradable la forma en la que Joonmyun empezaba a hablar sin control pero sin aburrir en ningún momento. Sonrió, sacó una carpeta de su mochila y puso un fino montón de folios sobre la mesa—. Sí, aquí están.

—¿Están corregidos por el profesor Lee?

—Sí. Todas sus notas están en rojo —explicó Jongdae, y se avergonzó de que hubiera tanto rojo entre su letra apretada en negro.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te importa que les eche un vistazo? —preguntó Joonmyun.

—No, claro que no, para eso estamos aquí —respondió Jongdae, y Joonmyun sonrió antes de empezar a leer.

Los ojos de Joonmyun se movían rápidamente del principio al final de cada línea, y de vez en cuando se detenían en algún punto y tomaba unas notas apresuradas en una pequeña agenda que hacían que Jongdae se sintiera aún más inquieto. No tenía problemas en mostrarle al mundo sus escritos, al fin y al cabo quería ser periodista y si sus sueños iban por el camino que él tenía en mente, mucha gente lo leería en el futuro. Sin embargo, Jongdae sentía confianza en su escritura al contar hechos, pero mostrar estos escritos que no sólo se suponía que tenían que ser expresivos, sino que encima fracasaban en esa tarea, era algo diferente y Jongdae no podía evitar estar nervioso.

Tras quince minutos de silencio sepulcral durante los que Jongdae se pasó la lengua por los labios, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso, hasta dejárselos casi en carne viva, Joonmyun sacó un folio del montón y lo giró de forma que Jongdae pudiera leerlo. Era un relato corto que les habían mandado un mes atrás, que según las indicaciones del profesor tenía que apoyarse tanto como fuera posible en el diálogo, sobre una discusión familiar por el tema que ellos escogieran. La C roja no pasaba desapercibida en lo alto de la página, sobre el texto negro.

—Sin tener en cuenta las notas del profesor —comenzó Joonmyun—, ¿por qué consideras que este escrito tiene una C?

Jongdae titubeó unos segundos, releyendo frases y considerando su respuesta.

—¿Porque la trama no tiene profundidad? —respondió, vacilante—. Quiero decir, el motivo por el que discuten no es lo suficientemente profundo, se trata de que el hijo se ha comido el pastel del padre...

—No, el problema no está ahí. Las familias, por desgracia, discuten demasiadas veces por motivos irrelevantes, por tonterías... —dijo Joonmyun—. Lo principal para un escritor es que él mismo sea su mejor crítico, Jongdae-ssi. No puedes enfrentarte a tus textos con pasividad y sin dedicarles tiempo. En ocasiones tendrás suerte, pero la mayoría de veces tendrás que ser muy duro contigo mismo antes de conseguir un escrito con el que los demás te dediquen elogios. Relee estos diálogos —señaló la parte central de la hoja—, y dime qué opinas de ellos. Prueba a leerlos en voz alta.

Jongdae puso el doble de esfuerzo en detectar errores, cosa que en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo de hacer habitualmente si quería hacer las entregas dentro del plazo, y cuando apenas había leído la mitad de las líneas entre murmullos, aventuró:

—¿La gente no habla así en la vida real...?

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Joonmyun, sonriendo ampliamente—. He visto en tus otros textos notas del profesor como «falto de imaginación», «la construcción del universo de este relato tiene que estar más trabajada»... —recitó, consultando las hojas—. Creo que antes de pasar a la imaginación, tenemos que centrarnos en la realidad. No todo el mundo da la importancia a las interacciones entre personajes que se merecen, pero te aseguro que el profesor Lee no es de esos.

—En clase nos ha hablado mucho del diálogo y de cómo transmitir a través de las palabras de los personajes, pero... —Jongdae caviló, y luego continuó con voz quejumbrosa—. La teoría me resulta muy sencilla, pero me cuesta mucho reflejarlo en la práctica...

Joonmyun lo escuchaba con atención y lo animaba a continuar a pesar de que a Jongdae le costara encontrar palabras para explicar cuáles eran las trabas que tenía a la hora de escribir, y aunque aún sintiera el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago desde que había llegado, que empeoraba cada vez que Joonmyun se acercaba desde el otro lado de la mesa para señalar algo en los folios, Jongdae ya no se sentía tan nervioso.

—Para mí, lo principal cuando quieres transmitir con tu escritura es que realmente sepas qué es lo que estás transmitiendo, o sea, que escribas sobre cosas que conoces siempre que sea posible —aconsejó Joonmyun.

—Supongo que tienes razón... ¡Pero con las ideas en las que nos tenemos que basar que nos da el profesor a veces no lo veo muy viable! —apuntó Jongdae, enseñándole una redacción sobre un tigre que había perdido sus rayas con una sonrisa gatuna.

—No, claro, claro —dijo Joonmyun, soltando una risita—. Por eso digo que cuando sea posible. Para el resto de trabajos, en los que probablemente tendrás que hilar historias sobre familias, sobre personas, lo único que hay que hacer es trabajar la empatía. Todos son humanos, como nosotros, así que es posible empatizar. Porque al fin y al cabo, no se trata de que hayas vivido en tus propias carnes todas las situaciones, sino de que las expongas de modo que quien lo lea crea que es así.

—Entiendo... —dijo Jongdae, pensando en su relato sobre la discusión familiar. Lo cierto es que en su familia nunca habían discutido en serio, o al menos Jongdae no lo recordaba. Su padre y su hermano eran demasiado callados, su madre demasiado buena, y para las pocas veces que Jongdae había ido a casa en los últimos tres años, prefería oírlos reír. Quizá por eso se guardaba tantas cosas para sí mismo. No quería ser él quien diera problemas—. ¿Cómo consigo eso? ¿Cómo me invento algo y hago creer a todos que sí lo he vivido?

Joonmyun pensó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Podemos empezar poco a poco... ¿Te importaría si te pusiera deberes?

La cara de preocupación de Joonmyun, por alguna razón, le dio ganas de reír.

—No, desde luego. Todos los que creas que hagan falta.  _Necesito_  mejorar en esta asignatura.

—Bien. ¿Te parece si nos volvemos a ver... —se mordió el labio y sacó su móvil para comprobar el calendario— pasado mañana?

Jongdae asintió.

—Sin problema.

—Para entonces, escribe un diálogo, o simplemente un texto en el que haya diálogo aunque no sea lo principal, en el que los personajes seáis tú y tu mejor amigo o amiga. Intenta reflejaros de la manera más realista posible, y que la forma de hablar sea fiel a como habláis en la vida real. Hay que entender a los personajes para que resulten creíbles, así que en este caso, siendo tú mismo y tus propias emociones las que tienes que expresar, no deberías tener problema.

—¿Sobre algo en concreto? —preguntó Jongdae, dándole vueltas a lo de que no debería tener problema en expresar sus propias emociones y pensando que ése precisamente era el problema en cuestión.

—Puede ser lo que se te ocurra... puede ser una discusión, por ejemplo, siguiendo el encargo que os puso el profesor. Una en la que le digas todas las cosas que te molestan de él, cosas así. En realidad sólo lo voy a leer yo, así que no te reprimas —dijo Joonmyun, guiñándole un ojo, y Jongdae tuvo que contener una risa.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo, agitando una mano mientras apuntaba la tarea en el móvil—. ¿Hay límite de páginas? Porque podría extenderme mucho.

Joonmyun se echó a reír, una risa clara y más grave que su tono de voz que hizo sentir a Jongdae más cómodo de lo que jamás habría imaginado que estaría conversando con una persona a la que no había querido, o no se había  _atrevido_  a dirigirle la palabra en un año.

—Extiéndete tanto como quieras, leo rápido. ¡Y sobre todo, haz que me sienta como si estuviera presenciándolo! —respondió, y en ese momento, el móvil de Joonmyun empezó a vibrar encima de la mesa.

«Sunyoung», se leía en la pantalla, y Jongdae sonrió como si no pasara nada en absoluto cuando Joonmyun le lanzó una mirada de disculpa por la interrupción y cogió la llamada.

_Y no pasaba nada en absoluto_ , porque Jongdae ya sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Tras un par de frases entre susurros, Joonmyun colgó y se volvió hacia él.

—Tengo que irme. De todas formas, por hoy ya está bien para un primer día, ¿no crees? No quiero saturarte —dijo Joonmyun, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Nos vemos pasado mañana?

—¡Claro! Hasta entonces —se despidió Jongdae con su mejor sonrisa.

—Acuérdate de los deberes que te he puesto —dijo Joonmyun una vez se levantó, antes de irse—. Cuenta las cosas que te molestan de forma que hasta yo las considere molestas.

—Te aseguro que no me va a costar —respondió, riendo, y vio cómo Joonmyun se despedía con la mano y salía de la cafetería.

Él mismo tenía que marcharse ya, pero no le había propuesto a Joonmyun marcharse juntos porque la verdad era que no tenía ganas de presentarse a Sunyoung. Era una estupidez, pensó, y en algún momento tenía que asumirlo si pretendía ser algo parecido a un amigo para Joonmyun. Chascó la lengua y se dispuso a marcharse.

Mientras recogía las hojas que Joonmyun había dejado en una pila sobre la mesa, concluyó que, de todas formas, todo esto ya era más de lo que podía haber esperado cuando todavía miraba a Joonmyun desde lejos y les ponía ataduras a los vuelcos que daba su corazón.

 

Al llegar a la sala del periódico, Baekhyun se le echó prácticamente encima.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó, entusiasmado, como si Jongdae se hubiera ido de cita.

—Muy bien —respondió Jongdae sin mucha gana—, tan bien como puede ir una clase. Kyungsoo tenía razón, Joonmyun es muy amable, muy paciente.

—Bueno, poco a poco. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, apoyándose en su mesa mientras Jongdae encendía el ordenador—. Tu madre siempre dice que eres inmune al mal humor, si te viera ahora...

—Cuando hemos terminado se ha ido con Sunyoung —mencionó Jongdae, inexpresivo, sin saber por qué; tal vez porque quería que Baekhyun dejara de actuar con toda esa esperanza cuando estaba claro que no había ninguna.

—Ouch... —Se mordió el labio—. Oye, ¿sabes qué? Antes he estado ojeando el buzón de ChenChen.

Jongdae enarcó una ceja. Pocas veces había cambiado Baekhyun de tema con tanta rapidez. ¿De verdad iba a dejarlo así como así?

—Cotilla —dijo Jongdae, con una sonrisa—. ¿Algo interesante?

—Ya lo creo —respondió Baekhyun, y para cuando quiso levantarse para contarle lo que había leído, Jongdae ya lo tenía abierto.

« _Privado_. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Esta semana decidí seguir tu consejo, y conseguí decirle al chico que me gusta lo que siento. Sin esperanza alguna, la verdad es que fui muy temerario, de hecho lo que esperaba es que saliera corriendo cuando viera que un chico se le declaraba. Pero no salió corriendo. Me sonrió... Sé que no va a ser para siempre porque las circunstancias no acompañan, y aun así, estoy feliz.»

—Los hay con suerte, desde luego —dijo Baekhyun, soltando un silbido—. ¿Cuánto hace que salió del armario? ¿Dos semanas? Y aquí estás tú, que desde que terminaste el instituto no has tenido nada desde que te diste un par de besos con ese chico de la fiesta de primero, y dando gracias.

—Una vez besé a Kyungsoo —dijo Jongdae, releyendo el mensaje del anónimo con una sonrisa, sin hacerlo mucho caso a Baekhyun—. Por cierto, ¿qué es de Kyungsoo?

—Eso fue una apuesta, no cuenta. Aunque siempre he creído que a él le gustó, o nunca se habría resignado... ¡Pero no le digas que te he dicho eso! —dijo Baekhyun con rapidez—. Y está dando clases de no sé qué, a él también le han asignado un alumno con lo del Consejo. Ahora en serio, ¿no hay nadie que te guste?

Jongdae sabía que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente.  _Hoy más que nunca, Joonmyun. Hoy más que nunca, es imposible._  No lo dijo en voz alta, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que sonara triste y no quería que Baekhyun le tuviera pena. Ya se le pasaría.

—Nadie en especial.

—Venga ya, Jongdae, después de todos estos años casi puedo leerte la mente, prácticamente es como si hubieras entrado aquí con un cartel enorme y con luces de colores en la frente que dice «Joonmyun».

—Cállate, Baekhyun.

Jongdae no era una persona que estuviera de mal humor muy a menudo, de hecho las ocasiones en que se le veía enfadado eran muy contadas. Su cara en ese momento debía de dejar muy claro que no quería seguir con el tema, porque por segunda vez en un día, Baekhyun se calló, aunque murmuraba entre dientes «tengo los amigos más raros del mundo, ninguno sale con nadie, mejor, más para mí». Jongdae se dispuso a contestarle al anónimo y a pensar en cómo escribir el diálogo que Joonmyun le había encargado.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. Que ya que no quieres hacerlo con nadie más, a mí me puedes contar las cosas —dijo Baekhyun un buen rato después, cuando Jongdae ya había conseguido olvidarse de lo que habían hablado. Y aunque siempre se había callado las cosas para no inspirar pena, cuando Baekhyun lo miró, vio en sus ojos una especie de lástima que le revolvió el estómago.

 

 

 

Joonmyun miraba con el ceño fruncido la hoja que Jongdae le había entregado, sentados en la misma mesa de la cafetería dos días después.

—Es extraño... —comentó por fin, mirando a Jongdae, que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Le había costado mucho escribir ese texto, lo había releído y revisado muchas veces y no creía que pudiera hacerlo mejor que eso—. Has conseguido plasmar muy bien las razones por las que tu amigo Baekhyun podría resultar molesto, las razones por las que te molesta a ti, pero esto no me transmite cómo  _te sientes_ cuando hace esas cosas que te molestan, ¿entiendes?

Jongdae se quedó pensando un momento, y al final se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ha quedado claro, por las notas del profesor, que me cuesta bastante expresar lo que siento al escribir, o que los demás entiendan lo que siento al escribir, o... no lo sé. Supongo que hay cosas que simplemente no sé explicar con palabras.

Quizá por eso no le contaba las cosas a Baekhyun, o a sus padres, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Porque ya sabía que era más fácil reprimir sus sentimientos y había acabado por acostumbrarse a que no salieran de su interior, donde los guardaba a buen recaudo.

Joonmyun lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera intentando leerlo, y Jongdae pensó de nuevo que si la gente pudiera meterse en su cabeza tal vez las cosas le resultarían más fáciles.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Quieres comer conmigo, Jongdae? —preguntó Joonmyun, tras cavilar un poco y mirar su móvil.

Jongdae sabía que Baekhyun estaría esperándolo otra vez en la sala del periódico, deseoso de enterarse de todo. Se iba a volver loco cuando supiera que Joonmyun le había propuesto comer juntos. Aunque no significara nada, porque Baekhyun era así, se aferraba a los detalles más insignificantes como a un clavo ardiendo, al contrario que Jongdae, que prefería no formarse falsas expectativas aunque las ocasiones se mostraran ante él como carteles luminosos.

—Vale —aceptó, con el corazón en la garganta.

Durante la comida, hablaron de por qué habían escogido la optativa de Escritura Creativa. Mientras esperaba que su bibimbap se templara, Joonmyun escuchó cómo Jongdae había dudado durante días y al final se había decidido por esa, simplemente porque necesitaba los créditos y coger el itinerario de Escritura Creativa 1 y 2, junto con los créditos de formar parte de la redacción del periódico, le dejaría el plan de estudios completo. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas para que profundizara en sus explicaciones sobre qué pensaba de tal o cual cosa, y Jongdae notaba cómo estaba intentando desentrañar un poco su problema a la hora de sincerarse. Hizo un esfuerzo por dar todos los detalles posibles, hasta los más triviales.

—Supongo que pensé que sería fácil... Aunque ahora me arrepiento, porque es la única que me está bajando la media —dijo Jongdae, pero la voz de Baekhyun que vivía en su cerebro a fuerza de oírla las veinticuatro horas del día le susurró: «Mentira. Si no fuera porque eres un negado para esta asignatura nunca habrías cruzado ni una palabra con Joonmyun».

—¿Es muy importante que mantengas esa media? ¿Cuánta nota necesitas? —preguntó Joonmyun, tras probar un poco del arroz y comprobar que ya se podía comer.

—Un 3 sobre 4 mínimo. Lo necesito para conservar la beca que me permite estudiar en la SNU —explicó.

—Oh. Entiendo.

Joonmyun no quiso preguntar más, porque no sabía si el tema podía ser delicado para Jongdae. No era un tema delicado, en realidad, simplemente tenía la opción de trabajar en sus estudios y aprovechar la oportunidad de la beca; o trabajar como una mula, aunque fuera a tiempo parcial, a la vez que estudiaba para poder pagarlo. Al fin y al cabo, el precio por semestre en cualquier otra universidad seguía siendo caro, y su madre estaba tan orgullosa de que sus dos hijos hubieran ido a una de las universidades SKY con tan buenas notas...

El silencio se había instalado entre ellos, y aunque Jongdae no se sentía incómodo, decidió satisfacer un poco de su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué escogiste tú Escritura Creativa, Joonmyun-ssi?

—Deja el ssi, puedes llamarme hyung, Jongdae. Mmm —Joonmyun dejó los palillos a un lado de la bandeja, pensando antes de contestar—. Porque en un mundo ideal, me gustaría ser escritor. Novelista. Pero no te haces una idea de lo complicado que es que te publiquen una novela hoy en día...

—¿Has escrito algo ya?

—Varias cosas —respondió Joonmyun, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza—. Nada que merezca ver la luz del día, la verdad. Hasta ahora siempre había pensado en ser profesor como alternativa, pero últimamente he estado considerando que, si pudiera, querría ser editor. Tampoco es que sea fácil conseguir un puesto así, pero...

—Serías un buen editor —dijo Jongdae, sin pensar. Joonmyun se quedó mirándolo con expresión curiosa—. A ver, dices las cosas como son, y señalas los errores, y comentas lo que se puede mejorar... Pero a quien escribe no le da la impresión de que lo estés criticando, como ocurre con el profesor Lee, por ejemplo, a pesar de lo buena persona que es. Ser escritor y que te hundan con críticas ya desde antes de publicar nada siquiera tiene que ser una mierda.

—No es agradable, no... —dijo Joonmyun, con la mirada gacha, removiendo lo que le quedaba en el cuenco—. Pero me guardaré eso que has dicho por si algún día tengo que ponerlo en mi currículum. Cuando todos los escritores me quieran a mí como editor, igual te paso un porcentaje de mi sueldo.

Volvió a guiñarle un ojo y como hacía dos días, a Jongdae le dieron ganas de esconderse debajo de la mesa y de negar con la cabeza y de reír, y se decidió por lo tercero.

—Estoy seguro de que en ese caso tendrás que pasarme mucho dinero, hyung —respondió Jongdae, sonriendo.

—Esa es la frase más larga que me has dicho desde que nos conocimos, por cierto —dijo, con la mirada traviesa. A Jongdae se le aceleró el corazón—. Al leer lo que has escrito, me he dado cuenta de que le reprochas mucho a Baekhyun que intente hacer que le cuentes cosas. ¿No hablas mucho de ti mismo, Jongdae?

Jongdae sintió los nervios retorcerse en su estómago de nuevo.

—No mucho. Pero... —se puso a arrugar la servilleta que tenía junto a la bandeja bajo la mirada atenta de Joonmyun—. No es porque no confíe en él, como piensa a veces. Sabe que confío en él más que en ninguna otra persona, de hecho. Es sólo que... No le doy importancia a las cosas como él, supongo, muchas veces son problemas tontos que no tienen solución, situaciones que se tienen que pasar y punto. No creo que sea necesario contarlos, no hace falta que nadie se preocupe innecesariamente. Además, es que Baekhyun lo cuenta  _todo_ , claro que comparado con él parece que no cuento nada. En serio, nunca se calla.

Joonmyun se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mientras sepas discernir qué tiene importancia y qué no... A mí tampoco me gusta ir contando mis cosas por ahí, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, a veces necesitamos ayuda con las cosas verdaderamente importantes, y la solución es muy fácil, pero no lo sabemos hasta que la acabamos encontrando de la forma más inesperada. Pero eso sólo se consigue si la buscas un poco.

—Supongo... supongo que sí —respondió.

Joonmyun se levantó para recoger las bandejas, y aunque se ofreció a llevar la de Jongdae, este también se puso en pie para llevarla él mismo.

—Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que aprendas a expresar las cosas que sientes y piensas por escrito, de forma que tus personajes tengan sentimientos y pensamientos que los lectores se crean—dijo Joonmyun tras dejar la bandeja en la barra.

—Eso parece.

—Suena más fácil de lo que va a ser en realidad —suspiró.

—Siempre es así —suspiró Jongdae a su vez.

—Te recomendaría que utilices un diario, a mí me funciona bastante bien para desahogarme... —sugirió Joonmyun mientras salían de la cafetería—. Aunque no voy a pedirte que me lo enseñes, desde luego.

Se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta, el frío de marzo aún hacía que tuvieran que llevar abrigos y Joonmyun se subió la cremallera del suyo hasta arriba.

—¿Cómo vas a saber entonces si he mejorado?

—Tienes razón —dijo Joonmyun, pasándose una mano por la barbilla—. Mejor seguimos con las redacciones como hasta ahora, poco a poco. Tengo que irme, he quedado con alguien. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Perfecto —contestó Jongdae, esperando que la montaña de deberes que tenía hiciera que el fin de semana pasara más rápido—. ¿No me mandas escribir nada?

—No —dijo Joonmyun, mientras se colocaba bien el cuello del abrigo, y metió las manos en los bolsillos después. Para sorpresa de Jongdae, las manos de Joonmyun volvieron a resurgir enseguida, para arreglarle su propia bufanda con toda naturalidad antes de continuar hablando—. A riesgo de meterme donde no me llaman, tus deberes de hoy son que, en algún momento, le cuentes cosas a Baekhyun sin que él tenga que sacártelas por la fuerza.

Jongdae se quedó boquiabierto, ahora con la bufanda bien colocada y sin saber qué contestar, hasta que optó por asentir.

—Lo intentaré —dijo por fin.

—¡Nos vemos la semana que viene, Jongdae!

—Adiós, hyung —Jongdae se despidió con la mano, imitando a Joonmyun, y cuando Joonmyun desapareció tras la esquina del edificio, Jongdae se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería hablar con Joonmyun, hasta el punto en que su cerebro le había dicho «eres idiota, ve y habla con él y punto» varias veces con esa voz siniestramente parecida a la de Baekhyun. Había pensado en si sería tan amable como parecía, o en si acabaría siendo un prepotente, pero ahora que hablaba con él, Joonmyun era... normal, ni más ni menos. Sí era amable, y hacía chistes malos y guiñaba el ojo, y eso lo hacía sentir... incómodo, y alegre, y como si su piel estuviera ardiendo... No sabía describirlo con palabras, pero si algo se había demostrado era que las palabras, mientras no fueran para contar fielmente unos hechos o para dar consejos a anónimos desesperados, no eran el fuerte de Jongdae. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, Joonmyun lo ayudara a solucionar eso.

 

 

—Últimamente no paras de escribir —dijo Baekhyun desde su cama, donde estaba jugando a algún juego en el móvil—. ¿Deberes de la uni, deberes de Joonmyun...?

—Un artículo para el periódico sobre la proyección de la semana pasada —explicó Jongdae—. Los deberes de Joonmyun vienen después.

Las pasadas dos semanas había estado quedando con Joonmyun al menos tres veces a la semana, siempre que las obligaciones de ambos se lo permitían, y juntos habían tejido historias sobre elfos que querían rebelarse contra la inmortalidad, mundos paralelos donde las personas tenían pequeños televisores en el pecho que mostraban sus pensamientos y números en las muñecas que indicaban cuánto faltaba para que conocieran a su alma gemela, universos donde las abejas reinaban sobre las personas; y Jongdae, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, iba mejorando su escritura.

Sus personajes estaban mejor construidos ahora, porque pasaba mucho tiempo discutiendo sus personalidades con Joonmyun, quien nunca le decía qué tenía que escribir, sino que lo guiaba para que fuera él quien descubriera las respuestas correctas, lo que quería hacer y lo que quería mostrar. Sus diálogos y sus descripciones aún eran mejorables, poco expresivas, pero Joonmyun le iba trazando el camino para descubrir qué palabras podía emplear para transmitir la tristeza que embargaba a un padre elfo que veía a su hija entregarse a la muerte de forma tan estúpida, la vergüenza de quien veía sus secretos más íntimos revelados por el televisor de su pecho.

Además, poco a poco iba conociendo también a Joonmyun. Ya no se preocupaba de si Sunyoung lo llamaba, de que Joonmyun nunca fuera a mirarlo con los mismos ojos que lo miraba él. Podría seguir sintiendo ese hormigueo para siempre, esa sensación de sed que no se puede saciar, porque sólo por poder hablar con Joonmyun así merecía la pena.

—¿Qué clase de deberes te pone? —dijo Baekhyun, y soltó un gruñido justo a la vez que sonaba la melodía de derrota del juego al que estaba jugando. Entonces se levantó de la cama y empezó a mirar por encima del hombro de Jongdae.

—Tengo que escribir historias y contarlas de forma que parezca que sé de lo que hablo.

—Eh... ¿no deberías  _saber_  de lo que hablas de verdad? Dicen que la documentación es fundamental para escribir...

—Sí, pero me refiero a que tiene que parecer que yo he  _experimentado_  todo esto.

—Pues eso es un poco complicado, hasta donde yo sé, no tienes ningún televisor en el pecho, ¿eh? —replicó Baekhyun, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—De eso se trata. Según Joonmyun, tengo que «inventarme algo y hacer pensar a los demás que hablo de mi experiencia» —explicó Jongdae, y se inclinó hacia atrás para rascarse la nuca. El pelo de Baekhyun le rozaba las mejillas—. Eso es lo difícil, no sé cómo conseguir eso...

—Pero si eso es lo que llevas haciendo al menos tres días a la semana desde hace un año —dijo Baekhyun de repente.

Jongdae se giró y miró a Baekhyun a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? —preguntó.

—Pues con los anónimos. Porque a no ser que lleves una doble vida como devorahombres que desconozco, has aconsejado a todos desde la mayor de las inexperiencias —le dijo Baekhyun, como si Jongdae fuera tonto porque no se le había ocurrido a él primero—. Bueno, menos al anónimo que ha salido del armario, con ese más o menos sí que sabías de lo que hablabas, aunque sólo fuera a medias...

Jongdae se quedó quieto, pensando. La verdad es que Baekhyun tenía razón, la mitad de los anónimos que le llegaban eran sobre cosas que él nunca había experimentado, y aún así intentaba ponerse en la piel de la persona que le escribía y contestarle como él querría que lo aconsejaran. Entonces no se trataba de un problema de no saber comprender y expresar sentimientos, se trataba de que no sabía comprender y expresar  _sus_  sentimientos. Tampoco se trataba de no conocer las soluciones a sus problemas, sino de que tenía demasiadas dudas como para aplicarlas... Baekhyun lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Baekhyun. ¿Recuerdas cuando Baekbeom les contó a sus amigos lo de esa chica que te gustaba en primaria y luego se lo contaron a todo el colegio? —preguntó Jongdae de repente.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Cuando lo veo por Chuseok aún le amenazo con meterle naftalina a uno de sus pasteles de arroz por eso, y han pasado como... ¿diez años?

—Si cuentas por ahí algo de lo que te voy a decir ahora, la vergüenza que pasaste en ese momento no será nada comparado con la que pasarás ahora.

Baekhyun enarcó las cejas, perplejo.

—Ilumíname.

Jongdae respiró hondo. Lo cierto es que no sabía por qué le costaba tanto hablar de las cosas que sentía, sobre todo con Baekhyun, que de acuerdo, parecía que vomitaba palabras, pero siempre era comprensivo y serio cuando se le necesitaba. Se arrepintió un poco de haber esperado a que Joonmyun se lo pusiera como deberes, de que no hubiera nacido de él.

—Me gusta Joonmyun —dijo muy rápido—. Me gusta mucho Joonmyun.

Las cejas arqueadas de Baekhyun no se movieron ni un ápice, y se quedó callado un instante, como si estuviera asimilando la noticia.

—... ¿Y? —dijo de repente—. ¿Qué clase de secreto revelador es ese? Eso ya lo sabía.

—Imbécil, pero te lo estoy contando.  _Yo_. Porque quiero que sepas lo que siento, lo que siento de verdad, no lo que tú te imaginas que siento con esa mente calenturienta que tienes.

Baekhyun se echó a reír, burlón, pero había algo de orgullo en su rostro cuando volvió a mirar a Jongdae, fingiendo que se secaba unas lágrimas inexistentes.

—Bueno, para que cuente como confesión con el corazón en un puño vas a tener que darme más detalles —le dijo, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

Jongdae se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y se levantó de la silla para tirarse en la cama, boca abajo. Baekhyun lo siguió para sentarse a sus pies.

—Me gusta más de lo que pensé que podría gustarme en un primer momento —dijo Jongdae, mirando una pelusa que se había pegado a su pijama—. Al principio me pareció muy guapo y muy amable y ya está, pero... su forma de hablar, de moverse y de ayudarme, cómo me felicita cuando lee algo que he escrito y le gusta... y cómo apenas puedo respirar de orgullo cuando eso ocurre... —Jongdae titubeaba, pero sentía la mirada seria de Baekhyun clavada en su nuca, y cuanto más pensaba, más le costaba encontrar las palabras. No sabía que fuera a doler más decirlo en voz alta de lo que dolía cuando le daba vueltas en su cabeza—. Ya casi no se me pasa todo esto por la cabeza cuando estoy con él, ¿sabes? Pero... odio saber que nunca va a pensar en mí como yo pienso en él. Es lo peor.

El silencio invadió la habitación unos segundos y entonces algo pesado cayó sobre Jongdae. Baekhyun se le había tirado encima.

—¿Quieres salir a por bingsoo? —preguntó, sin comentar nada de lo que había dicho Jongdae. Su aliento cálido en el cuello le resultó reconfortante.

—Me ahogas —dijo Jongdae, sonriendo con el labio inferior tembloroso—. Y en las cafeterías que hay abiertas a estas horas aún no hacen bingsoo en abril.

—Pues pollo frito y cerveza. Yo invito.

Tenía dos entregas para ese mismo lunes, además del relato que le había encargado Joonmyun y el artículo para el periódico. Por no hablar de los anónimos, con los que se había retrasado esa semana por las clases con Joonmyun. Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, no podía permitirse entregar textos de mala calidad, y aún así, sabía que le hacía falta, y sobre todo que Baekhyun era el tipo de amigo que no admitiría un no por respuesta cuando estaba intentando animarte con comida.

—Eso sería genial —admitió Jongdae por fin, y Baekhyun se levantó inmediatamente a por sus abrigos.

 

 

El vaso de cartón chocó con un golpe seco en la mesa que sacó a Joonmyun de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? —dijo, alzando la vista, y Jongdae apretó un poco los labios al ver claramente las ojeras oscuras bajo sus pestañas y las venitas que enrojecían sus ojos—. Jongdae, no hacía falta...

—Tenía que devolverte el favor que me hiciste hace un año, hyung —respondió Jongdae con una amplia sonrisa, y aunque ya estaba sentado una de sus piernas no paraba de temblar—. ¡No voy a arruinarme por 2000 won! Además... tienes cara de que lo necesitas.

Joonmyun lo miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos y luego enarcó las cejas y sonrió. Jongdae se alegró de ver que el velo de cansancio y algo de tristeza que había en su rostro se iluminaba un poco.

—¡Mira que sabía que me sonabas de algo...! —dijo, tomando un trago del café americano—. De verdad que no tenías por qué, pero en fin, tienes razón... Lo necesito.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Jongdae con inseguridad—. Pareces agotado. Podemos dejar la clase para otro día, si quieres...

—No, no te preocupes —se apresuró a decirle Joonmyun—. Es sólo que... ¿recuerdas los dos estudiantes chinos de los que te hablé? Ya han vuelto a China, y esta mañana los he acompañado al aeropuerto muy temprano. —Se mordió el labio, como si no supiera cómo seguir—. Y... no es nada, la verdad. Simplemente he pasado muy mala noche. —dijo, cuadrando los hombros y mostrando una sonrisa forzada—. Supongo que odio las despedidas.

Jongdae lo miró a los ojos. En ellos vio que el chico sabía que no se estaba creyendo su sonrisa, pero Jongdae también sabía perfectamente que Joonmyun fingía creerse sus personajes a veces cuando lo veía muy frustrado sólo por hacerlo sentir mejor, así que él también sonrió y extendió una mano para ponerla sobre la de Joonmyun. Notó la piel de Joonmyun bajo los dedos y su cuerpo se incendió, como cada vez que Joonmyun se le acercaba demasiado, así que le dio un apretón cariñoso, una caricia tranquilizadora, como lo haría alguien que sólo quiere ser su amigo y no como lo quería hacer Jongdae en realidad, y la apartó enseguida.

—Sí que os habéis hecho buenos amigos en dos meses... Bueno, hoy en día siempre tenemos Skype, y Kakao Talk... No te va a dar tiempo ni de echarlos de menos, ya verás —dijo Jongdae con voz cálida—. Tómate el café y te sentirás menos cansado.

Joonmyun asintió y cerró la mano que Jongdae había tocado en un puño antes de volver a recomponerse y sonreír.

—Venga, empecemos, a ver qué me has escrito —dijo extendiendo la mano de nuevo, más animado, aunque la alegría con la que quiso impregnar su voz no le llegó a los ojos.

 

 

—¿Hoy todo el mundo está triste o qué? —exclamó Jongdae, echando la silla hacia atrás y sobresaltando a Baekhyun.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, quitándose el auricular que llevaba colgando de la oreja izquierda.

—Ven y léelo tú mismo —respondió, señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

«[Privado] Como te dije, sabía que no iba a ser para siempre, y a pesar de eso, me ha dolido que se acabara. Nos hemos despedido con un beso sabiendo que era el último y nos hemos dicho adiós como si nos fuéramos a encontrar mañana, aunque lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver. ¿Qué podría hacer para asumirlo y dejarlo atrás...? A pesar de todo eso, sigo sintiéndome afortunado de haberlo conocido, y sigo sintiéndome afortunado de haberte pedido consejo y de haber tenido agallas para seguirlo. En otras circunstancias, nunca me habría atrevido a dar el paso. De verdad, siento que debería pagártelo de alguna forma.»

—Vaya, este tío es un poeta —dijo Baekhyun con expresión apenada—. Quizá deberías plantearte cogerlo a él como profesor en lugar de a Joonmyun.

Jongdae tamborileó con los dedos junto al teclado y resopló.

—No sé cómo contestarle...

—Si se trata de trucos efectivos para olvidar a una persona... —Baekhyun se puso una mano en la barbilla y fingió que reflexionaba—. No, no, tú no eres el adecuado para dar ese consejo, llevas un año y medio enamorado sin esperanza del mismo chico hetero.

—Eh, que me haya sincerado contigo no te da derecho a burlarte de mí.

—No me burlo, constato un hecho —dijo Baekhyun, señalándolo con un dedo largo y fino—. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... invéntate algo y que se crea que lo aconsejas desde la experiencia.

—Me siento muy mal por él... —musitó Jongdae.

—Pues ya sabes, dile que deje de buscar el amor en otras personas y que tú lo harás feliz —contestó Baekhyun con gesto aburrido.

—¿Qué dices? No sé ni quién es —cortó Jongdae, y empezó a teclear.

«Desgraciadamente, las cosas buenas son las que suelen acabar más rápido, y siempre pilla por sorpresa aunque nos lo imagináramos desde el principio. Pero no es el fin del mundo aunque ahora lo parezca. Sal con tus amigos, conoce a otras personas, intenta aprovechar tus hobbies para buscar gente con la que tengas cosas en común, o simplemente, pasa un tiempo solo si es lo que necesitas. No tienes por qué estar con otra persona siempre, cuando llegue la persona adecuada en el momento adecuado, lo sabrás. Y no tienes que pagármelo de ninguna forma, para eso está este buzón, para ayudar ^^».

 

 

La mejora en su escritura ya era considerable, tanto que el mismo profesor Lee le animó a que siguiera por ese camino. Jongdae estaba pletórico. Seguía sacando B-, pero al menos no había vuelto a ver una C en mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando sus B incluso perdían el negativo. Joonmyun se aseguraba de mostrarle lo orgulloso que estaba, y Jongdae se enorgullecía aún más de estar ganándose su confianza poco a poco.

A Joonmyun le encantaba hablar, irse por las ramas, un tema lo llevaba a otro y siempre estaba lleno de todas esas palabras que a Jongdae le costaba tanto encontrar en ocasiones. A Jongdae le gustaba escucharlo, y lo cierto es que cuanto más intentaba luchar y resistirse, más se enamoraba de él.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en El Anónimo. Lo cierto es que desde un principio había desviado sus pensamientos hacia El Anónimo para esquivar las ocasiones en que su cerebro le jugaba malas pasadas y le recordaba a Sunyoung y las veces que Joonmyun mencionaba su nombre y él no se atrevía a preguntar qué significaba Sunyoung en su vida, aunque sólo fuera para saber si significaba tanto como Joonmyun para él. Tenía suficiente cerebro como para saber que no tenía derecho a preguntar nada así, así que dejaba que su mente viajara hacia otro lado y ese lado era el anónimo que le pedía consejos sobre su vida amorosa. Hacía días que no sabía nada, y se sorprendió preocupándose por él, por si su corazón seguiría roto o si habría conseguido recomponerlo, ya fuera solo o con ayuda de otra persona.

—¿Estás esperando que te llegue un mensaje? —La voz de Baekhyun desde el quicio de la puerta le hizo dar un bote en la silla.

Jongdae estaba refrescando la página del buzón de anónimos, donde sólo había tres mensajes que pedían consejos para estudiar y otro que le preguntaba cómo hacer para darle su número a una de las empleadas de la cafetería.

—Eh... no —negó Jongdae, cerrando la web—. Estaba pensando cómo responder los que ya hay.

—Claro —dijo Baekhyun, y fue hasta su mesa con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sigo teniendo la grapadora de repuesto —amenazó Jongdae, intentando que su sonrisa pareciera siniestra, como la de Kyungsoo—. No me tientes.

Un par de horas después, cuando Jongdae estaba a punto de recoger para irse al dormitorio, apareció en la pantalla un pop-up que avisaba de un nuevo mensaje. Jongdae mantuvo la compostura y se acercó tranquilamente al ordenador, y el estómago le dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de El Anónimo.

«Seguí tu consejo, salí con mis amigos y, por gustos en común, he conocido a alguien. Es muy diferente al anterior, muy atrevido, demasiado directo, demasiado sensible. Pero es divertido, apasionado, me lo paso genial con él. Es algo parecido a una montaña rusa. Está claro que, como todas las montañas rusas, el recorrido será a velocidad de vértigo, con el final a la vuelta de la esquina, pero aún estamos en edad de divertirnos, ¿no? Creo que esto es lo que necesito por el momento. Además, le encanta que cuide de él. Me gusta cuidar de los que me rodean.»

Jongdae frunció un poco el ceño, y miró de reojo a Baekhyun, que ya había empezado a recoger. Por un momento dudó sobre si contestar a El Anónimo con lo que pensaba de verdad o con lo que creía que querría leer, y al final se decidió por una mezcla de los dos.

«Es genial, siempre que tengas claro que esto es lo que necesitas y no te formes expectativas que no se puedan cumplir. Pero recuerda que a veces nos subimos a montañas rusas porque la adrenalina parece muy atractiva desde fuera, y el mareo que dura todo el día tras bajar de la misma te hace darte cuenta de que quizá no merecía la pena. De todas formas... puede que te gusten las montañas rusas y que no te marees. No sé, las metáforas no son lo mío. Igual he quedado como un idiota, pero espero sinceramente que seas feliz.»

 

—¿Hyung? —dijo Jongdae, sorprendido y olvidando todos los nervios que había sentido a raíz de su plan para ese día, al sentarse en la mesa de la cafetería que ya no sólo era habitual para Joonmyun, sino también para él—. ¿Por qué llevas ese gorro? Ya estamos en abril y no hace precisamente frío aquí dentro.

—Voy más cómodo así —respondió Joonmyun, agarrándose el gorro por los lados e intentando bajarlo más.

Jongdae sacó su sonrisa más traviesa al ver que Joonmyun se sonrojaba, y alargó la mano para intentar levantarle un poco el gorro, pero Joonmyun se apartó enseguida, aunque no parecía molesto.

—Saca la redacción que tenías que preparar para hoy, por fav...

—Venga, hyuuuung, déjame verlo, ¿qué pasa, te has rapado y te has dado cuenta de que la raya casi al centro que llevaste durante todo tercero se te ha quedado permanente en la piel? ¿Tienes una raya que te atraviesa la cabeza, es eso? —suplicó Jongdae, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le pedía.

—¿Cómo sabes que llevé raya durante todo tercero? —preguntó Joonmyun, y Jongdae decidió disimular volviendo a pedirle «por favooor» que se quitara el gorro, aunque sólo fuera un momento. Joonmyun suspiró y Jongdae ya sabía que iba a rendirse—. ¿Si te lo enseño podremos ponernos con tu relato? Siento decírtelo así pero aún estás muy lejos de que te den un Nobel, no sé si me explico.

—Tendrás toda mi atención, te lo prometo —dijo, encantado de que hubiera confianza suficiente como para bromear con Joonmyun de esta forma.

Joonmyun resopló y lo miró fijamente una última vez, como si esperara que lo dejara pasar, antes de coger la punta del gorro y tirar hacia arriba.

Cohibido, Joonmyun se pasó la mano por el pelo, ahora rubio platino, dejando los mechones desordenados y a Jongdae con la boca abierta. No se esperaba eso en absoluto.

—¿Es muy horrible? —preguntó Joonmyun, avergonzado, volviendo a pasarse la mano por el pelo como si eso fuera a deshacer el tinte—. Supongo que otro tinte podría...

—Es... es diferente —dijo Jongdae por fin. Era... con qué palabra podría describirlo...  _¿sexy?_. Joonmyun parecía otra persona—. Yo... nunca te habría imaginado con el pelo así, ¿pero te queda muy bien? ¡No sé, me ha pillado totalmente desprevenido!

—¿En serio te gusta? —preguntó Joonmyun, con los ojos como platos—. Yo aún no sé qué pensar... —dijo, pasándose despacio los dedos por el pelo y cogiendo un par de mechones con las puntas, con la mirada perdida, como si se hablara a sí mismo, y enseguida volvió a ponerse el gorro—. Se lo enseñé a Jonghyun por Skype y dice que es genial, pero creo que a Sunyoung no le gusta... dice que estoy muy raro...

—Sí. A mí me gusta mucho —dijo Jongdae con firmeza—. ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio radical?

Ya sabía que no era por Sunyoung, a juzgar por lo que había dicho. Joonmyun parecía muy avergonzado de repente, como si le faltaran las palabras, cosa muy rara en él.

—Es por Sehun, un amigo de Jonginnie, de primero, me convenció para... me dijo que... —Joonmyun tragó saliva mientras Jongdae, extrañado, se inclinaba hacia delante sobre la mesa para oírlo mejor, porque el volumen de su voz disminuía más y más con cada pausa. Luego, habló con voz más firme—. Perdí una apuesta.

Jongdae se echó a reír.

—Mi experiencia me ha enseñado dos cosas: que no hay que poner el pelo de uno en manos de amigos, por muy amigos que sean, y que no hay que hacer apuestas con los de primero. Llegan cargados de energía y son muy temerarios porque la universidad aún no les ha absorbido las ganas de vivir —dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Joonmyun sonrió, visiblemente más cómodo—. Y no te preocupes, en serio, te queda sorprendentemente bien.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo Joonmyun, con más seguridad—. Supongo que con el peinado adecuado...

—Eso es. No te vuelvas a peinar con raya en medio y estarás bien —le aseguró Jongdae.

Joonmyun se quedó mirando a la mesa un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos, y volvió a levantar el rostro enseguida para sonreírle a Jongdae.

—Bueno, ya me preocuparé de eso más tarde —dijo, y cogió el papel que Jongdae había dejado sobre la mesa—. Es el encargo para la semana que viene, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Jongdae, mirando el gorro, divertido. Le quedaba bien, y el pelo rubio le destacaba aún más las cejas—. Creo que la introducción está bien, pero hacia la mitad...

—Se pierde el hilo —dijo Joonmyun, con los ojos fijos en el papel—. Pero en los primeros párrafos se nota mucho la mejora, Jongdae. Estas descripciones son mucho más sugerentes que las primeras que me enseñaste hace dos meses, aunque la línea temporal queda muy difusa conforme avanza la historia...

Era normal que quedara difusa, el profesor les había pedido un relato en primera persona en que el protagonista fuera un viajero en el tiempo que fuera dejando dobles en cada plano temporal al que saltara, con una serie de normas sobre cuántos dobles podía haber a la vez en un mismo plano y qué ocurría si alteraba el pasado.

—¿No habría sido más fácil que cuando viajara al pasado volviera al mismo cuerpo de su yo anterior? —dijo Jongdae, frustrado—. Con todos esos dobles es imposible aclararse, y encima no puede estar más de un mes en el mismo plano.

—El profesor quiere que trabajéis las líneas temporales y también el punto de vista cambiante de una narración en primera persona —dijo Joonmyun—. Y sabes que él nunca pone las cosas fáciles.

Esa tarde Joonmyun lo ayudó a crear líneas temporales consistentes, no sólo para este relato, sino para todos los demás, que lo guiarían en cuándo aparecía cada personaje en la historia y cuándo ocurrían los acontecimientos relevantes. Cuando ya estaban recogiendo para marcharse, Jongdae sacó valor para decirle a Joonmyun lo que llevaba pensando todo el día. Tenía que ir, como práctica, a la exposición de los alumnos de fotografía periodística y también escribir un artículo sobre la misma, y quería pedirle a Joonmyun que lo acompañara. Respiró hondo y...

—Hyung, tengo que ir a...

Pero en ese momento, cuando Joonmyun alzó la cabeza para escucharlo, vio algo por encima del hombro de Jongdae y se sonrojó de repente. Jongdae se giró enseguida para averiguar qué era lo que había provocado esto y vio en la puerta de la cafetería a un chico alto, que podría haber sido un idol perfectamente, con el pelo rubio platino del mismo tono que Joonmyun, como si hubieran compartido el tinte. Joonmyun miró su reloj y empezó a recoger más deprisa.

—Lo siento, Jongdae, tengo que irme ya —dijo con tono de disculpa—. Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando y no me había dado cuenta de que Sehun me estaba esperando... ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Joonmyun ya estaba alejándose hacia la puerta, y el chico con el que llevaba el pelo a juego le puso una mano en el hombro antes de salir a la tarde tibia de finales de abril.

 

 

—Joonmyun está  _rubio_  —dijo Kyungsoo, perplejo, quitando la carne de la parrilla y poniendo nuevas tiras.

Estaban en un restaurante de samgyupsal cerca de la universidad, en una de esas tardes en las que Jongdae se permitía salir a cenar fuera con ellos.

—¿Rubio? —exclamó Chanyeol, envolviendo un trozo de carne que aún quemaba con una hoja de lechuga y un poco de arroz—. No me lo imagino.

—Cuando Jonginnie me lo dijo no me lo creí, la verdad —explicó Kyungsoo, y dejó las pinzas a un lado con cuidado—. Pero lo he visto en la reunión del Consejo de hoy, y sí, es muy cierto.

—¿Qué opina nuestro Jongdae-ssi de eso? —preguntó Chanyeol, imitando a un entrevistador con una hoja de lechuga a modo de micrófono.

—¿Jonginnie? —preguntó a su vez Jongdae, ignorando a Chanyeol. Recordaba que Joonmyun había mencionado ese nombre en alguna ocasión. Era el amigo del chico-idol con el que Joonmyun había hecho la apuesta de teñirse, Sehun—. ¿Conoces a Jongin?

—Es mi alumno —dijo Kyungsoo, sin levantar la mirada de la parrilla—. Igual que tú de Joonmyun.

—Ah... —contestó Jongdae.

—Yo creo que le queda bien —se metió Baekhyun, con la boca llena de comida.

—Sí, yo también —repuso Jongdae, que tuvo esa decencia de tragar antes de hablar que Baekhyun desconocía.

—Pero tú podrías verlo calvo y pensar que le queda bien, tu opinión no cuenta. —Baekhyun le quitó importancia enseguida, y cambió de tema para que Chanyeol no pudiera preguntar más—. Chanyeol, ¿cuando vuelvas al dormitorio podrás echar una partida?

—Tengo que terminar unas composiciones que tengo que enseñarle a mi tutor mañana... —contestó Chanyeol con cara de pena, y luego empezó a reflexionar, hablando en voz alta para sí mismo y olvidando por completo el pelo de Joonmyun y lo que Jongdae pudiera opinar de él. Baekhyun se giró para guiñarle un ojo, y Jongdae puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero si me doy prisa y dejo algunas cosas pendientes y mañana madrugo a primera hora para hacerlas podría entrar sobre las doce... Luego te mando un mensaje.

Esa noche, después de que Baekhyun ya llevara un buen rato dormido tras jugar al LoL durante horas, Jongdae seguía con los ojos de par en par, la imagen de Joonmyun pasándose los dedos por el pelo rubio se reproducía en bucle en su mente como si se le hubiera grabado a fuego en las retinas. Se dejó llevar por ese espejismo, como un oasis en el desierto, y no sabía cómo podían acusarlo de que le faltaba imaginación cuando lo que invadió su cerebro a continuación fueron sus propios dedos hundiéndose entre esos mechones claros y suaves, cuando vio claramente los labios rosados de Joonmyun entreabriéndose ante los suyos. Sus pestañas parecían aún más oscuras sobre la piel pálida de sus mejillas que en su imaginación empezaban a teñirse de rosa, y Jongdae ya tenía una mano dentro de su pantalón de pijama antes de que pudiera reunir fuerzas que malgastar en sentirse idiota y culpable. 

 

 

Ser amigo de Joonmyun era a la vez mucho más fácil y mucho más difícil de lo que Jongdae había imaginado. Más fácil porque Joonmyun aceptaba y devolvía las bromas y se reía sin vergüenza, porque escuchaba con atención y nunca intentaba imponer sus ideas por encima de las del resto. Más difícil porque, cuanto más lo conocía, más imposible le resultaba a Jongdae imaginar que algún día pudiera dejar de sentirse como se sentía por él.

Durante lo que quedaba del mes de abril y el principio de mayo, Jongdae vio a Sehun varias veces más en la puerta de la cafetería, a veces con Sunyoung, con una chica de pelo largo y otro chico moreno, pero la mayoría de las veces iba solo. Además, Joonmyun parecía algo diferente. Más animado, pero a la vez más cansado, como si se acostara muy tarde todos los días.

—No deberías salir con alumnos de primero, ya te lo dije, creen que nosotros seguimos siendo personas normales con energía normal... —comentó Jongdae con una sonrisa burlona, recogiendo sus libretas y bolígrafos mientras miraba a Sehun de reojo, que esperaba en la puerta y golpeteaba el suelo con el pie como si le molestara que le hicieran esperar.

Joonmyun sonrió, avergonzado, y se presionó los ojos con los dedos para aliviar un poco el cansancio.

—Es sólo que... —comenzó, y ahogó un bostezo—. Tiene los finales de Estadística muy pronto y no se entera de nada. Le estoy ayudando.

—¿También das clases de Estadística? —preguntó Jongdae, sorprendido—. ¿Qué estudias?

—Lengua y Literatura Coreana —respondió, y al ver que Jongdae enarcaba una ceja, continuó—: Pero mi hermano es contable, estudió en la Sogang, y mi padre es profesor de matemáticas en el departamento de Económicas en otra universidad, así que... ¿digamos que viene de familia?

—Sogang... ¿Te presionaron para que tú también estudiaras en una buena universidad? —preguntó Jongdae, y vio a través de los ventanales de la cafetería que Sehun resoplaba, pero sólo quería hablar con él un poco más...

—No —respondió Joonmyun, decidido—.  _Yo_  quería estudiar aquí. Es... largo de explicar... —dijo, y se mordió el labio antes de darse la vuelta para mirar por las ventanas.

Jongdae sonrió y le puso una mano en el brazo. Era sorprendente la cantidad de contacto físico que tenían ahora, cuando sólo se conocían desde hacía unos pocos meses. Se había dado cuenta de que Joonmyun encontraba tranquilidad en ese contacto físico, y de que lo agradecía cuando Jongdae no se apartaba si posaba una mano sobre la suya. «Jongin era como un erizo cuando lo conocí, le faltaba sacar púas cuando le tocaba», le había dicho Joonmyun en una ocasión entre risas. Jongdae encontraba esperanzas en esos roces contra las que luchaba con uñas y dientes, pero también eran reconfortantes, cálidos.

—Te están esperando —dijo, y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara, señalando con la cabeza a Sehun—. No hagas esperar a tus alumnos, ya habrá tiempo para que me lo cuentes si quieres.

Joonmyun miró a Jongdae un segundo, como si fuera a decir algo más, pero al final se colgó la mochila al hombro y se despidió de él.

 

 

El dieciséis de mayo fue el último día que Jongdae vio a Sehun en la puerta de la cafetería.

—¿Ya no le das clases? —preguntó Jongdae dos días después, y Joonmyun no levantó la cabeza de la libreta donde estaba revisando las notas de Jongdae sobre el relato que tenía que escribir para la semana siguiente—. ¿Habéis discutido?

—Para nada, no, no hemos discutido —comentó Joonmyun, restándole importancia con una sonrisa—. Pero ya no me necesitaba.

Jongdae le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron discutiendo la trama y las notas que habían escrito, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza la forma en que Joonmyun había dicho «ya no me necesitaba», como si no tuviera nada que ver con que Sehun aprobara Estadística. Pese a ello, no dijo nada más. Cuando terminaron de dejar claras las pautas que seguiría Jongdae para escribir, Joonmyun volvió a invitarlo a comer con él.

—Hyung, el otro día no me pudiste contar por qué estudias aquí —comentó Jongdae en mitad de la comida, y Joonmyun levantó la vista de su samgyetang para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Bueno, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si es personal, tampoco es que sea tan raro estudiar aquí, yo estudio aquí, y... eso.

—No es nada personal —dijo Joonmyun, divertido al ver a Jongdae trabarse con las palabras, y luego dudó un momento—. Mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, no creían que pudiera sacar nada del sueño de escribir, que era sólo eso, un sueño. La verdad es que... estoy seguro de que sólo estaba preocupada por mi futuro —continuó, y aunque Jongdae lo miraba fijamente él estaba pendiente de cómo le daba vueltas a su caldo con la cuchara—, pero creo que pensaba que... ¿que yo decía que quería ser escritor para poder hacer el vago, o algo así? Y básicamente, me dijo que no iban a malgastar el dinero para mis estudios en que perdiera el tiempo.

—Así que quisiste demostrarles que no era así —concluyó Jongdae.

—Eso es. Estudié como si se me fuera la vida en ello para convencerlos de que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar nada al azar, que estaba dispuesto a esforzarme cuanto hiciera falta —dijo Joonmyun, ahora devolviéndole la mirada, tan intensa que Jongdae se removió un poco en la silla.

—Y acabaste en una de las mejores universidades de Corea —dijo Jongdae, sonriendo, admirado—. Y eres prácticamente un genio.

Joonmyun estalló en carcajadas.

—No soy un genio  _para nada_... —aseguró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sacas buenas notas en tu carrera, eres el ojito derecho del profesor Lee, y encima das clases de Estadística aunque no es para nada tu campo, venga... —explicó Jongdae, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Joonmyun reír.

—Sólo son dos cosas que se me dan bien y por las que aun así tengo que esforzarme como si no hubiera mañana, Jongdae, ¿eso cuenta como genio?

—¿Quién dijo eso de que los genios son 1% inspiración y 99% transpiración?

—¿Edison?

—¿Lo ves? —exclamó Jongdae—. Genio.

Joonmyun siguió riendo y murmurando entre dientes que «bueno, esa pregunta sale en un juego para el móvil», y aunque Jongdae ya había terminado de comer, él aún tenía el samgyetang a medias. Sin hacerle caso ya a la comida, se incorporó en la silla y miró a Jongdae.

—Ahora que estamos hablando de asuntos personales —dijo, y Jongdae se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por una cosa...

—Dispara.

—¿Por qué es tan importante mantener tu media por encima de 3?

La verdad es que Jongdae sabía cuál iba a ser la pregunta, y aunque prácticamente tenía la respuesta preparada, dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Mmm... Hay dos razones —comenzó—. Es un hecho que las salidas laborales son mucho más amplias cuando estudias en una universidad prestigiosa, pero supongo que sobre todo se debe... a lo orgullosa que siempre ha estado mi madre de que mi hermano estudiara aquí y de que tuviera tanto éxito. Tengo que conservar la beca para poder seguir en esta universidad, y sólo puedo conseguirlo si mantengo mi media por encima de esa nota.

—¿También tienes un hermano mayor? —preguntó Joonmyun mientras bebía de su termo.

—Sí. Jongdeok-hyung... Es pediatra —explicó Jongdae.

Jongdeok había superado con éxito su carrera de Medicina, y después de hacer prácticas en el hospital universitario de Seúl, había empezado a trabajar en una clínica en Suwon. Se había casado, había tenido una hija preciosa, y aunque se podría pensar que Jongdae debería tenerle manía por poner el listón de su familia tan alto, lo cierto es que lo adoraba. Jongdeok siempre había sido un buen hermano, a pesar de que cuando Jongdae acababa de empezar el instituto le robaba sus paquetes favoritos de ramen y siempre lo echaba del ordenador de sobremesa que compartían, y estaba lleno de propósitos y de iniciativa.

Lejos de erigirse en un rival para él, Jongdae lo admiraba y lo consideraba un modelo a seguir. Era de Jongdeok de quien había aprendido a tener sueños y metas, y sobre todo a esforzarse por cumplirlos. Ver a su hermano estudiar tantísimo para sus exámenes de la universidad, para conseguir recomendaciones y un buen puesto de trabajo, y ver cómo su madre prácticamente deslumbraba de orgullo por ello había espoleado a Jongdae para entrar también en una buena universidad.

El día que Jongdae recibió la carta de aceptación de la SNU junto con la confirmación de la beca de la fundación del gobierno, su madre lloró de emoción. Jongdae decidió que no quería ver lágrimas de ningún otro tipo en ella.

—Siempre acabamos obligándonos a tantas cosas por nuestros padres... —comentó Joonmyun, rodeando el termo de metal con las manos.

—Simplemente me gusta verla orgullosa y feliz —dijo Jongdae—. Tener que estudiar hasta que siento que me explota la cabeza es un precio pequeño a pagar a cambio de eso.

—En la SNU y con una media consistente de 3 sobre 4... —observó Joonmyun, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. No sé quién es el genio aquí...

—Tienes razón, la verdad es que no lo puedo ocultar... —se pavoneó Jongdae, imitando los gestos de Baekhyun—. No, pero ojalá fuera un genio de verdad. Si fuera un genio no tendrías que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, intentando que me entre en la cabeza cómo hacer una buena caracterización.

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo. —Joonmyun sonrió—. Me lo paso muy bien contigo.

El estómago de Jongdae se volvió del revés, además se sentía como si mil dinosaurios estuvieran bailando la conga dentro de él, y luchó por que su fiesta interna no se manifestara en sus mejillas, pero a juzgar por cómo se ensanchó la sonrisa de Joonmyun, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Le correspondió con una sonrisa porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir y empezaron a recoger porque si se entretenían más llegarían tarde a clase. Cuando ya estaban en las escaleras para salir de la cafetería, Jongdae le cogió la manga de la camisa a Joonmyun.

—Hago lo que puedo por aprender rápido —dijo, y tragó saliva—. Pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de tener tanta paciencia conmigo.

—No es una molestia —le aseguró Joonmyun tras poner su mano sobre la de Jongdae, siempre sonriendo—. No es una molestia en absoluto.

 

 

El quejido a voz en grito que soltó Jongdae bastó para atravesar los auriculares de Baekhyun, que se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para ver si su compañero de habitación estaba herido de gravedad, o si había muerto.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó, alarmado.

—¡Que no sé cómo voy a escribir esto! ¿A quién diablos se le ha ocurrido esta idea?

—¡¿Qué idea?! —exclamó Baekhyun con una sonrisa al ver que su vida no corría peligro, imitando el tono chillón de Jongdae.

—Pues la que tengo que escribir como trabajo de fin de semestre de Escritura Creativa, es imposible, simplemente imposible... —refunfuñó Jongdae, apesadumbrado.

—A ver, cálmate, ¿qué es lo que tienes que escribir? —Baekhyun arrastró su silla hasta que quedó junto a la de Jongdae, y leyó el texto que había en la pantalla—: «Alguien le roba 5 años al mundo, nadie sabe cómo pero saben que pasaron esos 5 años . El culpable se entrega y no les dice cómo lo hizo, pero les dice por qué». Eh... Joder.

—¿¡Lo entiendes ahora?! Voy a suspender, es inevitable.

—Venga, no seas tan dramático, con uno en esta habitación ya tenemos bastante —le dijo Baekhyun, y luego cogió a Jongdae de un brazo y tiró de él para que se levantara de la silla—. Siempre he creído que mirar al techo ayuda a pensar, vamos a la cama y seguro que se nos ocurre algo.

Tras una hora tumbados cada uno en su cama, Baekhyun seguía soltando ideas, cada cual más alocada que la anterior, y Jongdae seguía sumido en la más profunda desesperación.

—Pero imagínate qué ocurriría con las personas que estuvieran en un vuelo transoceánico o algo así, o con las personas a las que estén operando a corazón abierto... —Baekhyun hilaba hipótesis tras hipótesis hablando a toda velocidad—. ¿Y cómo pasan esos años? ¿De repente ¡pum! y son cinco años más viejos, o qué?

—Baekhyun, todo eso no me ayuda. En primer lugar, ¿por qué alguien iba a robarle cinco años al mundo? —dijo Jongdae, exasperado, dándole vueltas a la idea en la cabeza sin éxito alguno.

—¿¡Y qué pasaría con las mujeres que estuviesen dando a luz?! ¿¡Les crece el niño cinco años dentro de la barriga?! —exclamó, sin hacerle caso alguno a Jongdae y claramente sobreexcitado.

—¡Eso me ayuda aún menos!

—Madre mía, si esto fuese una película seguro que sería una gore... —musitó Baekhyun, y luego se giró para incorporarse sobre un codo y mirar a Jongdae—. Tienes razón. La ficción no es lo mío, así no vamos a ningún lado. ¿Qué te ha dicho Joonmyun?

—No le he preguntado a Joonmyun...

—¿Y a qué esperas? Digo, para algo es tu tutor, no sé —dijo, y bajó las piernas de la cama—. Venga, llámalo mientras yo voy a por un Red Bull o algo así, porque nos va a hacer falta...

—Aún queda más de un mes para que acabe el semestre, Baekhyun, no tengo que entregarlo mañana.

—¿Eh? ¿Aún tienes tanto tiempo? ¿Y para qué estás tan agobiado? —preguntó Baekhyun sin comprender, y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

—¡Porque una historia así no se plantea en dos días! —exclamó Jongdae, y palpó la cama en busca de su móvil—. Venga, voy a preguntarle a Joonmyun-hyung, seguro que se le ocurre alguna buena idea...

—Podríais ser como esos dúos creativos de manga, pero en novelas, él pone las buenas ideas y tú pones... ¿la ortografía? Tenemos que buscarte un...

La voz de Joonmyun le habló desde el teléfono y Jongdae se tapó el otro oído para no oír los soliloquios de Baekhyun.

—¿Diga?

—Hyung, soy Jongdae —dijo, algo intranquilo al escuchar barullo al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Molesto?

—No, no, Jongdae, dime —contestó Joonmyun, y sonó como si se estuviera alejando del ruido hasta que dejó de oírse por completo.

—Ya nos han dado la idea para el trabajo de fin de semestre de Escritura Creativa y...

—No sabes ni por dónde empezar —cortó Joonmyun—. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas... Es una  _locura_ , hyung, no sé ni siquiera cómo plantearla, yo... —El propio Jongdae se notaba la respiración acelerada y sabía que tenía que calmarse, pero el simple pensamiento de suspender esta asignatura lo ponía de los nervios y  _tenía que ocurrírsele algo o_...

—Jongdae, relájate —dijo Joonmyun con firmeza—. Bloquearte no te servirá de nada.

—Las ideas que me está dando Baekhyun tampoco me sirven de nada, y las mías mucho menos —dijo, intentando soltar una risa que sonó demasiado intranquila.

—¿Y qué tal si por hoy dejas de pensar en eso? —dijo Joonmyun, y después se escuchó una breve pausa—. Mmm... ahora estoy con alguien, pero... Sé que es precipitado, pero ¿tenéis algo que hacer esta noche?

—¿Quiénes? ¿Baekhyun y yo? —preguntó Jongdae, y Baekhyun alzó la cabeza de donde la tenía colgando por el borde de la cama—. Yo tendré que llorar por este trabajo, supongo, y Baekhyun tendrá que pasarme pañuelos... —Baekhyun le tiró un calcetín sucio a la cara. Tenía una puntería  _espectacular_  con los calcetines sucios—. No, no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿por qué?

—Voy a ir con un par de amigos a un noraebang —dijo Joonmyun—. De hecho uno de ellos es Kyungsoo, ¿es amigo vuestro, si no me equivoco? Estáis invitados a venir, tú y Baekhyun-ssi, claro.

—Pero son casi las once... Si salimos ahora no podremos volver hasta las cuatro y media, nuestro dormitorio tiene hora límite de llegada... —dijo Jongdae, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Baekhyun estaba a su lado gritándole al oído.

—¡Entonces será cuestión de estar entretenidos hasta las cuatro y media, ¿verdad, Joonmyun-hyung? ¿Puedo llamarte hyung? —exclamó Baekhyun, y Jongdae oyó las risas de Joonmyun pegadas a su oído—. En fin, ¡que contéis con nosotros! ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Joonmyun les dio las indicaciones por teléfono y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en la calle, con Chanyeol a la zaga, que había quedado con Baekhyun para jugar al LoL pero estaba encantado con el cambio de planes porque se apuntaría hasta a un bombardeo y le encantaban los noraebangs.

Joonmyun los esperaba en la puerta con un par de bolsas, y junto a él estaban Kyungsoo y el chico moreno que Jongdae había visto en un par de ocasiones y que suponía era Jongin.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Baekhyun! —saludó Baekhyun, animado, y luego miró a Kyungsoo y le enseñó los dientes—. Anda que invitas, Kyungsoo.

—Aprovecho cualquier oportunidad que se presenta de no tener que estar escuchándote berrear, siento no ser tan bueno como Joonmyun-hyung —contestó, y los demás empezaron a reírse, Baekhyun incluido.

—Bueno, ¿entramos? —ofreció Joonmyun—. Pasad a la sala 12, ¡es la más grande! Yo voy a pagar... ¿hasta las cuatro y media, Baekhyunnie? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es! No os preocupéis, tengo un gran repertorio de canciones, os mantendré entretenidos... De hecho —dijo, y se adelantó para coger a Jongdae y Kyungsoo por los hombros—, aquí estamos la  _vocal line_... ¡El noraebang es nuestro campo de batalla!

Joonmyun ni siquiera había vuelto de pagar y Chanyeol ya tenía una pandereta en la mano y Baekhyun los dos micrófonos delante de la boca mientras Kyungsoo buscaba las canciones que sabía que más le costaban a Baekhyun en el catálogo con Jongin. Todos habían dejado un conveniente hueco en el sofá junto a Jongdae para Joonmyun. Cuando este entró, sacó de las bolsas que llevaba unos cuantos botellines de cerveza Cass y los fue pasando para todos. Veinte minutos después, Baekhyun ya estaba cantando su séptima canción de Girls Generation mientras Chanyeol tocaba animadamente la pandereta y Kyungsoo los miraba con una extraña mezcla de diversión y aversión. Jongin no dejaba de mirar su reloj.

—¿Ya te has decidido por alguna canción, Jongdae? —le dijo Joonmyun al oído, y sus palabras cálidas lucharon por ser escuchadas por encima de los gritos de Baekhyun.

—Cuando Baekhyunnie suelte  _los_  micrófonos, supongo... —dijo Jongdae, y se rio.

—Canta muy bien, ¿verdad? —volvió a decirle al oído, y Jongdae notaba su aliento en el cuello.

—No se lo digas a él, o sí que no soltará los micrófonos en toda la noche, en serio...

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le aseguró Joonmyun, con una mano sobre su rodilla, y la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña, o el aire más opresivo, o Jongdae había bebido demasiada cerveza en muy poco tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero cuando quiso preguntarle a Kyungsoo si se aliaba con él para arrebatarle los micros a Baekhyun y cantar algo a dúo, reparó en que ni Jongin ni él estaban en la habitación. Miró su reloj, estaban a punto de dar las doce, y se preguntó si Jongin tendría alguna hora límite en su dormitorio que no pudiera saltarse, o...

La puerta se abrió de repente y lo primero que vio Jongdae fueron pequeñas llamitas que danzaban en la oscuridad. Escuchó la voz de Kyungsoo cantar Cumpleaños feliz y, de reojo, vio a Joonmyun quedarse perplejo primero para luego estallar en carcajadas mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —exclamó, sorprendido, y enseguida se unió a la canción, junto con Baekhyun, que la gritaba por los dos micros.

Kyungsoo le puso la tarta delante a Joonmyun y Jongin se sentó al otro lado de Joonmyun, muy excitado.

—Tienes que pedir un deseo, ¿eh? —dijo, pero por alguna razón a Joonmyun le había entrado la risa al ser el centro de atención y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de tocar la rodilla de Jongdae, quien, instintivamente, le agarró de la mano.

—Hyung, felicidades —le dijo al oído, sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel de la palma de Joonmyun contra la suya, y los dedos de Joonmyun se entrelazaron con los suyos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Venga, ¡pide un deseo!

Joonmyun cerró los ojos durante unos segundos antes de soplar las velas y Jongdae no podía dejar de mirarlo, con una ligera capa de sudor en la frente por la vergüenza y por el ambiente cargado de la habitación.

—¡Ahora Jongdae te cantará una canción, como regalo! —exclamó Baekhyun, y soltó un micrófono para pasárselo a Jongdae a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo—. ¡Kyungsoo-yah! ¡Su favorita, ya sabes!

Jongdae se levantó entre risas y cogió el micrófono. Sería una tontería no admitir que cantaba bien, además había practicado esta canción un trillón de veces, y tras un par de cervezas las esperanzas vanas que tanto intentaba reprimir siempre acababan saliendo a flote. Lo seducía la idea de impresionar a Joonmyun...

Cuando las primeras notas de piano de Baby, Baby de 4MEN empezaron a sonar, a Jongin le entró una risa estridente y Joonmyun se lo quedó mirando con tal incredulidad que Jongdae pensó que tenía algo en la cara, o que se le había quedado la bragueta bajada.

—¿En serio? —dijo Joonmyun, y se levantó inmediatamente, extendiendo una mano para que Baekhyun le diera el micrófono—. Esta es _mi_  canción de los noraebang.

La letra comenzó a salir en la pantalla y Jongdae empezó a cantar, y ahora Joonmyun lo miraba con incredulidad por otras razones. Había cogido el micrófono, pero Jongdae no vio que se lo acercara a los labios en ningún momento. Cantó toda la canción sin tener que mirar siquiera la letra en el televisor, limitándose a observar las reacciones de Joonmyun, que lo miraba cantar con una sonrisa y que sonreía aún más cada vez que Jongdae clavaba una nota alta.

Al terminar, ya sentados y con Joonmyun de nuevo a su lado, le dijo:

—No me habías dicho que tú cantabas aún mejor que Baekhyun.

—Tampoco le digas eso —suplicó Jongdae entre carcajadas—. Es una lucha que se remonta a años atrás... Y al final Kyungsoo y yo le dejamos ganar porque no nos apetecía seguir yendo a noraebangs cada maldita noche para ver quién sacaba la máxima puntuación en todas las canciones.

Joonmyun se echó a reír.

—Me ha caído muy bien, Baekhyunnie... —dijo después, viendo cómo el mencionado bailaba Gee moviendo las caderas mientras se daba en el culo con la pandereta—. Ya veo por qué sois buenos amigos.

Hacia las dos y media, Jongin y Kyungsoo se levantaron para marcharse. Jongdae acababa de enterarse de que vivían en el mismo dormitorio.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya —dijo Kyungsoo.

—¿Eh? —dijo Baekhyun, apartando la vista de la pantalla, donde Chanyeol acababa de terminar un rap de Outsider con una puntuación del 99% y se estaba aplaudiendo a sí mismo—. ¿No tenéis hora límite en vuestro dormitorio?

—Taemin está allí, nos abrirá desde dentro —explicó Jongin.

Baekhyun lo miró un segundo, y Jongdae prácticamente podía oír el «¿¡Por qué no se me ha ocurrido eso a mí?!» que resonaba en su mente antes de que Baekhyun lo dijera en voz alta.

—¡Mierda, Chanyeol, tendríamos que haberte dejado allí para que nos abrieras! —exclamó, ya casi sin voz, pero Chanyeol seguía buscando más canciones que rapear.

—Hyung, ¿y tú? —preguntó Jongdae cuando ya se habían ido, ahora que no había ninguna canción sonando—. ¿No tendrás problemas para entrar a tu dormitorio?

Joonmyun se giró para mirarlo, con las mejillas aún algo sonrojadas.

—No vivo en ningún dormitorio, Jongdae-yah... —respondió, hundiendo el dedo en el roto de los vaqueros que llevaba—. Mi casa está a apenas diez minutos en metro de la universidad.

—¿Diez minutos? ¿Tan cerca?

—Vivo en Apgujeong —dijo, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco tímida.

Jongdae se limitó a silbar, pero no dijo nada. Suponía que no todo el mundo entraba a la SNU con becas como él ni mucho menos, así que era lógico que la gente a la que conocía allí tuviera dinero.

—De todas formas hace mucho que salió el último metro, ¿cómo vas a volver a...?

—Esperaré a que podáis volver a entrar a vuestro dormitorio y pediré un taxi, no hay problema —respondió.

Jongdae estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero por una vez decidió ser egoísta y aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con Joonmyun. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Joonmyun empezó a soltarse y a perder la poca vergüenza que le quedaba y Jongdae lo vio hacer cosas tan ridículas que le dieron ganas de llorar (sobre todo cuando Joonmyun retó a Chanyeol a una batalla de rap), pero también descubrió que tenía una voz suave y dulce y que no bailaba nada bien pero no tenía reparos en intentarlo, y que de verdad pensaba aguantar hasta las cuatro y media aunque fuera jueves y al día siguiente tuvieran clase como cualquier otro día. También descubrió que no le quedaba ni un vestigio de los nervios que lo habían atenazado horas antes, y que aunque estaba cansado, se sentía feliz. En ese momento a Joonmyun se le escapó un gallo y se echó a reír él solo. Baekhyun se atragantó de la risa y empezó a toser mientras Chanyeol le daba palmadas en la espalda. Sí, Jongdae podía ser feliz así.

 

 

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y haber trasnochado tanto la noche anterior empezaba a pasarle factura, pero Jongdae sabía que tenía que quitarse de encima el tema de los anónimos que le quedaban pendientes antes de que empezara a estar más liado con trabajos de final de semestre y con la publicación del último número del periódico, así que se sentó en su silla de la sala de redacción y encendió el ordenador.

—Oye, ¿qué sabemos de El Anónimo? —preguntó Baekhyun con la voz ronca desde su mesa.

—Pues ahora que lo dices... hace días que no sé nada de él —respondió Jongdae.

Lo cierto es que no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ocupado como estaba con las clases y los trabajos, pero era cierto que hacía días que El Anónimo no había enviado nada... Jongdae se preguntó si estaría bien, y casualmente, al revisar el buzón de ChenChen, vio un párrafo que reconoció enseguida como suyo.

«[Privado] Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. He conocido gente nueva y estoy ocupado, pero muchas veces entro al buzón público para leer tus respuestas aunque no te escriba... No quiero molestarte pero la verdad es que aunque no tenga ningún problema en concreto, me reconforta contar contigo. Aunque no nos conozcamos... es una locura, ¿verdad? De hecho creo que me encantaría conocerte. En persona, sólo para invitarte a una comida, para compensarte por tomarte la molestia de leer mis problemas e intentar ayudarme. Sé que es probable que digas que no, pero... me gustaría mucho.»

Jongdae leyó varias veces el mensaje mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y pensaba en qué hacer. No podía decirle que sí, se suponía que la identidad de ChenChen tenía que ser un secreto, ni siquiera Kyungsoo, Chanyeol o Joonmyun la conocían...

«[Privado] Me alegro muchísimo de saber de ti, y de que encuentres mis respuestas reconfortantes, de verdad. Pero me temo que lo que quieres no es posible :< ¡ChenChen tiene que seguir siendo un ayudante en la sombra, un consejero secreto! Ya encontraremos otra forma de que me compenses >:-D Pero puedes acudir aquí tantas veces como quieras, aunque no tengas ningún problema. ¡Me gusta hablar contigo! ^^»

Envió la respuesta sin decirle nada a Baekhyun e intentó olvidarlo, pero esa noche, al acostarse, la propuesta de El Anónimo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

 

 

Conforme se acercaban los exámenes, cada vez había más anónimos que preguntaban cómo hacer para poder mantenerse despierto toda la noche sin que su salud corriera peligro, o qué trucos recomendaba ChenChen para copiarse en un examen sin ser descubierto (obviamente, ChenChen tenía que responder que él era un anónimo honrado y no sabía nada de copiar), así que Jongdae, al día siguiente de que El Anónimo le pidiera quedar y él se negara, seguía metido en la redacción del periódico, bebiendo zumo de naranja de una botella de dos litros y contestando más mensajes. Cuantos más contestaba en el buzón público, más mensajes nuevos entraban. De repente recibió uno privado que hizo que se le saliera el zumo por la nariz, y Baekhyun levantó la cabeza de su teclado, donde estaba intentando echar una siesta, sobresaltado.

—En serio, Jongdae, luego te quejas de mí, pero tienes que dejar de ser tan dramático con tus reacciones o algún día mi pobre corazón no podrá seguir soportándolo... —refunfuñó Baekhyun, y se disponía a volver a apoyar la cabeza en el teclado cuando Jongdae lo llamó.

—Baekhyun. Ven.

A regañadientes, el chico se levantó y se situó detrás de la silla de Jongdae.

—Venga, qué pasa... —comenzó, pero al leer el mensaje que había en la pantalla, fue quedándose boquiabierto—. ¿Crees que puede ser...?

—Es mucha coincidencia, ¿no? —dijo Jongdae, con el corazón en la garganta—. No, no, no puede ser...

—A ver, espera, deja que lo vuelva a leer —dijo Baekhyun, aunque el mensaje era breve, conciso y estaba claro como el agua—. «[Privado] Le doy clases particulares a un chico y creo que siente algo por mí. Aunque ambos somos chicos, pero... él tampoco me es indiferente... No sé qué hacer». Madre mía, Jongdae... ¿Tú crees que es Joonmyun?

—No lo sé... No... no creo, ¿no? —dijo Jongdae, y ambos estaban mirando el ordenador como si fuera un animal peligroso—. No veo a Joonmyun enviando anónimos a alguien que no conoce por algo así...

—Vale, tenemos que pensar esto bien —dijo Baekhyun, y se sentó en la mesa de Jongdae con la mano en la barbilla, esforzándose por encontrar una forma de responder al anónimo—. Tienes... tienes que contestar como si la cosa no fuera contigo, como hasta ahora, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero por otro lado tienes que animarlo de forma discreta a que intente algo contigo! Quiero decir, con su alumno, suponiendo que seas tú, suponiendo que sea Joonmyun... tú me entiendes.

A Jongdae le temblaban las manos cuando las puso sobre el teclado, pero poco a poco comenzó a escribir las cosas que se le iban ocurriendo y las que le iba diciendo Baekhyun.

«[Privado] Lo principal es que no te precipites, puesto que estamos hablando de suposiciones y la situación es delicada. Es posible que sienta algo por ti y que no se atreva a decírtelo porque los dos sois chicos, así que tienes que ir poco a poco e intentar corresponder esas acciones que te hacen pensar que le gustas, pero con discreción. Seguro que, paso a paso, si le das seguridad y se siente con confianza, acabará por confesar lo que siente.»

—¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? —preguntó Baekhyun, al leer la última línea—. Porque si tenemos que esperar a que lo confieses tú no sé si yo llegaré a verlo antes de que me entierren.

—No voy a pillarme los dedos —dijo Jongdae, aún casi histérico. Recordaba la terraza de su instituto, la expresión de un amigo que había sido tan íntimo hasta ese momento al decirle que no le contaría nada a nadie, cómo salió de su vida sin más—. Ahora que Joonmyun-hyung puede considerarme su amigo no voy a arriesgarme a que se vaya al traste así como así.

—Bueno, es cosa tuya, supongo... —replicó Baekhyun, y volvió a su mesa—. Dios, qué nervios en un momento... Ahora no voy a poder dormir hasta que sepa si es Joonmyun o no...

—No es para tanto, Baekhyun, no exageres —le dijo Jongdae, pero estaba seguro de que él mismo iba a estar con los nervios de punta hasta que supiera si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o si, por una vez, había dejado que sus esperanzas lo elevaran demasiado.

Se preguntó cuánto dolería la caída si ese era el caso.

 

 

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jongdae? —La voz de Joonmyun, cargada de preocupación, sonó más cerca de lo que esperaba y Jongdae apenas pudo disimular el sobresalto cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya—. Hace unas semanas que pareces estar al borde de un ataque de nervios...

—No es nada, hyung, es sólo este trabajo... que me va a volver loco —contestó.

Pese a que llevaba tres semanas dándole vueltas al planteamiento de la historia de los cinco años robados sólo había conseguido ideas manidas y tramas mal hiladas, y sabía que con eso no conseguiría impresionar al profesor Lee en absoluto. Además, también había estado ocupado con los trabajos semanales que le seguían mandando. Pero la razón por la que estaba tan en guardia con Joonmyun alrededor era, por supuesto, el anónimo que había recibido. Se había dicho a sí mismo una y mil veces que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas, que veía cosas donde no las había, pero no podía evitar esperar alguna muestra de cariño por parte de Joonmyun que le confirmara que era él quien había enviado el mensaje, o por el contrario, alguna muestra de rechazo que terminara de desilusionarlo y le sirviera de escarmiento por dejarse llevar por sus propias expectativas.

Sin embargo, Joonmyun seguía tratándolo exactamente igual que antes. Con amabilidad, cordialidad y educación, y con cariño, pero no uno especial que pudiera hacer a Jongdae pensar que de verdad sentía algo por él. Joonmyun no se había apartado si Jongdae se acercaba a él más de lo normal, o si le ponía la mano en la rodilla, pero lo cierto es que nunca lo había hecho, tampoco antes del mensaje anónimo. Jongdae tragó saliva, y con ella todos esos pensamientos, y decidió centrarse en el trabajo de final de semestre de Escritura Creativa. «No pierdas de vista tu objetivo, Jongdae-yah», le había dicho su hermano en una ocasión, «siempre habrá ocasiones en que te desviarás del camino, pero no pierdas nunca de vista la meta».

—Tengo que elaborar esta idea —dijo, y le enseñó la hoja de su libreta donde había apuntado el planteamiento de los cinco años robados en cinco colores y caligrafías diferentes, sólo por si eso hacía que le viniera la inspiración. Joonmyun arqueó las cejas, atónito—. Ya, ¿verdad? Es  _muy_  difícil...

—Eh... Sólo es cuestión de soltar ideas hasta que se nos ocurra algo bueno... Déjame pensar —dijo Joonmyun, pensativo, y releyó un par de veces el planteamiento—. ¿Qué ideas tienes tú?

—La verdad es que ninguna que merezca la pena... —respondió Jongdae, y le enseñó otras dos hojas donde había dibujado líneas temporales con saltos y pequeños bucles.

—«Un niño al que sus padres mandan a visitar a sus abuelos al extranjero, el avión se estrella y acaba en una misteriosa isla desierta que hace que el tiempo se vuelva loco mientras haya en ella un solo habitante» —leyó Joonmyun—. Esta podría estar bien si quieres llevarlo por el camino de la fantasía, pero no es que el tiempo se vuelva loco, es que avanza cinco años pero nadie se da cuenta... Además, se supone que según la idea, el ladrón lo hace de forma voluntaria, ¿no?

—Tienes razón —acordó Jongdae, y tachó la idea de la hoja de papel—. Pues esta fuera, de todas formas la fantasía no es lo mío. ¿Qué tal esta? —preguntó, y señaló el planteamiento que iba inmediatamente después del de la isla que volvía loco al tiempo.

—«Adelantar acontecimientos, cinco años después hay cura» —Joonmyun leyó la breve frase y sonrió—. Espero que te acuerdes de la historia que pensaste para esto, Jongdae, porque cuando yo tomo notas así luego nunca recuerdo qué quería escribir...

—Sí, puede ser alguien que por alguna razón, sepa que va a morir de una enfermedad terminal pero también sabe que cinco años después habrá una cura para su enfermedad así que se las arregla para que esos cinco años pasen en un suspiro... —explicó Jongdae.

—¿No te parece que eso ya está muy visto? —preguntó Joonmyun, mirando la hoja—. Además, tendrías que tener un montón de cosas en cuenta. ¿Qué hace para que los cinco años desaparezcan, en primer lugar? ¿Y en los años que pasan se aceleran también los ciclos biológicos de las personas? Es decir, ¿alguien que iba a morir durante esos cinco años acaba muerto, o se pospone el momento de su muerte? Porque si se diera el primer caso, no funcionaría lo de acelerar el tiempo... ¿Cómo controlaría eso el ladrón?

Jongdae frunció el ceño, frustrado, sin respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas.

—Pues... no lo sé... —dijo Jongdae con desesperación—. A ver, la siguiente es lo contrario, el ladrón lo hace por venganza. Es un hombre que ha pasado cinco años en la cárcel y roba los cinco años al resto porque considera que el mundo se los debe. Puede ser porque estuviera encarcelado injustamente, o por pura vanidad... ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti? También podría ser alguien que lo robe por amor —preguntó, y al alzar la vista vio a Joonmyun asentir con aprobación.

—Se me había ocurrido algo así, pero también es un poco manido... El ladrón sabe que en el futuro tendrá un accidente que matará a su pareja y que lo dejará a él con secuelas de por vida, así que se las apaña para adelantar el tiempo hasta ese momento e intentar detener a su yo del futuro —explicó mientras dibujaba una línea en la hoja cuadriculada y luego una flecha sobre la misma—. Pero comete un error, y aunque salva a su yo del futuro y a su pareja; su yo del pasado, el que ha viajado, muere. ¿Es complicado de entender?

—No, no, de momento te sigo.

—Al morir el viajero, se crea una especie de paradoja temporal y los cinco años que ha adelantado viajando simplemente desaparecen —terminó Joonmyun.

—¿Para todo el mundo? —preguntó Jongdae—. ¿Y cómo viaja?

—Lo de que el tiempo pase así para todo el tiempo podría ser cosa de un error de cálculo del ladrón, por ejemplo, ¿no? Y ni idea de cómo viaja, tendríamos que seguir pensándolo... ¿Podría ser un joven genio que ha inventado máquinas de todo tipo, incluida una que le hace ver el futuro? —propuso Joonmyun, de repente se le veía muy emocionado, y Jongdae sonrió al ver cómo hilaba una idea tras otra conforme se le ocurrían—. Con ayuda de esa máquina ve a su amor del instituto, a quien nunca se ha atrevido a decirle nada, saliendo con él, pero entonces ocurre el accidente... ¡Y tiene que evitarlo a toda costa! El error de cálculo que le roba el tiempo a todo el mundo puede deberse a que es muy joven, y al crear la máquina con tanta desesperación, no es perfecta.

—No está nada mal, hyung... —dijo Jongdae, impresionado, y luego cogió los papeles donde Joonmyun había ido anotando cosas a toda velocidad.

—¡Tu idea de la cárcel también me gusta! —lo elogió Joonmyun—. Con un buen desarrollo puede ser una idea innovadora... Puedes crear un conflicto en el lector, intentar que se sienta identificado con el criminal, que sientan su angustia mientras intenta demostrar que su estancia en la cárcel ha sido injusta y que entiendan por qué el robo de tiempo está ahora justificado. Aunque sepan que lo que está haciendo no está  _bien_ , pero parece lo justo, ¿verdad?

—Y sería una revolución para la justicia, ¿cómo se castiga a alguien que ha robado el tiempo? ¿Cómo consiguen que lo devuelva? —se preguntó Jongdae, y miró su reloj. Llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos debatiendo sin parar y Jongdae no se había acordado ni una vez del anónimo. Miró a Joonmyun, que había vuelto a coger la hoja para apuntar ideas para la idea del ladrón que quería evitar un accidente, y sonrió con la decisión de no volver a preocuparse por eso—. Oye —dijo, señalando la flecha que Joonmyun había dibujado en el papel—, y si el ladrón del pasado muere, ¿no afecta eso al ladrón del futuro?

Joonmyun se quedó mirándolo.

—Tienes razón, supongo que tendría que afectarle de alguna manera... Tendría que pensarlo... —dijo, y luego se mordió el labio y dejó el bolígrafo de golpe—. ¡Bueno, pero la idea es para ti! Lo siento, me estoy dejando llevar demasiado...

Con la hoja en las manos, Jongdae le sonrió y la partió en dos, con sus ideas en la parte de arriba y la idea del ladrón adolescente en la de abajo, que le tendió a Joonmyun.

—Yo escribiré la idea de la cárcel —dijo, y Joonmyun abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jongdae no lo dejó hablar—. Tú cogerás esa idea y la convertirás en un best-seller, con mi ayuda si la quieres, claro; pero entonces querré mi nombre en la primera página, ¿eh? —propuso, mostrándole los dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Joonmyun se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, durante los que Jongdae siguió sosteniendo la hoja ante él, y finalmente extendió las dos manos y la cogió con cuidado.

—Dudo que nada que yo publique llegue a ser un best-seller —dijo con una carcajada avergonzada—, pero aunque sólo se impriman dos unidades, me aseguraré de que tu nombre esté en la primera página, te lo prometo.

La ilusión y la esperanza se desbocaron en el estómago de Jongdae como siempre que Joonmyun dejaba ver su personalidad amable por naturaleza, pero consiguió sujetar con fuerza las riendas y no dejarse llevar. Cuando ya estaban en la calle, Jongdae dispuesto a ir a su habitación y Joonmyun a una reunión del Consejo, a Jongdae se le ocurrió decir:

—¿No es gracioso, cómo tu ladrón es demasiado cobarde como para hablarle siquiera a la persona que le gusta y sin embargo es tan valiente que crea una  _máquina del tiempo_  para salvarla de morir?

Joonmyun suspiró y miró a Jongdae con una sonrisa.

—El amor es una de las pocas cosas que puede hacernos sentir tan inseguros como un bebé y tan valientes como un león a la vez, supongo.

«Dímelo a mí», pensó Jongdae, aunque desgraciadamente él no hubiera pasado de la primera fase.

 

 

A mediados de junio, ChenChen recibió otra propuesta de El Anónimo. Los mensajes habían sido más regulares, donde le contaba que estaba desde hacía unas semanas con otra persona que siempre le había gustado, aunque este le había dejado claro que no quería nada excesivamente serio. Sonaba ilusionado, igual que en sus mensajes previos, aunque Jongdae también lo notaba más inseguro.

El Anónimo no había expresado sus inseguridades, así que Jongdae se limitó a intentar alegrarse por él y a darle consejo si se lo pedía. Sin embargo, últimamente le preguntaba mucho sobre qué hacer cuando te gusta la persona con la que estás, y  _quieres que sea serio_ , pero sientes que es como si estuviera en otro sitio cuando te abraza, que no te besa como si  _quisiera_  besarte sino como si no le disgustara que lo beses tú.

Jongdae se pasaba la lengua por los labios y tardaba una eternidad en contestar. Le parecía que El Anónimo no estaba interpretando el «nada  _excesivamente_  serio» que le había dicho su chico de la misma forma que él.

«No es que me arrepienta... pero da la impresión de que desde el principio me he desesperado demasiado por estar con alguien, ¿verdad? Como si me diera miedo estar solo. O peor, como si...», le decía, y a Jongdae le encantaría comprender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a El Anónimo cuando decía esas cosas a medias, pero por desgracia no entendía nada, porque seguían siendo dos extraños que se desconocían por completo aunque tuvieran esa relación pantalla a pantalla, y siempre lo dejaba con una ligera opresión en el pecho que tampoco conseguía descifrar y que había acabado achacando a lo próximo que estaba el plazo para entregar sus trabajos de final de semestre.

«¿Cómo lo distingues, cuando es amor de verdad?», le preguntó en otra ocasión, «cada vez que conozco a alguien que me atrae pienso, _es él_ , y siempre caigo demasiado rápido y me lo tomo todo demasiado en serio, pero entonces sale de mi vida igual que entró, y me doy cuenta de que no, no lo era».

Jongdae le contestaba como mejor podía desde su desconcierto, siempre con algo de temor porque sabía lo en serio que se tomaba El Anónimo sus palabras y no quería confundirlo más o cometer un error. Egoístamente, tampoco quería leerlo dudar más sobre sus sentimientos y sobre esa persona con la que estaba, así que en uno de sus últimos mensajes había decidido ser tan sincero como le fue posible, y le había dicho:

«¿Es posible que estés confundido sobre lo que sientes? Dices que quieres que tu relación sea en serio a pesar de que ese chico te ha dicho que no es eso lo que busca... Y te frustras porque crees que lo quieres, pero a lo mejor, en lugar de amor, sientes la simple ilusión de que conectas con esa persona. A veces el respeto, la admiración y el cariño no son ni más ni menos que eso... Y el amor no consiste sólo en eso, en mi opinión... ¡Pero bueno, las relaciones abiertas están a la orden del día! Somos jóvenes, estamos en edad de experimentar, y como dice un buen amigo mío, si te caes y te haces daño, siempre puedes curarte rápido y volver a echar a correr... Aunque, personalmente, soy de los que prefiere ir sobre seguro, así que no te lo aconsejo... ^__^u No te digo que cortes inmediatamente la relación si te sientes atraído por ese chico, porque ni tú mismo sabes con seguridad lo que sientes por él. Lo único que creo es que deberías ser sincero contigo mismo y con lo que estás dispuesto a hacer y a tolerar. ¡No dejes que te hagan daño a sabiendas, ¿de acuerdo?! Me temo que no soy ningún experto, y ojalá algún día sea capaz de explicarte lo que es el amor de verdad... ¡Tal vez ese día incluso acepte que me invites a una comida! ^^»

Desde eso, no habían vuelto a mencionar lo de verse en persona, hasta ese día, casi al final del semestre.

Sin embargo, quien leyó primero esta nueva proposición no fue Jongdae.

—Conozco tu secreto. —Oyó la voz de Baekhyun en medio de la semipenumbra, donde sólo brillaba tenue la pantalla del ordenador, y cuando Jongdae encendió la luz de la sala de redacción, la silla de Baekhyun giró para mostrar a su amigo, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa. Tenía las manos sobre el abdomen, con las puntas de los dedos juntas, como si se creyera el villano de una película de James Bond.

—Tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas, Baekhyun... —dijo Jongdae, riéndose por lo bajo y dirigiéndose a su mesa.

—Así que hablando de hacer quedaditas secretas con El Anónimo sin contarme nada, ¿eh? —le dijo Baekhyun con su voz más burlona.

Jongdae se giró de inmediato.

— _¿Qué?_

—Ha llegado un mensajito suyo —explicó Baekhyun, y alzó una mano para señalar la pantalla del ordenador—. Léelo tú mismo.

—Hay un motivo por el que El buzón de ChenChen se llama así —dijo Jongdae, con el ceño fruncido, pero libre de culpa porque en realidad lo único que él había hecho era rechazar la invitación, como debía—. Porque es de ChenChen. No de ChenChen  _y Baekhyun_.

—Venga, no te enfades y lee —dijo Baekhyun, y se inclinó sobre la mesa, muy animado.

«[Privado] Sé que esto es ponerte en un aprieto, pero en serio siento que tengo que compensarte por tus consejos. Me encantaría poder hablar contigo cara a cara... De todas formas, ¡gracias por tu ayuda! Me siento mejor, más feliz. Sigo con él, pero creo que por fin he empezado a asumir las cosas que pueden ser y las que no. Espero no estar cometiendo un error... ¡Sigo queriendo invitarte a algo, así que aunque aún no me puedas explicar lo que es el amor, espero que aceptes!».

En cuanto lo leyó, con la mente ya acostumbrada a ir ideando la respuesta, pensó en algo que Baekhyun le había dicho un día. El mejor consejo que le puedes dar a alguien a quien aprecias, aunque sepas que se está equivocando, es «si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz». El problema era que Jongdae no podía saber si este anónimo era feliz de verdad o si estaba haciéndose creer que lo era.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —preguntó Baekhyun—. ¿Qué le vas a decir?

—Pues que no, obviamente —replicó Jongdae, dispuesto a cerrar la pestaña, pero Baekhyun le agarró la mano para detenerlo.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo que no?

Jongdae lo miró, con los ojos como platos, y Baekhyun le devolvió una mirada igual de perpleja.

—¿No se suponía que la identidad de ChenChen era, según tú, secreto de Estado? ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? —exclamó Jongdae.

—Bueno, Jongdae, sinceramente me importa un pito que todo el mundo se entere de que tú eres ChenChen si con ello consigo algo bueno para ti —le dijo Baekhyun, encogiéndose de hombros y sin mirarlo ya a la cara—. Y creo que podrías sacar cosas buenas de conocer a este chico.

—Baekhyun, ¿qué tramas? —le dijo Jongdae al ver el semblante preocupado de su amigo—. Cuando te pones así y no me miras es que tramas algo.

—¡No tramo nada! No sé, es sólo que me da la impresión de que este chico es demasiado inseguro, y que está dando palos de ciego buscando algo que no acaba de encontrar y... ¿quizá podrías ayudarlo tú? Pero de otra manera, no como hasta ahora —explicó, e hizo una pausa durante la que miró a Jongdae y éste no supo qué decir—. No sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Sí, no cabía duda alguna de lo que estaba proponiendo Baekhyun.

—O sea, quieres que quede con él por si surge la posibilidad de que tengamos algo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Baekhyun, y se sentó en la mesa de Jongdae—. No es tan descabellado, Jongdae, y aceptémoslo, ya concluimos que ese anónimo que nos hizo sospechar no era él, así que en algún momento vas a tener que superar lo de Joonmyun... —dijo, y Jongdae agachó la mirada—. Siempre te lo he dicho con lo de tus padres, ahora te lo digo también con esto, y no es por gusto. No me gusta ver cómo estás reprimiéndote todo el tiempo. No me gusta verte pasarlo mal.

Jongdae era demasiado listo como para hacerse más ilusiones de las justas y necesarias, pero también era demasiado tonto como para liberarse de las pocas a las que aún se aferraba en su interior.

Había una parte dentro de él que aún deseaba con todo el fervor del mundo que un día Joonmyun lo cogiera de la mano como siempre pero que esa vez significara  _todo_ , y una voz loca le susurraba a veces que se lo dijera, «Hyung, me gustas muchísimo, y ojalá yo te gustara igual». Nunca sacaba coraje para hacerlo, pero no podía decir que estuviera pasándolo  _mal_. Disfrutaba estando con Joonmyun como lo que eran, amigos, a pesar de esa pequeña parte suya que se negaba a creer que fuera imposible. Era cuando Baekhyun intentaba que sacara esas ilusiones al exterior que le dolía, era pensar lo que lo estropeaba todo...

—Tampoco tiene por qué surgir nada —dijo Baekhyun, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Pero piénsalo de este modo, todos tus amigos son heteros, y todos los amigos de tus amigos son heteros... ¿Tal vez... ampliar tus círculos puede ayudarte a encontrar a alguien? Aunque no sea este chico.

—¿Tan desesperado estás por buscarme novio? —dijo Jongdae.  _No era el fin del mundo. Un amor no correspondido no es el fin del mundo_. Su felicidad dependía sólo de él mismo, así que sonrió y alzó la cabeza—. ¿Tan desesperado estás por librarte de mí? No te ofendas, pero debería ser al revés.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y poder enseñarle a alguien que no sea Kyungsoo o Chanyeol tus fotos de bebé en la bañera, cuando tenías la misma cabeza que ahora pero con un cuerpo en miniatura —respondió Baekhyun, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la mano en el hombro de Jongdae.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres Baekhyun y no la encarnación de Satán en la Tierra? —exclamó Jongdae, riendo. «Tiene razón. No pierdo nada por conocer a alguien nuevo y ya está, supongo», pensó, y se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso del estómago que no sabía que tenía.

—Pues no le digas que te lo he dicho yo —susurró Baekhyun, sin perder la sonrisa—, pero eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo sobre Kyungsoo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando...?

Baekhyun cambió de tema con toda la facilidad del mundo y ahora que Jongdae se sentía un poco más ligero, no le costó seguirle el ritmo.

 

 

Con cada paso que lo acercaba hasta la puerta de la cafetería, iba arrepintiéndose un poco más de haber aceptado la proposición de El Anónimo. Le había dicho que se verían en la mesa más central de la cafetería, que lo esperara allí una hora, y que si no acudía en ese tiempo, podía marcharse porque significaría que a ChenChen le había surgido algo y no podría asistir. «Así tienes una vía de escape si lo ves y es... Kyungsoo, por ejemplo. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra acobardarte por tonterías, ¿me oyes?! Aunque la tontería es que haya pensado en Kyungsoo, ¿te imaginas? —rompió a reír—. ¡Kyungsoo mandando anónimos para que lo aconsejen sobre el amor! ¡Me estaría riendo de él hasta que nos jubiláramos!», le había dicho Baekhyun.

El Anónimo le había contestado diciendo que llevaría una camisa de cuadros azul y un sombrero negro, para que ChenChen pudiera reconocerlo fácilmente, ya que era él quien había propuesto que se vieran.

Entró en la cafetería con el corazón en un puño y escaneó la sala. La verdad es que con la hora que era, prácticamente la mitad de los estudiantes de la universidad estaba allí: vio a Kyungsoo con Jongin en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, Kyungsoo miraba a Jongin muy serio, como si quisiera hipnotizarlo, y Jongin, rojo hasta las orejas, parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante que examinar en la cordonera de su zapatilla izquierda. Estaba claro que Kyungsoo le estaba regañando por algo que no sabía hacer, se imaginó Jongdae con una risa ahogada. Chanyeol y Yixing estaban subiendo por las escaleras hacia el edificio principal, ambos con sendas guitarras colgadas a la espalda. Había divisado un par de gorras entre la multitud, pero no veía ningún sombrero negro... ¿Había llegado demasiado pronto? No, se había asegurado de esperar cinco minutos después de la hora acordada para entrar. ¿Lo habría dejado plantado...?

Se adentró dos pasos más en la sala y entonces reparó en el pelo rubio de Joonmyun, que estaba encorvado sobre una libreta, escribiendo a toda velocidad. La sonrisa en el rostro de Jongdae fue automática, y estaba a punto de ir a saludarlo cuando se fijó en algo que hizo que se detuviera a medio paso. El aire se le congeló en la garganta y el peso en el estómago del que creía haberse librado el día anterior regresó multiplicado por diez. Joonmyun se había incorporado para pasarse los dedos por el pelo, y acto seguido, había mirado su reloj y había abierto su mochila para sacar un sombrero negro. Los cuadros azules de su camisa estaban cegando a Jongdae, que parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar. Cuando Joonmyun se colocó el sombrero negro sobre la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo sobre las orejas para alisarlo como Jongdae lo había visto hacer incontables veces, y giró el rostro para mirar hacia la puerta, buscando a alguien con los ojos, el instinto de Jongdae lo llevó a esconderse detrás de una de las grandes columnas de la cafetería.

Se llevó una mano al estómago. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos le tenían que estar engañando. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, no podía ser que Joonmyun...

Miró con atención al resto de estudiantes que había en la cafetería, buscando desesperadamente otro sombrero negro y otra camisa de cuadros azules que le dijeran que  _no_ , no había estado todo el semestre aconsejando a la persona de la que estaba enamorado sin remedio y sin esperanza alguna para que saliera con otros chicos.

Su búsqueda no dio frutos. Joonmyun era el único chico de la cafetería que vestía así. Joonmyun era El Anónimo.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, aún escondido detrás de la columna y oculto a los ojos de Joonmyun, y estaba tan nervioso que al marcar el primer número en el registro de llamadas casi se le escapó una risa histérica.

—Baek... Baekhyun —dijo cuando se descolgó la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió este, al notar el tono de voz de Jongdae—. ¿Tengo que ir a matar a alguien?

—Necesito que vengas. Ya —le pidió, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Baekhyun se quedó callado durante unos segundos y Jongdae se sentía como si estuviera aguantando el peso de la enorme columna sobre sus hombros.

—Espérame en la puerta. Llego en cinco minutos —contestó al fin.

 


	2. a little could be understood

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Baekhyun, con el rostro lívido, pero no más que el de Jongdae, que parecía estar a punto de vomitar—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad? Seguro que es una cámara oculta de Chanyeol para su estúpida cuenta de YouTube o algo, te juro que si lo es le arranco las orejas...

Baekhyun inclinaba la silla hacia atrás para sacar la cabeza por un lado de la columna y observar lo que hacía Joonmyun. Jongdae se miraba las manos, y de repente todo encajaba. Lu Han, el que lo había besado como si fueran a verse al día siguiente antes de marcharse a China; «supongo que odio las despedidas», había dicho Joonmyun. Sehun, la montaña rusa que ya no lo necesitaba.

Siempre había tenido tan claro que Joonmyun estaba fuera de su alcance y que cuanto menos se inmiscuyera, menos daño se haría, que jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar. ¿Joonmyun le habría sido sincero, si lo hubiera hecho? ¿A él, Jongdae, sin el escudo de ChenChen por delante?

—Ha sacado el móvil —dijo Baekhyun, y Jongdae levantó la cabeza. Ya había pasado la hora que ChenChen le había dado de plazo—. Va a llamar a alguien.

Jongdae casi soltó un grito cuando su móvil empezó a sonar en el bolsillo. Baekhyun lo miró con la boca abierta y Jongdae se quedó mirándose el pantalón, confuso. Sacó el teléfono y leyó el «Joonmyun-hyung» de la pantalla como si estuviera escrito en un alfabeto extranjero incomprensible para él.

—Cógelo, ¡cógelo! —le urgió Baekhyun, y Jongdae aceptó la llamada.

—Di... ¡dime! —respondió, con voz temblorosa pero alegre, intentando que nada sonara fuera de lo normal.

—Jongdae-yah —dijo Joonmyun, con la voz grave, seria—. ¿Estás ocupado? Había quedado con... una persona, pero parece que no va a poder venir, así que si quieres podemos aprovechar para revisar juntos lo que llevas escrito de tu trabajo de fin de semestre.

Baekhyun, que había aguzado el oído para oír la conversación, negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos formando una equis.

—Eh... Lo siento, hyung, Baekhyun y yo hemos tenido que... quedar con otros dos compañeros para un trabajo de grupo —se disculpó—. Pero podemos vernos mañana, donde siempre.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Joonmyun, y su voz sonaba llena de amabilidad que enseguida se tornó en preocupación—. ¿Va todo bien? Suenas agobiado.

—¿Eh? No, bueno, es... por tantos trabajos, vamos muy liados —mintió Jongdae, aunque sólo era una mentira a medias.

—¿Llevas bien el de Creativa? ¿Necesitas algún consejo rápido? —ofreció Joonmyun, siempre dispuesto a ayudarle, y a Jongdae le resultó gracioso que El Anónimo... que  _Joonmyun_  llevara tanto tiempo buscando formas de compensarle por sus consejos, cuando Jongdae ya se había conformado de sobra con lo que tenía.

—Creo que de momento lo llevo bien, estoy a punto de empezar con el desenlace, pero mañana probablemente tendrás que ayudarme con un par de ideas que se me han ocurrido y que no sé cómo explicar —dijo Jongdae, ahora con la voz más firme—. Muchas gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces —se despidió y colgó, y Jongdae se quedó mirando el móvil con el ceño fruncido, sin saber cómo sentirse.

—Por qué me está pasando esto a mí...

—Sinceramente, aún no he descartado del todo la idea de que sea una cámara oculta —dijo Baekhyun, observando todavía a Joonmyun, que había vuelto a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja—. He oído que Joonmyun estaba en el grupo de teatro de su instituto y que era muy bueno, ¿y si le han pagado para...?

—No. No, Baekhyun, lo peor... es que tiene sentido —dijo Jongdae—. Y no sé cómo no lo vi antes.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿No estaba con Sunyoung?

En ese momento, Baekhyun volvió a echar la silla hacia atrás y vio que un chico se había acercado a la mesa donde estaba Joonmyun. Un chico mayor, probablemente un estudiante de posgrado, con el pelo ondulado y la sonrisa amplia. Tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Joonmyun y Joonmyun le sonreía como si ya se le hubiera olvidado que acababan de dejarlo plantado. Se levantó de la mesa enseguida y salieron de la cafetería juntos.

—Tenemos que seguirlos —sentenció Baekhyun, y cogió del brazo a Jongdae para salir corriendo tras ellos.

—¿¡Estás loco?! —exclamó Jongdae cuando atravesaron la puerta. Joonmyun y el otro chico iban bastantes pasos por delante, y si se daban la vuelta, podrían verlos sin ningún problema... Mientras Jongdae intentaba liberarse de la mano de Baekhyun, vio cómo los dedos de Joonmyun rozaban los nudillos del chico, y entrelazaron las manos, y no quería seguir mirando. Si Joonmyun era El Anónimo, saber quién era ese otro chico no era más difícil que sumar dos y dos.

Baekhyun tiró de nuevo de él para esconderse detrás de un árbol cuando consideró que había riesgo de que los vieran (la verdad es que el riesgo estaba ahí desde el primer momento, porque habían estado corriendo como locos por el campus y lo extraño era que los otros dos chicos no se hubieran dado la vuelta ya). Se disponía a salir de nuevo cuando Jongdae forcejeó con él para soltarse y siseó, en voz tan baja como pudo:

—¡No quiero seguir a Joonmyun! Es... —tragó saliva—. No necesito ver nada más, Baekhyun, vámonos a casa, ¿vale?

Baekhyun miró a Jongdae a los ojos, y aunque parecía a punto de protestar, Jongdae apretó un poco los labios y Baekhyun acabó por rendirse. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez en las cafeterías ya están haciendo bingsoo —comentó Baekhyun, mirando a Jongdae con cautela, como si esperara que se echara a llorar. Pero Jongdae no sabía por qué, ya que le sobraban dedos en una mano para contar las veces que Baekhyun lo había visto llorar. Y lo cierto es que lo que sentía no eran ganas de llorar.

—Menos mal. Siempre nos queda el bingsoo —dijo, intentando sonar animado, positivo. Baekhyun le sonrió, y él pudo devolverle la sonrisa sin tener que forzarla.

Estaba esforzándose por no pensar demasiado. Por no mirar atrás, donde Joonmyun estaba sonriéndole a otro chico, donde estaba poniendo patas arriba todas sus ideas preconcebidas, y Jongdae quería convencerse de que Joonmyun seguía siendo tan inalcanzable como siempre, pero por alguna razón, las esperanzas a las que mantenía atadas tan corto estaban tirando de las riendas que las retenían, más desbocadas que nunca.

Las clases con Joonmyun a partir de ese momento fueron algo que Jongdae no sabría cómo describir. Las pasaba bastante tenso, tanto que Joonmyun le preguntaba varias veces si se encontraba bien, pero el mismo Joonmyun estaba inestable. Había días en que estaba como siempre, bromeaba, y le reía las gracias a Jongdae, pero otros estaba apagado, y Jongdae casi se sentía tonto por no haber visto el patrón tan claro antes. Los días tristes eran cuando Jongdae recibía mensajes con preguntas llenas de confusión, y los días normales eran cuando no recibía nada. Joonmyun sólo contactaba con ChenChen para intentar aclararse y a Jongdae le ponía muy nervioso verlo así, tenerlo delante y no poder decirle lo que pensaba de verdad. Que ese chico nunca iba a quererlo como él, y si lo dejara...

—Creo que está muy, muy bien escrito, Jongdae —le dijo Joonmyun, maravillado, tras leer el trabajo definitivo, que Jongdae había reescrito y revisado aproximadamente unas mil veces con la ayuda de Joonmyun.

—¿Por qué ese tono de sorpresa? ¿No decías que soy un genio? —bromeó Jongdae—. ¿Lo dices en serio, hyung? ¿Crees que podré sacar una buena nota?

—Estoy seguro —le confirmó Joonmyun con una sonrisa—. El profesor Lee tendría que darse un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza para ponerle a esto menos de una B+. La trama está bien llevada de principio a fin, el conflicto interno del personaje y cómo se va envileciendo pero sin perder la humanidad... Es genial. Estoy muy orgulloso de tu progreso, Jongdae.

Jongdae olvidó por un momento que Joonmyun era el anónimo, que no era feliz con la persona con la que estaba, olvidó sus dudas y preocupaciones y abrazó a Joonmyun con todo su ser. Este se sorprendió al principio y luego se echó a reír, poniéndole las manos en la espalda, y Jongdae se separó sólo un poco de él para hablar, pensando en que lo genial sería poder besarlo y no volver a ver nunca en su rostro el aspecto triste que Joonmyun había traído esa tarde, porque era uno de los días malos. Ahora parecía un poco más animado. Jongdae apretó un poco la mano que tenía en su hombro.

—¡Te juro que si de verdad saco una B+, te invitaré a todas las cosas que quieras, seré tu esclavo todo el verano, te daré un masaje en los pies, te...! —Jongdae estuvo a punto de decir «te querré para siempre», pero cabía la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera aunque sacara la peor nota de la historia.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Joonmyun, entre risas, sin separarse de Jongdae—, no hace falta que hagas nada de todo eso. ¿Cuándo te dirán la nota?

—El diez de agosto, según el profesor —contestó Jongdae—. Será una de las últimas notas del semestre en salir...

—Me basta con que me mandes un mensaje ese día para darme la gran noticia —le dijo—. ¡Así de seguro estoy de que vas a sacar buena nota!

Jongdae volvió a abrazarlo sin pensar en que había más estudiantes en la cafetería y le prometió que lo haría sin falta.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a encuadernar el trabajo? —le propuso a Joonmyun—. Dentro de cuatro días tengo que volver a casa y quiero dejarlo entregado cuanto antes.

Él se quedó quieto un momento, dudoso, y comprobó algo en su teléfono.

—He quedado con alguien... —dijo, y a Jongdae se le encogió un poco el corazón, pero entonces Joonmyun apretó los labios y guardó el teléfono para mirarlo con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que puede esperar un poco.

 

—La verdad es que me sorprende que te lo hayas tomado tan bien. Pero es que si lo piensas bien, esto es una mejora considerable —dijo Baekhyun tras levantar las cajas de los periódicos impresos para dejarlas junto a la puerta—. Hemos pasado de que estés enamorado de un Joonmyun-hyung hetero y con novia a que estés enamorado de un Joonmyun-hyung que parece desesperado por encontrar el amor y que ahora mismo está con un chico por el que no sabe lo que siente con exactitud y que encima no quiere nada serio con él —soltó de un tirón, sin pararse a coger aire, y luego suspiró—. Lo mires como lo mires, es ideal.

—Uy, sí, es la situación perfecta —replicó Jongdae, soltando una risotada sarcástica y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, donde estaba revisando la última tanda de anónimos antes de cerrar el buzón durante el verano.

—Hablando de eso... Sabía que no querías que preguntara así que nunca lo hice, pero supuse que ahora ya daba igual, y el otro día dejé caer el tema de Sunyoung con Kyungsoo, sólo por investigar un poco. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo? —hizo una pausa de efecto, y Jongdae cedió y esperó a que continuara con las cejas arqueadas, esta vez mirándolo a él y no a la pantalla—. Yo le dije: «He oído por ahí que Joonmyun-hyung está saliendo con Sunyoung, la del coro», porque él también está en el coro, y se dio la vuelta y me miró con esa cara que pone él, como si yo fuera un mosquito muy molesto o algo, y me dijo: «¿De qué hablas? Toda la universidad sabe que Sunyoung está con Lee Jinki. Lo que pasa es que ahora está en el extranjero, estudiando. De hecho Sunyoung se va dentro de diez días a verlo», y yo puse cara de sorpresa y le dije «vaya, qué cosas, pues yo estaba convencido de que estaba con Joonmyun», y entonces me dijo «Pues no, y lo cierto es que el otro día estaba bromeando con él sobre que la dejaba muy sola últimamente... pero sólo son amigos», y que tenía que dejar de jugar tanto al LoL y salir más con personas reales y a lo mejor así me enteraría bien de las cosas. Lo que creo es que quiere que salga más con él y no sabe cómo decírmelo... En fin, esa es la historia. ¿A que ahora te arrepientes de que no le preguntara antes?

Jongdae estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, pero de todas formas, ¿qué habría cambiado eso? Nunca se habría imaginado que a Joonmyun le gustaran los chicos, así que incluso sin que tuviera novia conocida, Jongdae no habría intentado nada.

—Supongo que si lo hubiera sabido, al menos no habría estado proyectando celos sin razón alguna en la pobre chica —dijo Jongdae—. Pero por lo demás, tampoco habría cambiado mucho. Además, que a Joonmyun le gusten los chicos no implica que automáticamente se vaya a enamorar de mí.

—¿Y has pensado ya qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Baekhyun.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás preguntando qué voy a hacer? —protestó Jongdae—. ¡Si no sé ni lo que voy a cenar! ¡Yo improviso! —Baekhyun lo miró sin hablar, nada impresionado, y Jongdae cerró el navegador porque estaba claro que Baekhyun no se iba a ir de ahí sin sus respuestas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

—Pues con Joonmyun.

—Pues querría hacer muchas cosas con él —dijo, levantando las cejas, y Baekhyun frunció el ceño y fingió tener una arcada—, pero te acabo de decir que no tengo por qué gustarle, y sobre todo, no sé si a su novio le parecería tan bonito como a mí.

—Venga ya, Jongdae, sabes que le va a durar como mucho... ¿un par de semanas más? —dijo Baekhyun—. Ya has visto los anónimos que te manda últimamente, puede luchar por convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que ese chico le ofrece es lo que quiere pero está claro que no es feliz. No puede durar mucho más.

Recordó las palabras anónimas que ahora sabía que pertenecían a Joonmyun. «Cada vez que conozco a alguien que me atrae pienso,  _es él_ , y siempre caigo demasiado rápido y me lo tomo todo demasiado en serio, pero entonces sale de mi vida igual que entró, y me doy cuenta de que no, no lo era». Esa frase fue lo que hizo que Jongdae se diera cuenta de por qué sus esperanzas no se habían apagado del todo pero tampoco se habían encendido.

—Yo... no quiero ser otro más en el que intente encontrar lo que quiere —dijo—. Quiero ser lo que quiere,  _ser esa persona_. ¿No sé si me explico?

—No mucho —adujo Baekyhun—. Le quieres, es posible que él se sienta atraído por ti, ¿lo mejor no sería intentarlo y ver qué ocurre?

—No quiero ser el siguiente sobre el que le mande mensajes a ChenChen. No querría que esté conmigo y siga preguntándole qué se siente cuando el amor es real. Quiero que me quiera, que me quiera con sinceridad, y sólo entonces, intentarlo —Baekhyun iba a decir algo pero Jongdae no lo dejó empezar a hablar—. Si va a estar conmigo, no será porque se haya tenido que convencer de que lo que le ofrezco es lo que quiere. Será porque  _yo soy lo que quiere_ , con lo que le puedo ofrecer y con lo que no. Es la única forma de la que puedo hacerle feliz, y sobre todo, de la que podré ser feliz yo. Es, si no exactamente, muy parecido a lo que está pasando él ahora mismo, pero yo... yo sí sé lo que siento. Lo quiero demasiado, y lo aprecio demasiado como amigo como para arriesgarme a estar con él sin que esté seguro y que acabe haciéndome daño. Así que no, de momento no sé lo que voy a hacer. Preferiría que Joonmyun se tome un tiempo para estar solo y para aclarar sus ideas.

Baekhyun lo miró, perplejo, y dio una palmada antes de sentarse sobre una de las cajas.

—Pues... no se hable más, creo. Parece que lo tienes bastante claro —dijo, y aún parecía un poco atónito—. Ay, Jongdae, no estoy acostumbrado a que hables tanto sobre estas cosas sin que te quedes sin palabras a la mitad. Me alegro.

—Alguien me dio un consejo que me ha ido bastante bien —explicó Jongdae, sonriendo.

Desde hacía dos meses, escribía en un diario, como le había dicho Joonmyun que hacía. Lo cierto es que al principio Jongdae garabateaba cosas como «hoy Baekhyun ha vuelto a chillarle a la pantalla algo sobre malgastar un ultimate y se le ha salido un fideo por la nariz», y no dejaba de preguntarse en qué iba a ayudarlo eso, pero poco a poco, comenzó a escribir sobre más cosas, a ahondar más en los detalles de cada situación, y se esforzaba por intentar retratar con exactitud cómo se había sentido en cada una de ellas, tratando de planteárselo como un artículo en el que su estado mental y emocional fueran la noticia, y no el evento que había provocado ese estado en sí.

A veces, cuando en alguna de sus tareas de Escritura Creativa tenía que hablar de algún sentimiento que hubiera experimentado, Jongdae ojeaba su diario y copiaba las descripciones, adaptándolas al personaje. Joonmyun solía elogiarlo mucho. Jongdae también había escrito alguna que otra hoja sobre esos elogios y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo al oírlos, había narrado los viajes de la mano de Joonmyun hasta que se situaba sobre la suya, sobre su muslo. Había escrito sobre cosas que sólo habían ocurrido en su imaginación, cosas que esperaba que nadie llegara a leer nunca...

Y ahora, semanas después, se había descubierto poco a poco más hábil a la hora de hablar de lo que sentía. Le debía una a Joonmyun por ese consejo. Aunque Joonmyun estaba empeñado en que era él quien le debía una compensación por todos los consejos de ChenChen, y Jongdae estaba decidido a aprovechar eso, llegado el momento. Pero para eso...

—De todas formas, estamos dando por hecho que él no es tan tonto como nosotros y que ya sabe que eres gay —repuso Baekhyun—. ¿Pero y si ni lo ha pensado, como te pasó a ti con él? Tal vez deberías decírselo.

Jongdae reflexionó unos segundos. Sí, tal vez debería hacerlo, pero para eso tendría que contarle quién era ChenChen en algún momento.

—Joonmyun está siendo muy discreto con esto, y te recuerdo que yo no tengo ningún motivo para pensar que es gay salvo el hecho... de que sé que es gay, porque me lo ha dicho, sólo que él no sabía que se trataba de mí y yo no sabía que se trataba de él —explicó—. Ni siquiera Kyungsoo lo sabe, no puedo ir y decirle «sé que eres gay, yo también, quiéreme por favor».

—¿Piensas contarle lo de ChenChen, entonces? —preguntó Baekhyun.

Ese era el problema, Jongdae no las tenía todas consigo. ¿Y si Joonmyun se sentía incómodo al saber que quien había estado leyendo todas sus inseguridades era Jongdae? ¿Y si... dejaba de hablarle, tanto a ChenChen como a Jongdae? Aunque por otro lado, él mismo se sentía incómodo leyendo a Joonmyun y teniendo que fingir que no sabía nada de lo que ocurría cuando lo tenía delante y él ponía excusas para su cansancio o para su tristeza.

—No lo sé —respondió, sin ninguna idea clara sobre cómo debía actuar—. No me atrevo a... Es que no sé cómo va a reaccionar. Quizá lo mejor es que espere un poco, ¿no?

—Dios mío, ¿ahora que sabes que hay posibilidades de que Joonmyun te corresponda y  _no te atreves_  a decirle al menos «Eh, hyung, me gustan los chicos»? ¡Sólo eso! —exclamó Baekhyun—. También puedes decirle «Eh, hyung, me gustan los chicos en general y tú en particular, sólo por si te interesa saberlo», pero sé que nunca lo harás. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, esperar a que sea él quien dé el primer paso? —se quejó—. Espero que lo haga pronto entonces porque si no ya te lo dije, tú te declararás el día de mi funeral, aunque sólo sea para fastidiarme...

—Ahora que lo has dicho, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ese anónimo. Me pregunto cómo le iría...

—No cambies de tema, Jongdae —refunfuñó Baekhyun, y se puso en pie—. Sabes que esperar a que él te lo cuente todo primero conlleva el riesgo de que pases años esperando, o que directamente nunca lo haga...

—¡No es eso! Es sólo que quiero esperar un poco, pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo, sobre todo si tengo que contarle que soy ChenChen... —le aseguró Jongdae—. Puede ser una situación muy incómoda, y las circunstancias...

—Siempre dices lo de tus circunstancias —cortó Baekhyun, exasperado—. Mira, sé que es cierto que no son fáciles, pero la verdad es que creo que tú mismo las estás complicando todavía más. Quizá Joonmyun podría enseñarte algo más aparte de cómo escribir bien, porque cuando alguien le gustó por primera vez te dijo que  _las circunstancias no acompañaban_ , y aún así siguió tu consejo y se lanzó a la piscina.

—Pero yo no soy Joonmyun, yo no... —comenzó a decir Jongdae. 

—No eres Joonmyun, pero eres ChenChen, ¿no eres capaz de seguir tus propios consejos, aunque sólo sea por una vez? Puedes seguir esperando todo lo que quieras, Jongdae, y yo te apoyaré, pero que sea porque de verdad estás esperando que la situación sea más adecuada —dijo Baekhyun—, no porque tengas miedo de ser sincero. La sinceridad, aunque sea a la larga, aunque al principio sus consecuencias te parezcan malas, siempre te hace la vida más fácil —concluyó.

Jongdae sabía a qué se refería su amigo, y ahora no hablaba precisamente sobre Joonmyun. Sabía que lo había oído esquivar las preguntas de su madre por teléfono sobre cuándo iba a llevar a una novia a casa tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, y sabía que no podría seguir ocultándolo toda la vida. Pero Jongdae tenía miedo de las consecuencias, y de momento, con Joonmyun como un simple amigo que probablemente no sospechaba lo que Jongdae sentía por él y sin que sus padres supieran que lo más seguro es que _nunca_  llevara una novia a casa, estaba bien. Esperar un poco más no haría daño a nadie.

 

  
  
Baekhyun tenía razón en que la relación de Joonmyun no duraría ni un par de semanas más, pero se equivocaba en que fueran a pasar años antes de que Joonmyun le abriera su corazón a Jongdae y no sólo a ChenChen.

Era el último día del semestre. Jongdae ya había entregado todos sus trabajos, hecho todos sus exámenes, y ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Esa misma tarde volvía a Siheung, a casa de sus padres, para pasar allí las vacaciones de verano, pero no quería marcharse sin despedirse de Joonmyun, así que le mandó un mensaje para que se vieran a la hora de comer en un restaurante de jjajangmyun que había en la puerta de la universidad.

—Me ha sorprendido que quisieras verme —dijo Joonmyun, y parecía aún más pálido que de costumbre—. Ahora que ya has entregado tu obra maestra, suponía que ya no te haría falta para nada...

—Venga, no seas tonto —dijo Jongdae, cazando un trozo de pollo del plato de tangsuyuk que compartían y siguiéndole la broma—. Quería honrarte con mi presencia una última vez para que estas vacaciones me extrañes un poco menos.

Joonmyun fingió un gesto dolido, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de separarse de él, y cuando Jongdae se echó a reír, le robó el trozo de pollo que tenía en los palillos.

—Dejando las bromas aparte —dijo Joonmyun, masticando el trozo de pollo que le había arrebatado a Jongdae—, sí que voy a echar esto un poco de menos en verano.

Jongdae se estremeció, y decidió tentar a la suerte.

—¿El qué?

Joonmyun le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que pareció devolverle un poco de color a su rostro.

—¿Ahora vas a ser tú el que me interrogue para sacarme lo que siento? —bromeó—. Pues... no sé, la verdad es que es algo que pensé esta misma semana, pero... hacía mucho que no me sentía tan cómodo hablando con una persona a la que conozco desde hace poco tiempo. Ni siquiera con... —se mordió el labio y no continuó—. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que supongo que voy a echar de menos hablar contigo este verano.

Jongdae se quedó callado un momento. No sabía cómo hacer para no delatarse, pero había tantas cosas que quería decirle...

—Hyung —comenzó—. Sabes que yo no soy muy de contar mis cosas, y entiendo que los demás tampoco lo sean así que no pienses que te estoy forzando a nada, ¿eh? Pero si alguna vez necesitas consejo, o ayuda, o... yo qué sé, ¡un abrazo! Puedes... puedes contar conmigo.

El afecto con el que lo miró Joonmyun casi hizo que Jongdae se derritiera, pero de algún modo también hizo que el cansancio y la palidez de Joonmyun fueran aún más evidentes.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —aventuró Jongdae, y Joonmyun sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

—No es nada —contestó—. He dormido mal.

Jongdae sonrió, se preguntó si Joonmyun también lo hacía así porque no quería explicar lo que pasaba o porque no quería preocuparle.

—¿Sabes? Cuando éramos pequeños, Baekhyun se peleaba mucho con su hermano mayor. A veces me lo encontraba en el parque, llorando, y cuando me acercaba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, tenía que intentarlo muchas veces y él siempre contestaba a gritos. «¡Qué te pasa a ti, a mí no me pasa nada, yo estoy muy bien!», y mientras chillaba todo eso le caían por la cara unos lagrimones y unos mocos enormes —explicó Jongdae, recordándolo con cariño—. Me costaba lo mío, pero al final siempre me lo contaba y entonces dejaba de llorar enseguida. Ya ves, ahora pasa al revés... —se rio—. Pero te lo digo por experiencia, uno se siente mejor cuando lo suelta, y la otra persona se preocupa más cuando te ve mal y te niegas a explicarle por qué que cuando sabe qué te pasa. Entonces puede ayudarte. Así que, ¿por qué ibas a dormir mal? Has sacado unas notas impecables, en serio, ¿qué te preocupa? Me lo puedes contar si quieres. No te voy a juzgar. Hasta podría ayudarte a ocultar el cuerpo si es que has matado a alguien y se lo merecía.

Joonmyun se rio, y Jongdae se sentía un poco hipócrita por seguir insistiendo, pero parecía que se había ablandado, parecía a punto de contar algo que se moría por decir en voz alta pero que no sabía cómo expresar.

—He quedado con... una persona ahora —dijo, aún con una sonrisa, pero su mirada estaba seria—, y algo me dice que me va a dar malas noticias.

Jongdae se pasó la lengua por los labios, y se imaginó qué era lo que ocurriría. Ya anticipaba el mensaje anónimo que iba a recibir esa tarde, así que decidió adelantarse.

—Espero que no sea nada —le deseó, con una mano sobre su brazo. Precisamente por lo mucho que quería a Joonmyun odiaba verlo sufrir—. Es mejor que todos los malos tragos pasen rápido, como decía mi madre cuando quería darme jarabe. Siempre puedes seguir el truco de Baekhyun, cree que cualquier mal se pasa yendo a por bingsoo inmediatamente.

Joonmyun soltó una risita, y le dijo:

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, listo para sacar las maletas al recibidor y marcharse, casi pegó un grito al ver a Joonmyun en el pasillo, a punto de tocar a la puerta.

 

—¿Joonmyun? —dijo, agarrándose el pecho—. Dios, qué susto me has dado... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces reparó en sus ojos rojos, y en cómo le temblaba el labio inferior, y Jongdae lo cogió de la mano que aún tenía a medio levantar.

—Hyung...

—No creo que se vaya a pasar con bingsoo —dijo, con la voz congestionada—. Pero necesitaba un abrazo, espero que no te importe que...

Jongdae ya había tirado de él y cerrado la puerta antes de que se le saltara la primera lágrima, sin importarle que no se hubiera quitado los zapatos siquiera. Joonmyun se estremecía un poco entre sus brazos, aunque Jongdae no oía sollozos, y estaba seguro de que Joonmyun podía notar su corazón desbocado contra su pecho. Llevó a Joonmyun hasta su cama, y este se dejó guiar.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó, aunque se lo imaginaba—. Anda, túmbate y espérame un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió.

Cuando Joonmyun lo hizo, le quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto a la puerta. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a su madre, para decirle que un amigo necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia y que llegaría al día siguiente.

—Sí, mamá, ya sé que Baekhyun ya ha llegado a casa, pero yo sólo tardaré un día más, ¿vale? —le aseguró—. No, no te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien... Hasta mañana, mamá.

Colgó y apagó el teléfono, y fue hasta la cama, donde Joonmyun estaba tumbado de espaldas a él, ya sin estremecerse.

—¿Te importa si me tumbo? —preguntó.

—Por favor —murmuró Joonmyun.

Así lo hizo, y cuando ya estaba sobre el edredón, con el cuerpo de Joonmyun tan cerca, le puso una mano sobre el brazo para acariciarlo arriba y abajo, porque le pareció que lo reconfortaría.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que ha ocurrido?

Después de un rato de silencio, Joonmyun habló por fin, con voz ronca.

—No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Jongdae-yah —le dijo Joonmyun, y Jongdae tardó un poco en pensar cómo contestar porque sí lo había sido, aunque no supiera que se tratara de él.

—Bueno, no podemos mostrar todo nuestro ser desde el principio —lo tranquilizó, sin dejar de acariciarle el brazo—. ¿Dónde quedan las sorpresas si no?

—Estoy... estaba saliendo con una persona. Bueno, en palabras suyas, teníamos  _algo_ , supongo que no se podía llamar salir.

Jongdae esperó a que continuara, y Joonmyun parecía estar pensando mucho en cómo expresar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Esa persona es Cho Kyuhyun. Del coro.

Sabía que su reacción en ese momento dependería de si Joonmyun volvía a ponerse a la defensiva o seguía hablando, así que se limitó a apretar un poco la mano en torno al brazo de Joonmyun.

—¿No estás... no te parece... raro? —preguntó Joonmyun, aún de espaldas a él, como si le diera miedo ver su rostro.

Y ahí estaba, la oportunidad que Baekhyun no creía que se fuera a presentar nunca, brillando delante de Jongdae, que por fin tuvo el valor de aprovecharla.

—Eso sería muy hipócrita por mi parte —dijo Jongdae, y se permitió acercarse un poco más a él—. Entonces también tendría que considerarme raro yo, hyung. Aunque... raros somos, los dos, pero no por eso.

Joonmyun giró la cabeza, mirando a Jongdae completamente perplejo, con los ojos llenos de preguntas que Jongdae prefirió atajar por el momento.

—Ya tendremos otro momento para hablar de eso —le aseguró—. Ahora sigue con lo que me estabas contando, por favor. ¿Qué ha pasado con Cho Kyuhyun? ¿Es su cadáver el que tengo que ayudarte a ocultar?

Joonmyun hizo un sonido entre carcajada y sollozo, y volvió a tumbarse de espaldas a él. Jongdae juraría que la espalda que tenía delante se había pegado un poco más a su pecho.

—Lo conocí por Sunyoung, mi amiga, y... me atrajo desde el primer momento. Yo sabía que era gay, porque Sehun, con... con quien también estuve, también tuvo algo con él. Parece que la vida de Kyuhyun consiste en eso, en tener algos —explicó—. Siempre me dejó claro qué era lo que quería y lo que no, así que supongo que la culpa fue mía por hacerme ilusiones, incluso cuando pensaba que ya lo tenía asumido...

—Sé lo que es querer a alguien que aparentemente nunca se va a fijar en ti de la manera que quieres —dijo Jongdae, y bajó el brazo hasta que envolvió la delgada cintura de Joonmyun con él—. Las ilusiones son inevitables, créeme.

—El caso es que... siempre pensé que me dejaría porque simplemente no quería estar más conmigo, y me preparé para eso, pero hoy... —La voz de Joonmyun volvía a sonar tomada y Jongdae lo abrazó más fuerte. Su pecho estaba ya totalmente pegado a su espalda, pero Joonmyun no hizo ni el más mínimo ademán de apartarse—. Hoy nos hemos visto y me ha dicho que se ha enamorado de otra persona. Que se ha enamorado  _de verdad_. Como nunca lo estuvo de mí.

Se estaba estremeciendo otra vez y Jongdae notaba el olor de su champú en la punta de la nariz.

—El error es mío por esperar más de lo que debía —sollozó Joonmyun—. El error es mío por estar desesperado por que me quieran, por sentirme como si tuviera que probarle algo a alguien...

Empezó a balbucear cosas que Jongdae no entendía, y las lágrimas debían de estar formando una mancha en su almohada. Entonces, Joonmyun se dio la vuelta y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, y estaba seguro de que debería decir algo para consolarlo pero no encontraba ni una sola palabra, mientras Joonmyun seguía murmurando que el error era suyo...

—Hyung, no, hyung, tú eres  _perfecto_  —dijo por fin, aunque sabía que era cierto que Joonmyun había cometido errores, pero lo soltó tal y como lo sentía.

Joonmyun dejó de murmurar y alzó el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y los labios y la nariz sonrosados y era horrible lo fácil que le habría resultado a Jongdae besarlo ahí mismo, en ese mismo instante, pero se negaba a aprovecharse de lo vulnerable que estaba en ese momento. Levantó la mano para secarle las lágrimas con el pulgar y le apartó el flequillo de la cara.

—...Pero te pones feísimo cuando lloras —concluyó con una sonrisa, y a Joonmyun se le volvió a colar otra risa entre sollozos—. Aunque si lo necesitas, hazlo. Puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche, si quieres.

—Lo siento mucho por molestarte, Jongdae... Estabas a punto de ir a casa, y yo...

—¿No te he dicho antes que si necesitabas un abrazo podías contar conmigo? ¡Era una situación de emergencia! Venga, cuéntame todo lo que necesites, o llora cuanto te haga falta para que se te pase —dijo, volviendo a pasarle una mano por el pelo, y eso fue lo que Joonmyun hizo.

Se pasó mucho tiempo, horas, a ratos intentando contar cómo se sentía en murmullos y a ratos, cada vez más escasos, derramando lágrimas silenciosas mientras Jongdae le acariciaba el pelo. En algún momento, cuando ya estaban agotados, susurró algo como «cómo puede ser que seas real, Jongdae-yah...», pero Jongdae no sabría si se lo había imaginado, porque ninguno de los dos supo cuándo se habían quedado dormidos. Al día siguiente, cuando Jongdae se despertó con la cabeza de Joonmyun oculta en su cuello y un calambre en el brazo, sintió que el peso que había en su estómago de verdad se había ido para no volver.

 

Joonmyun le pidió perdón mil veces por haberse presentado así, sin avisar, y Jongdae le hizo prometer otras mil que si de verdad echaba de menos hablar con él ese verano, que lo llamara. Cuando lo acompañó al metro para ayudarlo con las maletas, Jongdae se dio cuenta de cuánto le costaba despedirse de él, y reparó, esperanzado, en que Joonmyun tampoco parecía tener prisa por irse.

—No olvides mandarme un mensaje cuando sepas tu nota de Creativa —le dijo, subiéndole el asa de la mochila, que se le estaba deslizando por el brazo.

—Y tú no olvides llamarme de vez en cuando —le recordó Jongdae a la vez que el tren entraba en la estación.

La mano de Joonmyun apretó un poco en su hombro y luego le acarició levemente el brazo antes de soltarlo para que subiera al vagón. No había mucha gente en el andén.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró, despidiéndose con la mano, como siempre hacía—. No lo olvidaré.

 

 

El tono de voz de su madre era muy parecido al suyo, es lo que siempre le decía Baekhyun, y Jongdae no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo cuando fue lo primero que oyó al salir del taxi, el penetrante «¡¡Hola!!» que le lanzó desde la puerta mientras él le pagaba al taxista.

—¡Tu padre te va a matar por pagarle a la competencia! —exclamó su madre al llegar junto al coche, aunque luego saludó al taxista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era un vecino de toda la vida.

—Esto no es la competencia, papá trabaja en Incheon y Seúl... —le dijo, y le quitó la maleta de las manos a la mujer, que ya estaba dispuesta a cargarla hasta la casa, antes de darle un beso en la coronilla—. Hola, mamá. 

La mujer se agachó para comprobar si no había nadie más en el coche, y se giró para enfrentarlo con la misma sonrisa gatuna que el propio Jongdae tenía, pese al ceño fruncido. 

—¿Otra vez vienes solo, hijo? —le preguntó.

—¿A quién esperabas, a Baekhyun? —Jongdae sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto.

—¡¡No, a Baekhyunnie ya lo veo bastante!! —replicó su madre entre risas, y aparcó el tema para preguntarle cómo le había ido a Baekhyun el curso.

Atravesaron el restaurante, donde Jongdae saludó a sus tías, que estaban preparando kimbap (no eran sus tías de verdad, pero eran amigas de su madre y habían trabajado codo con codo durante tanto tiempo que ya eran prácticamente de la familia), y cruzaron un patio hasta llegar a su casa. Su madre fue quitándole la mochila de la espalda, intentando arrebatarle la maleta a la vez que le hacía mil preguntas sobre su vida en Seúl, y al final Jongdae le pidió que fuera a prepararle algo de beber mientras dejaba las cosas en su habitación. 

—¿No está Hana? —preguntó Jongdae al volver a la cocina. 

—Tu hermano no la traerá hasta finales de semana —contestó su madre, y dejó un vaso de zumo de naranja en la mesa, delante de Jongdae—. Cuéntale a tu madre cómo te ha ido el semestre, ¿no? Has aprobado todo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal esa asignatura que se te resistía?

Levantó la mirada del zumo, perplejo, porque él se había asegurado de no contarle nada a su madre sobre el riesgo que suponía Escritura Creativa para su media. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Deberías aprender de tu amigo Baekhyun, que no tiene secretos para su madre —le reprendió, aunque el cariño de su mirada dejaba claro que sabía por qué su hijo no le había contado nada—. Su madre tampoco tiene secretos para mí. 

Jongdae se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Sé casi todas las notas, pero esa precisamente... aún falta un poco para que me la digan —explicó—. Lo he puesto todo de mi parte y además, recibí muchísima ayuda, mamá, así que... creo que todo saldrá bien. No quería preocuparte.

Su madre dejó las naranjas partidas sobre la encimera de la cocina y se limpió las manos con un paño antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso tan sonoro que le pitaron los oídos. 

—Estoy segura de que sí —le dijo, y volvió a estrujarlo entre sus brazos—. Estoy segura de que me harás sentir tan orgullosa como siempre.

A pesar de estar apretujado entre los brazos de su madre, Jongdae sintió un escalofrío, y rezó por que Baekhyun sí hubiera mantenido algunos de sus secretos a salvo bajo siete llaves.

 

Tres días después, mientras Jongdae estaba ayudando a envolver rollos de kimbap en papel de aluminio y a meter platos en el microondas porque el restaurante estaba lleno, sonó su teléfono.

Esperaba que fuera Baekhyun, en una de sus llamadas interminables sobre cuánto había crecido su sobrino y a qué juegos lo había enseñado a jugar ese día y lo mucho que echaba de menos el internet por cable de Seúl. Sin embargo, no fue su nombre el que Jongdae leyó en la pantalla. 

—¡Hola, hyung! —dijo, con algo de trepidación—. ¡No esperaba que me llamaras! 

—Hola, Jongdae —respondió Joonmyun, y al oír las voces del restaurante, titubeó—: ¿Molesto? ¿Estás ocupado?

—¡No, no te preocupes! —exclamó, y le hizo un gesto a una de sus tías para que continuaran sin él porque iba a tomarse un descanso, antes de salir al patio—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo Joonmyun, consciente de que la última vez que había visto a Jongdae fue cuando apareció en su habitación, llorando—. Bastante bien. Tengo mucho tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis ideas, estos días.

—¿Van bien las vacaciones? ¿Sigues en Seúl? —preguntó Jongdae.

—No —contestó—. Estoy en Jeju.

—¿Con tu familia?

—Sólo mis padres —dijo Joonmyun, y sonaba algo desanimado—. Mi hermano ha decidido no venir este año... Demasiado trabajo.

—Oh... Bueno, ¿pero has visto muchas cosas allí? Las montañas, y las playas… —exclamó, para cambiar un poco el hilo de la conversación—. ¡Jeju tiene que ser alucinante, ¿no?!

—Pues me encantaría saberlo, pero lo cierto es... —comenzó Joonmyun, y luego bajó un poco la voz— que a mis padres no les va demasiado lo del turismo cultural. Estamos en un resort al que han venido  _a relajarse_ , así que no salimos mucho de aquí... 

Jongdae frunció el ceño al oír a Joonmyun tan apagado.

—Hyung, si tienes ganas de explorar un poco, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Pero... Tendría que ir solo, y...

—Debe de haber unas ochocientas visitas guiadas al día —insistió Jongdae—. Métete en alguna de ellas y disfruta del sitio en el que estás. Quién sabe, quizá hasta conozcas a alguien.

—No estoy muy interesado en conocer a nadie ahora mismo, la verdad —dijo Joonmyun, pero esta vez Jongdae supo escuchar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro—. Pero tendré en cuenta tu consejo. 

—Sobre eso... —dijo Jongdae, esta vez con más inquietud—. ¿Estás  _bien_?

—Sí, Jongdae, no te preocupes, en serio —le aseguró Joonmyun—. Y lo siento muchísimo por haberme presentado así, yo… se me han acumulado demasiadas cosas, y...

—Me alegró que lo hicieras —cortó Jongdae—. Quiero decir, no me alegró que de repente aparecieras llorando porque tu novio te había dejado, pero me alegró que supieras que podías contar conmigo. 

Joonmyun soltó una risita. 

—No sé por qué me afectó tanto... Sabía que iba a ocurrir. Fue como con los otros chicos con los que estuve, ¿sabes? Siempre tuve claro que tarde o temprano iba a acabar. Pero creo que fue porque me dejó porque esta vez sí que estaba enamorado de verdad, como sabía que nunca lo iba a estar de mí... —Joonmyun estaba dejándose llevar, como si le hubieran quitado el tapón a una botella que contenía todas sus palabras dentro de él y ahora las estuviera dejando marchar para quitarse todo el peso de encima—. ¡O quizá fue por el hecho de que lo hiciera porque se había enamorado de Choi Siwon...! ¿Sabes que mi madre siempre me ha dicho que yo soy clavadito a él, sólo que él es más alto? Es vecino mío, y mamá siempre decía que me bebiera toda la leche si quería llegar a ser como él... En fin, por lo menos fue sincero. Supongo que aprecio mucho el hecho de que lo fuera desde el principio.

Jongdae se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, nervioso. Quizá ahora fuera el mejor momento para... 

—¡Jongdae-yah! —llamó su madre desde el interior del restaurante, tan fuerte que Joonmyun lo oyó a través del teléfono. 

—¿Te necesitan? —dijo Joonmyun, y Jongdae soltó un suspiro antes de decidir que sería mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—Sí —respondió—, el restaurante de mi madre no es nada sin el camarero apuesto. Tengo que ir a atraer clientela. 

Joonmyun se echó a reír, ni rastro ya del desánimo que antes empañaba su voz. 

—¿Me creerías si te digo que sólo han pasado tres días pero ya te echaba de menos, Jongdae? 

—Claro que sí —dijo, con voz nasal—. ¡Una vez que alguien me conoce, ya no puede vivir sin mí! Así que llámame cuando quieras, para que no sufras mucho.

Las risas de Joonmyun podrían ser una buena recompensa para todos esos consejos que Joonmyun creía que le debía. Si pudiera oírlas cada día... sería pago más que suficiente. 

—Está bien, te llamaré para contarte lo que haga en mis expediciones por Jeju —aceptó Joonmyun, y le siguió la broma—, así se pasará más rápido este mes antes de que volvamos a vernos. 

—Y yo te contaré a cuántas clientas he engatusado para que prueben nuestro kalguksu —dijo, y su madre volvió a llamarlo a voz en grito desde el restaurante—. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡El negocio me necesita! 

—Hasta la próxima, Jongdae —se despidió Joonmyun, y ahora sonaba feliz. 

Jongdae volvió al trabajo dándole vueltas al comentario de Joonmyun sobre la sinceridad, y sabía que debía hacerlo, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más miedo le daba cometer un error y perder la risa de Joonmyun para siempre.

 

 

Dos días después, su casa se llenó de los gritos de una vocecilla estridente que Jongdae apreciaba más que nada en el mundo.

—¡Hana! —exclamó Jongdae con una sonrisa tras salir de su cuarto al oírla en la entrada, y cinco segundos más tarde tenía a una niña con dos coletas enganchada a la pierna.

A los cuatro años y medio, Hana, su sobrina, tenía muy claro lo que más le gustaba: comer y que Jongdae la cogiera en brazos y jugara con ella. 

—Hola, hyung —le dijo a Jongdeok, que estaba en la puerta dejándole las bolsas de Hana a su madre. 

—Eh, Jongdae —lo saludó su hermano—. ¿Cómo van los estudios?

—Bien —contestó Jongdae, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa a Liyin, su cuñada—. Esforzándome al máximo para mantener bien alto el listón de la familia, supongo. 

—¡Tiene unas notas geniales! —exclamó su madre, y los cogió a los dos de la cabeza para bajarlas hasta su nivel y darles a cada uno un beso en la frente—. ¡Mis dos hijos son el orgullo de todo el barrio! 

Su hermano se rio con la misma risa que compartía con Jongdae y con su madre, y Liyin se rio con disimulo, tapándose la boca. Jongdae recordó cuando Baekhyun le preguntaba cada dos por tres si estaba enamorado de Liyin, sólo porque pensaba que las noonas eran su estilo y ella era la chica mayor que Jongdae tenía más cerca. Jongdae estuvo a punto de seguirle la corriente, a pesar de que fuera la novia de su hermano, sólo por no tener que explicarle que su estilo era más bien el líder de esa banda idol por la que todas las chicas suspiraban en clase. 

En cuanto le dio los dos besos reglamentarios a su abuela y les dejó la pequeña mochila que llevaba a sus padres, Hana tiró de él para ir a jugar a la habitación, y Jongdae tuvo que despedirse del resto hasta la hora de la cena. 

A su sobrina le gustaba inventarse unos juegos muy particulares, que normalmente consistían en que Jongdae fuera su pequeño poni, pero ese día, después de meditar durante un rato mientras se retorcía una coleta, decidió que quería jugar con la PlayStation 2 de Jongdae y Jongdeok a un viejo juego de lucha que sacó de una caja de plástico que había junto a la televisión. 

—A ver, cuál personaje te gusta más —dijo con su voz aguda mientras pasaba lentamente con el mando por cada personaje de la pantalla—. A los chicos los quitamos...

—Eh, eh, ¿y por qué quitamos a los chicos? —preguntó Jongdae, porque su personaje favorito para ese juego era Vegeta. 

—¡Porque es para jugar a ver con quién vas a casarte! —dijo Hana, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Bueno, en el mundo hay chicos que se casan con chicos, ¿sabes, Hana? —dijo Jongdae, sin pensar en absoluto, y cuando su cerebro reparó en lo que había dicho se mordió el labio, pero ya era tarde. 

—¿Es que tú te quieres casar con un chico? —le preguntó Hana, mirándolo a los ojos muy seria, y sus ojos no decían que pensara que estaba bien o mal, una niña de cuatro años no podía entender eso, pero sí dejaban claro que esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo... —comenzó Jongdae, pero entonces oyó a su madre llamarlos desde el piso de abajo—. ¡Mira, Hana, la cena ya está! Creo que la abuela ha preparado japchae, es tu plato favorito, ¿no? —La niña se levantó, emocionada y asintiendo con la cabeza muy rápido, y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta. Jongdae la siguió—. Luego seguimos jugando, ¿vale? —dijo, con la esperanza de que con la comida y los juegos a la niña no se le ocurriera pensar demasiado en lo que se le acababa de escapar.

 

De vez en cuando, y a pesar de que se indicaba que el buzón estaba cerrado por vacaciones y que ningún mensaje se respondería hasta que empezara el curso, entraba alguna pregunta, de personas que habían suspendido alguna asignatura y no sabían cómo decírselo a sus padres o gente que pedía consejos sobre amores de verano. Jongdae también se metía de vez en cuando, sólo por si Joonmyun enviaba alguno, y aunque a él lo llamaba cada dos o tres días, sólo para hablar, para contarle que había descubierto que las mandarinas kyul de Jeju eran la octava maravilla del mundo y que casi se había hecho un esguince cruzando a saltos unas rocas a la orilla del mar, no le envió ningún correo a ChenChen.

 

 

Cuando era un niño creía que el verano siempre pasaba demasiado rápido, pero este año Jongdae tenía la impresión de que alguien estaba impidiendo que las manecillas del reloj avanzaran. 

—¿Aún no? —preguntó Hana, que estaba sentada sobre su regazo, delante del ordenador. 

—No, Hana, aún no ha llegado nada —contestó Jongdae, desesperado, actualizando la página por enésima vez aunque supiera que el aviso le llegaría primero al móvil con toda seguridad. Su madre también estaba sentada en la silla que había traído de la habitación de Jongdeok tras él, y el hecho de que comprobar sus notas se hubiera convertido en una ceremonia familiar hacía que Jongdae se sintiera muy incómodo. 

Joonmyun le había mandado un mensaje esa misma mañana que decía «¡Suerte! ¡Avísame en cuanto sepas algo! Todo saldrá bien ^^», pero sólo había conseguido aplacar su nerviosismo durante unos minutos mientras esperaba un correo electrónico del profesor que le dijera si había aprobado y podía seguir adelante como hasta ahora o si su carrera en la SNU acababa de llegar a su fin. 

Aún tuvo que esperar una media hora antes de que su teléfono vibrara y al instante, un correo electrónico nuevo apareció en la bandeja de entrada. Su madre y Hana pegaron un grito a la vez y Jongdae gritó al oírlas a ellas. 

—¡Por favor! —exclamó—. ¡Vamos a calmarnos un poco o nos va a dar un infarto, mamá!

—Vale, vale, hijo, lo siento, ¡pero ábrelo ya! —le dijo la mujer, cogió a Hana de su regazo y se puso de pie detrás de él.

Jongdae dirigió el ratón hacia el correo del profesor Lee con un temblor incontrolable. Él creía que no le había ido mal, aunque ya había hecho cálculos con el resto de notas para saber con cuánta nota mantendría su media por encima de 3 sobre 4… Una B+ sería perfecta, pero incluso una B sin más bastaría. Joonmyun estaba seguro de que sacaría buena nota sin problemas, pero se jugaba tanto a una sola carta que sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho al hacer clic sobre el mensaje. 

«Kim Jongdae: Tras proponerte las clases extra me formé unas expectativas contigo que has podido superar. Has hecho un gran trabajo. Tu nota es A-, puedes entrar en la página de la asignatura para concertar una cita conmigo y revisar el trabajo para ver cuáles son mis comentarios, el desglose de las notas en detalle y qué creo que podrías mejorar. Sigue así.»

Se quedó paralizado, como si le acabaran de tirar un cubo enorme de agua fría por encima.  _A-_. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver un – junto a una nota suya. Su madre y su sobrina gritaban a su espalda y en dos segundos tenía a Hana colgando del cuello, cuando no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar siquiera.

El primer instinto fue abrazar a su madre, que ya iba gritando que le iba a preparar un banquete para la cena y que tenía que conseguir que su padre volviera antes del trabajo mientras Hana bailaba en sus brazos. 

—¿Lo ves, hijo? ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —le dijo la mujer cuando Jongdae se separó de ella y le cogió a la niña—. Voy a llamar a tu padre, y a tu hermano, y… —dijo, y Jongdae ya no la oía.

—¿Te van a dar mucho dinero? —le preguntó Hana, que debía de pensar que había ganado una especie de premio. 

—No exactamente, Hana —dijo Jongdae, entre risas—. Pero así puedo seguir estudiando en una universidad muy importante y sacando buenas notas, y así hacer que la abuela esté muy orgullosa. 

—¿No estaría orgullosa si fuera otra… universidad? —preguntó Hana, esforzándose por pronunciar bien la palabra y con curiosidad genuina. 

—Pues… —Jongdae titubeó. ¿Lo estaría? Nunca había sido una opción: tenía que ir a una buena universidad como su hermano, sacar buenas notas como hasta el momento, quería hacer a su madre tan feliz como fuera posible para que cuando llegara el momento de confesar  _otras cosas_ , tuviera algo a lo que aferrarse—. Supongo que sí, pero eso ya no importa. 

—Yo me pongo contenta cuando mamá se pone contenta porque hago las cosas bien —dijo la niña. 

—Y cuando crezcas, Hana, —le dijo, volviendo a sentarla sobre su regazo para que lo mirara a la cara—, te darás cuenta de cuántas cosas hacemos para complacer a nuestros padres. Estoy seguro de que Jongdeok será muy comprensivo contigo, pero aunque sientas que debes hacerlos sentir orgullosos, que sea siempre haciendo lo que tú desees hacer, no te sientas forzada a hacer nada que no quieras. —La niña lo miraba sin entender, y Jongdae soltó una risa al ver su cara perpleja—. A ver, ¿qué quieres ser de mayor?

—Princesa —dijo la niña, como si fuera el trabajo más fácil de conseguir del mundo.

Jongdae se echó a reír a carcajadas. 

—Bueno, ¡eso ya lo eres! —le dijo, y se la subió a los hombros—. ¿No soy tu pequeño poni? Los pequeños ponis de mi categoría sólo los tienen las princesas. 

Hana estaba a punto de pedirle que relinchara cuando su madre lo salvó desde la cocina al pedirle a Hana que la acompañara al mercado para comprar algo de carne para la cena. 

—¡Venga, ve con la abuela y comprad algo rico para celebrar que tu tío es un genio y un pequeño poni y que tú eres la princesa más guapa de Corea! —le dijo mientras le ponía la pequeña mochila que la niña llevaba a todas partes. 

La acompañó hasta el piso de abajo y su madre se despidió de él con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Notas aparte, hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Siempre lo estaré —le susurró al oído, y el corazón de Jongdae se encogió un poco. 

Deseó poder decírselo todo en ese momento, decirle que nunca traería una novia a casa, que probablemente nunca querría a una mujer y que a no ser que la mentalidad y la ley de Corea sufrieran un avance espectacular en el futuro próximo o que él se mudara al extranjero, tampoco podría adoptar nunca un hijo al que ella pudiera llamar su nieto… 

Se limitó a sonreírle y devolverle el beso.

—Gracias, mamá.

Cuando se marcharon, cogió su teléfono para llamar a Joonmyun, que descolgó enseguida.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —le dijo, como si llevara tiempo esperando la llamada. 

—Adivina —contestó Jongdae, intentando no sonar demasiado emocionado sin éxito alguno.

—Por tu voz ha ido bien… —comenzó, y se quedó pensando un instante—, ¿una B+? —aventuró. 

—Venga, he sido tu mejor alumno, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en mí? —exclamó Jongdae—. ¡He sacado una A-, hyung! ¡¿Verdad que es la mejor nota con – que has visto en tu vida?! 

Joonmyun hizo una especie de ruido que Jongdae no supo identificar al otro lado de la línea, como un globo que se desinfla mezclado con un gruñido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jongdae entre risas. 

—Sabía que lo conseguirías, Jongdae, lo sabía —le dijo Joonmyun, con la voz llena de orgullo, y Jongdae respiró hondo por primera vez desde que se había enterado de su nota—. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo cuando vuelvas a Seúl!

—Por un semestre más en la SNU —añadió Jongdae con satisfacción, y luego suspiró—. Y apenas me queda una semana para volver. ¿Tú sigues en Jeju? 

—Sí, volveré esta semana. Llámame en cuanto estés instalado de nuevo, quiero darte tus regalos —contestó, ilusionado, y Jongdae se quedó boquiabierto. 

—¿Mis regalos? ¿Por qué? Aún queda mucho para mi cumpleaños…

—Bueno, no tiene por qué ser tu cumpleaños para que te regale cosas, ¿no? —dijo Joonmyun—. Además, sólo son un par de detalles para que sepas que estuve en Jeju y pensé en ti. De hecho, tengo que irme ya si no quiero que cierre el lugar donde quiero comprar uno de ellos.

—No, no tienes que…

—No  _tengo que_ , pero  _quiero_  —cortó Joonmyun, y antes no se daba cuenta porque siempre hablaba con él cara a cara, pero Jongdae descubrió que en estos días de hablar por teléfono con él sabía distinguir a la perfección cuándo Joonmyun hablaba con una sonrisa—. Hablamos pronto, Jongdae-yah. 

—Hasta pronto, hyung —dijo, y colgó con la sensación de que ninguna atadura que le pusiera a sus ganas de querer a Joonmyun y que él también lo quisiera sería lo suficientemente fuerte. 

Joonmyun lo llamó cada día hasta que se marchó de Jeju, para contarle las cosas que hacía, como había hecho durante toda su estancia allí. Le habló de cómo casi había necesitado un pulmón de acero para subir el monte Hallasan pero de lo bonitas que eran las vistas desde la cima, «intenté coger una piedra volcánica para ti, pero creo que puedes ir a la cárcel si te pillan», le dijo. «¿Te gusta la montaña, Jongdae-yah?». 

Le contó que había visto tantas cataratas, cascadas, lagos y acantilados que había perdido la cuenta, que había conseguido que sus padres lo acompañaran en una de las excursiones y que su madre casi parecía encantada al ver el llamado Estanque de los Dioses y oír las leyendas que había tras su nombre. Joonmyun apenas pisaba ya el resort. 

—He visto el amanecer desde el pico Seongsan Ilchulbong, y no sabes cuánto he tenido que madrugar para eso porque el autobús tarda una hora y media desde Jeju-si, pero en el folleto no mentían al decir que era una de las vistas más fascinantes de la isla. Me encantaría que un día lo vieras —le dijo.

—Págame un viaje a Jeju algún día y lo vemos juntos —le contestó Jongdae en broma, riendo, pero sin poder evitar imaginar cómo sería la situación, ver el sol emerger del mar con Joonmyun a su lado, con la brisa salada soplando y despojándolos de los últimos vestigios de sueño. 

—Pues tal vez un día lo haga —replicó Joonmyun, que siempre encontraba formas de acelerarle el corazón más que cualquiera de las cosas que Jongdae pudiera imaginar.

 

 

Fue el día después de que Joonmyun llegara a Seúl de vuelta de Jeju que Jongdae recibió el anónimo, cuando Jongdae revisó el buzón casi por inercia, sin esperar nada. 

«Esta vez sí que he estado mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí. De todas formas, creo que el buzón está cerrado, ¿no? Lo siento, ChenChen, pero hay alguien con quien disfruto hablando tanto como contigo que ha ocupado todo mi tiempo. Solía verlo casi todos los días y no ha sido hasta ahora, en verano, después de haber descubierto aún más facetas suyas, que me he dado cuenta de cuánto pienso en él… No paro de llamarlo estos días, cuando tengo ganas de oír su voz, aunque luego acabo hablando yo más que él… Va a pensar que soy un pesado, pero me hace sentir cómodo, como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, y a veces parece que él también se siente así… Es alguien a quien le cuesta mucho hablar de sí mismo, ¿sabes? 

¿Qué podría hacer? No tengo miedo, no se parece en nada a las otras veces. Tampoco tengo dudas, pero me siento un poco nervioso porque me ha visto mal por otro chico y le dije que estaba con él sin estar seguro de si estaba enamorado… Pensará que no me tomo las relaciones en serio, ¿no? Pero sí lo hago, aunque no haya tenido buen ojo para elegir a gente que quisiera tener esa seriedad conmigo... Y ya que él me ayuda tanto como puede y que sé que me habla siempre con honestidad, ¿tal vez debería devolvérsela, confesarle que creo que siento algo por él? Pero ¿y si yo no le gusto? ¿Y si estropeo la amistad que tenemos ahora?».

Jongdae debería haberse sentido feliz, suponía, eufórico. Era lo que siempre había deseado: que Joonmyun lo mirara y pensara en él como Jongdae lo miraba y pensaba en él. Sin embargo, en lugar de dar gritos o saltos de alegría, se quedó mirando a la pantalla con una terrible sensación de pesar. No le correspondía a él saber esto, y no era así como querría haberse enterado. Si Baekhyun hubiera estado ahí, le habría dicho que cuánto le gustaba complicarse la vida, pero Jongdae sabía que esto no era algo que pudiera seguir ocultándole a Joonmyun. 

 

—Mamá —dijo al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando ayudaba a su madre a preparar kimchi mientras escuchaban las canciones que iban poniendo en la emisora de trot—. ¿Qué opinas de guardar secretos para tu familia, o para las personas a las que aprecias? 

—¿Mmm? —murmuró la mujer—. ¿Qué quieres decir, no contarles cosas? ¿Por qué, qué me estás ocultando?

—Nada, nada, mamá —dijo Jongdae, nervioso de repente—. Es sólo una pregunta. 

La mujer lo miró con curiosidad, claramente consciente de que Jongdae no quería devolverle la mirada, pero aceptó su excusa.

—Creo que siempre guardamos pequeños secretos, queramos o no. Y no siempre tiene por qué ser malo —contestó—. A veces nos callamos algunas cosas para no hacer daño a las personas a las que queremos. Pero… tienes que tener cuidado con cómo te afectan esos secretos a ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jongdae, con los guantes de plástico manchados y la col olvidada frente a él.

—Tu abuela decía que los secretos que guardamos son como pequeños monstruos. Tenemos tanto miedo de cometer un error al dejarlos libres que los mantenemos en nuestro interior, y poco a poco crecen, te devoran por dentro, te embrujan. El error es dejar que te hieran a ti por evitar la posibilidad de herir a los demás —le explicó su madre, mirándolo con cariño, como si volviera a tener ocho años, cuando su mayor problema era que no sabía cómo decirle a Jongdeok que había perdido su chapa favorita—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer contra los monstruos es combatirlos, Jongdae, no dejar que se hagan más fuertes. Todo pasa, y la sinceridad, aunque tengas que esperar un poco para que la otra persona se dé cuenta, siempre es lo preferible. 

—Sí… Eso dijo Baekhyun —murmuró Jongdae. 

—Es muy listo, Baekhyunnie —dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. ¡Si no hablara tanto…! 

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Jongdae, y se quitó los guantes—. Oye, ¿podrás seguir con lo que queda tú sola? Hay una persona con la que tengo que hablar. 

—Claro, hijo —contestó la mujer, y lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa para después centrarse en seguir meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que sonaba por la radio.

Su madre tenía razón, y por mucho que le pesara, Baekhyun también acababa teniendo siempre razón. Jongdae ya había tomado la decisión. Lo mejor era, poco a poco, empezar a luchar contra sus propios monstruos. 

 

 

—Y cuando estaba con Jonginnie ayer en Jamwon, paseando a nuestros perros, nos encontramos por casualidad a Kyungsoo y se nos unió —le decía Joonmyun por teléfono, después de que Jongdae lo llamara—. Monggu tenía cara de que lo odiaba, pero Jjanggu se enamoró de él a primera vista, a mí nunca me ha tenido ese cariño… Luego yo tuve que irme y ellos se quedaron por ahí, no sé a dónde irían… ¿Y tú, Jongdae? ¿Qué tal estás? Vuelves pasado mañana, ¿no? —preguntó, y sonaba ilusionado. 

Jongdae estaba intentando tragarse el nudo de nervios que había atascado en su garganta, o mejor, intentaba dejarlo libre por fin. 

—Sí, volveré el viernes, quiero tener el fin de semana para organizarlo todo y ya empezar el lunes las clases —respondió Jongdae—. Yo… he estado hablando con mi madre hoy. Me ha dicho que los monstruos hay que combatirlos, no ignorarlos y esperar que desaparezcan solos, o nos devoran, ¿sabes? 

—Eh… tiene lógica —dijo Joonmyun con una risita—. ¿Y te ha dado esa lección por algo en especial?

—Hay… hay algo que debería haberte contado hace tiempo —empezó, y aunque se quedó un momento callado, Joonmyun no dijo nada—, pero por miedo a que… te enfadaras, o te alejaras de mí, nunca he sabido cómo hacerlo. Además, sabes que las palabras con estas cosas no son mi fuerte… 

Ahora que había empezado, se sentía más capaz. Y de todas formas, no había vuelta atrás. Sólo se oyeron sus respiraciones durante unos segundos y Joonmyun volvió a hablar con esa voz que dejaba claro que había una sonrisa en la cara. 

—No creo que me hubiera alejado de ti, Jongdae-yah —dijo—. ¡No por mucho tiempo, al menos!

—Ya sabía que estabas con Kyuhyun antes de que aparecieras en mi habitación el último día antes de volver a casa —dijo.

—¿Me viste? —preguntó Joonmyun, más serio esta vez, tras una pausa. 

—No, no te vi —contestó Jongdae, y respiró hondo.

—¿Entonces? Sólo Sunyoung y Jonghyun lo sabían, y ninguno de ellos… —Joonmyun sonaba confundido.

—Fui yo quien te aconsejó —soltó Jongdae por fin—. Quien te aconsejó que dieras el paso, quien leyó cómo te sentías cuando estabas con Lu Han, con Sehun, y también con él. También soy… quien ha recibido tu último mensaje en el buzón de ChenChen. ChenChen soy yo, hyung. Y lo siento muchísimo, porque no debería haberme enterado de esas cosas, ojalá pudiera volver atrás y arreglarlo, pero… me gustas. Me gustas demasiado, y el último mensaje que has enviado debería de haberme hecho sentir la persona más feliz del mundo porque… ¡después de todo este tiempo por fin sientes lo mismo que yo!, pero no he sido capaz de alegrarme. Tendría que habértelo contado todo, pero no quería alejarte de mí ahora que podía ser tu amigo, tenía miedo de que... —vaciló. No le salían las palabras, así que dijo las dos únicas cosas que tenía claras—. Debería haber sido sincero. Lo siento de verdad.

Lo dijo todo de corrido, sin pararse a tomar aire para no tener tiempo de dudar y echarse atrás, de decir «¡todo es una broma, ¿te lo has creído?!». Joonmyun siguió callado. 

Después de casi dos minutos de silencio, Jongdae suplicó:

—¿Joonmyun? Dime algo, por favor…

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó de repente. 

—Desde que acepté que nos viéramos en la cafetería, no sabía nada antes de eso, te lo prometo —explicó Jongdae—. No sabes cuánto siento haberme marchado sin decir nada, pero te vi allí… y todas las cosas que creía resultaron no ser verdad, y me entró pánico. Si estás enfadado lo entiendo, pero…

—No estoy enfadado —cortó Joonmyun, y no sonaba dolido, pero seguía habiendo confusión en su voz—. Es sólo… —hubo otra larga pausa—. No estoy enfadado contigo. Pero todo esto es… necesito pensar, Jongdae. 

—Claro —contestó él al punto—. Todo el tiempo que necesites. Y lo siento, de verdad. 

—Te llamaré —murmuró Joonmyun, y dicho eso, colgó. 

 

 

—¿Y desde entonces no sabes nada? —preguntó Baekhyun, con el ceño fruncido, en voz baja para que el taxista no los oyera. 

Baekhyun había ido a Siheung desde Bucheon para ver a su abuela antes de volver a marcharse, y habían decidido compartir un taxi para no preocuparse de cargar con las maletas en el metro. El padre de Jongdae no había podido llevarlos porque en esas fechas empezaban a llegar todos los estudiantes internacionales y en el aeropuerto de Incheon había mucho trabajo. Lo cierto es que Jongdae apenas había visto a su padre en todo el verano. 

—Nada —respondió Jongdae—. Nada de nada. Pero necesitaba tiempo, Baekhyun, y no han pasado ni dos días enteros, así que yo tampoco voy a presionarlo…

—Bueno, seguro que todo irá bien —lo animó Baekhyun, bajándose el cinturón de seguridad y pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Además, ¡según el patrón todo va a ir a mejor! ¿Te das cuenta del giro que ha dado tu situación? ¡Tu vida parece un manga! Has pasado de estar enamorado de un Joonmyun-hyung hetero y con novia a estar enamorado de un Joonmyun-hyung gay y con novio y después de un Joonmyun-hyung gay que posiblemente esté enamorado  _de ti_. Te compro tu suerte. A lo mejor así Taeyeon saldría conmigo. 

—Creo que Taeyeon ya tiene lo suyo con ser líder de las SNSD como para encima tener que salir contigo —contestó Jongdae, riendo. 

—No sabe lo que se pierde. 

—Claro, seguro que está triste y deprimida sin ti, siendo del grupo más popular de Corea y saliendo con tíos famosos que la recogen en descapotables. ¿Cómo la ibas a recoger tú, en bicicleta? 

—¡No menosprecies el poder romántico de una bicicleta…! —exclamó Baekhyun, y entonces el móvil de Jongdae vibró. 

Comprobó la pantalla, pensando que sería un mensaje de su madre o de su hermano, y la sangre se le heló en las venas al ver que quien había enviado el mensaje era Joonmyun. 

«Debes de estar volviendo a Seúl, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes avisarme cuando ya estés instalado y libre?»

—¿¡Es Joonmyun?! —preguntó Baekhyun—. ¿Qué dice? 

—Que… que lo avise cuando esté instalado —contestó Jongdae. 

—¿Instalado? —dijo Baekhyun—. ¡Anda ya! Al ritmo que va este hombre estaremos en Seúl en quince minutos si no nos matamos antes, en cuanto estemos en la puerta del dormitorio me dejas las maletas y te largas corriendo, ¿me oyes? Ya le pediré a Chanyeol que me ayude. Con estos asuntos no hay tiempo que perder. 

Jongdae asintió con la cabeza, casi tan histérico como Baekhyun, y envió un mensaje de vuelta. 

«Estaré en 20 minutos! Dime un sitio.»

 

 

Jongdae se dirigió al mismo noraebang donde habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Joonmyun con el corazón desbocado. No vio a nadie en la puerta, y miró su reloj por si había llegado demasiado pronto. Eran las siete y media, ya habían pasado los veinte minutos que había acordado con Joonmyun. Entró al establecimiento y en cuanto cruzó la puerta se encontró con Joonmyun, que acababa de pagarle al dueño por una sala. 

—Hola, Jongdae —lo saludó, y su sonrisa era sincera, como si de verdad se alegrara de verlo tanto como Jongdae se alegraba de verlo a él. 

—Hola —dijo, nervioso—. Hyung, yo…

—Ven —interrumpió Joonmyun—. He cogido la sala 12 —dijo, y echó a andar hacia el final del pasillo. 

Cuando entraron y Jongdae cerró la puerta tras él, vio dos bolsas grandes junto a los bancos y una botella de agua sobre la mesa. Joonmyun estaba seleccionando canciones que fue poniendo en cola, pero no había cogido ningún micrófono aún. Le dio unas palmaditas al sofá junto a él para que Jongdae se sentara. 

—Joonmyun… —comenzó Jongdae, ansioso por saber qué pensaba Joonmyun, porque él mismo no sabía qué decir.

—¿Quieres ver qué te he traído de Jeju? —dijo Joonmyun, como si la conversación de dos días antes no hubiera ocurrido en absoluto y Jongdae fuera el único de la sala que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. 

Jongdae suspiró y sonrió. 

—Te dije que no tenías por qué…

—Y yo te dije que no tenía por qué, pero  _quería_  —replicó, y cuando levantó las dos bolsas, Jongdae reparó en que sus manos sí temblaban un poco. La música aún no había empezado a sonar—. Creo que te van a gustar. 

Le tendió ambas bolsas de papel rígido. De una de ellas salía un profundo olor cítrico, pero la otra, en la que estaba escrito con letras grandes Teddy Bear Museum en inglés, hizo que Jongdae soltara una carcajada. 

—Apenas pasamos unas horas juntos, pero a Baekhyun le dio tiempo a comentarme que te gusta dormir con peluches —dijo Joonmyun con una sonrisa burlona pero agradable, y Jongdae por fin veía con claridad cómo intentaba contener sus propios nervios.

El peluche llevaba una camiseta blanca y una gorra negra de felpa, y Jongdae se señaló a sí mismo para después recolocarse la gorra negra que llevaba en la cabeza hacia atrás. 

—¡Hasta va vestido como yo! Muchas gracias… ¡esta noche dormiré con él! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa que Joonmyun le devolvió. 

Su inquietud ya se había apaciguado, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Por lo menos estaba claro que Joonmyun no estaba enfadado con él, así que Jongdae pudo respirar hondo y esperar a que fuera Joonmyun quien hablara de ello cuando quisiera. 

—No me des las gracias hasta que pruebes las mandarinas —dijo, y sacó una de la bolsa.

Era pequeña, de un fuerte color naranja, y algo en su aspecto hizo pensar a Jongdae que sería ácida, pero Joonmyun clavó una uña en la piel de la fruta y empezó a pelarla. Le tendió un gajo a Jongdae y cuando este lo mordió, descubrió que, a pesar de que al principio sí eran ácidas, el zumo era increíblemente dulce y los gajos explotaban y te llenaban la boca de sabor. 

—¡Están buenísimas! —exclamó Jongdae, sorprendido, y cogió otro gajo—. Con razón te veo la cara más redonda, hyung, habrás estado comiendo de esto todo el tiempo y estarás a punto de convertirte en mandarina. 

Joonmyun se echó a reír y Jongdae le quitó la mandarina que llevaba en las manos. A ninguno le preocupaba ya estar en una sala de noraebang sin música alguna. 

—A decir verdad, en ningún momento me nació enfadarme contigo, Jongdae —dijo Joonmyun de repente, mientras pelaba otra mandarina—. Sólo estaba…  _muy_  sorprendido, y confuso. Te había estado contando todo, ¡y te veía prácticamente todos los días…!

—Lo siento, ya sé que debería habértelo contado antes.

Tal vez todo habría sido muy diferente, si desde el principio le hubiera contado tantas cosas…

—Pero si no hay nada que perdonar —dijo, y dejó la fruta pelada sobre la mesa—. Jongdae, desde el principio quise tener a ChenChen cara a cara y darle las gracias por escucharme… bueno, por leerme, y por ayudarme. Y todo el tiempo fuiste tú —dijo, y posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Jongdae—, todo el tiempo estabas ahí… Y con el tiempo, la primera persona en la que pensaba cuando necesitaba consejo dejó de ser ChenChen, y empecé a pensar en ti.

Jongdae no sabía qué decir, así que alzó el rostro para ver a Joonmyun, que lo miraba con intensidad, como si quisiera leerle la mente, como tantas veces había pensado Jongdae que le vendría tan bien para no tener que expresarse por sí solo. 

—No fue ninguna molestia ayudarte —murmuró—. Ni como ChenChen, ni como Jongdae. 

—Pero digamos —comenzó Joonmyun, de nuevo sonriendo, y apretó los dedos contra la piel de Jongdae— que voy a pedirte una compensación por haberme dejado plantado en la cafetería, ¿vale?

—¿Qué compensación? —preguntó Jongdae, con la piel ardiendo. Joonmyun estaba más cerca de él, podía distinguir claramente cada una de sus pestañas. 

Joonmyun estiró una mano para coger el micrófono que había en la cesta pegada al extremo del sofá y se lo tendió.

—Canta Baby, baby —pidió.

Jongdae cogió el micrófono, y sus sentidos parecían estar a punto de cortocircuitar porque cada vez que rozaba la piel de Joonmyun sentía un escalofrío.

—Eso está hecho —aseguró, y Jongdae se puso en pie justo cuando la música empezaba a sonar. 

Siempre había disfrutado cantando, pero veía cómo Joonmyun lo observaba mientras cantaba, veía sus ojos seguir el movimiento de su garganta y su expresión hechizada y parecía que se crecía aún más, que sus cuerdas vocales se retaban a sí mismas para clavar las notas más altas y una vez más, se dejó seducir por la idea de impresionar a Joonmyun. 

La canción terminó, y Joonmyun estaba a su lado con un micrófono en la mano. 

—¿Quieres cantarla conmigo? Yo no tengo ni la mitad de talento que tú, pero… —propuso, pasándose el micro de una mano a otra con nerviosismo. 

—¿Qué tiene que ver el talento? No hay nadie más aquí —dijo Jongdae, y extendió una mano para rozar la de Joonmyun.

Cantaron esa y otras tantas canciones que Joonmyun había elegido cuando habían llegado, y Joonmyun cantaba con timidez al principio hasta que después de numerosas bromas de Jongdae acabó soltándose. Era la primera vez que estaba con Joonmyun sin tener ni un secreto, y aunque la tensión era evidente, porque ambos tenían ya idea de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Jongdae se sentía genial. Cuando se quedaron sin canciones que reproducir, se hizo el silencio en la pequeña sala y Joonmyun se acercó a él. 

Le cogió el micro de las manos, dejó ambos sobre la mesa y luego entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, despacio. 

—Podría pasar horas escuchándote cantar, ¿sabes? Tu voz… —murmuró—. Es como si oyéndote cantar se me llenara el corazón de calidez.

—Qué poeta —dijo Jongdae con una sonrisa, y Joonmyun se acercó un poco más—. A lo mejor tendría que haberme hecho idol en lugar de dejarme los codos estudiando. Imagina que hubiera entrado a SM, hasta podría haber presentado a Baekhyun y Taeyeon —bromeó, intentando respirar con normalidad porque Joonmyun había vuelto a aproximarse— Tú… podrías ser el presidente de mi club de fans. 

Joonmyun soltó una risa y agachó un poco la cabeza. Sus frentes quedaron apoyadas una en la otra, y Jongdae contuvo la respiración. 

—¿Cómo iba a alejarme de ti, Jongdae? —dijo Joonmyun, y le estrechó las manos con un poco más de fuerza—. Como ChenChen, fui yo el que quiso acercarse a ti. Como Jongdae… —su nariz rozaba la de Jongdae, que no sabía si mantener los ojos abiertos o cerrarlos—, también soy yo el que quiere acercarse más.

Una de sus manos quedó libre y Joonmyun le rozó la barbilla con los dedos. Sus labios estaban a milímetros, Jongdae casi podía sentirlos…

—Hyung —dijo, intentando que su voz sonara firme—. Ya he decidido cómo puedes compensarme por todos esos consejos que dices que me debes.

Abrió los ojos, separándose mínimamente de Joonmyun, y se aclaró la garganta. Joonmyun lo invitó a continuar con la mirada tras bajar la mano de su barbilla a su brazo. No había ninguna presión, y Jongdae tenía toda su atención. 

—Dijiste en tu mensaje que no tenías dudas como las otras veces, pero… Me gustas, y no desde hace poco tiempo precisamente. —Era increíble lo fácil que era decirlo ahora, y deseó haber tenido esta seguridad en sí mismo muchísimo tiempo antes—. Así que te pido, como compensación, que estés seguro de lo que sientes esta vez. Piensa en lo que tú has pasado y sé sincero contigo mismo, por favor. Que esta vez no haya ninguna necesidad de recurrir a ChenChen. Si estás dispuesto a dar este paso conmigo, que sea estando seguro al cien por cien. 

Joonmyun lo miraba serio, pero calmado. Comenzó a acariciarle el brazo con cariño, de abajo arriba, hasta llegó a su rostro y cubrió la mejilla de Jongdae con su palma. 

—He tenido tiempo de pensarlo este verano, ¿sabes? —dijo, y le pasó el pulgar por el pómulo—. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que querría ver el amanecer contigo, desde Seongsan Ilchulbong o desde una ventana cualquiera, pero contigo, cada día. Quiero escribir sobre ti en mi diario y poder pedirte que cantes para mí, presentarte a mi madre como mi pareja sin que ni siquiera ella sea capaz de empañar mi felicidad en lo más mínimo, ayudarte con los estudios y con lo que te haga falta —susurró, de nuevo muy cerca de él y presionando la frente contra la de Jongdae, que se sentía agradecido de que lo sujetara porque sentía que ahora mismo podría empezar a flotar—. Que sigas sin poder describir con palabras lo que sientes por mí, porque ni yo mismo, cuando mi especialidad son las palabras, soy capaz de encontrar las adecuadas. 

—Eso suena más o menos como el cien por cien, sí —musitó Jongdae, y efectivamente, era incapaz de definir con palabras cómo se encontraba en ese momento, al sentir la risa de Joonmyun en los labios.

—Yo diría el doscientos por cien —murmuró, y sus labios, suaves, rosas y entreabiertos, dejaron de ser espejismos que la imaginación de Jongdae había creado en medio del desierto de su inseguridad para ser muy reales sobre los suyos propios.

 

Si Jongdae hubiera sabido lo que era estar con Joonmyun sin tener que ocultar nada, poder coger su mano y que significara todo lo que él deseaba, poder besarlo casi siempre que quisiera y verlo fuera de sus clases extra, habría dejado sus miedos atrás mucho antes. 

Lo mejor de su relación es que ni siquiera había cambiado mucho con respecto a la que tenían antes, porque seguían ayudándose el uno al otro con lo que necesitaban, sólo que ahora era a sabiendas. Pero Joonmyun también hacía chistes más pícaros y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra provocación que hacía que Jongdae le tapara la boca, mortificado, y después le devolvía las provocaciones y Joonmyun se echaba a reír con las mejillas de un rojo brillante. 

Joonmyun estaba perfectamente cómodo con que su relación también hubiera pasado a ser más física, y de vez en cuando no recordaba que estaban en un vagón de metro lleno de gente o en una calle comercial abarrotada cuando extendía los dedos para acariciarle la mano, o le ponía una mano sobre la pierna. Durante esa semana, Joonmyun le pidió dos veces ir al mismo noraebang de su cumpleaños, donde se besaron por primera vez. Parecía que le gustaba mucho ir allí porque sabía que podía pedirle a Jongdae que le cantara y que él lo hacía encantado. A Jongdae no le disgustaba para nada el plan, porque en cuanto cerraba la puerta de la sala podía besar a Joonmyun sin reparos, sin nadie que los viera. En alguna ocasión había pagado por no cantar ni una sola canción, pero Joonmyun nunca se quejaba, lo besaba como si les sobrara el tiempo, le sonreía con los labios enrojecidos y le acariciaba los muslos despacio, llevando las manos hasta sus caderas…

—Nunca pensé que diría esto —dijo Baekhyun, mirando cómo Jongdae respondía los anónimos que se habían acumulado durante el verano mientras sorbía batido de fresa por una pajita—, pero no sé si me das asco o envidia. 

—Envidia, seguro —respondió Jongdae, tecleando alegremente.

Entró un nuevo mensaje privado, y Jongdae lo abrió, sorprendido, porque desde que empezó con Joonmyun apenas recibía anónimos en el buzón privado. 

—¿Un privado? —preguntó Baekhyun, inclinándose hacia adelante, con una sonrisa curiosa—. ¿Será aquel anónimo que creíamos que era Joonmyun del que nunca más se supo? ¿El del alumno que estaba enamorado de él?

Jongdae leyó el mensaje por encima y empezó a negar con la cabeza, aunque se le escapaba una sonrisa.

—No, me temo que no…

«[Privado] Querido ChenChen: ¿Cómo le propongo a mi novio que me acompañe a pasear a mi perrita por el río Han de forma romántica pero sin sonar cursi? Espero tu consejo ^^».

Jongdae resopló y el bufido se convirtió en risa, y Baekhyun miraba la pantalla con un rictus de agonía. 

—Definitivamente asco —suspiró—, y yo nunca me enteraré de quién era ese anónimo.

Mientras, Jongdae contestó «Me temo, anónimo, que tu situación es irresoluble. Da igual lo que digas, nunca jamás dejarás de sonar cursi :^)».

 

 

Ya era tarde cuando Jongdae terminó con todos sus trabajos de clase y de repasar los temas para los artículos previstos para el primer número del periódico de ese semestre. Bajó junto con Joonmyun en la estación de Apgujeong e iba mirando a su alrededor como si los extraterrestres fueran a abducirlo de un momento a otro conforme avanzaban por el barrio residencial.

—Sabes que nadie va a atracarte ni nada por el estilo, ¿no? —dijo Joonmyun, y lo cogió del brazo para que girara a la derecha, hacia una calle sin salida.

—Un callejón sin salida… —murmuró Jongdae, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no eres de la mafia coreana, y que todo esto es un plan para aprovecharte de este pobre chico de Gyeonggi-do, para que sea… tu esclavo sexual, por ejemplo?

Joonmyun soltó una carcajada y giró el rostro para mirarlo, con una ceja arqueada. 

—Exacto… ¿Cómo podrías estar seguro? —dijo, y cuando Jongdae ya había mirado a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que estaba despejado y borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia a Joonmyun con un beso, este paró delante de la puerta de hierro de una casa normal para Apgujeong, pero enorme para los estándares de Jongdae—. Es aquí. —Abrió la puerta, miró hacia la izquierda y comprobó que había un coche plateado aparcado en el garaje que había bajo la casa—. Um... mejor espera aquí un momento, ¿vale? Entro a por Byul y nos vamos.

— _Okay_  —asintió Jongdae, y se apoyó contra el muro interior de la casa. 

El jardín era diminuto y había un par de pelotas de colores, seguramente para jugar con Byul. Alzó la vista para apreciar la altura de la casa gris, y en la ventana del piso inferior vio a una mujer que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Jongdae se quedó perplejo primero, pero supuso que era la madre de Joonmyun y le dirigió una sonrisa como saludo, como haría cualquier amigo. Sin embargo, la mujer apretó los labios y cerró la cortina, sin devolverle el gesto. Jongdae se quedó con la sonrisa helada, sin saber qué hacer. Dos minutos después salió Joonmyun, también con gesto hosco, detrás de Byul, una perrita gris y muy pequeña que tiraba de la correa, loca de ganas de salir. 

—¿Te importa si andamos hasta allá? —Aún hacía un calor agobiante, pero ya eran las siete y el sol empezaba a caer, así que Jongdae asintió con la cabeza y Joonmyun lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él de inmediato.

Jongdae giró la cabeza inconscientemente, y la cortina del piso inferior se agitaba, como si alguien acabara de moverla. 

Byul corría rapidísimo para tener las patas tan cortas, y Jongdae iba corriendo detrás de ella para intentar recoger el tirador de la correa mientras Joonmyun, después de estar todo el camino algo callado, se reía a carcajadas, sentado en el césped. 

—¿Qué demonio ha poseído a ese animal? —jadeó Jongdae, y se dejó caer en el césped junto a él cuando por fin tuvo control de la correa—. ¿Cómo puede ser que corra tanto?

—No has visto nada, antes corría muchísimo más —replicó Joonmyun, y acarició la cabeza del animal cuando se acercó a él para traerle una pelotita como las que Jongdae había visto en el jardín—. Me la llevaba conmigo cuando salía a correr, y yo me cansaba antes que ella —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Os hacéis viejos, la edad se nota… —suspiró Jongdae. 

—Eh, aguantábamos bastante —dijo Joonmyun, riendo.

Jongdae hizo una pausa porque le daba un poco de miedo preguntar, no quería meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, pero había querido basar su relación con Joonmyun en la sinceridad desde un principio, así que decidió hablar. 

—¿Era tu madre quien estaba en la casa, hyung? —preguntó—. Cuando te estaba esperando fuera, una mujer me ha mirado desde la ventana. 

—¿Um? —murmuró Joonmyun, sin mirarlo y acariciándole la barriga a Byul, que no parecía querer seguir jugando con la pelota—. No, creo que te refieres al fantasma de mi salón…

—¡No bromees con eso, sabes que el único que pasa miedo luego eres tú! —dijo Jongdae, dándole un empujón suave en el brazo. 

—Sí, era mi madre —contestó Joonmyun, con una sonrisa pero resignado—. No estaba muy contenta, lo siento. 

—¿Por mí? —preguntó Jongdae, y los nervios le habían atenazado el estómago sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

—¡No, no! —respondió Joonmyun enseguida, poniendo la mano sobre la de Jongdae encima del césped—. Es por mí… En parte es culpa mía, la he  _malacostumbrado_.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre he sido el dócil de la familia —explicó—. Por ponerte un ejemplo, en mi acto de rebeldía más grande de la historia, me enfadé con mi hermano, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué… y decidí que me iba a ir de casa, a pasar la noche en un jjimjilbang. A medio camino me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi móvil, y pasé por casa de Jongin para que me dejara su teléfono. Llamé a mi madre para  _pedirle permiso para escaparme de casa_.

—Qué triste —dijo Jongdae.

—Mucho —suspiró Joonmyun—. A eso me refiero con que la he malacostumbrado. Mi madre es una mujer buena, en serio, pero cuando se trata de ideas que no comparte o asuntos que no entiende… Puede ser  _muy_  tozuda. 

—¿Qué es lo que no…? —Jongdae no llegó a terminar la pregunta, porque recordó cómo la mujer lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido y supo perfectamente qué era lo que no entendía. El miedo a ver esa mirada en su propia madre, que había conseguido relegar a lo más profundo de su mente esos últimos días, volvió con todo su vigor. 

—No hablemos de eso ahora —cortó Joonmyun, y enseguida dio el tema por zanjado con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que tengo que comentarte un plan para este viernes.

—¿Un plan? —dijo Jongdae, y extendió las manos hacia Byul, que saltó a su regazo de inmediato—. Me encanta este perro —añadió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Sí, un plan —respondió Joonmyun, e intentó que Byul volviera con él pero ella no le hizo ni caso—. El viernes por la tarde es la presentación de los alumnos internacionales para este semestre. Tenemos que explicarles cómo funciona la universidad, y después habrá una especie de fiesta de bienvenida para ellos en un pub cerca de aquí, tendremos consumiciones gratis, y todo eso. ¿Querrías venir?

—¿ _Puedo_  ir? ¿No es algo exclusivo para los estudiantes y los miembros del Consejo, o algo así?

—Nos dejan llevar un solo invitado por miembro —respondió, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Ya hacía tiempo que el sol se había ocultado, y Jongdae debería empezar a pensar en volver al dormitorio antes de que pasara la hora límite.

—¿Me vas a recoger en limusina? —preguntó Jongdae, sonriendo.

—Te voy a dar cerveza gratis, no te pases —replicó, y apretó el brazo contra su cuello entre risas.

—Si te vas a poner rácano, me lo voy a tener que pensar… —Joonmyun apretó un poco más con el brazo y Jongdae se echó a reír también—. ¡Vale, vale, iré! Puedo aprovechar y escribir algún artículo sobre eso para el periódico del inicio de curso, si no os importa que haga algunas fotos...

—Muy bien —dijo Joonmyun, satisfecho, y cogió a Byul en brazos para ponerse de pie—. Es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Te llevo al dormitorio? Pronto cerrarán las puertas, ¿no?

—Pero aún hay metros —dijo Jongdae, comprobando la hora en su móvil—. Y si conduces igual que bailas no quiero tener que verlo…

—Ahora no te dejo opción, te llevo —contestó, y bajó a Byul al suelo para cogerlo de la mano y volver a su casa.

Cuando cogieron el coche, el mismo plateado que estaba aparcado fuera de casa de Joonmyun, Jongdae volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pero esta vez no había nadie mirando.

Joonmyun conducía considerablemente mejor que bailaba, le cogía de la mano en los semáforos y lo despidió con un beso antes de que bajara para entrar a su dormitorio, pero aun así Jongdae no consiguió quitarse de la cabeza en todo el camino la forma en que la mujer lo había mirado.

 

 

—¿Por qué tú vas a una fiesta a la que yo no estoy invitado? —refunfuñó Baekhyun, intentando no apartar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil, aunque Jongdae había visto claramente cómo observaba de reojo la ropa que sacaba del armario—. Es incomprensible.

—¿Kyungsoo no te ha dicho nada? —preguntó Jongdae, distraído. Descartó unos pantalones blancos y unos vaqueros claros y sacó unos oscuros que dejó sobre la cama.

—Ese maldito traidor… Estoy seguro de que sabe lo aburrida y triste que sería su vida si no me tuviera a mí y sólo intenta engañarse a sí mismo. ¿Con quién va a ir si no es conmigo? ¿Con Chanyeol, es eso?

—Vale, no te ha dicho nada —comprendió Jongdae, y sacó también una camiseta gris.

—No, no me ha dicho nada —gruñó, giró sobre sí mismo en la cama para darle la espalda a Jongdae y añadió—: Esa camiseta queda fatal con esos pantalones, y ni se te ocurra ponerte las sandalias que tienes al lado de la puerta.

Jongdae soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Son cómodas.

—Son horribles. Nadie querrá bailar contigo.

—Ya tengo pareja de baile, y a él le da igual que mis sandalias sean  _horribles_  —le recordó Jongdae.

—Bueno, espera a que te vea con ellas puestas…

—A ver, ¿y qué me recomiendas? —dijo tras ponerse los vaqueros oscuros, y abrió la puerta de su armario de par en par para que Baekhyun hiciera su voluntad.

—Ponte la camiseta blanca, esa no, la de la derecha… y Converse, Converse nunca falla —sentenció, y Jongdae se sentó para atarse las cordoneras de las zapatillas en la puerta—. Y así vas casual y perfecto para seducir a Joonmyun.

—¡No salgo para seducir a Joonmyun! —exclamó—. Sólo quiero bailar un rato, tomar unas cervezas y… de acuerdo, quizá seducir un poco a Joonmyun.

—Lo sabía —dijo Baekhyun, satisfecho de que le diera la razón—. Si no, no te habría importado que tus sandalias sean horrendas, te las habrías puesto igual. Pero así estás irresistible, ya verás, hoy Joonmyun te va a coger y te va a…

—¡Me voy! —dijo Jongdae, que no quería oír más, asegurándose de que llevaba el móvil y la cartera—. No te aburras mucho.

—¡Dile a Kyungsoo que lo odiaré siempre por esto! —exclamó como respuesta justo antes de que Jongdae cerrara la puerta.

 

La música en el pub no sonaba demasiado fuerte, y Jongdae pasó la primera hora haciendo fotos y viendo a Joonmyun intentar desenvolverse en una conversación con dos estudiantes europeos utilizando un inglés penoso hasta que Kyungsoo y Soojung, la chica de pelo largo a la que había visto en alguna ocasión cuando Sehun iba a esperarlo a la cafetería, fueron a socorrerlo.

—Ser del Consejo es muy duro a veces, ¿verdad? —dijo Jongdae, y le pasó a Joonmyun una cerveza que Minho le había dado cuando llegó a su lado. Tenía otra preparada para Kyungsoo, quería charlar con él, preguntarle con quién había venido y hacerle saber que tenía el odio eterno de Baekhyun, pero cuando se giró para mirar al grupo de europeos se dio cuenta de que Soojung estaba sola.

—No lo sabes tú bien —dijo Joonmyun, resoplando, y dio un trago del botellín. Jongdae dejó de mirar alrededor para intentar localizar a Kyungsoo y le sonrió. Joonmyun parecía un poco agobiado.

—Aunque a veces tiene sus cosas buenas, te toca ser tutor de estudiantes de aprendizaje algo lento pero tan atractivos como yo —se pavoneó para hacerlo sonreír, y cuando Joonmyun le dio un codazo recordó algo que Baekhyun había mencionado esa tarde—. ¡Ah! Supongo que tú no sabes nada, pero hace tiempo me llegó un anónimo en privado al buzón de ChenChen de un chico que decía que creía que su alumno estaba enamorado de él, y que tal vez él también sintiera algo parecido. Si dijo que tenía un alumno supongo que sería del Consejo, ¿no? —explicó, y Joonmyun se acercó más a él para oírlo por encima de la música—. ¿Crees que es alguien que conozcas?

Joonmyun se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Nadie que lo haya reconocido al menos —dijo.

—Parece que va en serio que nunca nos enteraremos, entonces —suspiró Jongdae.

Entonces Soojung se acercó a decirles que iban a empezar una ronda de 007, y el pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente tan rápido como había llegado.

 

Joonmyun jugaba fatal a 007. Aunque tal vez se debiera a que Jongdae, que tampoco era un gran bebedor, se había aprovechado de eso y había hecho de él su objetivo desde el principio. Joonmyun había perdido todo sentido de la coordinación ya que había tenido que beber mucho más que los demás, pero el caso era que también había perdido la poca inhibición que ya tenía con respecto al contacto físico y su mano se posaba sobre la pierna de Jongdae cada vez más a menudo por debajo de la mesa, apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro cuando se echaba a reír y su aliento cálido en el cuello empezaba a ponerle muy difícil a Jongdae respirar con normalidad.

Lo cierto es que él esperaba que, ahora que sí podía besar y abrazar al Joonmyun real, su imaginación empezaría a calmarse un poco. Y en las apenas dos semanas y media que llevaban juntos lo había besado cada día como si fuera el último, pero parecía que con cada beso las manos de ambos eran más atrevidas, que con cada beso el cuerpo de Jongdae quería más y a juzgar por los ojos oscuros con los que lo miraba Joonmyun cuando se separaban un poco, él deseaba lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos quería ir con prisas, así que los roces hasta el momento no habían ido más allá de simples caricias que nunca pasaban a mayores, pero esa noche la mano de Joonmyun ascendía aún más por su muslo y estaban rodeados de gente, así que Jongdae le agarró los dedos rápidamente antes de que siguieran subiendo por la costura de su pantalón y decidió retirarse del juego.

Se alejaron hasta una esquina del pub, donde había tres mesas separadas por pequeñas paredes de madera, pero las tres estaban ocupadas. Joonmyun se apoyó en la pared junto a una de ellas, y el rincón era oscuro, pero las luces de colores del pub iluminaban sus ojos húmedos y sus labios rosas y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, Jongdae ya estaba intentando besarlo.

—Aquí no —tuvo la desfachatez de decirle, cuando minutos antes había estado a punto de meterle la mano en el pantalón delante de todo el mundo, y apartó la cara justo a tiempo para que los labios de Jongdae rozaran su cuello. Nadie los veía, de todas formas, y a Jongdae no le importaba  _tanto_ …

Joonmyun lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los baños. «En fin, al menos sé que aquí los baños están limpios y que no vamos a coger ninguna enfermedad…», iba pensando Jongdae, deseando sentir la boca de Joonmyun contra su piel, pero antes de que llegaran a cruzar del todo el pasillo vieron algo que los hizo detenerse en seco.

Ya había dos personas ahí cuyas bocas estaban explorando la piel del otro. Jongin tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta a medio suspiro o a medio gemido, Jongdae prefería no pensarlo, porque quien estaba lamiendo su clavícula, con las manos aferradas a sus caderas, era Kyungsoo.

— _¿¡Kyungsoo!?_  —exclamó Jongdae, sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que Joonmyun decía «¿¡Jonginnie?!» con tono incrédulo.

Como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, Kyungsoo se separó inmediatamente del chico moreno, que esta vez sí soltó lo que era claramente un gemido de fastidio, y Jongdae no sabía qué era más increíble, si que el deseo que los embargaba hacía un minuto a Joonmyun y a él se hubiera disipado por completo, o que Kyungsoo estuviera en el pasillo de un pub besando a un chico, o la idea que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. «Jongin es mi alumno, como tú de Joonmyun…».

—No puede ser —murmuró Jongdae, y Kyungsoo lo miró como un animal acorralado durante un segundo, pero enseguida se irguió y se volvió a acercar un poco a Jongin, porque intentar negar lo que habían visto claramente era perder el tiempo y Kyungsoo odiaba perder el tiempo.

—¿No puede ser  _el qué_? —preguntó, y Joonmyun aún estaba al lado de Jongdae, intentando asimilar por qué los dos primeros botones de la camisa de Jongin estaban abiertos.

—¿ _Tú_  eras el anónimo? —exclamó Jongdae, porque desde que se lo contó a Joonmyun olvidaba muy a menudo que lo ideal era que su identidad secreta como ChenChen siguiera siendo secreta. Los ojos de Kyungsoo se abrieron como platos y volvió a ponerse a la defensiva al instante.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabes  _tú_  eso? —preguntó, con voz grave.

Jongdae malgastó segundos en intentar que se le ocurriera una excusa, pero al final concluyó que su vida habría sido mucho más fácil desde el principio si todos sus allegados sabían que él era ChenChen.

—Porque fui yo el que te contestó, fui yo el que te dijo que fueras un poco más evidente para que tu alumno se lanzara —explicó Jongdae, y reparó en que nunca había hablado con Joonmyun de eso—. Porque creía que... era Joonmyun-hyung el que lo había enviado.

Joonmyun lo miró, sorprendido, pero en esos momentos había tantas cosas que lo sorprendían que no parecía que su gesto hubiera cambiado en absoluto. 

—Tú eres ChenChen —dijo Kyungsoo, y con ese tono, Jongdae no estaba seguro de si era una pregunta o una afirmación—. ¿Pero Chanyeol me dijo que Baekhyun le había dicho que era alguien ajeno a la universidad?

—¡¿Y desde cuando confías en lo que dice Baekhyun?! —preguntó Jongdae, y aunque sentía que la mirada de Kyungsoo era una amenaza de muerte, se echó a reír.

—¿Podemos salir del pasillo de los baños? —propuso Joonmyun—. Quiero hablar con Jongin un momento.

Kyungsoo miró a Jongin un segundo y sus ojos se suavizaron, pero enseguida volvió a clavarlos en Jongdae, duros como el acero.

—Voy a decirle a Soojung que tenemos que irnos —dijo, y luego, con un suspiro, volvió a mirar a Jongin—. De todas formas, la fiesta ya se ha acabado.

 

 

Kyungsoo empezó por estar furioso, primero con Jongdae y Baekhyun porque «se supone que somos amigos, aunque a veces tenga un palo preparado para pegaros cuando os ponéis pesados sólo lo digo de broma, estas son las cosas que los amigos se cuentan…», pero Jongdae replicó que por qué no había recurrido a ellos desde el principio en lugar de a ChenChen, y entonces su enfado se redujo al hecho de que lo hubieran interrumpido cuando estaba besando a su novio. Vaciló un poco antes de decir la palabra «novio», y Jongdae estuvo a punto de reírse, pero sabía que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. 

Jongin y Joonmyun iban detrás de ellos. Jongin hablaba en susurros, mirando al suelo, y Joonmyun se limitaba a escuchar.

Sin darse cuenta, caminaron (Jongin y Joonmyun caminaron, mientras que Jongdae se esforzó por mantenerse al nivel de las zancadas iracundas de Kyungsoo) hasta el dormitorio de Jongin y Kyungsoo.

—Espero que sepas que si te vas de la lengua con Baekhyun —le advirtió Kyungsoo, y su mirada era una amenaza de muerte— me aseguraré de que no te quede lengua de la que volver a irte. 

—¡Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! Política de ChenChen —le aseguró Jongdae, con una mano levantada en señal de juramento, y Jongin se acercó a Kyungsoo por detrás, bostezando. 

Los ojos de Kyungsoo se suavizaron un instante al mirarlo y enseguida los volvió a clavar en Jongdae, no tan acerados como antes. 

—De todas formas da igual, me pondrá nervioso como siempre y me lo acabará sonsacando. —Jongin, que sólo había abierto la boca para bostezar, volvió a hacerlo y lo cogió de la mano, y Kyungsoo resopló—. O se lo diré yo, al fin y al cabo, ¿dónde está el problema?

—Exacto. Puedes aprovechar la ocasión cuando intente interrogarte sobre por qué no lo has invitado a él a la fiesta —dijo Jongdae, y apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de Joonmyun. 

—No habría ido con él ni aunque fuera la última persona sobre la Tierra —sentenció Kyungsoo, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Tú díselo. Más vale fuera que dentro, además ¿quiénes son los que están emparejados y quién es el que tiene a su campeón del LoL como única compañía?

— _Más vale fuera que dentro_  —repitió Kyungsoo, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada—. Quién eres y qué has hecho con el Jongdae que yo conocía... 

—Sabes que soy experto en darle consejos a la gente que no me puedo aplicar a mí mismo —dijo Jongdae, fingiendo pesar. Por alguna razón, estaba de muy buen humor.

Kyungsoo le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

—En fin, nos vamos —dijo, tirando de la mano de Jongin—. Y tú también deberías volver al dormitorio. Estarán a punto de cerrar. 

Jongdae miró su reloj, y era cierto que sólo llegaría a tiempo si se daba  _mucha_  prisa, pero Joonmyun y él se despidieron de los otros dos y echaron a andar con calma.

 

 

Las calles estaban repletas de estudiantes que volvían de fiesta o que salían en ese momento. Ahora que la cerveza ya se había asentado en su estómago y que el zumbido en sus oídos se había disipado, Jongdae descubrió que se moría de hambre, así que pararon en el tenderete donde vio el ddeokbokki que más apetitoso parecía y compró una ración doble.

—¿Tienes mucha prisa? —preguntó Joonmyun de repente, cuando estaban a un par de manzanas de su dormitorio, y pinchó un trozo de ddeok de la pequeña bandeja—. Bueno, sé que te van a cerrar las puertas pronto, pero me apetece pasear. 

Jongdae lo miró un instante, mientras masticaba, y el aspecto pensativo y agobiado de Joonmyun que sólo había perdido de vista cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, en la fiesta, se volvía a ver claramente en su rostro. 

—Claro —dijo, y se cambió la bandeja de mano para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y subir la calle estrecha paralela a la que llevaba a su dormitorio—. Puedo aprovecharme un poco de Baekhyun, le pediré que me abra la puerta.

Subieron la cuesta hasta un parque diminuto que había al final de la calle, donde sólo había cuatro bancos que formaban un círculo. Había una sola pareja allí, sentada en uno de los bancos, pero se levantaron y se marcharon en cuanto los vieron llegar. 

—¿Por qué no habrán dicho nada? —preguntó Joonmyun tan pronto como se sentó.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó a su vez Jongdae, tras comerse el último pedazo de ddeokbokki—. ¡Ah! ¿Sobre lo de Kyungsoo y Jongin?

—Sí —dijo—. Sobre todo Jongin, ¿por qué no me dijo nada, sabiendo que yo también...?

—Apenas conozco a Jongin, pero me puedo hacer una idea —respondió Jongdae, riendo—. ¡Precisamente porque sabe cómo eres! Si te hubiera dicho algo habrías empezado a intentar emparejarlos y a lanzar indirectas y bromas, y Jongin parece de los que preferirían que la tierra los tragara antes que verse en esa situación. 

El gesto de Joonmyun se iluminó un poco con su sonrisa.

—Sí, algo parecido ha dicho él —murmuró—. ¿Tantas bromas hago? 

—Las haces, hyung, sin mala intención, pero las haces —le confirmó Jongdae, apretando la mano que tenía sobre su hombro—. Me sorprende mucho más lo de Kyungsoo. 

—¿Que le guste un chico?

—No... Bueno, sí me sorprende un poco eso, sé que ha tenido novias, incluso —reflexionó—. Pero dejando eso aparte, es el hecho de que haya enviado un anónimo a ChenChen... No sé explicártelo, pero ninguno de nosotros habría creído jamás que Kyungsoo fuera el que lo había enviado. Tengo miedo de lo que ocurrirá si Baekhyun se entera y se le ocurre empezar a tocarle las narices. Va a llegar la sangre al río, seguro. 

Joonmyun no dijo nada más. Aún sonreía, pero seguía pareciendo desanimado, y Jongdae no conseguía entender por qué. Lo de Jongin no era tan grave, se trataba simplemente de otro chico inseguro que no sabía cómo salir del armario, ni cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos, ni a quién recurrir; Joonmyun debería comprenderlo mejor que nadie. 

—No te preocupes por lo de Jongin. Hay personas que somos así, contamos las cosas cuando nos sentimos preparados, y eso puede llevar tiempo. Ya sabes que no se trata de ningún problema de confianza en ti, ni nada por el estilo, así que no le des más vueltas. Yo, desde luego, no le voy a echar nada en cara a Kyungsoo —dijo, esperando que eso aliviara la inquietud de Joonmyun, pero este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, como si siguiera pensando sin parar en algo. Jongdae prácticamente podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro girando a toda velocidad—. Hyung, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la has hecho —bromeó Joonmyun, y Jongdae fingió que lo estrangulaba mientras él se reía por fin, aunque fuera de su propia broma—. Claro, dime.

—¿Por qué recurriste tú a ChenChen? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, podrías haberlo hablado con Jonghyun, o con Sunyoung, ¿no?

Joonmyun alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, serio de nuevo, y se mordió el labio, pensando durante unos instantes antes de contestar. 

—No lo sé —respondió por fin—. Tenía miedo de que me juzgaran, tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a ver en sus caras cuando se lo dijera. Después quedó claro que fui un idiota por tener ese miedo, pero nunca puedes estar seguro, ¿no? —Jongdae asintió, y Joonmyun continuó—. Así que supongo que en ese momento me pareció que lo más lógico era empezar por alguien no tenía cara, que no estaría delante de mí, al que no tenía que enfrentarme si las cosas iban mal porque ya tendría bastantes de esos después. No me equivoqué, y al fin y al cabo, aunque en aquel momento me sintiera un poco estúpido, no me arrepiento de que tú fueras la primera persona en saberlo. Aunque...

—¿Aunque? —le urgió a continuar.

—No sé cómo me atreví a contarte las cosas que te contaba —explicó—. Y no sé cómo me atreví después a querer conocerte en persona. Me asustaba pensar en la opinión que te hubieras formado sobre mí, cuando sólo sabías de mis problemas y de mi inseguridad, y después de todo, me sigue asustando a veces. Que tengas dudas sobre lo que siento y eso te haga sentir mal.

—No seas  _tonto_  —dijo Jongdae, poniéndole los dedos bajo la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa tanto? Tú me dijiste que estabas «doscientos por cien» seguro, ¿no te acuerdas? Y yo confío en ti. 

—Esto... no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes, con nadie, Jongdae —dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada, sin luchar contra el agarre de Jongdae en su mentón—. Yo no me siento como antes, no pienso como antes. Y lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar. 

—No puedes saber si cambiará o no... —respondió Jongdae, aunque en su fuero interno también le daba vueltas a la fantasía de crecer junto a él, como cualquier joven enamorado, y le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas—. Pero basta con que, por el momento, ambos seamos felices. Así que deja de preocuparte por lo que ya ha pasado y no tiene importancia, y de portarte como si tuvieras una nube de tormenta encima de la cabeza como en los dibujos animados, y sonríeme.

Bajó los pulgares hasta las comisuras de la boca de Joonmyun y tiró de ellas para forzarle una sonrisa, y Joonmyun arqueó las cejas, pero cuando lo soltó, la sonrisa siguió en su rostro. Joonmyun lo cogió de la mano, aduciendo que era muy tarde, y tiró de él para volver al dormitorio. Parecía más animado. 

—¿Estás menos preocupado ahora? —preguntó, cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Ya estaba cerrada, claro, y el guarda tampoco estaba en su cabina.

—Estoy bien —respondió Joonmyun, y tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, lo besó despacio. 

Sin embargo, Jongdae vio en sus ojos que lo que fuera que preocupaba a Joonmyun en realidad no tenía nada que ver con Jongin, y tampoco se trataba sólo de miedo a que Jongdae tuviera dudas de sus sentimientos por él. Era algo que por ahora había conseguido adormecer pero que seguía ahí, y parecía que ahora las tornas hubieran cambiado y fuera Joonmyun el que no sabía cómo explicar con palabras lo que sentía. Jongdae sabía que era mejor contar las cosas cuando uno estaba preparado, así que por el momento, le valía con ese beso.

 


	3. but you were speechless

 

En un mundo ideal, los primeros días del semestre deberían ser tranquilos, para explorar las materias que iban a estudiar y conocer a nuevos compañeros, pero en el mundo real, apenas habían pasado dos semanas de clase y Jongdae ya tenía tres trabajos pendientes de entrega para tres de sus asignaturas obligatorias, por no hablar de Escritura Creativa. 

—Yo no quiero dudar de la salud mental del profesor Lee, en serio —se quejaba, y Joonmyun dejó de escribir y lo miró por encima del papel con una sonrisa mientras removía su americano—. Pero ¿qué persona en su sano juicio manda como deberes describir con la máxima profundidad posible la textura de nuestra manta favorita? ¿Y encima dice que es un «simple ejercicio de calentamiento»?

—A nosotros nos mandó lo mismo el curso pasado, pero con una cama deshecha en lugar de la textura de una manta —explicó Joonmyun, y guardó sus propios folios para centrarse en los de Jongdae. Jongdae había echado de menos estar con él en la cafetería, hablando sobre escritura, porque era muy evidente que era un tema que Joonmyun disfrutaba como ningún otro—. No te preocupes, se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Has hablado con él sobre tu trabajo del semestre pasado?

—Sí, he ido con él al despacho —respondió, y apoyó los codos en la mesa para mirar fijamente a Joonmyun. En la semana siguiente a su conversación tras la fiesta, Joonmyun parecía más feliz, pero seguía estando obviamente agobiado, y se notaba en sus mejillas que había perdido algún kilo, como ya sabía que le pasaba cuando estaba nervioso. Cuando Jongdae le preguntó, le había dicho que era su último semestre en la universidad, que además de todas las asignaturas que llevaba, el plazo de su trabajo de fin de carrera se acercaba y había mucho ajetreo en el Consejo. No quería presionarlo, así que no volvió a preguntar a pesar de que sabía que había algo más—. No me ha dejado quedarme el original, pero me lo ha enseñado y me ha explicado todos los detalles y todas sus anotaciones. En resumen, ha dicho que a pesar de que el ritmo del desenlace flojeaba para su gusto, «tendría que haberse dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza para ponerle menos de una B+».

—¿Ves? —dijo Joonmyun, orgulloso—. Justo lo que yo dije. 

—Sí, palabra por palabra... —dijo Jongdae, y lo miró con las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia arriba—. ¡Hasta tengo miedo de que lo hayas sobornado o algo! No serás de la mafia de verdad, ¿no? ¿Algún tatuaje del que deba saber?

Joonmyun rozó el cuello de su camisa y lo enderezó despacio mientras lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pícara, como sabía que tenía que hacer para que Jongdae sintiera un cosquilleo en la nuca y calor en las orejas, encantado de seguirle la broma. 

—¿Por qué no intentas averiguarlo? —dijo, tocándose el primer botón. 

Jongdae se atragantó con el café y su risa se mezcló con una fuerte tos.

— _Hyung_  —bufó, y Joonmyun rio con él mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. 

 

Jongdae no deseaba menos a Joonmyun de lo que lo había deseado la noche de la fiesta, al contrario. Cada vez que estaba con él y que Joonmyun le tocaba el brazo, o la pierna, o se limitaba a respirar en su dirección, Jongdae se sentía como si alguien le estuviera prendiendo fuego, y se moría de ganas de sentir cómo la piel fría de los dedos de Joonmyun despertaba escalofríos por sus costados desnudos, de tener los brazos de Joonmyun en torno a su cintura sin ninguna camiseta de por medio, estrechándolo y acercándolo más y más a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, por desgracia, no tenían ningún lugar donde hacerlo. 

Desde su salida al río Han, Joonmyun había evitado que Jongdae se acercara a su casa como si ésta fuera zona de cuarentena. Jongdae era lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta de que el problema de Joonmyun tenía algo que ver con su madre, que casi siempre estaba en casa, así que tampoco lo propuso. En su habitación siempre estaba Baekhyun, y el único otro sitio que les dejaba intimidad era el noraebang habitual, pero Jongdae se negaba a tener  _ese tipo de intimidad_  en un noraebang, lógicamente, así que sólo le quedaba una opción.

—Eh, Baekhyunnie —dijo un lunes por la noche, mientras revisaba el buzón de ChenChen desde el portátil.

Baekhyun sólo se quitó la parte izquierda de los cascos para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba, pero no apartó la mirada del ordenador.

—Dime.

—¿Tienes algún plan esta semana? 

—¿Plan? —dijo Baekhyun, y presionó el ratón a toda velocidad con la lengua entre los dientes durante unos segundos antes de continuar—. No que yo recuerde. ¿Por? ¿Tenía algún plan contigo y se me ha olvidado?

—¡No, no es eso! —le aseguró Jongdae—. Es que Joonmyun está algo estresado últimamente, y había pensado que podríamos...

—¿Hacer algo para que se divierta? Por mí perfecto. —Jongdae sabía que Baekhyun y él tenían ese tipo de amistad del que hablan en las películas en la que uno termina las frases del otro, pero a veces podía llegar a ser muy irritante—. Pero no querrás ir a Lotte World, ¿no? Porque he visto unos cupones de descuento por tu escritorio, y sabes que yo prefiero Everland mil veces. 

—No, Baekhyun, lo que había pensado es que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo  _solos_  —dijo, y con indirectas tan leves no iba a conseguir que lo entendiera, así que pasó a la carga—. Para hacer cosas que... no quieres ver. 

Sólo entonces se quitó Baekhyun los cascos del todo y se giró lentamente, con su sonrisa más rectangular en la cara.

—Con que  _cosas que no quiero ver_  —dijo, y meneó las cejas. 

—Si quieres verlas, en serio, prefiero no saberlo —rogó Jongdae. 

—Ugh, no, no —se apresuró a negar Baekhyun—. Pero... aleluya. ¿Cuándo?

—Pues... ¿no sé? No he pensado en eso aún —dijo, porque una cosa era pensar en hacerlo y otra cosa ponerle una fecha fija a algo así—. Pero supongo que algún día de esta semana. 

—El compañero de habitación de Chanyeol pasará la noche fuera mañana —dijo Baekhyun—. Supongo que querrá hacer sus propias  _cosas_ con su novia, pero él no tiene la cara de echar a su compañero de la habitación, ah, algunos tienen más suerte que otros...

—¿Mañana? —exclamó Jongdae, ignorando las pullas de Baekhyun—. Eso es  _ya_... 

—Mejor para ti, ¿no? —dijo, y se puso de pie. 

—¿Adónde vas? 

—A comentárselo a Chanyeol. Si me llevo el portátil podríamos hacer un LoL-fest... ¡Pero antes de que venga Joonmyun mañana, esconde estas sandalias, hazme el favor! —exclamó Baekhyun, señalando el lugar donde estaban con un gesto desdeñoso. Abrió su armario antes de salir y le tiró algo a la cara a Jongdae, que tuvo que levantar la mano a toda velocidad para que no le golpeara—. ¡Y no te olvides de usar eso! 

Baekhyun cerró la puerta tras guiñarle un ojo, y Jongdae se quedó sentado en la cama, mortificado, dándole vueltas a mil excusas con las que atraer a Joonmyun a su habitación sin que su propósito fuera demasiado evidente, y con un preservativo de fresa en la mano. 

 

—Pasa, hyung.

Era la primera vez que Joonmyun entraba en su habitación, y no tenía ninguna vergüenza con respecto a la limpieza y el orden porque sabía de buena tinta que Joonmyun tenía tal montaña de ropa en la silla de su habitación que podría pasar por una persona, pero aún así había despejado la cama y su escritorio. 

Echó un vistazo al cajón que había en su escritorio, donde había dejado la pequeña botella que Kyungsoo le había dado esta mañana, cuando habían quedado todos para comer. Se lo había llevado aparte con la excusa de que lo ayudara a servir agua para todos, mientras Chanyeol y Jongin se reían a gritos por algo. Jongdae admiraba a Kyungsoo por cómo había lidiado con lo de contarles a todos que estaba con Jongin: simplemente había empezado a aparecer con él cuando quedaban para comer o cenar, y no le daba ninguna vergüenza darle la mano en público, mirarlo con cariño o besarle la sien cuando Jongin bebía mucha cerveza y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, soñoliento. Baekhyun los había mirado la primera vez con la boca tan abierta que Kyungsoo podría haber metido el puño entero dentro, luego miró a Jongdae, los señaló a ambos en silencio y volvió a mirarlos boquiabierto. Ahí se acabó todo. Mientras que Jongdae iba de puntillas con sus secretos por miedo a cómo pudieran reaccionar los demás, sobre todo las personas que le importaban, Kyungsoo hacía una bandera de ellos y miraba al resto desafiante, como si los retara a que le dijeran que estaba equivocado o que tenían algún problema con lo que sentía.

«Baekhyun me ha dicho que lo has echado esta noche porque tienes pensado hacer  _cosas_  con Joonmyun», le había dicho en voz muy baja, mirando al vaso que estaba llenando, mientras Jongdae rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía por que se lo tragara la tierra ahí mismo. «También me ha dicho que te ha dado un condón  _de fresa_ , como era de esperar con la poca clase que tiene, y he pensado que tal vez esto no se te hubiera ocurrido». Apoyó el vaso en la máquina y se sacó algo del bolsillo que guardó en el Jongdae rápidamente. «Me lo agradecerás». Jongdae sólo la sacó cuando Baekhyun ya se había marchado tras desearle «suerte, campeón», y leyó que se trataba de lubricante. Jongdae hundió la cara en la almohada, esperando asfixiarse por la vergüenza y los nervios. 

—¿Me siento aquí? —dijo Joonmyun, señalando la cama. 

—Si no tienes que hacer nada que requiera escribir puedes ponerte ahí, claro —dijo Jongdae, y se sentó en la silla. Joonmyun había venido a su habitación a estudiar, porque seguía hablando de cuánto trabajo tenía, así que Jongdae le había propuesto hacerlo allí, más tranquilamente. 

Joonmyun levantó un libro grueso y lo agitó en el aire antes de ponérselo en el regazo.

—Sólo tengo que leer —explicó, y luego señaló la cama al otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Y Baekhyunnie, por cierto? 

—Va a estar fuera esta noche, con Chanyeol, haciendo un festival de un juego online, o algo así me dijo —contestó Jongdae, y tragó saliva—. Puedes quedarte aquí a pasar la noche si quieres, por si... terminamos tarde. 

Joonmyun lo miró un momento con una media sonrisa, como si Jongdae llevara las intenciones escritas en la cara, pero no comentó nada al respecto. 

—De acuerdo —dijo, sonriendo—. Voy a avisar a mis padres. 

Salió al pasillo para llamar por teléfono y cuando volvió casi diez minutos después, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero lo forzó a desaparecer en cuanto cerró la puerta. 

—Me quedaré —le dijo tras sentarse en la cama de nuevo, y abrió su libro. 

 

Ya era noche cerrada. Jongdae llevaba horas intentando entender y asimilar sus apuntes de Historia de la Propaganda, pero su mente estaba en otro lado y no paraba de mirar de reojo a Joonmyun, que leía con los labios apretados. 

—Hyung, ¿qué vas a hacer en Chuseok? —le preguntó, porque ya había leído la misma frase ochenta veces y seguía sin poder concentrarse en absoluto. Joonmyun levantó los ojos del libro, algo desconcertado.

—Pues... nada especial, la verdad. Estar en casa, con mi familia, creo que mi hermano vendrá a comer el primer día, pero ya está. ¿Y tú?

—Volveré a casa mañana por la tarde, para poder ayudar a mi madre a preparar los pasteles de arroz para el Charye, e iremos al cementerio a limpiar las tumbas para la visita al día siguiente, porque quería hacerlo la semana pasada pero le prohibí que lo hiciera sola —le explicó. 

—Nunca te he preguntado dónde vive tu familia.

—En Siheung —respondió Jongdae—. ¿Has estado alguna vez? —Joonmyun negó con la cabeza—. Mi hermano ha cogido el viernes libre, así que se quedarán hasta el domingo. Él, su mujer y mi sobrina también vendrán mañana, espero. Hana adora preparar pasteles de arroz.

—¿Seguís las tradiciones de Chuseok? —preguntó Joonmyun.

—Para mi madre es prácticamente ley —dijo Jongdae, sonriendo—. Creo que es porque siente que en Chuseok es cuando todos estamos realmente juntos. Además, le encanta vestir a Hana con su hanbok nuevo, ahora que Jongdeok y yo ya nos vestimos solitos.

Jongdae se mordió el labio. Sabía cuándo adoraba su madre tener niños en casa, y sabía que probablemente estaba esperando impaciente a que llegaran los nietos que Jongdae le daría... 

—Hace años que mi madre no prepara songpyeon —dijo Joonmyun, pasando un dedo por el lomo del libro. 

La silla hizo ruido al arrastrar sobre el suelo cuando Jongdae se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a Joonmyun.

—¿Qué lees? ¿Es interesante?

—Estamos estudiando la literatura del siglo XVII —le dijo Joonmyun, y Jongdae apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro tras quitarle el libro de las manos—. Es... complicado de leer, pero es entretenido, sí. A pesar de lo enrevesado que es todo, comprendo la idea de la novela en general, y aún estoy intentando asimilar cómo se desarrollan algunos de los conflictos internos del personaje... Lealtad, amor y respeto filial —dijo. 

Su voz sonó amarga, como si esos conflictos lo tocaran de muy cerca. Jongdae también podía identificarse con ellos sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. 

—¿Te gusta la literatura clásica? —dijo Jongdae, que no era especialmente aficionado, mientras hojeaba el libro.

—Ya me he acostumbrado a leerla, por las clases. La verdad es que me ha inspirado en bastantes ocasiones para escribir, así que intento leer todas las novelas clásicas que nos recomiendan en clase. Aunque para leer por placer, prefiero leer manga —dijo, con una risita—. Pero hace bastante que no tengo tiempo de leer. Nos están mandando mucho trabajo, y apenas tengo tiempo de pensar...

Jongdae se incorporó y lo miró sin decir nada. La mirada que Joonmyun le devolvió fue interrogante pero intensa, enmarcada por unos párpados ligeramente oscuros. Sus pupilas se desviaron un momento hacia los labios de Jongdae, apenas un segundo, pero Jongdae aprovechó la oportunidad y lo besó.

—Es hora de tomarse un descanso —dijo, sin aliento, y fue dejando un rastro de besos por la mandíbula de Joonmyun hasta llegar a su cuello, a la piel debajo de su oreja.

Joonmyun soltó una risita que vibró en su garganta y que Jongdae sintió en los labios.

—¿Por qué me da la impresión de que has montado toda la reunión de estudio sólo por este  _descanso_? —murmuró, y lo cogió del brazo para tirar de él. Jongdae pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas y se sentó sobre su regazo. Las manos de Joonmyun fueron directamente a sus caderas, que Jongdae movió hacia adelante, involuntariamente. Cuando las presionó contra el abdomen de Joonmyun, este alzó las cejas y levantó las manos, colándolas por debajo de la camiseta de Jongdae—. Y de que tu concepto de «descanso» difiere un poco del mío...

Apretó las yemas de los dedos contra la piel de Jongdae y las palabras estaban de más, porque también podía sentir en su muslo la erección de Joonmyun, que lo deseaba tanto como él mismo. 

—Deja de pensar tanto, hyung. 

Se quitó la camiseta y Joonmyun elevó las manos, le acarició las clavículas, los hombros desnudos, se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar con los labios un pezón y Jongdae suspiró cuando la lengua de Joonmyun lo rozó, porque quería ir despacio, disfrutar cada segundo, pero todos sus sentidos estaban al límite. Se separó de Joonmyun, bajó de la cama y lo cogió de la mano para que él también se pusiera en pie. Joonmyun se dejó quitar la camisa, que Jongdae desabotonó con dedos temblorosos, y cuando Jongdae llevó las manos hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones, no lo detuvo, pero le preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro, Jongdae?

—Doscientos por cien —se limitó a responder él, y bajó la cremallera y los pantalones tan rápido que a Joonmyun se le volvió a escapar una risita. 

—De acuerdo —dijo, y le puso una mano en la mejilla para besarlo. Su cuerpo se pegó al de Jongdae y sentir su piel desnuda contra su pecho hizo que Jongdae suspirara de nuevo. Un brazo de Joonmyun rodeó su cintura, como llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que hiciera, pero le parecía que nunca iba a estar lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando se libraron de la ropa, volvieron a tumbarse en la cama y momentos después, Joonmyun dejó de morderle el labio inferior de repente—. Pero... no he traído...

—Tengo todo lo que podemos necesitar —murmuró Jongdae, mientras le besaba la cara interna de la muñeca—. Está en el cajón de mi escritorio.

Joonmyun sonrió, una sonrisa plena, que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos. 

—Así que este descanso sí que estaba totalmente planeado... —dijo, y se levantó para abrir el cajón. Jongdae lo siguió con la mirada. Su piel era suave y blanca, era delgado pero fibroso, y esos labios rosas sobre su piel le provocaban sensaciones que jamás podría describir con palabras, por mucho que lo intentara. Joonmyun volvió a tumbarse sobre él, y Jongdae separó las piernas para que pudiera colocarse en medio. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que Joonmyun podía ver su pecho subir y bajar a toda velocidad—. ¿Fresa? —preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa y la mirada incrédula.

—No preguntes —resopló Jongdae, y Joonmyun siguió por donde lo había dejado, besándolo por todas partes. 

Fue descendiendo a besos por su pecho, le mordió debajo del ombligo y le arrancó un gemido cuando lamió la punta de su miembro. 

—Hyung... —jadeó, y Joonmyun envolvió su erección con los dedos, acariciando la punta con el pulgar.

Pronto su boca sustituyó su mano, y Jongdae gimió más fuerte y hundió los dedos en su pelo rubio cuando tocó el final de su boca. Sus caderas estaban tan descontroladas que Joonmyun tuvo que sujetarlas con una mano, y para sorpresa de Jongdae, la otra empezó a acariciar su entrada. Respiró hondo para no tensarse y se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando un dedo de Joonmyun, cubierto de lubricante, entró despacio en su interior. Joonmyun se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía los labios y las mejillas enrojecidos, y los ojos le brillaban. 

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo... —Antes de que terminara de decirlo Jongdae ya estaba negando con la cabeza, y Joonmyun sonrió mientras le acariciaba el muslo y añadió, muy poco a poco, un segundo dedo—. ¿Te duele?

—No —respondió, y Joonmyun lo besó, para distraerlo—. No, estoy bien. 

Al principio era una sensación muy incómoda, y Jongdae sentía una fuerte quemazón cada vez que Joonmyun movía la muñeca, pero minuto a minuto iba acostumbrándose y no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Además, Joonmyun estaba llevando tanto cuidado como si Jongdae fuera de cristal y fuera a romperse al menor movimiento en falso. 

Siguió preparándolo despacio, como si no tuviera ninguna urgencia, hasta que los gemidos de Jongdae fueron exclusivamente de placer cada vez que Joonmyun curvaba los dedos y encontraba su próstata, y sólo entonces hizo caso a las súplicas de Jongdae, que musitaba que «lo quería ya, lo necesitaba ya».

Estaba llevando mucho cuidado de que las sábanas no se mancharan, así que fue Jongdae quien abrió el plástico que guardaba el preservativo porque Joonmyun tenía las manos llenas de lubricante. Se lo puso y extendió sobre su miembro todo el líquido que llevaba en la mano, y entonces acarició las piernas de Jongdae, presionando sobre sus muslos para que los levantara y los separara más. 

—Voy a ir despacio —dijo, y sujetó una pierna de Jongdae sobre su costado. Jongdae lo deseaba tanto que ni se acordó de tener vergüenza por estar tan expuesto ante él, con tanta luz, y se aferró a su cintura con las piernas—. Pero te va a molestar un poco al principio.

—Preferiría que no fueras despacio —gimió Jongdae, que ya notaba la tirantez que se acumulaba en la parte baja del estómago. La erección de Joonmyun comenzó a presionar en su interior, y la tirantez desapareció, sustituida por una sensación ardiente, peor que la anterior.

Joonmyun se inclinó para besarlo mientras lo penetraba lentamente, pero Jongdae apretó las piernas y lo forzó a que fuera más rápido, hasta que estuvo por completo en su interior. Jongdae siseó y Joonmyun rio por lo bajo, apartándole el pelo de la cara. 

—Con la paciencia que tienes para otras cosas... —dijo, y le dio un beso en la frente. Siguió besándolo hasta que Jongdae le ordenó que se moviera, y cuando lo hizo, el calor volvió a arremolinarse en su vientre de inmediato. 

Joonmyun comenzó embistiendo despacio, pero Jongdae iba arañándole la espalda más fuerte, tanto que quedarían surcos rojos por la mañana, y gimiendo tan alto que en las habitaciones contiguas podrían oírlo a pesar de que Joonmyun hacía lo que podía por taparle la boca, a besos, con risas, «vas a conseguir que venga alguien para comprobar si estás bien», «que lo hagan, estoy mejor que bien».

Al notar que no aguantaría mucho más, Joonmyun deslizó los dedos sobre su miembro, lo envolvió y lo acarició una sola vez, y Jongdae llegó a su límite. Sus músculos se contrajeron en torno a Joonmyun, que apoyó su frente en la de Jongdae y gimió bajo mientras el placer lo recorría en oleadas. 

Se abrazaron toda la noche, hablando y riendo en susurros y sin moverse de la cama excepto para apagar la luz, a pesar de que el ordenador de Jongdae seguía encendido y de que el libro que estaba leyendo Joonmyun había caído abierto al suelo. En algún momento se quedaron dormidos, pero Jongdae se despertó en medio de la noche porque decidió que quería probar por sí mismo a qué sabía la piel de Joonmyun, que abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al notar la cabeza de Jongdae bajo las sábanas, y tiró de él hasta que lo sentó sobre sus caderas. Jongdae anotó mentalmente que cuando volviera de las vacaciones de Chuseok tendría que comprarle a Baekhyun una caja de preservativos nueva. 

Se despertaron de nuevo, bien entrada la mañana. Se ducharon juntos, y Joonmyun estuvo ayudando a Jongdae a llenar una bolsa de deporte con ropa para los cinco días de vacaciones hasta que este tuvo que marcharse. Su rostro parecía libre de preocupaciones hasta que se despidió de Jongdae en la estación. Su expresión sólo se ensombreció cuando le llegó el momento de volver a casa.

 

La mesa de la cocina estaba llena de pedazos de pastel de arroz, bolas de pasta de judías y avellanas. Jongdae y todos los miembros de su familia estaban sentados alrededor, preparando los songpyeon que se comerían al día siguiente, el día de Chuseok. 

—Hana, mira qué pasteles tan perfectos prepara tu madre —dijo la madre de Jongdae, y señaló a Liyin, que sonrió complacida y enseñó la bola que había formado, bien redondeada—. ¡Por eso tú has salido tan guapa!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la niña, confusa, y le dio un par de vueltas al trozo de pastel de arroz que tenía en la mano—. ¿Me ha hecho con las manos? 

Jongdeok, Jongdae y su madre se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo, y sus risas sonaban iguales, agudas, escandalosas, pero capaces de llenar de vida una habitación.

—No, no —le explicó su abuela—. Hay una tradición que dice que las personas que preparen songpyeon con forma bonita se casarán con alguien guapo, o tendrán hijos hermosos. ¿Ves? —dijo, y le mostró uno de los songpyeon de judía roja que había preparado Jongdae. Era prácticamente redondo, liso, con una suave punta. A su madre siempre le había gustado mucho cómo torneaba los pasteles de arroz—. Jongdae tendrá una esposa muy bella. 

La niña se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si intentara asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo su abuela. Jongdae sopesó decirlo justo en ese momento, «no, mamá, no voy a tener ninguna esposa», pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo teniendo miedo a que la hora de contarlo llegara que el pensamiento se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido, dejándolo con una profunda sensación de malestar, con dolor de estómago y el corazón tan acelerado que empezó a temer por su salud. Tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios, y sabía que no podía escaparse para siempre, pero tampoco tenía por qué ser  _ahora_ , en Chuseok, una época en la que su madre estaba tan feliz de tener a la familia reunida... No podía ser él quien empañara su buen ánimo. 

—¡Creo que el talento de Liyin ha sido lo que ha salvado a Jongdeok, entonces! —exclamó, forzando una carcajada y levantando el songpyeon deforme de su hermano—. ¡Porque si hubiera tenido que depender de sus pasteles...!

Todos se rieron con él, y Hana se separó del padre de Jongdae y se sentó en su regazo, exigiendo que le enseñara cómo dar forma a los pasteles, así que Jongdae empujó un poco más abajo en su pecho las palabras que nunca había encontrado para ser sincero consigo mismo y con su familia, y que ahora luchaban poco a poco por salir. 

El jueves de Chuseok fue un día tranquilo, que Jongdae pasó con su familia sin pensar demasiado en que el secreto que había guardado tanto tiempo se moría por salir. A veces se sentía aterrorizado de decir algo o hacer algo que lo delatara, así que prefirió ser precavido y no habló demasiado; pero Hana estaba encantada con su hanbok, se pasó la tarde bailando para toda la familia después de la comida y de que todos hubieran presentado sus respetos a sus antepasados, así que consiguió que pasara desapercibido. 

 

Cuando cayó la noche, salieron a ver cómo las mujeres del barrio bailaban en círculo, el baile tradicional de las lunas llenas de cosecha, y Hana, Liyin y su madre se tomaron de las manos y se unieron a ellas. Jongdae se quedó con su hermano y su padre, cantando por lo bajo. Vio de reojo a su padre balancearse de un lado al otro, siguiendo el ritmo de lo que cantaba Jongdae, y con una sonrisa, cantó un poco más alto. No hablaban mucho desde que Jongdae se hizo mayor y empezó el instituto y él empezó a trabajar aún más horas. Fue como si su padre sintiera que ya no tenían nada en común de lo que pudieran charlar, pero al igual que Joonmyun ahora, su padre le solía pedir que cantara muchas veces cuando era pequeño. Jongdae recordaba cómo le aplaudía cuando terminaba de cantar la canción de los tres osos, como si acabara de escuchar una interpretación maestra. 

Jongdae se preguntó si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si él hubiera puesto un poco de su parte y no se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo cavilando sobre lo que debía sentir o no cuando estaba en el instituto. Supuso que no, porque su padre nunca había sido tan escandaloso como su madre o como él mismo. Reía con ellos, pero no se quejaba de las muchas horas que trabajaba como su madre, ni hablaba demasiado de lo que sentía, a pesar de que siempre estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación seria si lo necesitabas. Tal vez Jongdae se parecía un poco más a su padre de lo que todos creían. 

De vuelta a casa, Jongdae sintió una mano en el hombro, y pensó que sería su hermano, pero fue el rostro de su padre el que encontró al girarse. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sin más, y ante la mirada atónita de Jongdae, apartó la mano y continuó—. Llevas todo el día demasiado callado.

Jongdae siguió perplejo, sobre todo por el hecho de que fuera su padre y no su madre quien se había dado cuenta y quien le preguntaba, pero asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo, y pensó rápidamente en una excusa—. Aunque tengamos estas minivacaciones, es difícil dejar de pensar en las toneladas de trabajo que me esperan cuando vuelva a la uni...

—Tranquilízate —le dijo el hombre, mirando hacia delante—. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, y seguirás haciéndolo bien. Todos confiamos en ti. 

—Gracias —dijo Jongdae tras una pausa, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir, y volvía a tener el corazón en la garganta. Su padre le volvió a poner la mano en el hombro y se adelantó para abrir la puerta de su casa, dejándolo ahí con la boca abierta. 

Su hermano se acercó desde atrás, y probablemente lo había escuchado todo, porque le dijo: 

—Aunque nuestra madre te repita una y otra vez lo orgullosa que está de ti por estar en una buena universidad y por tener buenas notas, te querría igual si no lo fueran, siempre que tú seas feliz y lleves las riendas de tu vida —le aseguró, pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Lo más importante es que seas feliz, Jongdae, no te vayas a quedar calvo antes de acabar la universidad. 

—Quiero que esté contenta —musitó Jongdae, callándose los otros tantos motivos por los que creía que resultaría ser una decepción para su madre. 

—Lo bueno de la mayoría de las familias es que, puede que a veces les lleve algo de tiempo, pero acabarán siendo felices sólo con verte feliz, aunque... de repente cambies los planes que tenían para ti, o no comprendan algunas de tus elecciones —dijo, y Jongdae casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, porque Jongdeok lo miraba como si lo supiera  _todo_ , pero sonreía, y le pasó una mano por el pelo para revolvérselo—. ¡Así que no te preocupes más! ¡Con esta frente no puedes permitirte quedarte calvo o tu cabeza parecerá un helipuerto!

Intentó reírse con sinceridad, pero el dolor de estómago parecía estar retorciéndole las entrañas sólo con pensar que alguien de su familia podía saberlo, y supo que  _necesitaba_  decirlo o mantenerlo en secreto lo iba a destrozar por dentro, porque ya sentía que estaba a punto de romperse. Necesitaba reír, bromear abiertamente con su familia y hacer que la distancia que él mismo había interpuesto entre ellos desapareciera. Pensó en el consejo que le había dado a Joonmyun.

«¿Por qué ibas a querer conservar a esas personas junto a ti, si no son capaces de quererte o aceptarte por seguir siendo quien eres, con la única diferencia de que ahora saben que quieres besar a chicos? Tienes que vivir tu vida por ti, no por ellos.»

Le había resultado muy fácil decirlo entonces, pero se trataba de  _su familia_ , y jamás podrían serles indiferentes. No soportaría ver el ceño fruncido que la madre de Joonmyun puso al verlo en el rostro de su madre, o la decepción en los ojos de su padre, pero tampoco soportaría mucho tiempo más la presión de seguir saliendo por la tangente cuando su madre le preguntaba cuándo traería una novia, o tener que continuar reprimiendo sus pensamientos delante de ellos por miedo a que lo traicionaran.

 

 

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba ayudando a secar y recoger los platos limpios a su madre después de comer, al día siguiente. Se secó las manos con un paño rápidamente y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

—Jongdae —escuchó la voz de Joonmyun, y sonaba congestionado, como cuando tienes un resfriado terrible. Jongdae se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, le dijo a su madre que era un amigo y que volvería enseguida y salió de la cocina. 

—¿Qué ocurre, hyung? —preguntó, preocupado. Procuró no levantar demasiado la voz.

—Nunca he estado en Siheung —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo. 

Jongdae arqueó las cejas. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Bueno, tampoco te pierdes nada, yo...

—Me gustaría visitarte. Si puede ser —explicó Joonmyun—. Ver Siheung.

—Pero... —Jongdae vaciló. Por un lado le encantaría que Joonmyun estuviera ahí, porque lo echaba de menos pese a que las vacaciones de Chuseok eran muy cortas, por otro lado...—. No hay  _nada_  en Siheung, te lo aseguro. Ni punto de comparación con Seúl...

—Quiero que  _tú_  me lo enseñes —musitó Joonmyun, y le tembló la voz. 

Jongdae apretó los labios. No era normal que Joonmyun fuera tan exigente, tenía que tener una buena razón para pedirle esto, así que Jongdae no lo pensó mucho más.

—Hyung —dijo—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Tras una pausa, Joonmyun contestó.

— _Necesito_  salir de aquí. 

Era tal la desesperación en su voz que Jongdae no necesitó oír más.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que acaben las vacaciones, si quieres —le dijo—. ¿Cuándo llegas?

—Cojo algo de ropa y salgo ya mismo.

—Vale. Coge la línea 4 hasta Oido, sal por la salida 3 de la estación. Te esperaré ahí —indicó—. Y, hyung... mis padres no saben que...

Por alguna razón, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar, pero Joonmyun comprendió a la perfección.

—Soy sólo un amigo. 

Una parte de Jongdae se tranquilizó, pero fue una parte minúscula en comparación con el nudo de su garganta, que no disminuyó en absoluto. 

 

El paseo marítimo de Oido en septiembre aún estaba lleno de gente, en realidad, no se llegaba a vaciar nunca, como cualquier calle relativamente grande en Corea. Joonmyun paseaba a su lado. La brisa marina le revolvía el pelo, ahora más corto y negro de nuevo, para sorpresa de Jongdae cuando lo había visto salir del tren. De vez en cuando se acercaba más de lo que debía y los dorsos de sus manos se rozaban. 

Habían dejado las cosas de Joonmyun en su casa, y la madre de Jongdae propuso sacar el futón que tantas veces había usado Baekhyun para que durmieran en la habitación de Jongdae, ya que la de Jongdeok estaba ocupada. Joonmyun tenía unos modales ejemplares con los mayores, se inclinaba noventa grados, ofrecía ayuda y sonreía tanto como podía, con lo que, por supuesto, la madre de Jongdae ya lo adoraba a pesar de no haber pasado ni quince minutos con él. 

Sin embargo, ahora no sonreía. 

—Poco después de mandarte los primeros anónimos, les confesé a mis padres que soy gay —dijo, cuando Jongdae lo desvió hacia la izquierda, hacia el famoso faro de Oido—. No se lo tomaron demasiado bien, pero nunca pensé que me arrepentiría, porque por fin podía ser yo mismo a su alrededor también, no ser una persona cuando estaba fuera de casa y otra diferente cuando estaba con ellos. Mi hermano me aseguró que tenía su apoyo, pero él ya no vive en casa. Mi padre apretó los labios, no le dio importancia y a partir de ese momento, ignoró por completo el tema. Mi madre hizo casi lo mismo... hasta que viniste conmigo a casa, cuando fuimos al río Han. 

El ceño fruncido de la mujer al mirarlo por la ventana cuando estaba esperándolo en el pequeño jardín se dibujó ante sus ojos. Jongdae lo recordaba tan bien como esos cuadros que sólo ves una vez en la vida, en un museo al que no volverás nunca, pero se te graban a fuego en la retina. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía qué decir, no le salían las palabras.

—No es culpa tuya en absoluto —le aseguró Joonmyun—. No hiciste nada más que esperarme en la puerta, al fin y al cabo, pero mi madre ató cabos y desde ese mismo instante empezó a recriminarme todo lo que cree que estoy haciendo mal en la vida. Está segura de dos cosas, de que «sólo estoy pasando por una fase» y de que no hago más que cometer un error tras otro. 

—¿Sólo una fase? —preguntó Jongdae, nervioso. 

Ya habían llegado al faro. Rodearon la base hasta llegar a la entrada, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la taquilla, se sentaron en un banco cercano que había libre. El horizonte estaba lleno de gaviotas, y pronto atardecería. 

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho siempre, desde el primer día —explicó Joonmyun, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, ya enrojecidos de por sí—. «Esto es algo pasajero, pronto te darás cuenta de tu error y volverás  _a la normalidad_ ». No dejé que me afectara, hasta cierto punto. Quizá por eso estaba tan desesperado por estar con alguien, por querer y que me quisieran, o quizá sólo quería experimentar, o estaba confundido... no lo sé. Lo que está claro es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de mí mismo, y tal vez quería reafirmar mis sentimientos. Pero ahora... —dijo, y le puso la mano en la rodilla a Jongdae, que notaba un leve zumbido de pánico en los oídos—. Ahora que estoy cómodo conmigo mismo y seguro de lo que siento, tiene a alguien a quien atacar, no deja de decirme que no entiende por qué no puedo cambiar, que contigo... que siendo así sólo seré infeliz y... Me resultaba imposible seguir allí. Ni un minuto más. 

Jongdae colocó su mano sobre la que Joonmyun había apoyado en su pierna y la apretó, porque como de costumbre, ni sabía qué palabras utilizar para tranquilizarlo, ni podía intentar proporcionar calma cuando él mismo sentía que llevaba una tormenta en su interior.

—Hoy han invitado a unos amigos a comer. Mi madre se ha asegurado de que vinieran con su hija, Joohyun. Es una chica de mi edad con la que fui al colegio, hace tiempo que perdimos el contacto. Jonghyun la llamaba «repollo» cuando éramos pequeños —dijo Joonmyun, sonriendo—. Las indirectas de mi madre en la mesa... Ha sido una pesadilla. Joohyun siempre ha sido tímida, y la miraba frente a mí... estaba tan roja que creía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Mi propio padre estaba sofocado. Me he levantado de la mesa y le he pedido a mi madre que por favor, dejara de hacernos pasar vergüenza a todos, que si tenía algún problema podíamos hablarlo después de comer. ¿Sabes qué ha dicho? —preguntó, y la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, triste, resignada. Jongdae negó con la cabeza. No lo sabía, y tampoco sabía si quería oír las palabras que diría a continuación—. «La única vergüenza de esta casa eres tú». Y ojalá esa fuera la peor de las cosas que ha dicho hoy... 

Jongdae pensaba que después de tantos años de esperar lo peor de su propia situación estaría preparado para cualquier cosa, pero las palabras fueron como un martillazo para él. Sin embargo, con una persona devastada ya tenían suficiente, así que Jongdae respiró hondo e intentó pensar en qué diría Baekhyun, que siempre tenía palabras de ánimo y sonrisas dispuestas, en esta situación.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo decía en serio —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y luchando por creerse sus propias palabras. Entonces recordó lo que Jongdeok le había dicho la noche anterior—. Puede que ahora no lo sepa, pero lo mejor que puede esperar una madre es ver que su hijo es feliz y querido, da igual por quién. 

—Lo que ha dicho... Piensa que necesito su permiso. Su aprobación, para querer a quien  _yo_  quiera. No entiende que no tiene nada que ver con ella —siseó Joonmyun, con frustración y cansancio en la voz. 

—Lo entenderá —aseguró Jongdae, entrelazando los dedos con los de Joonmyun—. Dale tiempo. Lo entenderá. 

El miedo que le había atenazado desde que empezó a darse cuenta de que algún día tendría que ser sincero con sus padres apretó un poco más sus garras, y Jongdae se forzó a olvidarlo por el momento. 

—Ven —dijo, y tiró de la mano que tenía Joonmyun—. Puedes preocuparte de eso más tarde. Las vistas desde el faro no son espectaculares, pero si se hace de noche sí que no veremos nada. ¿Quieres subir? 

Joonmyun asintió, así que entraron a la tienda, pagaron la entrada y subieron las escaleras hasta el mirador. No había mucha gente arriba, otras dos parejas y un extranjero que hacía fotos aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz. Sólo se veía el mar gris y a lo lejos, Incheon. Definitivamente nada espectacular, pero Joonmyun aspiró y espiró la brisa del mar unas cuantas veces, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando volvió a abrirlos parecía más tranquilo. 

—Sólo quiero vivir mi vida, Jongdae —murmuró—. Por eso te dije que lo que sentía no iba a cambiar... No me refería a lo que siento por ti. No  _sólo_  a eso, al menos. Me refería a que lo que siento, sobre mí mismo, no va a cambiar. 

—Yo estoy conforme con tus elecciones, siempre que seas feliz —respondió Jongdae—. Y mi sonrisa es muy contagiosa, así que te recomiendo que me elijas a mí —dijo, y sonrió hasta que prácticamente se le cerraron los ojos y le dolieron las mejillas. 

Al principio Joonmyun lo miró con los ojos de par en par, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía, y Jongdae empezó a preocuparse un poco, pero su truco acabó por surtir efecto, porque Joonmyun le devolvió la sonrisa y pareció que sus hombros soportaban menos peso. Observaron el horizonte un rato, mientras el sol se ponía, y entonces Joonmyun se fijó en los candados que colgaban de la valla del mirador.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, señalándolos.

—Ah, creo que hace un tiempo empezaron a adoptar la misma costumbre de la torre Namsan —explicó—. Baekhyun quería venir en el último año de instituto a poner un candado en el que había escrito «Baekyung y Taengoo» porque pensaba que así... Kim Taeyeon aparecería en su puerta, o algo así —concluyó, con una risa entre dientes. 

—¿Taeyeon? —preguntó Joonmyun—. ¿Esa no es la líder de SNSD? 

—Exacto. Y sigue conservando esperanzas de que es posible que algún día la conozca por casualidad y la conquiste con su innegable encanto. Ella lo llevará a dar paseos en su descapotable y él la recogerá... con su bicicleta. 

Joonmyun se rio de corazón por primera vez en toda la noche. 

—Bueno, quién sabe... —dijo, y movió la pelvis para chocarla suavemente con la de Jongdae—. A veces, aunque las esperanzas sean bajas, la vida te sorprende. ¡Y una bicicleta puede ser muy romántica!

Jongdae se echó a reír, y entonces Joonmyun se dio la vuelta, le pidió que esperara ahí y bajó por las escaleras, de nuevo hacia la tienda. Jongdae lo esperó, apoyado de espaldas en la barandilla. Cuando Joonmyun volvió a aparecer, iba sacando algo de una bolsa de la tienda. 

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿No llevamos ni la mitad de los cien días de rigor y ya quieres sellar nuestro amor? —preguntó Jongdae, con las cejas arqueadas, riendo. 

Joonmyun se lo enseñó. Era un candado con forma de oso, de color rosa, el que vendían para las niñas que venían al faro, llenas de sueños. La inscripción decía «Everything will be alright», «todo irá bien» en inglés, y Joonmyun debía de haber pedido un rotulador en la tienda para escribir sobre la frase dos jotas mayúsculas. 

—No quiero sellar nada —respondió Joonmyun, sonriendo—. Es una promesa que quiero hacer conmigo mismo. 

—¿Secreta? 

—Secreta —dijo, cerrando el candado en una de las barras del mirador y sonriendo como si todo el dolor de ese día sólo hubiera sido una pesadilla. 

Jongdae decidió hacer su propia promesa consigo mismo cuando el candado se cerró, aunque no supiera cuándo iba a ser capaz de cumplirla.

 

A las siete y media, con el sol ya oculto, después de ver el faro iluminado y de que Joonmyun insistiera en que se hicieran un par de fotos juntos que salieron movidas al no haber luz suficiente, volvieron caminando a casa de Jongdae, de nuevo por el paseo. Joonmyun se tocó el estómago.

—Con el espectáculo de la comida apenas he probado bocado, y ahora me muero de hambre. ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos cenar? —preguntó, y señaló hacia los restaurantes de marisco y pescado del paseo—. ¿Alguna especialidad de Siheung?

Junto al paseo de suelo rojo y verde que guiaba hacia el faro, los carteles de las decenas de restaurantes eran de colores aún más vivos, hechos para atraer la atención. Los dueños de los establecimientos tenían tanques de agua en la entrada, llenos de almejas, ostras y todo tipo de marisco, para mostrar que su mercancía era fresca. 

—Cocinar almejas vivas no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo —dijo Jongdae, con los labios arrugados—. Además, estos restaurantes son carísimos. 

—El dinero no es problema... —comenzó a decir Joonmyun.

—En serio, la cocina de mi madre no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de estos restaurantes —le aseguró Jongdae, y le tiró del brazo para que caminara más rápido. A Jongdae también se le había despertado el hambre—. ¡Y así yo puedo prepararte mi especialidad!

 

 

—¿Tu especialidad es arroz frito con kimchi? —se burló Joonmyun, mirando por encima de su hombro cómo Jongdae cortaba el kimchi y preparaba la arrocera. 

—Ya verás, nunca has probado un arroz con kimchi como este —dijo Jongdae, orgulloso, y Joonmyun se quedó junto a él, de pie, esperando que alguien le dijera en qué podía ayudar.

La madre de Jongdae, que había salido con Hana al mercado y luego había ido a llevarla con sus padres, que cenarían en casa de un amigo de Jongdeok esa noche, entró en la cocina en ese momento. Le sonrió a Joonmyun, quien le hizo una reverencia, y se acercó enseguida a ver qué hacía Jongdae. 

—¿Traes a tu amigo a tu ciudad y sólo le vas a ofrecer  _arroz con kimchi_  para cenar? —exclamó, indignada—. No si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo, y dejó las bolsas con la compra que había traído sobre la cocina.

Sacó una bolsa de almejas, una hortaliza blanca que parecía una patata muy larga y que Joonmyun miró con curiosidad, y unas cuantas hojas redondas, del diámetro de un plato grande. Después, hizo que Jongdae se apartara de los fogones. 

—Jongdae, tú ayuda a Joonmyunnie a lavar, pelar y cortar el loto —le ordenó, y se pusieron manos a la obra—. Yo pondré el arroz en la arrocera, que siempre te quedas corto de agua. Y voy a dejar arroz para hacer yeonbap mañana, ¿os parece bien?

—Perfecto —respondió Jongdae, y movió las raíces de loto hacia el fregadero. 

—¿Qué es yeonbap? —preguntó Joonmyun, mientras lavaba con cuidado la hortaliza blanca, que era raíz de loto. 

—Es arroz envuelto en una hoja de loto —le dijo Jongdae, pelando con rapidez la raíz. La raíz de loto frita era uno de los platos favoritos de su padre, y Jongdae había ayudado muchas veces a su madre a prepararlo. 

—¡Es un plato típico de Siheung! —explicó su madre, mientras metía las grandes hojas de loto en un cuenco para dejarlas en remojo—. ¿Nunca has probado el loto, Joonmyunnie? 

—La verdad es que no —respondió.

—Seguro que te gustará —dijo la mujer—. Tenemos muchos platos con loto aquí. Jongdae se volvía loco de pequeño cuando preparaba yeonbap, ¿sabes? Le encantaba cortar la hoja para descubrir el arroz dentro. 

—Me sigue encantando —dijo Jongdae, riendo, y después le indicó a Joonmyun cómo cortar el loto en rodajas finas.

Pasaron una hora cocinando, y para cuando llegó el padre de Jongdae, toda la comida estaba en la mesa. Jongdae había preparado su arroz con kimchi con mucho esmero, y Joonmyun se aseguró de demostrar que era una delicia. 

—¿Cómo conociste a Jongdae, Joonmyunnie? —preguntó su madre de repente, cuando ya casi no quedaba comida en los platos—. Siempre habla de Baekhyun, pero nunca te había mencionado a ti. ¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho?

—Lo conocí este año, mamá —dijo Jongdae, y recordó que no había mencionado las clases particulares porque no quería que su madre supiera que le iba mal en una asignatura—. Me ayudó con Escritura Creativa, la de las últimas notas que supe. 

La madre de Jongdae asintió con la cabeza, indicando que lo recordaba. 

—En el Consejo Escolar me asignaron como tutor de Jongdae para echarle una mano con esa asignatura —explicó Joonmyun—. Y... la verdad es que todo ocurrió como una casualidad —dijo, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Jongdae un segundo, sonriendo—, pero Jongdae me ha acabado ayudando mucho más a mí que yo a él. Supongo que está de más que se lo diga, pero su hijo es una persona genial. 

La mujer lo miró, complacida, y asintió con la cabeza. 

—¡Lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie! —exclamó, y le sonrió a Jongdae con cariño antes de volver a mirar a Joonmyun—. Y... si no es indiscreción preguntar... —comenzó—. ¿Por qué no estás pasando las vacaciones con tu familia?

Jongdae no sabía si debía intervenir, pero Joonmyun sonrió y contestó con educación.

—Además de limpiar las tumbas para el Seongmyo, y de mostrar los respetos a nuestros antepasados en sí, mis padres no siguen las tradiciones de Chuseok, son unas vacaciones más. No les preocupa que no esté allí —respondió—. Espero no ser una molestia. 

—¡No, no, en absoluto! —se apresuró a decir la mujer—. A mí me encanta tener la casa llena de gente, ahora que mis hijos no están conmigo, ¡cuantos más mejor! 

—Nunca había venido a Siheung, tenía curiosidad, y Jongdae me dijo que usted prepara la mejor comida en Chuseok —dijo Joonmyun, y levantó un trozo de raíz de loto con los palillos—. Y si tengo que juzgar por este plato, tiene toda la razón. 

La madre de Jongdae se echó a reír, encantada, y Jongdae resopló con una sonrisa.  _Cursi_. 

—¡Me gusta este amigo tuyo, Jongdae! 

—Espera a probar el yeonbap mañana, entonces —dijo el padre de Jongdae, hablando por primera vez, y cogió la última raíz—. Es cierto eso que dicen de que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago. 

—Sí, y el arroz con kimchi de Jongdae también está delicioso —alabó Joonmyun, mirándolo a los ojos.

Jongdae le sostuvo la mirada, sólo un segundo, y luego sonrió, petulante.

—Te dije que era mi especialidad. 

—Yo doy gracias a Dios por la existencia de Chuseok —contó su madre—. ¡O mis hijos no vendrían nunca a ver a su pobre madre! ¡Siempre están liados con su trabajo, su universidad, su periódico, y no se acuerdan de que nosotros estamos aquí, pensando sólo en ellos! —Jongdae siguió sonriendo, pero apretó un poco el puño sobre la mesa. Él nunca dejaba de pensar en ellos, no había un día en que no pensara en ellos y en cuánto deseaba llamarlos y poder hablar sin miedo a que se le escapara algo que no debía—. Cuando os hagáis mayores y tengáis vuestros propios hijos os daréis cuenta, al final, la familia es lo que siempre tendrás contigo. 

Jongdae notaba un horrible peso en la garganta así que carraspeó, asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. De nuevo, consideró por un momento soltarlo, como una bomba, para poder olvidarse del miedo por fin, pero...

—Le aseguro que Jongdae  _siempre_  los tiene presentes —intervino Joonmyun, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. No siempre lo vemos claro, pero... en el fondo sabemos que el amor de una madre es incondicional. 

Joonmyun sonreía porque los padres de Jongdae estaban delante, pero esa noche, cuando se tumbó en el futón extendido junto a la cama de Jongdae, dio vueltas durante horas, sin poder dormir, hasta que Jongdae se tumbó a su lado.

—He apagado el móvil esta mañana, en cuanto he salido de casa, porque no quería tener que recibir llamadas suyas, exigiéndome saber dónde estoy, exigiéndome que vuelva a casa y que deje de avergonzarla —le susurró, y levantó un brazo para que Jongdae se apoyara en su hombro—. Acabo de encenderlo ahora. 

Alzó el otro brazo para enseñarle la pantalla a Jongdae. No había ni un mensaje, ni una sola llamada perdida.

 

  
Se levantaron muy pronto, cuando sólo su madre estaba despierta, preparando el desayuno, y por sugerencia suya fueron a pasar la mañana al parque Okgu con Hana. La niña quería ver el parque floral, los pájaros, y sobre todo montar en el geunetagi, pero estaba empeñada en que tenía que ser con ellos, no con sus padres. 

Había bastantes turistas en el parque, también locales que querían aprovechar su fin de semana y hacer un poco de ejercicio subiendo la montaña hasta el mirador, pero no había muchos niños, así que la zona de los geunetagi estaba prácticamente vacía. El enorme armazón para el columpio se alzaba casi diez metros, y Hana se soltó de la mano de Jongdae y fue corriendo hasta la tabla que había en el extremo de las largas cuerdas. 

Había dos grandes estructuras con cuatro columpios, y el otro estaba ocupado por tres niñas. Dos de ellas se columpiaban a la manera tradicional: de pie sobre la tabla, cara a cara, y dando impulso por turnos. La otra, más pequeña, las miraba con envidia, porque su madre, que estaba cerca, no la dejaba subir de pie. 

—¿Es seguro que se suba de pie? —preguntó Joonmyun, viendo que Hana ya estaba subiéndose a la tabla.

—Ya lo ha hecho otras veces —le dijo Jongdae, tranquilizándolo, y fue a ayudar a Hana a subir—. Tendremos cuidado. 

La niña empezó a balancearse, poco a poco, y Joonmyun y Jongdae la observaban desde el otro lado del armazón. 

—¿Conoces la tradición de este juego? —preguntó Jongdae.

—Estudio Literatura Coreana, conozco prácticamente  _todas_  las tradiciones —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa—. Tuve que leer Chunhyangjeon el año pasado. Consiste en ser la que más alto llegue, ¿no? 

—Yo no puedo llegar a lo más alto —se quejó Hana, dejándose caer sobre la tabla. La niña se movía con atrevimiento, y Joonmyun estaba con los nervios de punta, preparado para lanzarse a cogerla enseguida si perdía el equilibrio. 

—No pasa nada, Hana —dijo Jongdae—. Antes de que te des cuenta habrás crecido, y llegarás hasta arriba del todo. 

—Además, dicen que estos lugares dan suerte a las chicas, aunque no lleguen a lo más alto, ¿sabes? —le dijo Joonmyun, y fue hasta detrás de la niña para ayudarla a columpiarse, ya sentada—. En Chunhyangjeon, el héroe se enamora a primera vista de Chunhyang, la heroína, al verla columpiarse en un geunetagi. Por eso la tradición dice que es un sitio marcado por la fortuna, donde podrás no sólo hacer buenas amistades con otras chicas, sino también encontrar el amor verdadero. 

—Oppa, ¿a los chicos no les da suerte? —dijo, y Joonmyun se sonrojó. 

Siempre se sonrojaba un poco cuando Sunyoung o Soojung lo llamaban oppa, y decía: «parece mentira que nunca vaya a tener novia, con lo que me gusta me llamen así». Jongdae siempre le contestaba con una sonrisa traviesa que si se lo pedía como era debido, él podía llamarlo cualquier cosa que quisiera, y Joonmyun enrojecía aún más. 

—Pues... la tradición no lo dice —dijo Joonmyun, a quien la pregunta había cogido desprevenido, y miró a Jongdae, que lo observaba darle impulso a Hana con una sonrisa —. Pero hay muchas cosas que las tradiciones no contemplan. A lo mejor sí que nos da suerte.

Jongdae se subió de pie al columpio, agarrado con fuerza a las cuerdas.

—¿Quieres que probemos? —ofreció. 

La cara de Joonmyun dejaba claro que no las tenía todas consigo, pero después de asegurarse de que Hana se quedaría a su lado para que no la perdieran de vista, fue hasta el geunetagi y se subió con algo de torpeza. 

—Nunca he hecho esto... —dijo, con la voz cargada de inseguridad.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Jongdae, y se agachó para impulsarse con fuerza. El columpio se balanceó hacia delante y Joonmyun estaba aferrado a las cuerdas con tanto pánico que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—¡Nos vamos a matar! —exclamó.

—Agárrate fuerte, mantén el equilibrio y agáchate para dar impulso cuando estés en lo alto hasta que cojamos velocidad —dijo Jongdae, y volvió a ser su turno de agacharse. Cuando le llegó a Joonmyun, le dijo—: ¡Ahora! 

Así lo hizo, fueron agachándose e impulsando por turnos hasta que el columpio llegaba tan alto que estaba casi paralelo al suelo. Jongdae sólo veía a Joonmyun, su cara a pocos centímetros, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados porque aún tenía miedo y el pelo despeinado, volando en todas direcciones.

—¡Estáis llegando a lo más alto! —exclamó Hana, emocionada, y Joonmyun por fin abrió los ojos. 

Desvió la mirada un solo segundo y vio lo lejos que estaba el suelo, así que volvió a fijarla en Jongdae, espantado. 

—Creo que ya he tenido buena suerte para toda mi vida —dijo, y apoyó la frente en la clavícula de Jongdae, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

Jongdae soltó una risita y dejó que se balancearan hasta que el columpio perdió impulso y se detuvo, y cuando bajaron, Joonmyun aún con las piernas como flanes, Hana fue corriendo hasta Jongdae. 

—¿¡Has visto a tu amor verdadero!?

—La verdad es que sólo he visto la cara enorme de Joonmyun delante de mí —contestó, riendo entre dientes, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio, que seguía estando blanco como el papel—. ¡Mira que te pones feo cuando se te juntan muchas emociones!

Jongdae quiso que su respuesta fuera una broma, pero Hana la interpretó, como todo, de forma literal. 

—Será porque es tu amor verdadero —dijo, y Joonmyun se puso aún más pálido, pero no por el geunetagi—. Es él con quien te quieres casar, ¿no? 

Joonmyun miró a Jongdae rápidamente, que tenía el corazón desbocado en la garganta y no le dejaba hueco para ni una palabra siquiera, y al ver que Jongdae no iba a contestar nada, decidió seguir con el tema como si no hubiera dejado de ser una broma.

—¡Pues tu abuelo dice que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago, y Jongdae me ha preparado el mejor arroz con kimchi del mundo, así que a lo mejor...! Así estaría bien alimentado toda mi vida —dijo, riéndose con exageración, y luego se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Hana—. Pero también te he visto a ti desde ahí arriba. ¿Y si eres tú, mi amor verdadero? —dijo, y Jongdae, al oír la risa de Hana, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y negó con la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza.

—¡Oppa, no mientas, tenías los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo porque te daba miedo! —gritó la niña.

—¿Verdad que estaba feo? —dijo Jongdae por fin, y Hana asintió, riendo, mientras Joonmyun fingía que se le rompía el corazón—. ¿No querías ver los pájaros, Hana? Están por aquí. 

La niña pareció olvidar el asunto mientras miraba a los pájaros a través de la jaula de alambre, pero Jongdae no conseguía que el corazón le volviera a latir con normalidad.

 

 

La comida fue tranquila. Joonmyun la pasó entera hablando con los padres de Jongdae y alabando el yeonbap que había preparado su madre, y a pesar de que Jongdae se hubiera ido tranquilizando con la conversación y hubiera acabado hablando y bromeando también, sabía que no podía continuar así. Cuando estaba con sus padres, en lugar de disfrutar de la compañía, estaba continuamente dividido entre la necesidad de contarlo y el terror a cómo reaccionarían ante la noticia, que sólo se había acrecentado al ver la situación por la que estaba pasando Joonmyun con su madre. 

Hasta el momento se había sentido seguro «dentro del armario», pero había acabado resultándole una seguridad enfermiza, deprimente. Estaba tan seguro como podría estarlo en una celda, o en una jaula, como los pájaros del parque Okgu. Seguro, pero atrapado, y al fin y al cabo, la seguridad no era tanta, porque vivía con un miedo horrible y permanente a ser descubierto. Jongdae no era así. Baekhyun le había dado ese consejo, él mismo se lo había transmitido a Joonmyun: ser gay no lo iba a hacer cambiar, pero él estaba dejando que fuera el pánico lo que lo convirtiera en algo que no era. 

—¿Es tuya? —dijo Joonmyun, señalando una esquina del pequeño patio. Jongdae parpadeó, confuso por un momento—. La bici. 

—Ah, sí —respondió Jongdae, al ver que su índice apuntaba a su bicicleta azul—. Hace un montón que no la uso. 

—A mí me encanta montar en bicicleta, ¿sabes? —replicó Joonmyun, y se acercó para probar los frenos y ver si las ruedas estaban bien hinchadas—. Muchas veces voy desde mi casa, pasando por Jamwon, hasta el río Han, y pedaleo hasta que me olvido de todo. Es mi desestresante natural.

—Aquí, en Siheung, hay muchas rutas para montar en bicicleta. La Green Way es muy famosa —comentó Jongdae, y Joonmyun lo miró, con claro interés en el rostro, así que Jongdae sonrió y propuso—: ¿Quieres salir? Está nublado, así que no pasaremos mucho calor aunque salgamos ya... Porque la ruta es larga. ¿Aguantarás?

—Pues claro —dijo, levantando la barbilla—. ¿Por quién me tomas? 

—No sé, ya te dije que la edad se nota, si hasta Byul aguantaba más que tú... —murmuró Jongdae, encogiéndose de hombros, y Joonmyun le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

—¿Vais a salir? —Oyó a su madre desde la puerta, y Joonmyun retiró el brazo enseguida. La mujer los miraba con una sonrisa. Jongdae se frotó el hombro y asintió. Sabía que estar tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo era casi más sospechoso que el hecho de que se tocaran de vez en cuando—. ¡La bicicleta de Jongdeok está en el garaje!

Joonmyun parecía muy ilusionado por salir, así que después de hinchar un poco las ruedas de la bicicleta roja de Jongdeok y de cuarenta minutos de pedalear, entraron en la Green Way. La mayoría del trecho era una pequeña carretera de dos carriles rodeada de verde, como su nombre indicaba, pero de vez en cuando cruzaba parques con grandes arbustos y flores. Al estar nublado, poca gente se había aventurado a salir en bicicleta por miedo a que la lluvia los sorprendiera, pero Jongdae no creía que fuera a llover hasta el día siguiente. Joonmyun pedaleaba en silencio, por delante de él, y Jongdae lo seguía, sumido en sus pensamientos. 

La carretera bordeaba un lago y Joonmyun se desvió hacia una glorieta suspendida por encima del agua. Jongdae, que se había limitado a seguirlo, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban pedaleando, pero el sol había empezado a caer hacia el horizonte. En apenas dos horas y media sería de noche. 

—¿Qué lago es este? —preguntó Joonmyun, asomándose por encima de la barandilla de la glorieta. 

—Moolwang —respondió Jongdae, y cuando Joonmyun se dio la vuelta, levantó un dedo para señalar por encima del hombro—. Lo pone en el cartel.

—¿Alguna tradición sobre este lago? —volvió a preguntar, sonriendo, cuando Jongdae se puso a su lado. 

—Esto no es Jeju —replicó, chocando sus caderas—. No todos los lagos tienen historias como las que me contabas de los de allí. 

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no montaba en bicicleta, pensó Jongdae, porque las piernas le temblaban. Joonmyun estaba apartándose el pelo de la frente, y parecía más tranquilo que en todo el fin de semana. Era cierto que montar en bicicleta lo hacía relajarse. 

—Hyung, ¿cómo se lo dijiste a tus padres? —preguntó Jongdae de repente. 

Joonmyun apartó la vista del lago y la clavó en él, interrogante. 

—¿Por? 

—Yo... —Jongdae titubeó, estuvo callado un instante, buscando las palabras, pero Joomyun no dijo nada, esperó a que continuara—. Estoy pensando en decírselo a mis padres —confesó—.  _Tengo_  que decírselo. Me está comiendo por dentro y necesito tener la mente en paz, aunque... aunque no se lo tomen bien. Pero tengo miedo. 

—¿De que reaccionen como mi madre? —respondió Joonmyun, volviendo a mirar al frente—. Sinceramente, por lo poco que los conozco, no creo que lo hagan. Pero... bueno, tampoco creía que mi madre fuera a hacerlo. 

—No sé cómo contárselo —murmuró Jongdae—. Me pongo delante de ellos, y cada vez que pienso en decirlo el estómago se me vuelve del revés, es como si las palabras se me bloquearan en la garganta y no puedo respirar...

—Suena como si te fuera a dar un infarto —bromeó Joonmyun—. Pero te entiendo. Sé que es difícil, y parece que nunca es el momento adecuado. Yo, simplemente, lo solté, cuando estaba cansado de no saber exactamente lo que quería y de que me presionaran. Y... muchas veces me arrepiento de cómo ha ido todo, porque a fin de cuentas han seguido presionándome, aunque sea por otras razones, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo contado. Prefiero esto, aun sabiendo que tengo que esperar a que mi familia lo asimile, que tener que esconderme y seguir negando lo que soy —dijo. Se giró sobre sí mismo para apoyarse con los codos sobre la barandilla—. Si no sabes cómo decírselo, ¿por qué no lo intentas con una carta? —propuso. 

—¿Una carta? —repitió Jongdae.

—Mucha gente lo hace con una carta. Yo mismo, si pudiera volver atrás, lo haría con una carta. Dije muchas cosas que no querría haber dicho cuando se lo confesé a mis padres. Cuando mi madre reaccionó mal, yo me puse a la defensiva y reaccioné aún peor que ella. Tampoco pude explicarles cosas que sí tendría que haber dicho. Si me hubiera limitado a volcarlo todo en el papel, estando relativamente tranquilo, quizá me habría ido mucho mejor. ¡Además, así pones en práctica todas las cosas que te he enseñado este semestre!

Jongdae reflexionó. No sería muy diferente de escribirlo en su diario, y ya había escrito sobre eso en alguna ocasión...

—Podría intentarlo —dijo. 

—Hazlo cuanto antes, Jongdae —le aconsejó Joonmyun—. Si ahora mismo te sientes preparado, no te permitas pensártelo otra vez. Nunca va a dejar de ser difícil. 

—Ya lo sé —admitió Jongdae—. Si sigo dándole vueltas, nunca va a haber un momento adecuado. 

—Parece que hayamos vuelto al principio —dijo Joonmyun, y lo cogió de la mano para volver a las bicicletas antes de que empezara a oscurecer. 

—¿Es así como te sentías cuando me enviabas aquellos mensajes anónimos suplicando ayuda?

—Más o menos —respondió Joonmyun, y le dio un beso en la sien, junto a la oreja, antes de subirse a la bici—. ¡Por fin puedo devolverte el consejo! Lo importante es que confíes en ti mismo, y que sepas que, incluso si esto no sale bien inmediatamente, nos tienes a Baekhyun, a Kyungsoo, a mí. Tienes gente que te va a apoyar. Y eres un buen hijo, tus padres te adoran. Eso no va a cambiar, aunque no te entiendan al principio.

 

 

Por la noche, cenaron y vieron Frozen todos juntos por petición de su sobrina, y Hana insistió en «sentarse al lado de Joonmyun-oppa porque el geunetagi había dicho que era su amor verdadero». Jongdeok los había mirado con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa, y luego le había dirigido una mirada a Jongdae que no sabía descifrar, pero le provocó un escalofrío. Se pasó toda la película susurrándole cosas al oído a Liyin, y aunque la distancia entre él y Joonmyun era mínima, a Jongdae le parecía abismal. 

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Jongdae llamó a Baekhyun, más calmado que todos los días anteriores. Parecía que ahora que había asumido que tenía que decirlo o estallar bajo la presión, la perspectiva de enfrentarse a sus padres seguía sin ser halagüeña, pero al menos ya no era tan amenazadora. Simplemente era algo que tenía que hacer, y como su madre había dicho, los monstruos era mejor combatirlos. Ya le había ido bien con Joonmyun, así que quizá tendría que empezar a creer que había alguien ahí arriba, Dios, Buda, quien fuera, que velaba por él si también iba bien con sus padres. 

Joonmyun le había dejado espacio, para hablar con su amigo y escribir la carta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir al patio trasero, el móvil que llevaba en la mano empezó a sonar por primera vez desde que había llegado a Siheung. 

—Baekhyun —dijo Jongdae, cuando su amigo descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa, Jongdae? Un segundo, ¿vale? —dijo su amigo, y oía ruidos de tiros y explosiones al otro lado que cesaron tras unos segundos—. Me quedaba nada de partida, ya está. ¡Dime! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? 

—Joonmyun ha venido a casa —dijo—. Se lo voy a decir a mis padres, Baekhyun. Mañana mismo.

Baekhyun se quedó callado un rato largo. Jongdae sabía que, después de tantos años de negarse rotundamente, lo había cogido desprevenido por completo al decirle eso.

—Jongdae... —dijo, y Jongdae casi podía sentir el alivio en su voz, como si también fuera problema suyo—. Eso es genial, Jongdae. ¿Pero qué hace Joonmyun allí? ¿Te ha convencido él? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, bueno, el hecho de que él esté aquí ha ayudado, pero me he...  _convencido a mí mismo_. Por mi salud mental. Creo que por fin me voy a aplicar los consejos que le he ido dando a todo el mundo —dijo, y Baekhyun soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ya era hora! Tu salud mental necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

—Joonmyun ha tenido un problema familiar, pero creo... —abrió un poco la cortina, y vio a Joonmyun dar vueltas por el patio, con el teléfono en la oreja—. Espero que lo solucione pronto. 

—¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a sentar con ellos y se lo vas a contar todo? —preguntó Baekhyun—. Te vas a poner histérico, asegúrate de no vomitarles encima, porque la gente no se comporta de forma demasiado receptiva si les vomitan encima...

—He pensado que podría hacerlo con una carta —cortó Jongdae, que al pensar en tener que decírselo todo en voz alta, en tener que sacarse las palabras de dentro con sus padres delante, se dio cuenta con horror de que la posibilidad de acabar vomitando no era tan descabellada. 

—Creo que es una buena idea —lo animó Baekhyun—. Probablemente lo harás mucho mejor que si tienes que hablar en voz alta, porque te pondrás a balbucear o no sabrás qué decir... ¡Además, tu escritura sí que ha mejorado un montón, por cierto! No sé cómo el profesor Lee pudo decirte que no sabías transmitir sentimientos con tus escritos, ¡si la última vez que leí tu diario acabé llorando...! 

Jongdae llevaba tantas horas en guardia, manteniendo su fachada y el espejismo que era la seguridad de tener su secreto y sus sentimientos bien enjaulados, que como no sabía de qué manera maldecir a Baekhyun, se echó a reír. 

—No tiene tanta gracia, sabes, yo también te he visto llorar —gruñó Baekhyun cuando se cansó de oír las carcajadas estridentes de Jongdae.

—Da igual lo mejor amigo que seas, se supone que los diarios son  _personales_.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, perdóname por esto y yo te perdono por todas las veces que me mencionas diciendo que escribes mientras yo intento contactar con mi nave nodriza cuando sólo estaba jugando al LoL. 

—Hecho —concordó Jongdae, que no tenía energía para darle importancia a eso en ese momento—. Voy a escribir. Deséame suerte. 

—¡Mucho ánimo! —exclamó Baekhyun—. Y recuerda que si te echan de casa, mi madre te quiere más que a mí, así que siempre puedes...

—No bromees con esas cosas —suplicó Jongdae, con un escalofrío.

—¡No va a pasar! De verdad, Jongdae, estoy seguro —lo tranquilizó Baekhyun—. En cualquier caso, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, pero tus padres te adoran. Te van a comprender, y aunque no lo hagan al momento, sí se esforzarán por hacerlo,  _por ti_. 

En lugar de pensar «¿y si te equivocas?», como siempre había hecho, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Baekhyun tuviera razón también en esto, colgó, y se puso a escribir.

 

 

Joonmyun tardó cuarenta minutos en volver, cuando todos en la casa estaban durmiendo y Jongdae estaba repasando la carta. Había llenado unos cuantos folios de frases erráticas, y si el profesor Lee los leyera, le preguntaría: «¿La coherencia y la cohesión existen en su diccionario, Kim Jongdae?». Había acabado por resumirlos todos en uno. No necesitaba tener una A+ en esto, sólo necesitaba que sus padres siguieran queriéndolo, no ser una decepción demasiado grande. 

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Jongdae, cuando Joonmyun se hubo puesto el pijama, se sentó en el futón y se frotó los ojos.

—Era mi hermano —contestó—. Ha llegado hoy a mi casa, mi padre le ha contado lo que ocurrió. Dice que mi madre está furiosa a ratos, y devastada el resto del tiempo. Se niega a llamarme porque dice que la estoy rechazando, y al mismo tiempo mira el teléfono todo el tiempo, esperando a que llame yo —Joonmyun se pasó la mano por el pelo—. No quiero rechazar a mi madre, la quiero muchísimo, ¡es mi madre! ¿Es que no lo entiende? Es ella quien me está rechazando, es ella quien me está poniendo en el compromiso de... 

Se presionó los ojos con la base de la mano y no continuó. Jongdae dobló la carta en dos y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Esa noche no se molestó en meterse en su cama, se tumbó directamente en el futón, junto a Joonmyun. 

—Creo que necesitas explicarle todo eso, Joonmyun. Tu madre parece haberse hecho a la idea de que ahora ya no tiene cabida en tu vida, y de que tu futuro va a ser negro y miserable —le dijo Jongdae, apoyado sobre un codo—. Si ella no va a mantener la calma, tendrás que hacerlo tú, porque con esta actitud no conseguirás nada más que hacerle creer que esa idea es cierta. Responde a sus preguntas. Asegúrale que no vas a echarla de tu lado si ella pone de su parte el esfuerzo por entender que no eres una persona diferente, y que lo único que te hace estar triste y que te enfada de esta situación es no poder contar con ella. 

—¿Todo eso es lo que has puesto en tu carta? —dijo, sonriendo, y Jongdae asintió. Joonmyun le pasó una mano por el pelo, que tenía de punta porque se había pasado todo el tiempo revolviéndoselo mientras escribía la carta—. Por fin empiezas a aplicarte tus propios consejos.

—Es lo que me prometí a mí mismo que haría, cuando cerraste el candado en el faro —le dijo, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada—. Pero no pensaba que fuera a cumplirlo tan pronto. 

—Mañana llamaré a mi madre. Todo irá bien, es lo que yo me prometí —le recordó Joonmyun—. Al final, todo irá bien.

Jongdae quería preguntarle qué clase de promesa a uno mismo era esa, pero Joonmyun le puso una mano en la mejilla y se acercó para besarlo. Estuvo a punto de alejarse, porque sus padres estaban en casa aunque estuvieran durmiendo en el piso de abajo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo a Joonmyun al lado y sintiéndose incapaz de tocarlo por mucho que quisiera, así que ahora que había dejado el pánico atrás, su cuerpo respondió por él. 

Se taparon hasta arriba con el edredón sobre el futón a pesar de que no hacía nada de frío, y la sensación de la piel de Joonmyun contra la suya, la presión de sus labios en sus mejillas y en el cuello, el roce de la yema de sus dedos mientras descendían por su vientre y se colaban dentro del pantalón de Jongdae lo hicieron relajarse poco a poco, y pasó a imitar sus movimientos. 

Con la respiración agitada de Joonmyun en el cuello, se acariciaron por debajo de las camisetas. Los dedos de Joonmyun hacían cosquillas por la piel sensible de sus costados, hasta que Jongdae tomó su miembro y el de Joonmyun en la mano y dejó que este moviera las caderas hasta que los llevó a ambos al límite. 

Se durmió casi una hora más tarde, cuando ya hacía tiempo que Joonmyun se había dormido, aferrándose a la esperanza de que, como Joonmyun se había prometido, todo iría bien.

 

 

A pesar de lo tarde que había conciliado el sueño, Jongdae ya tenía los ojos abiertos a las cinco y media de la mañana. Miró por la ventana hacia el patio, y vio las gruesas gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el cristal. Las nubes de tormenta eran espesas, no parecía que fuera a dejar de llover. Tenía que salir de su casa, no se sentía capaz de estar delante de sus padres cuando vieran la carta, y al ver cómo estaba el tiempo, se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto al que ir. 

A las siete, después de reescribir y releer la carta lo que le parecieron dos millones de veces, despertó a Joonmyun, le dejó un paraguas y las botas de agua de Jongdeok, y antes de que dieran las ocho se dispusieron a marcharse. Nadie se había levantado de la cama aún, y aunque Joonmyun había insistido en que Jongdae desayunara algo, no le entraba la comida en el cuerpo. Con manos temblorosas, dejó la carta encima de la mesa de la cocina, con un post-it encima que decía: «Mamá, Joonmyun y yo hemos salido al Parque de los Lotos. Volveremos a la hora de comer. Por favor, leed esta carta antes de que vuelva», y salió de su casa con la sensación de que se estaba abriendo paso a través de una masa de agua que lo ralentizaba y tiraba de él hacia el fondo. 

Durante el trayecto de autobús, de casi una hora y media hasta el parque desde la parada más cercana a casa de Jongdae, compartieron sus auriculares y Jongdae iba tarareándose las canciones, respirando hondo e intentando tranquilizarse. La lluvia no dejó de golpear los cristales del autobús en ningún momento. 

—Mucha gente viene aquí en bicicleta, también hay muchas rutas —dijo Jongdae cuando cruzaron las puertas de entrada al parque—. Pero hoy llueve, así que no creo que haya demasiada. 

—¿Por qué hemos venido nosotros? Además de porque necesitabas una excusa para salir de casa, imagino; pero ¿por qué aquí, si está lloviendo tanto? —preguntó Joonmyun, y esquivó un charco. Las botas de Jongdeok le venían un poco grandes.

—En este parque sólo hay plantaciones de lotos, una de las insignias de Siheung —dijo Jongdae, y se desvió hacia un estrecho camino que giraba a la izquierda, con pequeños lagos a cada lado—. La mayoría de las flores pierden todos los pétalos cuando llueve así, pero los lotos son flores acuáticas. Nunca florecen de forma más bonita que cuando llueve mucho —explicó, y señaló al lago.

Sobre la superficie, cubierta de grandes hojas redondas, las flores comenzaban a abrir sus pétalos ahora que había más luz, y salpicaban el manto verde de azul, rosa y violeta. Si las miraban con atención, durante el tiempo suficiente, podían ver cómo los pétalos se abrían poco a poco y recibían el agua con alegría. 

—Mi madre me traía de pequeño y decía que si escuchabas atentamente, podías oír a las flores reír —le dijo Jongdae, pero ahora mismo sólo oía el retumbar de su corazón como si lo tuviera junto a las orejas, y el ruido de la lluvia al salpicar las hojas—. No pude comer nada que llevara loto en semanas, creía oír llorar a las flores porque me las estaba comiendo. 

—Menuda imaginación... —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa, y siguió caminando hacia delante. 

Pasearon durante un buen rato, y la lluvia no amainó. Se quedaron de pie frente al lago más grande, completamente lleno de flores, como un lienzo pintado de colores pastel. 

—Es relajante, ¿verdad? Oír la lluvia golpear el paraguas y las hojas de loto, y ver cómo se abren las flores —comentó Joonmyun, y miró a Jongdae respirar hondo varias veces.

—Yo necesito relajarme todo lo que pueda ahora mismo, la verdad —respondió—. Parece que tenga un animal salvaje en el estómago.

Joonmyun lo agarró de la mano, y sus paraguas chocaron.

—Eh, todo va a ir bien. Si sigues así vas a hiperventilar —dijo, pero Jongdae respiró muy hondo una vez más—. Sé que no va a servir para tranquilizarte, pero te quiero. Y como yo, hay mucha más gente que está ahí para ti. 

Era la primera vez que se lo decía, y el temblor que nacía de lo más profundo de su pecho se calmó, sólo un poco. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Joonmyun, de Baekhyun, de todos sus amigos, pero también sabía que ninguno de ellos podría curar la herida que supondría que sus padres lo rechazaran.

—Tienes razón, no me tranquiliza demasiado —respondió, sonriendo, y al comprobar que no tenían nadie detrás, se metió debajo del paraguas de Joonmyun, bajó el suyo para que sirviera de tapadera y lo besó—. Pero yo también te quiero. 

—¿Puedo saber qué decía la carta? —preguntó Joonmyun. 

Jongdae cogió su mochila y sacó un papel arrugado, hecho una bola. 

—Léela tú mismo —dijo—. Esta mañana la he vuelto a escribir. Tres veces. O trescientas, no sé, he perdido la cuenta…

«Mamá, Papá:

Es una bendición teneros como padres. No habéis hecho más que darme cariño y ayuda todos estos años. Os quiero muchísimo, y espero que mis acciones reflejen estos sentimientos, pero desde hace unos años no he sido completamente sincero con vosotros, y cada vez que os miento la culpabilidad que siento se hace más y más grande. Ha sido muy difícil para mí llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que contaros esto, por mi salud y porque sois algo tan importante en mi vida que no podía manteneros al margen, no podía alejaros de mí así. Espero que me perdonéis por no decíroslo antes y que sepáis que jamás haría nada que os hiriera, que no quiero nada más que haceros sentir felices y orgullosos. 

Soy gay. Siento no haber podido compartir esta parte de mí con vosotros antes. Muchas veces pensé en decíroslo, he querido hacerlo en muchas ocasiones, pero simplemente no podía. Me llevó mucho tiempo aceptarlo yo mismo, y para cuando pensé en contároslo a vosotros le había dado demasiadas vueltas y tenía demasiado miedo de perder vuestro amor y vuestro apoyo. Pensé que sería más fácil fingir, dejarlo correr, pero no lo es. 

Me centré en mis estudios desde que empecé el instituto, porque sólo quería ver vuestras caras de orgullo, y en parte no podía dejar de pensar que, ya que algún día os tendría que decepcionar con esto, tenía que dar lo mejor de mí mismo para no decepcionaros con nada más. Siempre he pensado en este momento como en una decepción inevitable para vosotros, pero ahora que estoy lejos de casa, que he tenido que enfrentarme a situaciones nuevas y a mis propios sentimientos, he aprendido también muchas cosas sobre mí mismo. 

Quiero que sepáis que nada de lo que yo soy como persona va a cambiar. Sigo siendo el mismo chico al que habéis educado, y seguiré queriéndoos y respetándoos, a vosotros y al resto, como siempre. Sé que si soy sincero sobre esto con todo el mundo tendré que pasar momentos difíciles, pero no será nada por lo que no haya pasado ya o a lo que no sepa cómo enfrentarme. Además, mi esperanza es teneros a mi lado para ayudarme a superar esos malos tragos. Nada puede ser más difícil que superar el miedo que sentía a perderos por contaros esto. Pero mamá, tú me has enseñado que tenía que luchar contra mis monstruos antes de que crecieran tanto que pudieran conmigo. Este es mi monstruo más grande, así que espero que me ayudéis a derribarlo. 

Siento muchísimo no poder decíroslo a la cara, tener que hacerlo con una carta, pero ahora mismo, mientras escribo, estoy temblando tanto que casi no puedo sujetar el bolígrafo. Necesito dejar de vivir con este miedo. Os diría que me sentiría muy agradecido si respetarais mi decisión, pero esto no es algo que haya decidido. He tenido mucho tiempo para aclararme, sentirme por fin cómodo en mi piel, y tener claro lo que siento. No es algo que vaya a cambiar, así que diré que me sentiría muy agradecido si intentáis comprenderme y apoyarme. Estoy dispuesto a explicaros todo lo que necesitéis, a ser sincero con vosotros como os merecéis. Sigo siendo vuestro hijo, y os querré siempre.»

Joonmyun terminó de leer con los labios en una línea recta, y luego miró a Jongdae, sonriendo. 

—Si fuera por expresividad, el profesor Lee tendría que ponerte una A++ —le aseguró, mirándolo con cariño—. O ya me encargaría yo de llevar a mis matones para que le dieran una lección.

Jongdae soltó una carcajada nerviosa, y esperó que esa hipotética A++ sirviera para convencer a sus padres.

 

 

Joonmyun había insistido en que era mejor que, por si acaso, él no estuviera presente en el momento de hablar con su familia. «No te preocupes —había dicho, y abrió la mochila para mostrarle que llevaba un par de libretas—, tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, quiero llamar a mi casa. Aún queda tiempo para la comida, así que esperaré en la cafetería más cercana. Llámame en cuanto puedas». Así que se había despedido de él con un fuerte abrazo en la parada del autobús, le había deseado suerte y Jongdae estaba ahora en la puerta de su casa, sin atreverse a abrir la puerta y posiblemente a punto de hiperventilar. 

Cuando llevó una mano temblorosa al pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y ante él vio a Jongdeok, que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—Bienvenido —le dijo, y Jongdae lo miró a los ojos, donde no había hostilidad, ni decepción.

—Hyung...

—Pasa —le dijo Jongdae antes de que pudiera decir nada más—. Papá y mamá quieren hablar contigo. 

Jongdae tragó saliva, y se quitó los zapatos.

—¿Me odiáis? —No pudo evitar preguntarlo, y Jongdeok soltó una carcajada. 

—No seas melodramático, eso es más propio de Baekhyunnie, ¿no? —dijo, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Jongdae giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero parecía que todo se movía más lento que su propio cuerpo—. Por cierto, mamá sólo ha leído el primer párrafo y ya creía que ibas a confesar que habías asesinado a Baekhyun o algo así, casi se vuelve loca... Jongdae, deja de mirarme así, no has asesinado a nadie, ¿verdad?

Jongdae negó con vehemencia.

—Aunque la verdad es que a veces con Baekhyun no ha sido por falta de ganas —musitó.

Jongdeok volvió a reír, y Jongdae lo miraba, maravillado,  _no estaba enfadado, ni decepcionado_. 

—¿Por qué no estás...?

Su hermano le quitó el brazo de los hombros y lo cogió con ambas manos, mirándolo a los ojos. 

—¿Sorprendido? —terminó su hermano—. Mira, Jongdae, no puedes darle a entender a una niña de cinco años que podrías querer casarte con un chico y esperar que no diga nada al respecto. Ya lo mencionó en casa en verano, y ayer mismo me lo confirmó cuando llegasteis del parque y me dijo: «Papá, el columpio dice que mi amor verdadero es Joonmyun-oppa, pero no sé qué hacer para que Jongdae no se enfade porque dice que se quiere casar con él». 

Jongdae lo miró, boquiabierto.

—Yo no dije exactamente eso... 

—Ella lo entendió así —dijo Jongdae, y apretó las manos en los hombros de Jongdae—. Y mi hija es muy lista, porque tenía toda la razón, ¿o no?

Jongdae se pasó la lengua por los labios y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se lo han... tomado? ¿Papá y mamá?

—Papá ni siquiera sabía qué significaba gay —explicó—. Cuando se lo he explicado, y les he dado unos cuantos detalles sobre lo que supone ser gay en nuestra sociedad, papá no ha vuelto a decir nada más, y mamá...

—¿Y mamá? —insistió Jongdae, casi histérico al ver que su hermano no continuaba.

—Vas a tener que invitarme a una cena, porque te he ahorrado tener que explicarles la mayoría de los detalles, pero creo que es mejor que lo hables tú mismo con ellos —dijo, y lo guió hasta el salón. Jongdae volvía a tener el corazón en la garganta, volvía a plantearse si de verdad estaba preparado para esto...—. Cara a cara.

Jongdeok abrió la puerta del salón y lo hizo pasar.

Su padre se quedó sentado en uno de los sillones, mirándolo, confuso, pero su madre se levantó inmediatamente y caminó hacia él con tanto ímpetu que por un segundo, Jongdae no sabía si iba a abrazarlo o a darle una bofetada. 

Para alivio de Jongdae, que sintió que se desinflaba entre los brazos de su madre, fue lo primero.

—¿Cómo...? —exclamó la mujer, estrechándolo tanto que Jongdae pensó que se le iban a romper las costillas, y extrañamente, no podía sentirse más complacido—. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que iba a dejar que te alejaras de mí, Kim Jongdae? ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Y te he criado para que seas feliz, no un miedica que vive escondiéndose de mí y del mundo! 

—Mamá... —intentó empezar a hablar Jongdae, quiso disculparse, por no habérselo dicho antes, por haberles mentido, pero su madre no se lo permitió.

—Tendrías que haber sido capaz de hablar de esto con tus padres mucho antes. ¡La familia es lo que siempre tendrás al final, pase lo que pase! ¿Es que no te lo he repetido suficientes veces? —Su madre estaba casi gritando, y esta no era la reacción que esperaba Jongdae. Él esperaba drama, lágrimas y gritos, pero de otro tipo. La mujer se separó de él y lo cogió de la cara para hacer que se inclinara hacia abajo, hasta estar a su altura—. Tu hermano nos ha contado cosas que... No quiero pensar en que hayas pasado por eso tú solo todo este tiempo... 

—No he estado exactamente solo, mamá —le dijo Jongdae, por fin capaz de articular una frase—. Pero nunca me he sentido tan feliz de tener a alguien a mi lado como me siento ahora, sabiendo que podré teneros a vosotros. 

Abrazó a su madre, y miró a su padre, cuya expresión no había cambiado. 

—Papá... —dijo Jongdae, y se separó de su madre para ir junto a su padre. Ya había dado el paso más grande, el más difícil, pero necesitaba saber que contaba con el apoyo de los dos. 

Su padre lo miró durante un buen rato, y la madre de Jongdae se sentó en el sillón, junto a él. Puso una mano sobre la mano de su marido, que por fin suspiró y se frotó los ojos y la frente.

—Yo... no lo entiendo, hijo —admitió, y el estómago de Jongdae dio un desagradable vuelco, el mismo torbellino de nervios que había empezado a disiparse volvió con toda su fuerza. La madre de Jongdae apretó la mano con la que lo había tocado—. Por más que lo intento, no entiendo lo que sientes, pero... —hizo una pausa en la que se esforzó por sonreírle a su hijo, y extendió una mano para ponérsela en el hombro—. Supongo que tu madre tiene razón. Ese es mi problema, y no te queremos como te queremos para darte más problemas de los que ya habrás tenido. Eres mi hijo, al fin y al cabo, y te quiero. Da igual a quién quieras tú. 

Jongdae estaba tan nervioso y tan exhausto que podría haberse echado a llorar, pero abrazó a sus padres y respiró hondo de nuevo, por fin, sin sentir que su pecho estuviera atrapado en una jaula. 

Hablaron durante un buen rato, durante el que Jongdae se sinceró por fin sobre lo que le había preocupado todo ese tiempo, y su madre no dejaba de murmurar para sí, indignada, «qué clase de confianza en tu madre es esa», «¿acaso pensabas que algo así haría que deje de presumir de mi hijo?». Estaba atónito, porque todas sus preocupaciones habían sido absolutamente en vano, sus padres lo habían cogido por sorpresa total con su reacción. Ambos insistieron en que, ahora que lo sabían, se sentían mucho más tranquilos, porque habían notado que, efectivamente, Jongdae se alejaba poco a poco de ellos y no sabían qué hacer para solucionarlo. 

Su padre tenía que volver al trabajo enseguida, y se despidió de Jongdae con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro que significó más que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho. Estaba sacando el teléfono para llamar a Joonmyun y su madre lo llamó a la cocina, y Jongdae caminó por la casa como si flotara, como si su cuerpo no pesara nada. Llegó junto a su madre mientras ella cortaba varios rollos de kimbap en rodajas, y sin mirarlo, le preguntó:

—¿Es Joonmyunnie?

Jongdae tragó saliva y preparó una excusa, por simple reflejo, pero ya no había secretos, así que tampoco tenía razones para seguir escondiendo eso. 

—Sí —respondió, sin más. 

—Me gusta Joonmyun. Por un momento temí que fuera Baekhyun —dijo, con tono dramático, y Jongdae rompió a reír, con más ganas que nunca. Aún no había girado la vista hacia él, pero Jongdae veía a su madre sonreír—. ¿Eres feliz?

Jongdae asintió, y empezó a colocar el kimbap en platos. 

—Mucho más ahora, que no tengo que seguir escondiéndome —musitó.

—No te he educado para esconderte de nadie, y menos de tus propios padres. ¿Dónde está, por cierto? —preguntó la mujer, y se levantó las pulseras para que no le molestaran al cortar. 

—En una cafetería. No quería... entrometerse, por si algo no iba bien... 

Su madre dejó el cuchillo en la encimera y se giró hacia él, con los brazos en jarras. 

—¿Y a qué esperas para avisarlo y que venga a presentarse como es debido? —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo. 

Jongdae sacó el móvil, se llevó una mano a la frente, como haría un soldado, y exclamó, de nuevo lleno de ganas de reír a pleno pulmón:

—¡A la orden!

 

Igual que Jongdae sabía que nada de él cambiaría porque fuera gay, nada de la relación con su familia cambió porque lo supieran. Joonmyun llegó de la cafetería y entró a la casa como si fuera la primera vez que ponía un pie en ella, cohibido, y sin que Jongdae tuviera tiempo de darle el menor aviso, su madre lo sentó a la mesa y lo bombardeó a preguntas y a bromas, como en los dos días anteriores, que Joonmyun respondió con confusión al principio, y con la misma educación habitual después, pero ahora con más sinceridad. Hana era la única de la familia que estaba profundamente decepcionada, pero sólo por el hecho de que Joonmyun no fuera a ser su amor verdadero, al fin y al cabo.

Jongdeok, Hana y Liyin se fueron justo después de comer. Su hermano se despidió de Jongdae con un fuerte abrazo, y le dijo que la próxima vez, en lugar de estar debatiéndose durante siglos como si su problema fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte hasta que se quedara calvo, podía llamarlo a él, porque para eso estaban los hermanos.

Joonmyun y él tenían que volver a Seúl, porque el día siguiente ya era un día normal de universidad, y Jongdae se sentía extraño, como si las vacaciones de Chuseok hubieran sido muy largas, o se hubieran desarrollado en un mundo paralelo y ahora tuviera que volver al mundo real. Su madre se despidió de ellos en la puerta, y estaba claro en su rostro lo triste que se sentía al volver a ver su casa vacía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joonmyun, y abrazó tan fuerte a Jongdae que casi le dislocó la columna.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi hijo, mi Jongdae —le susurró al oído, y Jongdae la estrechó aún más fuerte—. ¡Pero esto no significa que puedas dejar que tus notas bajen, ¿me oyes?! 

Jongdae se rio, exclamó que cómo no la iba a oír, si le había gritado en todo el oído, y cogió su bolsa para irse al metro, después de que su madre le obligara a prometer cien veces que llamaría más a menudo. Ya sentado en el vagón del tren, con Joonmyun a su lado escuchando música y tarareando, se sentía totalmente exhausto, y tras cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco, se paró a pensar dos veces en todo lo que había pasado para poder creerse que, al final, todo había ido bien.

 

 

—En serio, Jongdae —dijo Baekhyun, y soltó un suspiro dramático mientras bebía un gran trago de makgeollie—, espero que con esto ya te haya entrado en ese cabezón que si me hicieras caso antes, tu vida sería mucho menos complicada. 

—Cada uno tiene su ritmo de aprendizaje, ¿vale? —replicó Jongdae, y se dejó caer contra el hombro de Joonmyun, que reía por lo bajo, sujetándose la visera de la gorra hacia atrás—. Si las cosas me entraran en la cabeza tan rápido, Joonmyun nunca me habría empezado a dar clases. 

—¡Y si me hicieras caso, no te habría hecho falta un año de lloros y suspiros para empezar a hablar con él! —exclamó Baekhyun—. ¡Y tampoco otros tantos años de dolores de barriga cada vez que estabas con tus padres! Pero bueno, el caso es que al final has comprendido que yo siempre tengo razón. 

—Lo que tú digas —le dijo Jongdae.

Kyungsoo puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorar a Baekhyun por completo en favor de hablar con el resto. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, porque Baekhyun había insistido en salir a cenar todos juntos, con Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol y Yixing, en cuanto Jongdae puso un pie en la habitación, y a pesar de que estaba muy cansado, aceptó. Sunyoung, Soojung, Taemin y Sehun se les habían unido esa noche, y Jongdae nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo se sentía con respecto a Sehun, sabiendo que Joonmyun había estado con él antes, pero el chico había sido muy simpático con él desde el principio, y ahora estaba al otro lado de la mesa, riéndose con Jongin y hablando con Joonmyun y Soojung como lo haría un amigo cualquiera, así que Jongdae comprobó que la verdad era que no sentía nada en concreto.

—¿Queréis más makgeollie? —preguntó Yixing a todos, y sin esperar a que le contestaran, levantó el brazo para llamar la atención del camarero.

—La última y nos vamos —dijo Chanyeol, aunque este cuenco sería el sexto o séptimo ya. Miró su reloj, le dirigió una mirada traviesa a Jongdae y luego a Baekhyun—. Tenemos... más cosas que hacer aún.

Jongdae enarcó una ceja, porque eso era muy sospechoso, pero cualquier cosa que hacía Chanyeol yendo mínimamente borracho era sospechosa. Miró a Baekhyun, que lo recibió con ojos de «a mí no me mires, yo soy un santo». Joonmyun se atragantó con el makgeollie a su lado, y Jongdae lo cogió de la barbilla para que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, mientras Joonmyun carraspeaba para aclararse la garganta. 

—¿Qué estáis tramando? —preguntó, riendo al ver la cara de Joonmyun. 

—Venga, Jongdae, nosotros no somos tan disimulados y tú no eres tan tonto —cedió Baekhyun—. ¿Es que no te lo imaginas? ¿Todos hemos salido a cenar juntos porque...? —Al ver que Jongdae seguía mirándolos, confuso, Kyungsoo puso los ojos en blanco e intervino.

—¿Qué día es mañana? 

—Lunes, día de vuelta al infierno de clases, tengo mil trabajos con los que ponerme al día y no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará...  _el buzón_ —se quejó Jongdae, con todo el disimulo que pudo—. ¿Qué hemos salido a celebrar, que es mi último día de libertad hasta febrero? 

Kyungsoo se llevó una mano a la frente, Chanyeol y Joonmyun se reían a carcajadas y Baekhyun lo miraba, negando con la cabeza. 

—¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! En realidad... —miró el reloj de su móvil—, quedan dos minutos para que sea mañana. ¿Quieres que hagamos una cuenta atrás? 

Jongdae se sentía como si fuera con atraso respecto al mundo. ¿Cuándo habían llegado al veintiuno de septiembre? Habían pasado tantas cosas en Chuseok que no se había molestado en mirar el calendario ni una vez, y si sus padres lo habían mencionado en algún momento de las vacaciones, a Jongdae se le había pasado con el desconcierto por su reacción. 

—Ya da igual la cuenta atrás, los dos minutos han pasado con el tiempo que se ha quedado ahí boquiabierto intentando asimilar qué día es hoy —dijo Kyungsoo, y le sonrió—. Feliz cumpleaños, Jongdae.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jjongdda! —exclamó Chanyeol, y Yixing y él empezaron a aplaudir. 

Todos lo felicitaron mientras el cerebro de Jongdae seguía intentando ponerse al día, y él los correspondía a todos con sonrisas y abrazos. Sunyoung sacó una pequeña tarta con una vela encima que Taemin encendió y Jongdae apagó de un soplido, y entonces Baekhyun anunció que había llegado la hora de los regalos. 

—Todos hemos metido mano en los regalos de todos, no te voy a mentir —confesó Baekhyun, y se agachó para sacar unas cuantas bolsas de debajo de la tarima—. Así que considera que son regalos conjuntos.

Baekhyun y Kyungsoo le regalaron unos auriculares nuevos, Jongin, Taemin y Sehun le regalaron un peluche con forma de caniche cada uno. Eran iguales que los tres perros de Jongin, con los que habían salido a pasear una vez. Jjanggu también había mostrado un cariño especial por Jongdae, igual que hizo con Kyungsoo, y Joonmyun había sentenciado que lo de ese perro contra él era algo personal. 

Joonmyun le tendió una bolsa del Shinsegae de Myeongdong, y de ella Jongdae sacó unas gafas de sol y una gorra de Supreme, idéntica a la que llevaba puesta él salvo por el color, que se estaba tocando con inquietud. 

—¿Nos has comprado cosas a juego? —preguntó Jongdae, riendo.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó, algo nervioso, y Jongdae se puso la gorra del revés, como la llevaba Joonmyun.

—Muchísimo —dijo, y se puso las gafas de sol también. No veía nada, salvo la inscripción de la marca sobre el cristal, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Supreme tampoco era una marca barata. Joonmyun no tendría que haberse gastado todo ese dinero, pero cuando se lo dijera, respondería que «no tenía por qué, pero  _quería_ », así que Jongdae ni siquiera se molestó—. ¡Me aseguraré de ponérmelas, pero sólo cuando sepa que tú no las vas a llevar! —bromeó.

—¡Chanyeol y yo fuimos con él! —se metió Baekhyun—. Para asegurarme de que al menos tienes dos cosas en tu armario con estilo.

—La verdad es que Joonmyun-hyung acabó eligiendo las dos cosas de todas formas —lo contradijo Chanyeol—. ¡Y además, tiene otro regalo! 

—¿¡Otro?! —exclamó Jongdae, y miró a Joonmyun—. Si te arruinas ahora que sólo llevamos un mísero mes, ¿cómo vas a mantenerme toda mi vida? 

Joonmyun se echó a reír, y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Esto no me ha costado ningún dinero, no te preocupes —le dijo—. Quería que fuera... otra cosa, pero no he podido terminarla aún, así que de momento tendrá que valer. 

Chanyeol sacó su móvil y envió algo al de Jongdae, que vibró al momento. 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, abriendo el correo para descargar el archivo.

—Trabajos que teníamos Yixing, Joonmyun y yo —le explicó—, que combinados, han resultado ser tu regalo. 

—Chanyeol y yo teníamos que componer una melodía para clase, algo suave, con piano —le comentó Yixing. 

—Y yo tenía que escribir un poema o la letra de una canción —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa, mientras Jongdae abría el archivo «The Best Luck» con el reproductor—. Con unos retoques, acabaron combinando bastante bien, así que pensamos que sería una buena idea regalarte esta canción por tu cumpleaños. 

En el reproductor salía la letra, pero con el jaleo del restaurante, Jongdae no oía nada. De todas formas, Baekhyun y Jongin ya habían terminado con el makgeollie, así que Kyungsoo sugirió pagar y trasladarse a otro sitio.

—Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, así que... la he grabado yo, pero está hecha para que la cantes tú, así que perdóname si al principio te parece horrible, con tu voz sonará mucho mejor, en serio —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa tímida, cuando salieron a la calle. Jongdae le dio un codazo para que dejara de disculparse, y enchufó sus auriculares nuevos al teléfono para escucharla. 

La melodía era bonita desde el primer segundo, y la voz suave de Joonmyun quedaba muy bien para las primeras estrofas. Jongdae la escuchó una y otra vez mientras dejaba que Joonmyun tirara de su mano para que el resto lo llevaran a donde quisieran ir. Pese a que perdía un poco el tono en los estribillos, no desmerecía la canción en general para nada, y la letra...

 

Acabaron, cómo no, en el mismo noraebang de siempre, y Chanyeol cogió los dos micros antes de que Baekhyun pudiera hacerse con ellos para tenderle uno a Jongdae, que se acababa de quitar los cascos. 

—¿Te atreves? —dijo, y colocó su móvil, con The Best Luck preparada para reproducir, tan cerca como pudo de uno de los micrófonos. 

Aún tendría que leer algunas partes de la letra, pero Jongdae cogió el micrófono cuando la canción empezó a sonar. Cantó cada frase mirando a Joonmyun, porque Joonmyun la había escrito pensando en él, y él formaba parte de la mejor suerte que había acabado teniendo en la vida. De verdad se sentía afortunado de tenerlo junto a él, y también a Baekhyun y a los demás. Jongdae se sentía afortunado de verdad, y la canción no lo podía expresar mejor. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sunyoung y Soojung les hicieron los coros con los dos micrófonos auxiliares, y cuando la canción terminó, Chanyeol y Yixing chocaron las manos. Jongdae fue a sentarse con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara y Joonmyun se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Qué te parece? 

—Es... preciosa —respondió Jongdae, emocionado, y le puso una mano a Joonmyun en la cintura para acercarse un poco más para que se le oyera por encima de Baekhyun, que no había tardado nada en recuperar el micro y retar a Kyungsoo—. Por esto creo que estoy dispuesto a ponerme la gorra y las gafas a la vez que tú, aunque tenga que ir como cuando era pequeño y mi madre nos vestía igual a mi hermano y a mí. Me han encantado tus regalos, hyung. Gracias —dijo, y Joonmyun le dio un beso en la mejilla—. La canción es... no sé qué decir... 

—Da igual —respondió Joonmyun, sonriendo—. Creo que mi reto en esta relación es aprender a entenderte sin que tengas que decir nada. Sabía que con tu voz sería infinitamente mejor. 

Esa noche, Baekhyun le cedió la habitación, y Jongdae, con Joonmyun ya durmiendo a su lado, se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la versión de The Best Luck cantada por Joonmyun, más suave, menos técnica, pero no por ello menos significativa para Jongdae, que abrazó a Joonmyun y pensó en él, en todos sus amigos, en su familia, que lo apoyaban sin reservas, y se durmió sin creerse aún la suerte que tenía.

 

 

Jongdae había estado tan extasiado con su propia felicidad que había ido dejando pasar el momento de preguntarle a Joonmyun qué había ocurrido con su madre. No lo recordó hasta que llegaron a su casa en Apgujeong, al día siguiente, casi al anochecer, y vio a Joonmyun salir con las dos bicicletas de la casa sin que nadie se asomara por la ventana para mirar a Jongdae bajo un ceño furioso. 

—¿Cómo estás con tu madre, hyung? —preguntó, cuando ya habían llegado al parque del río—. ¿Llegaste a hablar con ella?

No había notado tristeza en Joonmyun los dos días anteriores, así que suponía que había ido bien, en la medida de lo posible. 

—Por desgracia, aún no ha ocurrido ningún milagro... —comenzó a hablar Joonmyun, haciendo un par de eses con la bicicleta delante de Jongdae—. Hasta hace poco estaba intentando detectar qué es lo que ella ha hecho mal para que me ocurra esto, así que, en fin, seguía pensando que es algo que se puede revertir o que es  _culpa_  de alguien.

—¿Has intentado explicárselo? —preguntó Jongdae, acelerando el pedaleo para ponerse a la altura de Joonmyun, y en la penumbra vio su rostro pensativo, pero ya no estaba agobiado, como antes de Chuseok. 

—Una y mil veces... Ven por aquí —dijo Joonmyun, y se desvió hacia la orilla del río para ir a sentarse en uno de los bloques de cemento—. He pasado toda la tarde sentado con ella, hablando, con toda la calma posible, y por lo menos, he logrado que me escuche. Estoy casi sorprendido. Creo... creo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sabe que no voy a cambiar, le he dicho que lo único que me hace infeliz de esta situación es que ella me esté rechazando, como tú me dijiste, y le he dejado claro que, aunque me encantaría tener su apoyo, esto no es algo en lo que ella tenga poder de decisión. Y... esta vez no cedió, pero tampoco contraatacó. Así que creo que acabará por aceptarme. Sólo tengo que esperar. 

—Seguro que sí —le reconfortó Jongdae, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dándole un beso en la sien. 

—Ayer le pedí perdón por irme de casa, por no llamar. Ella me pidió perdón por lo que pasó en la comida, por haberme dicho que era la vergüenza de la familia, y... todo lo demás —le contó Joonmyun, y le temblaba el labio inferior—. Pensé que era algo que sólo me había dolido a mí, pero mi madre... su cara cuando dijo que no sabía cómo había podido decir algo así, pero que estaba tan confusa, que se sentía como si su propio hijo fuera un absoluto desconocido... 

Le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla, y Jongdae, mordiéndose el labio, se la secó con el pulgar, pero cayó otra, y otra más, y Jongdae lo cogió por los hombros y estrechó su cara contra su pecho.

—Venga, hyung, no puedes ser tan llorón, sabes que te pones muy feo —dijo, y Joonmyun, como siempre que Jongdae le decía eso, soltó una risa débil, pero no dejó de llorar. Jongdae lo estrechó más, pasándole una mano por la espalda. Miró alrededor, y a excepción de la gente que pasaba con la bicicleta, no había nadie que se hubiera detenido en esa zona—. Anda, ven, que no puedo dejar que te vea nadie de esta guisa. Toma, límpiate esos mocos —dijo, y sacó un pañuelo de papel de su mochila.

Joonmyun se dejó abrazar unos instantes más, y luego se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo. 

—Tienes razón, tengo que dejar de ser tan llorón —admitió, con una sonrisa, y respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse—. El caso es... que por fin he dicho todo lo que quería decir, y he pedido perdón por lo que me arrepentía de haber dicho. Le he dicho, con toda la calma que he podido reunir, que acabaré por ser feliz, con o sin su aprobación, y que ella sólo influirá en que eso ocurra más tarde o más temprano. Que no es una amenaza, simplemente es un hecho. Sólo con eso, ya me siento mucho mejor. 

—Las cosas que guardamos dentro y que creemos controlar acaban por convertirse en jaulas. Como las de los pájaros del parque Okgu, ¿sabes? Tan grandes que no siempre te das cuenta de que estás enjaulado, pero suficientes para mantenerte atrapado —dijo Jongdae—. Aunque al menos nosotros podemos hacer algo para librarnos de nuestras jaulas. 

—Pobres pájaros del parque Okgu —musitó Joonmyun, y Jongdae sonrió—. Pero ellos no tendrán algo muy importante que yo sí he tenido. 

—¿Dinero? —bromeó Jongdae, porque le encantaba saber que Joonmyun no era rico engreído, sino rico generoso, y lo rojo que se ponía cada vez que se hablaba de ese tema. 

—Un ChenChen siempre dispuesto a escuchar —dijo, tras darle un codazo, y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos para mirar el río—. Todo el año buscando formas de compensarte y no hago más que aumentar la deuda...

Jongdae volvió a mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que todo seguía desierto antes de coger a Joonmyun por la barbilla y besarlo, pasar la lengua por su labio inferior y luego morderlo levemente, hasta que oyó a Joonmyun gemir. Levantó una mano hasta la nuca de Jongdae para hundirla en su pelo. Para Joonmyun, estar en un sitio donde otras personas pudieran verlos nunca había sido un impedimento para acariciar a Jongdae, y la verdad es que a este le importaba cada vez menos. 

—Se me ocurren... muchas formas de compensación —le dijo, mientras Joonmyun le mordía con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja. 

—Le voy a tener que acabar pagando alquiler a Baekhyun —susurró Joonmyun con una sonrisa—. Pero lo haré encantado.

 

 

Los días del curso, que antes eran rutinarios, se habían transformado hasta adoptar otro tipo de rutina diferente, a la que Jongdae no creía que pudiera resultarle difícil adaptarse. Iba a todas sus clases y estudiaba con el mismo esfuerzo, seguía encargándose del buzón de ChenChen y de las tareas del periódico, aunque habían entrado dos estudiantes de primer año, Seulgi y Taeyong, con lo que la carga de trabajo se había aliviado bastante. Baekhyun insistía en que a veces miraba al chico y veía a una versión cien veces más guapa de Jongdae, y también insistía en no darse cuenta de que, por alguna razón que Jongdae desconocía, parecía que en los ojos de Seulgi se dibujaban corazones cada vez que miraba a Baekhyun. Él decía ser fiel a Taeyeon, pero Jongdae lo pillaba mirando de reojo cada vez con más frecuencia.

La media de sus notas seguía en un 3.4 sobre 4, y los parciales del segundo semestre le estaban yendo muy bien, porque había pasado varias noches en vela con Joonmyun, que también estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, en la biblioteca. Desde antes de dejar la universidad en verano, Joonmyun pasaba muchísimo tiempo escribiendo, pero para cuando llegó noviembre era prácticamente lo único que hacía. Tenía pequeñas libretas llenas de notas por todas partes, siempre llevaba su portátil o su iPad consigo en todo momento y de vez en cuando lo sacaba, daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo, para tomar notas. 

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntaba Jongdae en voz baja, para no molestar al resto de personas que había en la biblioteca, y Joonmyun siempre contestaba lo mismo.

—Un poco de todo —respondía, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero sobre todo, mi trabajo de investigación de final de carrera, «novelas clásicas del siglo XVII al XVIII escritas en mandarín en su versión original y sus adaptaciones al coreano» —dijo, el día en que por fin decidió ser más específico. 

Jongdae lo miró con lástima y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ánimo —dijo con tono fúnebre.

Joonmyun rio por lo bajo.

—Por desgracia, es tan aburrido como suena... —suspiró, y cambió de forma mal disimulada la libreta que estaba usando por la de debajo, donde sí había grandes párrafos de texto salpicados de ejes cronológicos y caracteres chinos. 

Jongdae sospechaba que Joonmyun estaba haciendo algo más, algo que no era ese trabajo del que le había hablado, porque a Joonmyun se le daba fatal disimular, pero sonrió para sí y decidió no mencionarlo por el momento.

 

 

El profesor Lee mostró la expresión más satisfecha que Jongdae había visto jamás en su rostro cuando, al final de la hora, le entregó el ejercicio que habían hecho en clase y lo leyó por encima. 

—Esto está muy, muy bien, Kim Jongdae —lo felicitó, y Jongdae hervía de orgullo. 

Les había encargado una historia corta, de entre quinientas y seiscientas palabras, que transmitiera una emoción en concreto, tristeza, amor, la que fuera, para evaluar la capacidad de síntesis y la expresividad. Jongdae, que había estado despierto hasta muy tarde porque Baekhyun había estado jugando a un nuevo juego de terror que Kyungsoo le había regalado y que luego no había podido dormir ni lo había dejado pegar ojo a él, decidió escribir exactamente sobre eso: las emociones de alguien que no puede dormir de puro terror, al que le parece que cada cosa que hay en su habitación es una amenaza, y que acaba por levantarse de la seguridad de la cama para comprobar qué es eso que está haciendo ruido en el armario. 

—Aún procuro escribir mucho, profesor —le dijo—. Un poco cada día, aunque no sea nada  _creativo_ , para no perder la costumbre. 

El hombre estaba releyendo el texto corto con expresión tensa, pero disfrutándolo, y cuando terminó, sonrió y escribió sin vacilar una A+ en rojo sobre el escrito. 

—A ver cómo le explico a mi mujer por qué no dejo de mirar el armario esta noche —bromeó, y le tendió el papel—. Me cuesta creer que este relato sea del mismo chico con el que me reuní en mi despacho el semestre pasado. Muy buen trabajo, Jongdae-ssi. Si tienes problemas este semestre, dudo mucho que vaya a ser por mi asignatura. 

Jongdae le hizo una reverencia, salió del aula y al segundo siguiente ya tenía el móvil en la oreja para comunicarle las buenas noticias a Joonmyun.

—¡Ya no soy un paquete en Escritura Creativa! —exclamó, en cuanto su novio descolgó el teléfono—. Hoy el profesor me ha puesto, atención, ¡mi primera A+! 

—¿En serio? —dijo Joonmyun, con la voz llena de orgullo—. ¡Eso es genial, Jongdae! 

—Así que hoy podemos salir a cenar para celebrar nuestros cien días, mi primera A+, que tú eres un tutor excelente y sexy y que yo también soy un alumno excelente y sexy —propuso Jongdae.

—La verdad es que yo también quería proponerte algo —dijo Joonmyun, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Mis padres han salido de viaje esta mañana, por un congreso al que mi padre tenía que asistir en Malasia. Así que... mi casa estará vacía hasta el domingo. ¿Quieres... te gustaría que nos quedemos allí?

La sola idea de pasar tiempo  _a solas_  con Joonmyun, con tranquilidad y sin tener que pedirle a Baekhyun que les dejara la habitación, bastaba para que Jongdae empezara a notar el ardor de la excitación en el estómago.

—¿Eso se pregunta? —replicó Jongdae, incrédulo—. ¡Por supuesto que sí! 

Joonmyun rio ante el entusiasmo de Jongdae, y le pidió que recogiera algo de ropa, lo esperara en la puerta de su dormitorio, y que no se olvidara de enseñarle también ese ejercicio con el que había conseguido un sobresaliente.

 

 

La casa de Joonmyun parecía incluso más amplia cuando la veías desde dentro. Sólo el cuarto de baño principal ya era más grande que la habitación de Jongdae en Siheung, 

—¿Tienes una  _bañera_? —exclamó Jongdae, tras dejar sus cosas en la habitación de Joonmyun y admirar la cama doble. ¿No se suponía que en Seúl escaseaba el terreno? 

—Apenas la usamos —dijo Joonmyun, mirándola con el ceño arrugado—. Fue un capricho de mi padre, pero todos hemos acabado usando el plato de ducha normal, el del piso de abajo. 

—Bueno, yo pienso usarla —dijo Jongdae, y empezó a quitarse la camiseta. Luego se giró y empezó a deshacer los botones de la camisa de Joonmyun, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio—.  _Contigo._  No sé si me explico.

Joonmyun le devolvió la mirada con una media sonrisa, con lo que sólo consiguió excitar más a Jongdae y que se diera más prisa por terminar de deshacerse de la camisa, y se limitó a dejarlo hacer.

Jongdae había descubierto que a Joonmyun, por alguna razón, le encantaba su boca, por cómo le acariciaba las comisuras de los labios y la miraba fijamente antes de atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo cuando Jongdae estaba sentado en su regazo, por cómo los gemidos de Joonmyun se hacían más graves, más profundos, cuando Jongdae relajaba la garganta y presionaba con los labios en su erección, así que fue lo primero que hizo. 

La bañera se llenaba poco a poco mientras Joonmyun, con las caderas apoyadas en el lavabo, hundía los dedos en el pelo castaño de Jongdae y tiraba de él cuando la lengua de Jongdae recorría su miembro hasta la base. Dentro del agua, Jongdae se situó encima de él y con las manos de Joonmyun en las caderas, dejó que él dictara el ritmo. 

 

 

 

 

—¡Tengo frío! —exclamó Jongdae, tapado con una toalla, mientras Joonmyun terminaba de rellenar la bañera y se metía primero. 

—Venga, venga, ya está —dijo, extendiendo los brazos, y Jongdae se metió en el agua y se sentó entre sus piernas.

—Vaya desperdicio de agua —refunfuñó Jongdae, y se hundió hasta la barbilla, apoyando la coronilla en el hombro de Joonmyun—. Mi madre te pegaría un escobazo. 

—Probablemente la mía también —dijo Joonmyun, cogiendo mechones de pelo de Jongdae y poniéndolos de punta con los dedos mojados—. Pero no iba a dejar que nos remojáramos en la misma agua en la que... 

—¿...Nos hemos corrido? —dijo Jongdae con una gran sonrisa, al ver que Joonmyun no terminaba la frase. 

—Sí. Eso —replicó, sonrojado, con un carraspeo—. Dónde quedó el Jongdae al que le costaba tanto encontrar palabras...

—Ese no era Jongdae —dijo, acomodándose contra el pecho de Joonmyun. Notaba su cuerpo desnudo acoplado al suyo, y volvía a sentir calor en el vientre...—. Bueno, sí lo era. Pero era una versión más asustada de Jongdae. 

—Me gusta el Jongdae de ahora —murmuró Joonmyun, y soltó una carcajada cuando Jongdae empezó a acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos, con las intenciones claras—. ¿Aunque tiene el Jongdae de ahora intención de comer, o dormir, o hacer otra cosa que no sea...? 

—¿Tocarte? —terminó, y Joonmyun gimió bajo por toda respuesta cuando Jongdae envolvió su miembro con la mano y empezó a acariciarlo, moviendo las caderas lentamente a la vez para que lo rozaran y que la fricción fuera aún mayor—. Quiero aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tenga. 

—Empiezo a pensar que eres tú el que sólo me quiere por mi cuerpo —jadeó Joonmyun, y comenzó a besarle los hombros, a morderle el cuello, y una de sus manos bajó por el pecho de Jongdae hasta llegar a su entrepierna. 

—Qué dices, también te quiero por tu dinero, y... —Su frase se cortó con un gemido cuando Joonmyun empezó a mover la mano más rápido, y esta vez, Jongdae se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con la calidez húmeda de la boca de Joonmyun envolviéndolo, y Joonmyun se encargó de que no tuvieran que molestarse en cambiar el agua de nuevo. 

 

Joonmyun salió primero, cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, y convenció a Jongdae de que saliera también mientras le enjabonaba el pelo porque tenía ya los dedos arrugados como pasas. Se pusieron el pijama y pidieron pizza para cenar porque Jongdae insistió en no salir de casa, y después de lavarse los dientes, uno junto al otro, dándose golpes de cadera y jugando a conseguir ocupar todo el espacio del lavabo, volvieron al salón, donde Joonmyun sacó todos los DVDs que pudo encontrar.

Los padres de Joonmyun llamaron sobre las diez y media, cuando estaban a mitad de ver El Hobbit, y Joonmyun les dijo que estaba con unos amigos, que pasarían la noche viendo películas.

—No sé por qué me molesto —dijo al colgar, y se dejó caer de nuevo al sofá—. Mis padres no son tontos, saben perfectamente que estoy contigo. 

—¿Algún progreso? —preguntó Jongdae. Ya hacía meses que estaban juntos, cien días, para ser más exactos, razón por la que Jongdae tenía una pulsera de cuero y acero que Kyungsoo y Jongin le habían ayudado a elegir, envuelta en un brillante papel de regalo rosa, guardada en el bolsillo del abrigo. Y pese a que había pasado todo ese tiempo, la madre de Joonmyun seguía siendo incapaz de asimilar que su hijo estaba saliendo con otro hombre. 

—No ha montado en cólera, aunque se imagina que estoy pasando el fin de semana aquí contigo, así que supongo que podemos llamarlo progreso —suspiró Joonmyun—. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no voy a dejar que me arruine el día.

—Te he dejado contento en la bañera, ¿eh? —bromeó Jongdae, y Joonmyun fingió desperezarse para tocarle la cara con los puños. 

—Sí, pero... No es eso. Ya se lo dije, me prometí que todo iba a ir bien, que iba a ser feliz. Mientras todo continúe como ahora, no voy a dejar que siga preocupándome tanto. 

—Es preocupante darse cuenta de que Baekhyun tiene razón casi siempre —dijo, tumbándose junto a Joonmyun—. La vida no es tan complicada. 

 

A las doce, Jongdae sacó el paquete de la pulsera. Sobre el acero, había pedido que grabaran la misma frase del candado que Joonmyun cerró en el faro de Oido, «Everything will be alright», y Joonmyun se la puso enseguida mientras se deshacía en agradecimientos. Entonces, fue hasta su habitación y le pidió a Jongdae que lo siguiera. 

—Esto es... algo muy pretencioso, y lo siento de verdad, pero te lo prometí en su momento y... —Joonmyun le tendió un paquete grande, rectangular a Jongdae, que se había sentado en la cama—. Pensé que podría hacerte ilusión. 

Jongdae lo abrió, y eran dos libros no demasiado gruesos, con una encuadernación muy simple, sin sobrecubiertas y exactamente iguales. El título, en letras simples y negras, estaba impreso sobre las tapas azules. «Si pudiera volver atrás».

—¿Es...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero no pudo terminar. 

—Baekhyun me ha ayudado con la maquetación, y el profesor Lee me ha hecho el favor de ir revisando todo lo que escribía desde verano. Parece que le ha gustado —dijo, mientras Jongdae le daba vueltas al libro, como si lo tuviera hechizado—. Ahora sólo queda que te guste a ti —concluyó—. Y, bueno, también a las editoriales a las que quiero mandarlo. Venga, ábrelo —lo apremió, con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

Jongdae lo abrió, y el lomo crujió levemente cuando levantó la tapa. Primero pasó todas las páginas a toda velocidad, sujetándolas con el pulgar y dejándolas caer, hasta llegar a la primera página, que estaba en blanco. Jongdae la pasó, intentando controlar la emoción que hacía que los dedos le temblaran, para llegar a la segunda. A la de la dedicatoria. 

_«Para Kim Jongdae._

_Estoy lleno de palabras, pero ninguna palabra es suficiente.»_

—Hyung... —musitó Jongdae, cerrando el libro y estrechándolo contra su pecho, y luego volviéndolo a abrir. Leyó una de las primeras líneas: «Era capaz de crear máquinas increíbles, pero apenas era capaz de abrir la boca delante de ella, y mucho menos de contarle lo que me hacía sentir»—. No… no sé qué decir... 

—Espero que sea porque no se te ocurre ninguna palabra que pueda ser suficiente —bromeó Joonmyun, y se sentó a su lado en la cama, empujando el edredón hacia abajo con los pies. Cogió el otro libro y lo abrió por la segunda página—. Sólo existen dos ejemplares por ahora —dijo—, pero como te prometí, ambos llevan tu nombre en la primera página. 

—¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo desde antes de verano, entonces? —preguntó Jongdae mientras seguía hojeando el libro. 

—Una novela no se escribe sola —respondió, y se tumbó, bostezando y estirándose sobre el colchón—. ¿Me dirás lo que te parece cuando la termines? No tengas miedo de ser crítico —dijo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Jongdae. 

—No lo tendré —aseguró, sin despegar la mirada del libro—. El Jongdae de ahora ya no tiene miedo.

—Me alegra saberlo —rio Joonmyun—. Porque yo no sé si voy a poder dormir como oiga el más mínimo ruido que pueda venir del armario. 

Jongdae se echó a reír. 

—No te preocupes, yo montaré guardia —dijo, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Estaré leyendo. 

 

Dos horas después, Joonmyun estaba soltando suaves ronquidos a su lado, profundamente dormido, y Jongdae seguía leyendo.

Sólo llevaba nueve capítulos, pero la novela cumplía su función de atrapar a la perfección. Jongdae veía dónde lo había guiado el profesor Lee, porque la variación en las oraciones y el ritmo de los finales de capítulo eran iguales a los que les había dicho tantas veces a sus compañeros y a él que debían mejorar, pero el estilo de Joonmyun era atrayente y muy fácil de leer. Las descripciones eran concisas, el mecanismo del viaje en el tiempo y el error de cálculo de la máquina resultaban un poco confusos cuando el protagonista los explicaba al principio, pero quedaban claros al verlos en funcionamiento. 

Joonmyun había acabado por cambiar el planteamiento de la novela casi por completo. El protagonista ya no le arrebataba cinco años al mundo, como en el trabajo que había tenido que escribir Jongdae. El precio a pagar por poder salvar a la chica a la que amaba del accidente en el que sabía que moriría era vivir su relación con ella de forma desordenada, en extraños bucles temporales. 

Cuando pasaba cierto periodo en un mismo punto con ella, el tiempo volvía a absorberlo y podía aparecer cuando ambos tenían treinta años y veían a sus hijos entrar al colegio, o cuando tenían cuarenta y cinco y estaban enterrando a uno de ellos por un accidente, y de vuelta a cuando el niño tenía ocho años y el protagonista, entonces ya un hombre, tenía que verlo reír y jugar en el jardín sabiendo que no tendría toda una vida por delante y sopesando las consecuencias que tendría volver a cambiar los hechos para que ese futuro desapareciera. 

Pese a que quería seguir leyendo, tampoco deseaba que terminara tan pronto, así que Jongdae dejó el libro sobre la mesita de Joonmyun, junto a los dos portarretratos en los que había una foto de Joonmyun con Jongin, Taemin y Kyungsoo, y en el otro, una de las fotos que se habían hecho junto al faro iluminado de Oido. Miró la foto durante unos segundos, sonriendo. Joonmyun salía con los ojos cerrados por el flash y una gran sonrisa, y Jongdae salía sujetándose las orejas y poniendo una cara rara, pero era una foto graciosa, digna de poner en un marco y sonreír al verla. 

Apagó la luz, abrazó a Joonmyun por la cintura, haciéndose un ovillo junto a él bajo el edredón, y tardó un rato en dormirse, pensando en el protagonista del libro y cómo había puesto su vida patas arriba por la persona a la que amaba. Desde que se enamoró de Joonmyun, él había decidido por fin que sus amigos cercanos y su familia merecían conocer sus sentimientos, ser partícipes de algo que le hacía feliz, y al contrario que el personaje, él había ido colocando, poco a poco, cada cosa en su sitio.

 

 

El año nuevo lunar no sería hasta febrero, cuando ya hubiera pasado el fin de curso, así que Jongdae no volvió a Siheung esas Navidades. Fue con Joonmyun a la torre Namsan y a cenar el día de Navidad, y el fin de semana fueron con todo el grupo a Everland, donde pasaron un frío horrible y Chanyeol se quejó infinitas veces de que en Lotte World, que estaba cubierto, no se habrían convertido en cubitos de hielo humanos; pero Baekhyun declaró que todo merecía la pena si podía subir a la T-Express. Jongdae pensaba que tal vez tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que Seulgi había pasado tanto miedo en esa atracción que se había agarrado con fuerza a su brazo, y que aún no lo había soltado.

 

 

Joonmyun estaba en una reunión con su tutor del trabajo de investigación que tendría que entregar pronto, así que Jongdae, Kyungsoo y Baekhyun comieron juntos y estaban saliendo de la cafetería, dispuestos a volver a la biblioteca para estudiar, cuando una mujer delgada y baja se acercó a él, sujetándose con fuerza el cuello del abrigo. 

—¿Kim Jongdae? —preguntó la mujer, mirándolo con seriedad. 

—Soy yo —respondió él, confuso. La mujer le sonaba de algo, pero era incapaz de recordar dónde la había visto antes...

—Soy la madre de Joonmyun —dijo, y su voz era dura, pero su rostro era de facciones agradables, amable, como el de Joonmyun. Aun así, a Jongdae casi se le subió la comida a la garganta al oír de quién se trataba—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Jongdae tardó un momento en reaccionar, hasta que Kyungsoo murmuró que Baekhyun y él se adelantarían y lo esperarían en la misma mesa de siempre. Entonces le indicó a la mujer que pasara al interior de la cafetería y él entró de nuevo, tras ella. 

No habló durante un buen rato, sólo removió el té que Jongdae le había traído a la mesa con los labios apretados. Cuando los nervios de Jongdae empezaron a hacer que se impacientase, preguntó:

—¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, señora? —Habló con toda la educación que pudo, pero la mujer alzó por fin la vista y lo enfrentó, como si lo estuviera midiendo. 

—Mi hijo —se limitó a decir—. ¿Cómo está? 

Jongdae estaba perplejo. 

—Discúlpeme, pero usted vive con Joonmyun —respondió—. No creo que yo sepa mejor que usted si...

—Desde el mismo día en que nació, estaba convencida de que conocía a mi hijo a la perfección —dijo, cogiendo el vaso de cartón con ambas manos—. Sabía qué era lo que le gustaba, cuáles eran sus sueños, era consciente de sus aspiraciones. Sin embargo, —dio un trago del té—, él no ha hecho más que derribar todo lo que yo había dado por sentado hasta ahora. 

Jongdae se quedó callado. No sabía qué esperaba obtener la madre de Joonmyun de todo esto, mucho menos de él.

—Había perdido por completo la percepción que tenía de mi hijo, y no sabía... no sabía si me gustaba la persona real que la estaba sustituyendo —continuó, y Jongdae se mordió el labio—. Primero me sorprendió con lo de querer ser escritor, ¿por qué iba a querer un futuro tan incierto, tan inseguro, pudiendo seguir los pasos de su hermano en la empresa de su abuelo? Y ahora...  _esto_. Pensé que estaba confuso, que era algo que se le pasaría. Lo quise llevar a un psicólogo, pero se puso furioso, y yo lo miraba y... me preguntaba quién era, ¿por qué hay alguien completamente diferente en el cuerpo de mi hijo? Después, mi marido y yo pensamos que éramos nosotros los que habíamos hecho algo mal con él, con su educación. Pero su hermano nos dijo: «a mí me habéis criado exactamente igual que a él, y soy heterosexual. Dejad de buscar soluciones a algo que no es un problema» —explicó, y entonces levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Jongdae a los ojos—. Joonmyun me ha dicho incontables veces que no es así, que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada. Una vez me sugirió que intentara conocerte. Pero me negué rotundamente, porque cuando su padre y yo dejamos de culparnos a nosotros mismos, empecé a culparte a ti. 

Jongdae tragó saliva. Apretó los puños porque notaba que las palmas le empezaban a sudar, y no sabía si estaba preparado para esto, pero la mujer no se detuvo. 

—Estaba tan enfadada porque esto nos hubiera ocurrido a nosotros, y tan segura de que la culpa era sólo tuya, de que ibas a arruinar la vida de mi hijo... No nos merecíamos esto. —La mujer suspiró y toda la dureza de su voz desapareció, y sólo quedó cansancio—. Le dije que tenía que elegir. En Chuseok, le dije que eligiera. Su familia o tú. 

Fue como un cubo de agua helada sobre Jongdae. Recordaba a Joonmyun frustrado, exhausto, en el faro de Oido, pero no había mencionado nada como eso.

—Y mi hijo, mi Joonmyun, se fue de casa ese día. Estaba tan enfadado... Me respondió que si de verdad quería ponerlo en esa situación, tendría que elegirte a ti, sólo porque eres mucho más consciente que nosotros de la importancia que su familia tiene para él, a pesar de lo inadecuado que lo hemos hecho sentir, de cómo lo hemos presionado para encajar con nuestras expectativas. Me dijo que iba a ser feliz de una vez por todas, y que yo sólo podía influir en que lo fuera más tarde o más temprano. Que iba a ser feliz conmigo o sin mí... —explicó la mujer, con la mirada perdida, como si tuviera la imagen de Joonmyun diciendo todas esas cosas ante los ojos, mientras Jongdae sentía que se le cerraba la garganta—. Todo este tiempo estaba luchando por mantenerlo a mi lado, por que siguiera siendo el hijo al que yo creía conocer, y era yo misma la que lo mantenía alejado. —Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Creía que le estaba dando todo lo que necesitaba, una vida cómoda, un futuro asegurado, pero siento que ya no lo conozco en absoluto. Ya no sé lo que necesita para ser feliz... ¿Es feliz? 

Aún tenía los puños apretados, así que respiró hondo, para calmarse y volver a abrirlos antes de decirle a la mujer lo que le había dicho ya a Joonmyun, y a su propia madre. 

—Es feliz —afirmó—. Pero nunca lo será tanto como podría serlo al saber que cuenta con el apoyo y la aceptación de su familia. —La mujer lo miraba como si Jongdae guardara todas las respuestas del mundo, cuando apenas era capaz de resolver sus propios problemas, y se sentía como en una intensa sesión de responder preguntas del buzón de ChenChen, pero sin tiempo de pensar y moldear un buen consejo—. Pero esto no es algo que tenga que hablar conmigo, señora Kim. No sé por qué ha acudido a mí, pero si cree que yo soy la única razón por la que Joonmyun va a ser feliz o infeliz, permítame decirle que se equivoca. Sí, he querido a su hijo desde hace mucho tiempo, es una buena persona que me ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido y que confía en mí —dijo, con la voz temblorosa, sin creerse que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de su boca delante de la madre de Joonmyun, que seguía mirándolo, atónita—, y voy a hacer lo posible por que sea feliz a mi lado. Pero no depende sólo de mí. Si lo que quiere es mi consejo, lo que Joonmyun necesita para ser feliz es que usted le haga caso a su hermano y deje de buscar culpables, y que deje de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Su hijo ya va a tener suficientes dificultades en la vida, se ha esforzado por ser sincero con ustedes para liberar parte de esa tensión y lo que más falta le va a hacer es, simplemente, apoyo. Hable de todo esto con él, y por favor, ponga un poco de su parte por comprenderlo —suplicó Jongdae—. Llegará un momento en que se alegrará de la honestidad que hay entre su hijo y usted, se enorgullecerá de que él fuera capaz de decírselo y de que usted haya sido capaz de aceptarlo. 

La señora lo miró durante unos segundos más, durante los que Jongdae estuvo a punto de desmayarse y de salir corriendo a la vez, y luego terminó su té con calma y se puso de pie. 

—Adiós, Kim Jongdae —dijo, y sin más, se dio la vuelta. 

—¡Espere! —exclamó Jongdae, en un último arrebato de valentía, y la señora apenas giró un poco la cabeza, para mostrarle que lo estaba escuchando—. Aunque crea que el futuro de su hijo como escritor es incierto, pruebe a leer su novela. Léala, por favor, y después vuelva a pensarlo. 

La mujer lo miró una última vez. No hubo ninguna sonrisa, ni ninguna respuesta, pero tampoco ningún ceño fruncido, ninguna mirada de desaprobación esta vez. 

Jongdae se quedó en la silla, y la observó caminar erguida, orgullosa, hasta que la mujer desapareció por la puerta giratoria.

 

 

Era uno de los días de enero más fríos que Jongdae recordaba. Estaba nevando sin parar, y se habían refugiado en la cafetería que la hermana de Jongin había abierto hacía poco, cerca de la universidad. Joonmyun no se había quitado la bufanda, pese a que ya estaban resguardados del viento frío, y se frotaba las manos para recuperar la sensibilidad en los dedos. Kyungsoo estaba arreglando el abrigo de Jjanggu mientras Jongin hablaba con su hermana, y Baekhyun estaba riéndose de que Jongin vistiera a sus perros y de que Kyungsoo pusiera esa cara de madre al acariciarlos. 

Chanyeol y Jongin trajeron una bandeja con los cafés que habían pedido, y dos platos enormes de gofres con los que a Baekhyun se le hizo la boca agua. 

—¡No me puedo creer que tercero ya haya acabado! —dijo, con la boca llena, a punto de terminarse uno de los platos él solo.

—Habla por ti —dijo Chanyeol, cabizbajo, arrebatándole el último trozo de gofre a Baekhyun del tenedor—. Algunos aún tenemos exámenes. 

—Y para algunos se ha acabado  _la universidad_ , en sí —dijo Joonmyun, dándole vueltas al vaso. Entonces reparó en que sobre el cartón blanco había dibujados un niño jugando con un caniche—. Jonginnie, ¿este eres tú? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo el chico, mirando su propio vaso, donde estaba el mismo niño dentro de una taza, y se rio con timidez—. Yo y Monggu. Mi hermana me pidió que dibujara algo rápido para los diseños de los vasos porque el diseñador anterior la había dejado tirada y... sólo se me ocurrió eso. 

—Qué adorable —bromeó Jongdae, y miró a Baekhyun dar los últimos sorbos a su Kamongccino—. No tires ese, Baekhyun, se los voy a llevar a Hana. 

—Todo tuyo —respondió, cediéndole el vaso y pensando ya en qué pedirse después—. Y no te preocupes, Chanyeol, si necesitas a alguien que te ayude a copiar, sabes que siempre he querido probar eso de que lleves un auricular y chivarte las cosas desde fuera. 

—Yo no necesito copiar —se pavoneó Chanyeol, enseñando todos los dientes—. Sólo necesito que  _acaben_  ya —dijo, y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, hyung? —preguntó Kyungsoo, mirando a Joonmyun—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que has acabado la universidad? ¿Un posgrado? 

—Primero, elegir un traje con el que graduarme, porque mi madre lleva quejándose toda la semana de que no le convence ninguno de los que ya tengo —explicó—. Y quiero empezar a pedir prácticas en editoriales esta semana.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo de ser editor? —preguntó Baekhyun—. Bueno, tienes muy buen expediente, no te irá mal... Y aquí estamos Jongdae y yo, que sabemos que queremos ser periodistas muy importantes pero no sabemos ni por dónde empezar. ¡Nos queda un año! —dijo, y puso cara de terror. 

—No lo sabrás tú —dijo Jongdae—. Yo tengo intención de pedir una beca de prácticas en la agencia Yonhap el año que viene. 

—¿¡Yonhap?! —exclamó Baekhyun, y Monggu soltó un ladrido de sorpresa—. Perdona, Monggu. ¿Yonhap? Pero si es la agencia de noticias más grande de Corea... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que cogen estudiantes en prácticas!

—Fue Chanyeol quien me lo dijo. Su hermana Yoora la pidió cuando terminó de estudiar, y ahora está presentando las noticias de la CBS —dijo Jongdae, señalándolo, y Baekhyun lo miró con odio—. No es seguro que me la den, pero por intentarlo... 

—Bah, ahora que he descubierto que Sehun juega tan bien, quizá monte un buen equipo de LoL,  _sin traidores_  —remarcó, y miró fijamente a Chanyeol—, y me haga jugador profesional.

—O quizá acabes trabajando en... Dispatch, por ejemplo, y persiguiendo a Kim Taeyeon para ver con quién tiene citas cuando salga de casa en su descapotable —bromeó Jongdae.

—¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! —bufó Baekhyun, y le quitó un trago de café a Chanyeol.

—¿Y tu novela? —le preguntó Jongin a Joonmyun, cambiando de tema, y Joonmyun y Jongdae miraron a Baekhyun. 

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, con su expresión más inocente—. ¿Era un secreto? 

Jongdae suspiró y Joonmyun acabó por reírse.

—Sí era una especie... de secreto —dijo—. Pero no tiene importancia. Si mis prácticas van bien, cuando ya tenga cartas en la manga, empezaré a presentar la novela. Y a partir de ahí, todo será cuestión de suerte. 

—Pues tiene que ser buena, porque ya he visto a Jongdae leyéndola como siete veces... —dijo Chanyeol, y Jongdae insistió, entre risas, en que sólo estaba buscando fallos, porque seguro que a Joonmyun se le habría escapado alguno. 

Cuando se marcharon de la cafetería, Baekhyun se despidió de ellos porque había quedado con  _alguien_  y Joonmyun insistió en acompañar a Jongdae. Compró ddeokbokki por el camino y mientras se lo comían, Joonmyun dijo:

—Lo cierto es que hace una semana me pasó algo... raro. Mi madre vino a mi habitación y me preguntó si podía leer alguna de las cosas que he escrito, ¿sabes? —dijo, y Jongdae se tragó un trozo de ddeok entero. ¿La mujer le había hecho caso?—. Es la primera vez que se interesa por algo así... Le dejé mi novela, y cuando vio la dedicatoria... Pensé que la iba a lanzar por los aires, la verdad, pero apretó los labios y se la llevó. Hoy ha vuelto para decirme que le estaba gustando mucho. Ha dicho eso, y ya está, se ha vuelto a ir, pero... —dijo, con una sonrisa—. No sé. Tal vez al final sí que haya esperanza. 

Jongdae le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y lo acercó más a él, con una creciente sensación de felicidad en el pecho. 

—No sé —dijo, intentando contener la sonrisa—. Tal vez sí.

 

 

El salón de actos de la universidad estaba a rebosar de estudiantes que se graduaban y de sus familiares, y Jongdae, al ver a Joonmyun salir a recoger su diploma desde la última fila, no pudo evitar pensar con una sonrisa que la madre de Joonmyun había tenido muy buen ojo con el traje. 

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Joonmyun habló con sus padres durante un rato, y Jongdae lo observó abrazar a su madre con una sonrisa. Luego fue corriendo a donde estaban Jongdae, Jongin y Taemin, que habían ido a darle la enhorabuena, y tras él llegó un chico igual de alto, con el pelo un poco más corto, que se presentó como su hermano y que se declaró «encantado de conocer por fin a Jongdae». 

—Espero que tengamos... más ocasiones de vernos —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver al frente del salón.

Joonmyun, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cogió a Jongdae por los hombros y le habló al oído, por encima del estruendo de la multitud de estudiantes, excitados ante la perspectiva de comenzar a dar pasos hacia su vida adulta.

—No sé si estoy soñando —dijo, y apretó un poco las manos en los hombros de Jongdae—, pero creo... que mi madre me acaba de proponer que te invite a cenar a casa, para celebrar mi graduación… 

—¿En serio? —dijo Jongdae, y le puso una mano en la cintura—. Tendremos que celebrar algo más además de tu graduación, entonces.

—¿Quieres venir? Yo... no estoy seguro de por qué mi madre lo ha dicho de repente, pero no quiero que te haga sentir incómodo, puedes decir que no... —preguntó Joonmyun, con inquietud.

Jongdae no quería ver esa inquietud en su rostro, no quería que tuviera miedo, así que lo cogió de la mano y asintió con la cabeza. 

—Todo irá bien —dijo, y apretó los dedos en torno a la palma de Joonmyun, que le sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan brillante que Jongdae sintió que nunca antes había visto una sonrisa así. 

Tiró de él hacia la parte delantera del salón, y cuando Jongdae lo estaba esperando, junto con Jongin y Taemin otra vez, mientras Joonmyun se hacía una foto grupal, su mirada se encontró con la de su madre. 

La mujer no frunció el ceño, ni hizo ningún gesto de desagrado. Se limitó a apretar los labios hasta que se curvaron en una sonrisa que hizo que su rostro le recordara mucho más al de Joonmyun. Era una sonrisa forzada, que indicaba que todavía quedaba mucho camino que recorrer. Pero bueno, pensó Jongdae. Por algo se empieza.

**Author's Note:**

> · El prompt que tiene Jongdae para el trabajo final de Escritura Creativa es, efectivamente, propiedad de la autora nº3 de la 4ª edición de SN… O de quien lo haya cogido ella.  
> · Uhm hay una novela bastante reciente de Marc Levy que se llama Si pudiera volver atrás, igual que la de Joonmyun, pero no tienen nada que ver. Se parece más a la novela La mujer del viajero en el tiempo, de Audrey Niffenegger, de hecho. Aunque… tampoco mucho.   
> · El título del fic viene de la canción [Words cannot describe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyMM9XkUnhE) de Mirah.   
> · Ojalá pudiera poner fotos de todos los lugares de Seúl/Siheung/Jeju que aparecen en el fic, pero creo que el [Lotus Theme Park](https://www.flickr.com/photos/traveloriented/sets/72157645202281121/) de Siheung merece especial mención, y [así](https://wiki.smu.edu.sg/1213T2is427g1/img_auth.php/f/fb/Game_swing2.jpg) es como se columpian en un geunetagi de forma tradicional.


End file.
